El amor tiene formas extrañas
by AiRiLeE
Summary: Sí! AIRILEE ACTUALIZA! Parte 2, cap 11! que lo disfruten!
1. Caida y olvido

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::::::EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS ::::::::  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: Caída y olvido  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Era miércoles.  
  
Un día precioso, a decir verdad, uno de esos días en los que el sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales del castillo y hacía que todos los estudiantes se quejaran por estar encerrados en clase en vez de disfrutar el día en los terrenos del colegio.  
  
Ginny Weasley venía caminando tranquilamente por uno de los corredores del colegio, con una inmensa (y exagerada) sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lo que ciertamente la hacía parecer algo estúpida.  
  
Pero a ella no le importaba, porque que cancelaran la clase de Pociones era un hecho indiscutiblemente histórico. Además de que se había salvado de pasarse dos horas encerrada en una mazmorra lúgubre en donde la luz del sol no entra por ningún agujero, a cambio de poder respirar la brisa fresca en lo más alto de las gradas de Gryffindor y sentir el cosquilleo del sol en la cara.  
  
Dobló por la esquina, deseosa por salir del castillo, pero se dió de bruces con algo. Con alguien, mejor dicho, porque la persona que se había cruzado en su camino había soltado una serie de insultos subidos de tono en menos de diez segundos.  
  
-¡Auch!- Ginny se llevó la mano a la frente, adolorida y todos los libros que llevaba en la mano se desparramaron por el suelo. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el objeto de su... dolor.- Hola, huroncito...  
  
Draco Malfoy gruñó, mirándola con odio y quitando de su túnica un polvo inexistente.  
  
-Maldita comadreja...- soltó, irritado.   
  
-¿Tienes problemas visuales últimamente, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny inocentemente, mientras recogía sus libros del suelo.   
  
-Mi vista está en perfectas condiciones, Weasley- dijo con sorna.- Además, hasta un ciego podría verte a kilómetros con esa cabeza en llamas...  
  
Ginny sonrió. Y Malfoy se irritó aún más, porque se suponía que esto último era un insulto.  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que me miras?-inquirió la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- Malfoy puso cara de asco.- ¡Claro que no te miro! ¡Y fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo!  
  
-¿Piensas que lo hice a propósito?- Ginny suspiró.- ¡Ni de broma!  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo chocar conmigo?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Acabas de decir que "ni de broma" chocarías conmigo...- repitió él, mirándola fijamente.  
  
-¿Para qué alguien querría chocar contigo?- replicó ella, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar el Slytherin.  
  
-Quién sabe... lo que pueden llevar a hacer las hormonas alteradas...- una sonrisa libidinosa se asomó de sus labios.- Quién sabe... lo que es capaz de hacer la gente por tocar mi preciado cuerpo...  
  
-¡Te crees tanta cosa, Malfoy!- se rió Ginny, dando media vuelta. Malfoy parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Había oído bien? ¿La Weasley ésa acababa de decir que era "poca cosa"? Está bien, era una Weasley lo que significaba que tenía el gusto estropeado (con sólo mencionar el ejemplo de que le gusta el cara rajada es suficiente...) pero era una chica al fin y al cabo... ¿Cómo podía haber una chica que no lo considerara "un ser demasiado perfecto para existir sobre la faz de la tierra"?  
  
-¿Y por qué no te gusto?- preguntó, haciendo gala de la mejor de sus sonrisas.   
  
-¿Oyes lo que me estas preguntando, Malfoy?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan las chicas como Potter?- soltó él.  
  
-No, pero tú NO me gustas- respondió Ginny, divertida.- ¿Quieres saber porqué?- Draco asintió en silencio. Ginny se acercó a él y bajó la voz.- Porque eres un maldito cabrón, Malfoy. Por eso. Además, esa túnica te hace parecer muy delgado...  
  
Draco la miró con incredulidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a desacreditar a una túnica de tal calidad?   
  
-¡Esta túnica cuesta cientos de Galleons!- exclamó con indignación.  
  
-Lo que sea... - soltó Ginny, indiferente.- A tí no te favorece... Por cierto... vas atrasado al partido de Quidditch...  
  
Malfoy, haciéndose el disimulado, le echó una mirada de reojo al reloj que estaba en el corredor. La pelirroja estaba en lo cierto, tenía cinco minutos para presentarse en el campo. Mierda.  
  
-¿Y a ti que tanto te preocupa?- inquirió, con la cabeza en alto.  
  
-Nada, Malfoy...- Ginny comenzó a alejarse por el corredor.- Ojalá que te caigas de la escoba... así se te bajan todos esos humos...  
  
-¡Ja! ¡Eso sólo pasa en tus sueños!- respondió él, cargándose la escoba (último modelo, por supuesto) al hombro.  
  
Y en cuanto Ginny desapareció por la esquina, perdió la poca compostura que le quedaba y echó a correr como alma que lleva al viento en dirección al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Zabini iba a gritarle otra vez.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny se abrió paso entre la masa de estudiantes que estaba reunida en las gradas de Gryffindor, hasta que divisó a una chica rubia y con el pelo muy largo que le hacía señas con la mano.  
  
-¡¡Aly!!- exclamó Ginny al verla. "Aly" era el diminutivo que Ginny le había puesto a Alyssa Pryor, su mejor amiga. Era de su mismo curso y también Gryffindor.   
  
-¿Donde te habías metido?- preguntó la chica, que estaba sentada junto a los hermanos Creevey.- Te guardé un puesto...  
  
-Gracias, Aly- Ginny se dejó caer en el asiento.  
  
-¿Y?- Aly se cruzó de brazos, con la curiosidad reflejada en su cara.- ¿Dónde estabas?   
  
-Ah, eso...- dijo Ginny casi con indiferencia.- Me encontré a Malfoy en el camino. No pongas esa cara, Aly...   
  
-Es que Malfoy y tú se cruzan todos los días...- comentó Aly, echándose para atrás su largo pelo.- Ya se está haciendo costumbre...  
  
Ginny miró a su amiga escéptica.  
  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que él venga esta colegio, ¿no?  
  
-Vale. No es necesario que te pongas sarcástica.- dijo la rubia.- ¿Y de que hablaron esta vez?  
  
-¡Malfoy y yo no hablamos!- la contradijo Ginny.- Discutimos, como siempre... Es más, hasta le dije que ojalá se cayera de la escoba en el partido...  
  
-¿Caerse? ¿Malfoy?- Aly sacudió la cabeza, divertida.- Estoy de acuerdo en que es un cabrón, pero no te olvides de que también es inteligente...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
-Bien.- Blaise Zabini, el flamante nuevo capitán del equipo de Slytherin, aspiró una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.- Malfoy. Tarde, como siempre... ¿Es que tanto te cuesta mirar de vez en cuando el reloj que te regalé el mes pasado?  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros con soberbia, haciéndole ver a Zabini que no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad sobre él.  
  
-Surgieron cosas, Blaise...- dijo vagamente, mientras miraba en derredor.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- dijo receloso.- ¿A quién te detuviste a molestar esta vez?  
  
Malfoy se sintió azorado. ¿Qué mierda le interesaba a Blaise a quien él molestara o no?  
  
-Mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia...- soltó al fin.- ¿Vamos a jugar o no?  
  
Blaise iba a agregar algo más, pero Madam Hooch reclamaba a los capitanes de ambos equipos para poder comenzar el partido y de mala gana el chico moreno se alejó de Malfoy.  
  
El rubio se unió al resto del equipo, mirando receloso como Zabini y Potter intercambiaban un tenso apretón de manos.  
  
Y empezó el partido, que estuvo calmo durante los primeros minutos, hasta que:  
  
-¡Y sí! ¡¡Tanto para Gryffindor!!  
  
Los simpatizantes de los leones hicieron tronar el estadio. Cientos de banderas de color escarlata cubrían a los estudiantes, dando la impresión de que las gradas se hubieran convertido en una llamativa marea roja que se agitaba sin cesar.   
  
Desde lo alto, Harry Potter sonrió. Y desde el otro extremo del campo, Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada (si es que se puede) más fría que el mismo hielo: Slytherin iba perdiendo.  
  
-Mierda...- exclamó el rubio, apartando la mirada de Harry para comenzar a buscar con la vista la ansiada Snitch.- Vamos... vamos... ¿dónde estás?  
  
-¡¡Ooohh!! ¡¡La ha visto!! ¡¡Potter va en dirección a la Snitch!!  
  
Malfoy se volvió al instante. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía hoy? Sin detenerse a pensar, aceleró al máximo con su escoba, deseoso de alcanzar a Harry, quien estaba unos cuantos metros por delante suyo. Dio un rodeo y logró atravesársele a Harry, pero el chico de los ojos esmeralda lo pasó por encima, sin quitar la vista de la brillante pelotita dorada. Malfoy ya iba dar la vuelta cuando una pesada Bludger se le atravesó en el camino. La pelota negra se estrelló con saña contra su cabeza, haciendo que su vista se le nublara notablemente y la cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una especie de tornado. Todo el estadio hizo un exclamación al ver que Malfoy, semiconsciente, caía con su escoba más de veinte metros en picada: iba a matarse.   
  
Draco sentía que el aire le golpeaba con fuerza el rostro, pero no lograba que su cuerpo respondiera. ¡Maldición! Veía todo rojo, posiblemente se debía a la tribuna Gryffindor.  
  
Rojo.  
  
¡La Weasley!  
  
¡Ella le había dicho "Ojalá que te caigas de la escoba... así se te bajan todos esos humos..."  
  
¡¡Ella había practicado alguna especie de brujería en él!!  
  
Harry miró hacia atrás. El Slytherin caía como peso muerto. Los jugadores estaban tan anonadados que ni siquiera reaccionaron. A pesar de que la distancia era mucha, Harry viró su escoba y bajó en picada en dirección a Malfoy. Pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente y el rubio se estrelló de lleno contra el barro. El silencio se apoderó del estadio y todos los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros, entre sorprendidos y asustados.   
  
Malfoy estaba inerte y un hilillo de sangre se colaba entre sus cabellos rubios.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
En aquel lugar, el silencio era sobrecogedor. Si uno prestaba atención se podía oir el zumbido de una mosca que revoloteaba por allí. Draco Malfoy abrió lentamente los ojos, y fue consciente del dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero aún veía borroso y la cabeza le daba vueltas.   
  
Y tampoco sabía donde se encontraba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y notó que tenía una venda en la frente.  
  
¿Qué había sucedido?  
  
La vista fue aclarándosele de a poco y pudo ver con claridad aquel lugar desconocido. Un puñado de camillas se hallaban extendidas a lo largo de la habitación: posiblemente se tratara de una enfermería o algo así. Una chica pasó por delante de él, sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
-Oye...- murmuró, y su voz salió ronca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. La joven se volteó, sorprendida. Lentamente se acercó a él, mirandolo con desagrado.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, brusca.- Estoy apurada. Tengo que entregarle estos papeles a Madam Pomfrey...  
  
-¿Siempre eres tan desagradable?- replicó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Contigo sí, Malfoy... Hasta luego...  
  
-Espera, espera- la llamó él, y la chica se volteó de mala gana.- ¿Sabes si llevo mucho tiempo aquí?  
  
-Un par de semanas- contestó la joven.  
  
-Me pareció una eternidad...- confesó él, sereno. Sin embargo, aquella chica seguía mirandolo con desagrado.- Siento todo el cuerpo magullado, como si me hubieran dado una buena paliza- sonrió debilmente.  
  
-Fue una caída bastante fea- comentó ella. El la miró sorprendido.- La Bludger te dio de lleno...  
  
-¿La Bludger?- repitió, pensativo. La jovencita asintió, deseosa por marcharse.  
  
-En el partido- explicó al confundido chico.-   
  
-No lo recuerdo... no recuerdo...- confesó- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-¡¡Déjate de bromas!!- la chica soltó una risa sarcástica.  
  
-¿Te conozco?  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto!!- la joven lo miró entornando los ojos, con cierto asomo de bronca.  
  
-Entonces, no te recuerdo  
  
-No bromees...  
  
-¡Es verdad!- insistió él, mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido, aunque su mirada era diferente: ya no destilaba odio, sino que parecía en extremo sincero.  
  
-Soy Ginny Weasley...-   
  
-Hola, Ginny...- Draco Malfoy le tendió la mano. La chica se la estrechó con cierta desconfianza, como buscando el indicio de la broma.- Perdona que no te recuerde...  
  
-No sería raro...  
  
-Seguro que eramos muy buenos amigos, ¿cierto?  
  
-Díficilmente- sonrió ella, ante la actitud del chico.  
  
-Siempre hay un buen momento para comenzar- dijo él, guiñándole un ojo. Ginny lo miró horrizada.  
  
-¿Realmente tienes amnesia, Malfoy?- exclamó.  
  
-Por lo visto, parece que sí...- suspiró cansadamente.- Sino recordaría a una joven tan hermosa...  
  
A Ginny le entró un ataque de risa histérica.  
  
-¡¡Deja de decir estúpideces!!- pidió secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Hablo en serio, Virginia- la interrumpió él, sereno. Ginny lo miró fijamente, escudriñándo aquellos ojos grises que parecían tan...  
  
sinceros...  
  
transparentes...  
  
dulces...  
  
pero en estos momentos, porque él seguía siendo Malfoy, el cabrón de Slytherin que vivía para complicarle la vida, para buscar formas de humillarla en cuanto la veía.  
  
Pero había que reconocer que incluso así... con esa expresión de "niño perdido" y que parecía gritar "necesito cariño", incluso así, con el pelo cayéndole libremente sobre la frente en lugar de estar rigurosamente aplastado contra su cráneo, incluso así sentado sobre la cama, con el torso desnudo... Malfoy ... lucía... bien.  
  
Bien... si. No estaba mal.  
  
Nada mal, a decir verdad.  
  
Pero era Malfoy, y era un cabrón.  
  
-¿No me darás la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?- preguntó Draco al fin, al ver que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo observándolo en silencio.  
  
-Estás loco...  
  
-No me importa- sonrió él. Y a Ginny le extrañó ver esa sonrisa tan... rara. Una sonrisa normal en la cara de Malfoy, el rey de las sonrisas lascivas y torcidas.  
  
Ginny sonrió también, al tiempo que una idea se le cruzaba por la mente y la hacía mirar a Malfoy con más detenimiento.   
  
Con amnesia, Malfoy estaba indefenso. Y ella podría cobrarse todos los malos ratos que él le había prodigado y además... divertirse un poco.   
  
-Oye, Malfoy...  
  
-Draco- la interrumpió él, amable.  
  
-Bueno, sí, Draco- Ginny se cruzó de brazos.- Hay un baile este viernes...  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó él, con interés.  
  
-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ginny entró corriendo al dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor sintiéndose enormemente complacida consigo misma. ¡Por Dios, qué facil había sido!  
  
Encontró a su amiga Aly tendida sobre su cama, leyendo con sumo interés la última entrega de "Corazón de Bruja". Ginny se dejó caer a su lado, con la sonrisa impregnada en la cara.  
  
Aly cerró la revista y la miró con interés.  
  
-¿A qué vienes tan contenta?- preguntó. Ginny se rió.  
  
-¿Adivina con quien voy al baile de Halloween?  
  
-¡¡¡Aaahh!!! ¡No me digas que Harry te lo pidió!- exclamó Aly, batiendo palmas.   
  
-¡No, no es Harry!- negó Ginny, bajando la mirada. Sí, había deseado con toda el alma que fuera Harry, pero él parecía estar interesado en la idiota de Cho.  
  
-¿Neville?- intentó Aly. Otra negativa. Aly pasó a nombrar a todos los chicos de Gryffindor, pasó a una salteada mención de chicos de diferentes casas, hasta que al fin pareció resignarse.- ¡Ah, ya! ¿Con quién vas? ¡Ni que fueras a decirme que te lo pidió Malfoy!  
  
-¡¡Exacto!!- Ginny sonrió abiertamente, ante la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.  
  
-¡Pero Malfoy está inconsciente en la enfermería!-   
  
-Ya no. Acaba de despertarse. Y está amnésico.- explicó Ginny atropelladamente.  
  
-¿Y te pidió ir al baile?- Aly frunció el ceño, confundida.  
  
-No exactamente, porque él no recuerda nada - continuó Ginny, divertida.- Yo se lo pedí.  
  
-¿Te volviste loca?- Aly se incorporó.- ¿Porqué quieres ir al baile con Malfoy?  
  
-Ah, sólo es por diversión... Para humillarlo cuando recupere la memoria y... además Malfoy está guapo, aunque no me gusta para nada...  
  
-¡Pero es Malfoy!- insistió Aly, aún sin comprender claramente las intenciones de su amiga.  
  
-Por eso mismo- terminó Ginny, tranquila.  
  
-Espero que no empiecen a mezclarse los sentimientos, Gin...  
  
-¡Oh, jamás! - Ginny la miró horrorizada.- ¡Cuanto voy a divertirme con el maldito cabrón! Ya lo verás...  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Holasss!!!  
  
¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin dormirse... ¿qué les parece la idea? A mi parecer este cap está bastante flojo, pero mejoraré en el próximo... ^__________^U ¿Qué pasará cuando Draco recupere la memoria?   
  
¡Me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para saber si la idea vale la pena! ¿Sip? ¡Espero sus reviews!  
  
Si les gusta, tendrán el cap 2 pronto...  
  
Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino nos leemos (o eso espero)  
  
BesiToS, AiRiLeE! 


	2. Socializando

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: Socializando  
  
*[¡¡Este cap va dedicado a Luciana que me dejó el primer review!! muchas gracias!!]*  
  
*[Fe de errata U______U : En el cap anterior, casi al final Ginny dice: "Hay un baile este viernes", debió haber dicho "Hay un baile el próximo viernes", puesto que debe pasar una semana en el medio. ]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling]*  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Madam Pomfrey dejó salir a Draco de la enfermería con su correspondiente amnesia a cuestas. La enfermera se había encogido de hombros y había sentenciado que en esos casos era mejor dejar que la memoria regresara por sí sola, en vez de darle alguna poción, porque Draco podría sufrir consecuencias irreversibles.  
  
Pero todo Hogwarts parecía creer que el golpe de la Bludger había trastornado severamente a Draco, y la noticia fue acogida de muchas maneras distintas.  
  
Estaba Pansy Parkinson, por ejemplo, que se le había pegado a Draco como una lapa y lo seguía día y noche, desesperada por hacerlo recordar. Ya todos estaban hartos de escucharla lloriquear por los corredores mientras decía:  
  
-¡Ay, Draco! ¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas olvidado?- se colgaba del brazo del chico, que la miraba con una sonrisa de confusión. (En estado normal, la hubiera sacado de una patada...)- ¡Soy yo, Pansy! ¡P-A-N-S-Y! - deletreaba pausadamente como si Draco se hubiera vuelto estúpido en lugar de amnésico.- ¿No te acuerdas de la vez que me arrancaste el cabello? ¿eh? ¿Te olvidaste de que soy tu mejor amiga? ¿Draco?   
  
Después estaba el "trío maravilla": Hermione lo miraba boquiabierta cada vez que Draco se ofrecía a ayudarla en Pociones o le pedía disculpas amablemente al tropezar con ella. Harry pensaba que Malfoy en verdad se había vuelto estúpido y Ron se reía a carcajadas en la cara del Slytherin con malicia cada vez que lo veía. (pero claro que como Draco no lo recordaba, y simplemente parecía pensar que Ron estaba mal de la cabeza)  
  
Y por último, estaba el "Club de admiradoras de Draco Malfoy: un ser demasiado perfecto para existir sobre la faz de la tierra"(sí, de aquí sacó Malfoy la "humilde" frase que menciona en el primer cap), que estaba en su época de gloria. El Slytherin siempre las había considerado como un molesto grupo de moscas que revoloteaba cerca suyo (si bien en secreto se sentía halagado...) y las ignoraba tajantemente, pero ahora se sentaba a conversar con ellas y no tenía problemas en autografiarles las mochilas, libros, fotos de él mismo y lo que ellas quisieran. Y hasta llegaba a firmar: "Con amor, Draco"  
  
De más está decir que el número de socias del club subió alarmantemente y la enfermería recibió muchas pacientes con colapsos nerviosos porque Draco las había rozado o las había mirado " demasiado dulcemente".  
  
Y en eso estaba Draco aquel día en la biblioteca, rodeado por una molesta muchedumbre de féminas de todas las edades que se babeaban por él.  
  
-Toma, aquí tienes.- dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole a una chica llamada Sally-Anne Perks su mochila ya autografiada. Sally soltó un gritito de emoción y corrió a reunirse con sus amigas, agitando en su mano la mochila como si se tratase de oro puro. Draco suspiró y alzó la vista.  
  
Y entonces la vió, mirando bien atentamente entre las cabezas de las chicas que lo miraban embobadas: la pelirroja de la enfermería.   
  
Estaba sentada a unas mesas de allí, aparentemente concentrada en un grueso libro. Malfoy sonrió y se excusó amablemente con sus admiradoras (sip, todo un caballero el chico U____U ) para luego dirigirse a la mesa en donde se encontraba la chica.  
  
Se dejó caer en el asiento delante de ella y se llevó la mano al mentón.  
  
-Hola, Virginia...- saludó. Ginny alzó la vista sorprendida.  
  
-Ah, Malfoy... hola.  
  
-Te dije que me llamaras Draco- la reprendió el con dulzura. Ginny frunció el ceño: se le hacía terriblemente raro oír a Malfoy hablándole de esa forma.  
  
-Como quieras- asintió ella, sintiéndose algo incómoda por la manera en que él la miraba tan fijamente... con esos ojos grises profundos y penetrantes...- ¿Querias algo?  
  
Malfoy pareció algo decepcionado, pero la sonrisa siguió en sus labios.  
  
-No, sólo quería verte.  
  
-Que raro...- murmuró ella, con cierta ironía. Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió.  
  
-¿Porqué raro?- preguntó divertido. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera contestarle con alguna respuesta mordaz del tipo "porque eres Malfoy", Draco continuó, tranquilo: - No nos volvimos a ver desde aquella tarde en que desperté.   
  
-Debe ser que el destino así lo quiere...- suspiró Ginny, bajando la vista y centrándola en el libro de Transformaciones que estaba viendo, aunque no leía nada. Es que mirar a Malfoy se le hacía demasiado extraño y no quería comenzar a tratarlo como una persona "normal". Él era Malfoy, su nombre venía acompañado de la palabra "discusión".  
  
-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Malfoy, pensativo. - Es que me pareció que si vamos a ir juntos al baile deberíamos conocernos mejor... ¿Qué piensas?  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Draco.  
  
-Draco...- Ginny se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente.- Ya nos conocemos. Y tú estás amnésico, ¿para qué quieres conocerme otra vez?  
  
-Porque no te recuerdo- dijo él, empleando el mismo tono tranquilo e indiferente de Ginny.- Y quiero saber quién es mi pareja.  
  
-¿Tu pareja?- Ginny lo miró sorprendida.  
  
-Si- le recordó él.- Para el baile...  
  
-Ah, sí...  
  
Ginny sintió que sus mejillas estaban más calientes que lo habitual, y volteó la cabeza a un lado, para que Draco no notara esto. Pero fue demasiado tarde.  
  
-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas...  
  
-¡¡Malfoy!! - Ginny cerró con violencia el libro, decididamente molesta.- ¡¡Deja de decir estúpideces!!  
  
-No era una estupidez, era un cumplido...- suspiró él, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿No eres una chica?  
  
-¿Además de amnésico estás ciego?- replicó ella, mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila azul.- ¿Te parezco un travestido?  
  
-¡Claro que no!- se apresuró a responder él, horrizado.- Pero es que a las chicas suelen gustarle los cumplidos. Y más todavía si los dice un chico guapo- Draco sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny bufó.  
  
-Veo que ni siquiera la amnesia no logró quitarte lo ególatra... debe ser que es algo muy arraigado en tí...- Ginny cerró la mochila y clavó sus ojos azules en Malfoy.- Además, yo no soy esa clase de chica.  
  
-¿Qué clase de chica, Virginia?- preguntó él, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, con la curiosidad reflejada en sus claros ojos grises.  
  
-Esas chicas como tus admiradoras- dijo señalándolas con la cabeza, con una mueca.- Esas cursis estúpidas que se derriten ante los cumplidos ridículamente empalagosos, esas que leen las tonterías que salen en "Corazón de bruja", esas que no pueden vivir si no tienen un chico...  
  
Draco la observó en silencio unos momentos, mientras ella aún tenía la respiración agitada y parecía molesta. El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello despreocupadamente y finalmente preguntó:  
  
-Ah... eres una chica más "dura"- dedujo él.  
  
-Algo así- asintió ella, con algo de duda hacia el calificativo que había empleado Malfoy.  
  
-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Virginia?- preguntó Draco, mirándola fijamente. Ella se sobresaltó, la pregunta le había llegado como un baldazo de agua fría viniendo de los labios de Malfoy y se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Se quedó mirando el suelo, buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta personal.  
  
¿Había estado enamorada?  
  
Bueno, Harry la hacía tocar el cielo con las manos cada vez que se dignaba a darle una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas especiales que la hacían sentirse como una chica y no como la sonrisa que uno le haría a la hermana pequeña de Ron. Y aquella vez que había sorprendido a Harry mirándola fijamente en su cuarto año sintió que se derretía más rápido que un helado de agua bajo el sol del desierto.  
  
¿Eso era amor?  
  
Frunció el ceño.  
  
¡Por Dios, era Malfoy!  
  
Miró al chico con recelo, entornando sus ojos azules.  
  
¿¿Estaba hablando de amor con Draco Malfoy, el "despiadado" y "yo me llevo el mundo por delante" Slytherin??  
  
¡¡Se suponía que ella tenía que hacerlo sufrir a él y no que él la hiciera sentir algo incómoda (casi nada) con esas preguntitas engañosas y esa cara de chico incomprendido y a la vez terriblemente sexy!!  
  
¿Sexy?  
  
Ginny se pusó de pie al instante y Draco la miró sin comprender.  
  
-No- dijo, firme.-Esta conversación se está yendo por el camino equivodo, Malfoy.  
  
-Perdona... ¿te hice sentir incómoda?- inquirió él, poniéndose de pie tambien y acercándose a ella. Ginny se obligó a mirar a otro lado y contuvo el aire para no oler el aroma de colonia para después del afeitado que desprendía Draco.  
  
-¿¡Incómoda, yo!?- Ginny sonrió con fingido sarcasmo.- ¡Para nada! Ya te dije que yo no soy el tipo de chica a la que le flamean las piernas cuando está con un chico...  
  
-¿Eres insensible, Virginia?- preguntó él, escéptico. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-Tú NO me haces sentir nada.- recalcó ella, cargándose la mochila al hombro.   
  
-Entonces no tendrás problema en salir conmigo mañana, en Hogsmeade...- replicó él, con sonrisa triunfal.   
  
Ginny se lo pensó unos instantes. Hogsmeade. Draco y ella, juntos. Todos los alumnos los verían... ¡era perfecto! y cuando le regresara la memoria todos le recordarían que él estuvo con Ginny, y al maldito le darían arcadas de sólo pensarlo.   
  
Además, se le ocurría otra cosa interesante que podría llevar a cabo en "Las Tres Escobas"... sí, estaba bien...  
  
-De acuerdo - aceptó, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Hasta mañana, entonces...  
  
Draco recargó su espalda contra una columna de mármol y la contempló mientras ella salía de la biblioteca con esa faldita que se movía graciosamente a cada paso de la chica. Sonrió para sí, sin saber exactamente porqué. Quizá se debía a que aquella pelirroja le hacía sentir algo que las otras cientas de chicas no: ¿sería ese vehemente rechazo que le profesaba? Las palabras de Ginny volvieron a su mente otra vez: "Tu no me haces sentir nada"... ¿Sería verdad?   
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Ginny entró corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, completamente sumida en sus pensamientos "sobre- como- humillar- a- Malfoy" y no se dio cuenta de que acababa de llevarse a Harry por delante hasta que vio al chico tumbado en el suelo.  
  
-¡¡¡Perdona!!!- se disculpó, sonrojándose completamente. Ayudó a Harry a ponerse de pie y apretó con fuerza la tira de su mochila para controlar sus nervios y sus ganas de insultarse por ser tan estúpida.  
  
-No importa, Ginny.- sonrió él, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con apremio.- ¿De dónde vienes tan apurada?  
  
-Ah... de la biblioteca, pero es que tengo que contarle algo a Aly...- explicó rápidamente. Deseaba marcharse ya mismo de allí, ya había comprobado que no le hacía bien estar mucho tiempo junto a Harry, porque así nunca conseguiría olvidarlo como deseaba. Además, en todo Hogwarts no había otro chico capaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo que el hermoso (para ella) joven de ojos como esmeraldas que hablaba tan despreocupadamente cuando ella se peleaba con su mente para que le dijera a su estómago que no la hiciera sentir cosquillas.  
  
-Está con Ron...- dijo Harry con una media sonrisa divertida.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
-Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch...- comentó Harry, mirando el reloj.- Debo irme..  
  
-Si...- Ginny se volteó para entrar por el retrato, pero Harry la llamó. Se volteó.  
  
-¿Es... verdad que vas al baile con Malfoy?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se había negado a creer en ese chisme estúpido, pero necesitaba que ella se lo confirmara. Las mejillas de Ginny se incendiaron.  
  
-Este... si...- admitió Ginny, sintiéndose algo culpable sin saber bien porqué. ¿Se debía a Harry y al que no lo hubiera esperado como hacía siempre? ¡Si él no le había dado el menor indicio de que iría a pedírselo!   
  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido y luego se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Bueno... será en otra ocasión- dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Ginny sintió como si el grueso libro de Transformaciones que leía en la biblioteca se le hubiera caído en la cabeza. Aturdida. ¿Qué acaba de decir de Harry? Si, seguramente había oído mal... debía ser eso.  
  
-¿Cómo dices? - sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca deforme así que prefirió quedarse seria.  
  
-Ah, esto- Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron un tono más rosado que lo habitual en él.- No es nada... de verdad no importa...  
  
-¿¿Pensabas invitarme??- exclamó ella, poniéndose pálida de repente y sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a temblarle. Las metió en el bolsillo de la túnica para disimular. Sí, le gustaba Harry, pero no era cosa de andar babeándose por él y demostrarlo abiertamente...   
  
Harry balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido, con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
-Bueno, sí...- dijo con nerviosismo.- Pero no te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión... Nos vemos luego...¿ si?  
  
Tum- tum.  
  
tum- tum.  
  
tum- tum- tum- tum...  
  
El corazón se aceleró violentamente e intentó serenarse. Entró a la sala común de Gryffindor lentamente, caminando como si fuera una especie de zombie.  
  
-¡Mierda, Ginny! - Desde el sofá, Ron le arrojó una grágea de color verdoso que le dió en la frente, pero ella ni se inmutó.- ¡Harás muy bien el papel de zombie en el banquete de Halloween! Y hasta se ahorrarán en maquillaje con lo pálida que estás...  
  
Aly, que estaba sentada a su lado con un libro abierto sobre su regazo, sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Ron. Ginny lo miró con ojos vacíos y se dejó caer en la butaca frente a la cual estaban su hermano y su mejor amiga.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Aly, dándole un golpe a Ron para que dejara de reirse. Ginny gimió y se golpeó la cabeza con el puño.  
  
-¡Soy una estúpida!- soltó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.   
  
-¡Al fin te enteras!- se rió Ron, arrojándole otra grágea, que le dio en la nariz. Aly le propinó otro puñetazo y el pelirrojo se ahogó con la grágea que tenía en la boca.  
  
-¿Otra vez te dio "Hachang"?- preguntó Aly, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Ginny negó.   
  
-¿Hachang?- preguntó Ron, desconcertado.-¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Lo inventé yo...- explicó Aly. Tenía la extraña manía de encontrar un nombre para todas las cosas que no tenían nombre.- "Hachang" es un tipo de depresión que le dá a tu hermana unas veces al año, por eso pensé que debía darle un nombre. Es la depresión "Harry- Chang", porqué le viene cuando ve a estos dos juntos... Y últimamente estaba progresando tan bien... hasta ahora, aparentemente...  
  
-¡¡No necesito que le cuentes esas cosas a mi hermano, Aly!!- gritó Ginny, molesta.- Ya tengo humillación suficiente para unos meses...  
  
-¿Me vas a decir que pasó?  
  
Ginny se incorporó y miró fijamente a Aly, con cara de desesperación.  
  
-Acabo de tirar mi sueño dorado a la basura a cambio de una idea estúpida-  
  
-Ah, veamos...- Aly pusó expresión pensativa y se rascó la barbilla: le encantaba hacer el papel de psicóloga de todo aquel que quisiera contarle sus problemas. Ella misma se consideraba ( a Aly a veces se le olvidaba lo que era la modestia...) una especie de sabelotodo de relaciones humanas, y a Ginny la conocía tan bien como a si misma porque a lo largo de sus cinco años en Hogwarts la había "adoptado" como su "paciente".   
  
-Ustedes están locas...- sentenció Ron, abriendo con avidez un paquete de ranas de chocolate. Aly lo miró con expresión calculadora.  
  
-Cállate. Me desconcentras.- dijo. Permaneció unos dos segundos en silencio, escrutando los ojos de Ginny. Al final dio un largo suspiro y sonrió.- Tu sueño dorado tiene el nombre de Harry y la idea estúpida es Malfoy ¿me equivoco?  
  
-¡Si sigues acertando así nunca voy a conseguir bajarte el ego inflado que tienes!- se quejó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos. Aly sonrió, tremendamente satisfecha consigo misma.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo este asunto? - curioseó Ron, quien ahora estaba recostado en el sillón, engullendo ranas de chocolate.  
  
-Tu hermana va al baile con él- contestó Aly, tranquilamente. Ron se atragantó otra vez, pero Aly le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que él empezara a gritar como un loco en medio de la sala común. Se volvió hacia Ginny.- ¿Me vas a decir?  
  
-Harry... me lo iba a pedir... - balbuceó la pelirroja.- Me lo dijo hace un minuto. Iba pedirme que vaya al baile con él y yo... ¡voy con Malfoy!  
  
Ron abrió los ojos desesperado por regañar a Ginny y forcejeó insistentemente, pero Aly le puso una rodilla sobre el pecho, obligándolo a permanecer acostado.  
  
-¡Oh, dios!- Aly puso expresión de horror.   
  
-Sí, lo sé...  
  
-Pero quizá esto sea un designio del destino que dice que debes olvidarlo...-dijo Aly bajando la voz, al punto que parecía un susurro ronco.  
  
-Quiero hablar con mi amiga y no con Trelawney, Aly- se quejó Ginny, dándole golpecitos al sofá.  
  
-Bueno, ahora ya no sirve de nada lamentarse- le recordó la rubia, que seguía forcejeando con Ron, quien poco a poco parecía ir desistiendo.- Debemos sacarle el punto bueno a la situación...  
  
-¿Tiene alguno?- dijo Ginny, con pesimismo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, desesperanzada. ¿Porqué justo ahora? Si se veían todos los días... ¿porque Harry no había dicho en otro momento "Quieres venir al baile conmigo"? ¿eh?  
  
-Mmm... sí- Aly asintió vigorosamente.- Malfoy.  
  
Ginny levantó la cabeza al instante y Ron pareció recuperar las fuerzas en su forcejeo al oír el nombre el Slytherin.  
  
-Puedes descargar tu rabia con Malfoy.  
  
-¿"Descargar"?- titubeó Ginny, sintiendo que el calor le subía por las mejillas involuntariamente.  
  
-Querías humillarlo, ¿no?- preguntó Aly.- ¿No fue por eso que lo invitaste al baile?  
  
-Eh, sí...-   
  
-Entonces olvídate de Harry y concéntrate en el rubito...- Aly le guiñó un ojo con expresión pícara.  
  
-Mañana voy a Hogsmeade con él...- le contó Ginny, aún algo apenada.- Y ya se me ocurrió una buena idea que lo hará pasar la verguenza de su vida...  
  
Ron pareció súbitamente interesado (y aliviado al saber la razón por la que su hermana lo había invitado al baile... ) porque dejó de hacer fuerza y se limitó a escuchar.  
  
-¿De verdad?- Aly sonrió.- ¡Que bueno!  
  
-Mañana estén todos en "Las Tres Escobas" y lo verán...- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre los labios de Ginny, algo maliciosa.  
  
Oh, sí.  
  
Alguien tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de su resentimiento y Malfoy era un candidato más que predispuesto.  
  
Además de que se recordó que lo había invitado para devolverle los malos ratos que el le hacía pasar, cuando estaba "normal", es decir, con su cerebrito maquiavélico funcionando como lo había hecho siempre y no con amnesia.  
  
Porque el que se hubiera portado como una tonta esa tarde en la biblioteca, hablando tranquilamente con él y hasta sonrojándose ¡¡sonrojándose, por dios!! hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.  
  
Después de todo, esos ojos grises que tenían destellos azulados a ella no la afectaban de ninguna manera.  
  
Para nada.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
  
  
¡Hola a todos!  
  
¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, je je je. Y así se acaba el segundo capítulo, que me gusta mucho ^___________^ ¿que les pareció?   
  
Para las interesadas, la cuota de afiliación al club de admiradoras de Draco cuesta sólo dos sickles! Y Draco se reune con ustedes todas las tardes y firma todo lo que quieran ¡amablemente! je je je.... es un oferta, aprovéchenla porque no sabemos cuanto tiempo le va a durar la amnesia je je je... ^^U  
  
¿Qué tal les pareció Draco? ¿No es un dulce? je je je Pero yo lo prefiero arrogante y malito... y a las que también les agrada de esta forma... ¡¡regresará pronto!! je je je... Y Harry salió en este capítulo, complicándole las cosas a Ginny... pero veremos que no es ningún santo je je je...  
  
En el próximo capítulo sabremos que broma se le ocurrió a Ginny y veremos si la puede llevar a cabo... correctamente. je je ¡ no más adelantos!  
  
Y ahora sí, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!------- me pusieron muy, muy contenta je je je!  
  
-LUCIANA: como ya dije antes, fuiste la primera en dejar review T_______T Me alegra que te guste el fic, y sip, ya veremos si Ginny se divierte en el baile, y no te preocupes, no dejaré que se le vaya la mano je je jej ^______-- Espero que sigas leyendo y que me digas tus opiniones ¿sip? ¡un besito!  
  
-ARWEN-CHAN: ¡amiga! ¿No has llegado a dejar el primer review? je je je (podés consolarte sabiendo que fuiste la primera en leer la historia... ¿te parece? je jej e) ¿Que Gin haga sufrir a Draco? je je je, ya verán... ¬______¬ no me gustó la idea esa de hacer otra bomba con mi nombre... (en todo caso, puedes usar la que hiciste para "ahora..." porque yo se que el final te gusta, así que no tendrás que usarla...) ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-LUCÍA3: ¿está muy bueno? ¿de verdad? je je je, ¡gracias! Y sip, hay un cambio notable con "Ahora.." al menos de momento ( en algún momento algo de drama voy a incluir)... pero esta Ginny no será tan llorona como la que sale en el otro fic (aunque la pobre tiene razones, con todo lo que le hago pasar U_U)... ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-GALASU: ¡Holas! (ya había hablado con vos en mi otro fic, verdad?) ¿tu segundo D/G? ¡¡Espero que guste!! ¿Y que te pareció Draco amnésico? je je je... ¿demasiado amable? ¿o ya estás buscando una mochila para que te la firme? je je je y no puedo decir cuando recuperará la memoria...jejeje... aunque no tardará demasiado... =P ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-LA_PEYE_MALFOY: ^________^Me alegra que te guste (y que me lo hagas saber je je je) ¿qué en este fic le toca sufrir Draco? Mal no le vendría je jej e... hablando en serio, no es tan así, porque yo no lo veo muy sufrido al chico, sino demasiado social...^^U Y te diría otras cosas, pero si lo hago voy a develar lo que va a pasar más adelante así que mejor no te cuento nada... (¡que mala!) je je je. Un beso!  
  
-ISA: ¡Holas, secuestradora! ¿Qué tal? je je je Que bueno encontrarte por este fic, gracias por comentarme lo que pensas de este nuevo fic y ¡espero saber nuevamente de vos! ¿sip? (y la próxima vez que vayas a pedirme actualización... no hace falta tomar medidas desesperadas je je je!) (aunque admito que sí tuvo influencia tu review!!) ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-MALU: ¿Que te encanta? je jej e ^____________^ ¡ me pone muy contenta! Espero que te guste este cap y como va siguiendo el fic ¡¡gracias por el review!!  
  
¡¡Y eso es todo!! Espero que les siga gustando el fic y que me lo hagan saber (un review... un review... ¡presionen el botoncito de abajo! ¿sip? ¡Las que lo hagan quedan automáticamente invitadas a la subasta que realizara el Club de admiradoras del niño rubio, donde rematarán sus pertenencias autografiadas! je je je ) Si alguien desea enviarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com ------- los espero!  
  
***Para los que leen "Ahora... y siempre": el capítulo 18 (y último por el momento) estará arriba entre el miércoles y jueves. ^____^ ¿rápido, eh?***  
  
Nos leemos! BeSiToS, AiRiLeE! 


	3. Simplemente Draco

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
*[CAPÍTULO 3: SIMPLEMENTE... DRACO...]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...]*  
  
*[Este cap tiene dedicatoria compartida: va para ARWEN-CHAN, que siempre me apoya, para MAYU, que también lo hace, y para PICKLED FURBY, quien se toma el trabajo de traducir mi historia para entenderla...]*   
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-¡¡¡Suéltenme!!!  
  
Draco forcejeó, pero tenía los brazos firmemente sujetos. Probó otra vez con más fuerza y lo único que consiguió fue hacer tropezar a Pansy, pero la chica no le soltó el brazo de ninguna manera.  
  
-Es por tu bien, Draco- le recordó Blaise Zabini, quien le mantenía sujeto el brazo izquierdo.  
  
-¡Yo puedo cuidarme solo!- se quejó el rubio, exasperado.  
  
-¡¡Claro que no, Drakito!!- Pansy se puso de pie nuevamente. - Estas haciendo horrores...   
  
-Horrores espantosos. Al menos para tí- agregó Blaise.  
  
-Si no hacemos nada, en cuando recuperes la totalidad de tu memoria, vas a querer suicidarte- continuó Pansy, con su voz chillona.- Y eso sería una tragedia...  
  
-No estoy haciendo nada malo...- protestó Draco, confundido. Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron miradas cómplices.  
  
-No, Draco, no estás haciendo nada que una persona normal consideraría "malo"- Blaise se encogió de hombros.- Pero tu no eres una persona normal. Eres Draco Malfoy. Tu NO eres social. ¿Qué haces en compañía de las miembros de tu club de fans? ¿Qué haces compartiendo tiempo con la Weasley?  
  
-¡¡Y hasta vas al baile con ella!!- dijo Pansy, resentida. Había estado molestando a Draco durante un mes, insistiéndole para que fueran juntos al baile de Halloween, pero él había dicho que tenía que pensarlo con muuucho detenimiento.  
  
-Aún no le veo lo malo...-insistió Draco. Le echó un vistazo un vistazo al reloj que estaba en una esquina de la sala común de Slytherin.- ¡Ah, vamos, voy a llegar tarde!  
  
-¿Y si obligamos a Madam Pomfrey a que le restaure la memoria?-le sugirió Pansy a Blaise, ignorando las quejas del rubio.- Las cosas se van a descontrolar así...  
  
-Ya escuchaste lo que nos dijo el día que lo fuimos a buscar.- Blaise se aclaró la garganta e imitó graciosamente la voz de la enfermera:- "La memoria regresará sola, solita. El chico no tiene amnesia total, porque aún recuerda las cosas básicas, y ni siquiera se ha olvidado de las cosas que estuvo estudiando... El señor Malfoy parece haber borrado de su mente únicamente a las personas... y perdió su forma de ser... un caso de amnesia infrecuente..."  
  
-Después de todo, es Drakito...- suspiró Pansy.- Él no es como todo el mundo, que si se ponen amnésicos es como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro y se lo hubieran dejado en blanco... él, como es diferente, sufre una amnesia diferente. Digna de un Malfoy...  
  
Blaise la miró, escéptico. Pansy se rió. Y Draco comenzaba a cansarse.  
  
-Que reflexión más estúpida, Pansy...-bufó Blaise, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Más estúpido eres tú- replicó ella, sintiéndose ofendida. A decir verdad, siempre se sentía ofendida cuando se metían con su intelecto. Está bien, no era una Hermione Granger, ni deseaba serlo, pero consideraba que su capacidad intelectual era "aceptable". Y que Blaise y Draco (cuando estaba "normal") vivieran pensando que era boba, le exasperaba los nervios.  
  
-Suelténme, ya- ordenó Draco.- Voy a ir a Hogsmeade de todas formas...  
  
Blaise y Pansy se intercambiaron miradas otra vez.  
  
-¡Oh, tengo una idea!- exclamó Blaise, alzando las cejas.- Pansy, sujétalo por un momento, ya regreso.- El chico moreno desapareció tras la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto año de Slytherin, y regresó al instante, trayendo consigo un pergamino y una pluma. Escribió unas palabras y luego se lo mostró a Draco, con expresión triunfal.  
  
-Firma esto, Draco- pidió. El rubio leyó lo que decía el pergamino.- Es un acuerdo en el que aceptas que intentamos detenerte con lo que estás haciendo, y no nos dejaste. Así cuando vuelvas a ser el mismo, no nos podrás acusar de nada.  
  
-¿Sólo tengo que firmar?- Draco sonrió, deseoso por marcharse de allí. Blaise le entregó la pluma y Malfoy garabateó una firma.- Me voy... Sueltame, Pansy...  
  
La chica le soltó el brazo de mala gana y Draco se apresuró a salir de la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
-¿Y ahora, Blaise?- preguntó Pansy, dejándose caer en un mullido sofá negro, con aire molesto. Blaise Zabini se dejó caer junto a la chica y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Ahora sólo nos queda divertirnos viéndolo tan... así... ¿No vamos a Hogsmeade?  
  
-Mmm... tengo ganas de una buena cerveza de mantequilla.- Pansy sonrió pícaramente, echándose su pelo castaño hacia atrás.- Podríamos darnos una vuelta por "Las Tres Escobas" ¿te parece?  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-Bien...- Ginny se echó una última mirada en el espejo y luego caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación.- ¿Qué tal?  
  
Aly, quien en esos momentos se estaba colocando un horrible (a opinión de Ginny) y gigante sombrero rosado sobre la cabeza, se volvió hacia su amiga. Contempló a Ginny con detenimiento: la pelirroja llevaba una musculosa negra, muy ajustada, y una falda corta de color verde.  
  
-Te queda bien- sentenció Aly, volviendo a abocarse a la tarea de que el maldito sombrero rosa se mantuviera ligeramente inclinado para lograr un toque de distinción.  
  
-¡¡No, Aly!!- se quejó Ginny.  
  
-Te dije que te queda bien, no sé que es lo que quieres oír...- respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y se llevó las manos a las caderas en pose sexy.  
  
-Efecto- respondió Ginny.- ¿Qué efecto tendrá esta vestimenta sobre Malfoy?  
  
Y entonces, la cara de Aly se iluminó con el entendimiento. Soltó una risita estúpida y sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que el sombrero que tanto le había costado colocarse se le cayera de la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ahh.... niña pícara!- exclamó, arrojando finalmente el sombrero a un costado.- ¿Quieres volverlo loco?  
  
-No sé... tampoco quiero que se me eche encima como un desesperado...- admitió Ginny, aunque una parte de su razón le decía que no debía ser tan desagradable que Malfoy se le echara encima, pero Ginny la mandó a callar enseguida.  
  
-Bien...- Aly se cruzó de brazos y la evaluó con ojo crítico.- La musculosa es ajustada, sí, pero tienes muy buena cintura, y el escote es adecuado, no sea cosa de que adquieras fama de "Pansy Parkinson" por andar mostrando demasiado... Y la falda es muy bonita y te resalta las piernas, si Malfoy tiene algo de ser humano, dudo mucho que pueda resistirse...  
  
-¡¡¡Ahh!!!- Ginny se retorció las manos con deleite. Ya se divertiría al ver a Malfoy babeándose por ella...- ¡Genial!  
  
-Espero que tu puedas resistirte...- dijo Aly, como si comentara lo lindo que estaba el día.  
  
-¿Eh?- preguntó Ginny, sin comprender.  
  
-Me refiero... a que si Malfoy te corresponde, ¿tu lograrás resistirte, verdad?- Aly entornó sus ojos ambarinos con astucia.- Porque hay que reconocer que Malfoy es tremendo rubio, y bueno...  
  
-¡¡Por dios!!- Ginny soltó una carcajada.- ¿Enamorarme de Malfoy? ¿yo? Estas perdiendo la perspectiva, Aly... Sólo lo estoy utilizando para divertirme un rato... y hablando de eso, ¡me voy!  
  
-Bueno...- Aly vio como Ginny corría hacia la puerta.- ¡¡Buena suerte, Gin!!  
  
-¡Gracias!- agradeció la pelirroja. Salió de la torre Gryffindor, y caminó por los corredores hasta llegar al vestíbulo, que estaba lleno de estudiantes deseosos por salir del colegio un rato.  
  
Iba cruzando el vestíbulo, buscando disimuladamente con la vista a Draco cuando sintió como si todo el aire del mundo se hubiera esfumado de repente y sus pulmones no podían cumplir con su función vital, y la sangre no le circulaba como era debido y estaba segura de que iba a caerse rígida al suelo e iba a romperse la nariz cuando sucediera. Y...  
  
Y si, Harry pasaba por allí, a tan sólo tres metros por delante de ella, despreocupado, alegre, emanando dulzura, tan... Harry. Pero no era Harry lo que había hecho desaparecer el aire, sino la chica que ahora mismo la estaba saludando con la mano y Ginny no podía responderle porque estaba petrificada. O eso sentía.  
  
Porque apenas aceptaba que Harry anduviera con Cho Chang, lo que le había provocado más de un disgusto, pero la chica morena que tenía su mano derecha entrelazada a la de Harry era su amiga.  
  
¿¿¿Porqué demonios Harry se buscaba a sus amigas??? ¿¿Qué no había otras chicas en todo Hogwarts que tenía que acabar fijándose en Annalisse Velder??  
  
Sacando el valor de quien sabe dónde, Ginny le respondió el saludo a Annalisse, que era de Ravenclaw (si, parece que Harry tiene obsesión con todas las ravenclaw...).  
  
-Maldito estúpido...- murmuró Ginny cuando Harry se alejó unos pasos, sintiendo como la bronca crecía dentro suyo a niveles insospechados.  
  
-¡¡Pero si voy bien de tiempo!!- exclamó una voz a su espalda. La pelirroja se volteó y se encontró con un joven rubio que miraba el reloj con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Ginny lo miró con atención, sin saber porqué. Quizá porque estaba demasiado molesta para decir algo y se limitó a obsevar al recién llegado. Draco llevaba una camisa negra, desabrochada "casualmente", lo que aumentaba extrañamente su atractivo y unos jeans impecables que le sentaban tremendamente bien. Y era imposible no oler el aroma penetrante de su perfume a menos que una se tapara como desesperada la nariz, cosa que Ginny no pensaba hacer de ninguna manera. Y ahí estaba Malfoy, mirándola a su vez con esos ojos grises que estaban tan serenos y la boca curvada apenas en una sonrisa amistosa. Y el cabello rubio... desordenado, parecía uno de esos modelos por los que Aly se babeaba y que salían en todas las ediciones de Corazón de Bruja.  
  
-Te olvidaste la gomina- soltó Ginny al fin, sin molestarse en aclararle que el insulto que había proferido antes no estaba dirigido a él. Estaba molesta, y aunque sabía que la culpa era suya, no podía evitar descargar la bronca con Malfoy (además de que para eso estaba el chico) Porque si ella no hubiera tenido la genial idea de pedirle a Malfoy que fueran al baile, seguramente ahora mismo estaría caminando por Hogsmeade con SU mano entrelazada a la de Harry y él no tendría que estar con Annalisse ni ella soportando a Malfoy.  
  
-Me alegra saber que me observas, Virginia... Es bueno saber que no te soy del todo indiferente- respondió él, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Ginny hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-No soy ciega, Draco, y si te tengo parado delante mío es inevitable que te vea.-   
  
-¿Nunca dejas el sarcasmo de lado por un rato?- terció él.  
  
-Jamás- respondió Ginny, sintiéndose orgullosa de alguna manera. Si, cualquier otra chica se hubiera colgado del cuello de Draco o le hubiera dicho cosas empalagosas para que él las mirara, pero ella probaba que era posible mantenerse firme ante espécimenes tan calificados como Malfoy. Quizá algún día las feministas reconocieran su logro y le dieran un premio o algo así...  
  
-Dicen que las personas que usan el sarcasmo lo toman como una medida de defensa porque su autoestima es pésimo.- comentó Draco, tranquilo.  
  
-Y yo que pensaba que eras un ególatra... ¿Quién iba a creer que te sentías menospreciado y que llorabas a escondidas?- replicó Ginny.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido.  
  
-Lo decía por tí.- aclaró.  
  
-Que yo sepa, mi autoestima está muy bien, pero te agradezco la preocupación...- respondió Ginny, algo molesta. ¿Qué había con su sarcasmo? ¿Porqué tenía que comportarse como Pansy? Nada de eso...  
  
-Uno siempre se preocupa ante señoritas tan bonitas que tienen problemas de lenguaje...- respondió Draco. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-Draco... me parece que es hora de que te enteres de que ya no estamos en el siglo dieciocho y que las mujeres ya no tienen la obligación de andar comportándose como estúpidas, sino que podemos actuar como nos plazca...  
  
-Sé en que época vivimos, no soy idiota...   
  
-Es que a veces no se nota, y una tiene que hacer el esfuerzo de recordarlo...- Ginny sonrió complacida, mientras Draco la miraba divertido. Aquella chica sí daba batalla, sin embargo tenía una idea.  
  
-Quiero proponerte algo...- comenzó Draco, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de los jeans despreocupadamente.  
  
-No acepto propuestas indecentes- aclaró Ginny rápidamente, haciendo como que se horrorizaba.- Ni siquiera viniendo de tí...  
  
-Me estás ofendiendo- Draco puso cara de fingida decepción.- Yo soy un caballero, ¿me creerías capaz de hacer una cosa así?  
  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Apuesto mi cabeza a que sí!- Ginny asintió vigorosamente y Draco suspiró resignado.  
  
-Eres incorregible...- murmuró.  
  
-Si querías una chica dócil y tranquila, debiste buscarte a otra...- dijo Ginny, echándose para atrás la larga cabellera del color del fuego. Draco sonrió y tomó suavemente a Ginny por la barbilla, obligándola a clavar sus ojos azules sobre los suyos grises.   
  
-Te recuerdo, Virginia, - dijo, casi con placer.- Que fuiste TU quien me buscó, y NO viceversa...  
  
Malfoy, 1, Ginny, 0. Maldito Malfoy que la hacía tragarse sus palabras. Ginny se apartó de él y volteó la cabeza a un lado, molesta.   
  
-Volviendo a lo que quería proponerte...- Draco habló tranquilamente, casi con dulzura.- Lo que yo quería era que pases esta tarde sin utilizar tu recurrente sarcasmo...  
  
-¿Quieres inhibir mi personalidad?- replicó Ginny, en tono más alto de lo que pretendía.   
  
-No, sólo pretendo que bajes la guardia y me permitas entrar a tu corazón...- la voz de Draco fue tan dulce y tan libre de intención alguna que Ginny no hizo más que mirarlo con perplejidad durante unos instantes. ¿Qué acababa de decir Malfoy?   
  
-Mi corazón...- murmuró Ginny, sintiéndose incapaz de poder soportar la intensidad de los ojos grises de Draco.- No está a tu alcance...  
  
-¿No vas a pensar en lo que acabo de decir?- la interrumpió Draco.- Siempre tienes una respuesta filosa en la punta de la lengua...  
  
-No puedo prometerte nada- respondió Ginny, sincera.  
  
-Pero puedes intentarlo.- objetó el rubio.- Yo sé que si tu quieres, puedes pasar la tarde sin tus pensamientos malintencionados...  
  
-¿También quieres reprimir mis pensamientos?- se quejó Ginny, echando a andar hacia la salida del castillo. Draco se apresuró a ir tras ella, con paso ligero.  
  
-Bastará con que no los exteriorices- dijo Draco.- Aunque me imagino que estarás despotricando contra mí dentro de tu cabecita...  
  
-Ni lo dudes...- respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:   
  
La visita a Hogsmeade transcurrió dentro de los niveles que uno podría clasificar como "normal" teniendo en cuenta, claro, que se trataba de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy.  
  
A Ginny le costaba horrores no ser irónica en cada frase que le dedicaba a Malfoy, y eso la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Por otra parte, Draco se portaba como todo un caballero, amable, servicial, y hasta había comprado un par de helados de fresa en un puesto callejero.   
  
Transcurridas un par de horas, la conversación de ambos se hizo más amena y a Ginny se le olvidaba de a momentos que todavía tenía que humillar a Draco en "Las Tres Escobas" como había dicho. Pero lo iba a cumplir, claro está, porque ella no se olvidaba del "otro" Malfoy, que la torturaba todos los días para verla llorar, cosa en la que nunca le iba a dar el gusto.   
  
Pero cuando en un momento Draco le pasó despreocupadamente el brazo sobre los hombros, Ginny sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo que no había sentido nunca antes. Desorientada, clavó su vista en el suelo, intentando ignorar el peso de aquel fibroso brazo masculino y la fragancia de Draco que le impregnaba la nariz y no la dejaba pensar en nada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Y Draco hablaba, pero Ginny no entendía sus palabras, porque tenía un extraño zumbido en los oídos que la apartaba del mundo y la centraba únicamente en sus sentimientos. Le echó una rápida mirada al rubio que tenía al lado, y se preguntó porque diablos dejaba que Malfoy la llevara de esa forma, como si fueran una pareja...  
  
¿Porqué no reaccionaba?  
  
Parecía como si alguien hubiera desconectado a la Ginny real y ahora sólo quedaba esa chica que parecía atontada ¡y ni siquiera sabía porqué! Quizá se debiera a que el perfume de Draco tuviera algún efecto idiotizante sobre quien lo oliera... Y a ella parecía afectarla de sobremanera...  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Draco, deteniéndose de golpe y haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara.- Estas muy callada de repente...  
  
-Eh, sí... estoy bien- atinó a responder la pelirroja, mirando extrañada esos ojos grises que brillaban como la plata bajo la cegadora luz del sol.  
  
-Ah, bueno...- Draco sonrió levemente y Ginny se percató de que no podía encontrarle defectos a ese rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido a medida y en el que todo encajaba a la perfección.   
  
¡Un momento! ¡¡Era Malfoy!! ¡¡MALFOY!!  
  
Como si de repente le hubiera dado un tic nervioso, Ginny se corrió a un costado, sacándose el brazo de Draco de sobre los hombros y frunció el ceño. Las cosas se estaban... confundiendo.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Draco, algo asustado ante las reacciones de Ginny.  
  
-¡Claro que estoy bien!- exclamó Ginny, mientras sentía que una gota de sudor frío se le deslizaba por la espalda.- ¡Malfoy, vamos a Las Tres Escobas!  
  
Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca de repente.  
  
-¿Porqué me llamaste Malfoy?- inquirió disgustado.- Además, acabamos de tomar un helado... ¿ya tienes sed?  
  
-¿Estás tacaño hoy, Draco?- replicó Ginny, llevándose las manos a las caderas. ¡Si! Al fin había regresado a ser ella misma, una vez que se había alejado del misterioso perfume embriagador del Slytherin. De seguro que le había puesto algo... si.  
  
-Estoy percibiendo cierta ironía...- dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos.- Y no, no soy tacaño, sólo fue una pregunta.   
  
-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?- insistió Ginny, tomando a Draco del brazo y arrastrándolo por la calle hasta que llegaron a la puerta del bar. Ginny la abrió rápidamente y ambos ingresaron mirando en derredor.  
  
Ginny sonrió al ver que "Las Tres Escobas" estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Distinguió a Aly sentada en una mesa junto a los hermanos Creveey y a Shane Lowen, un Gryffindor de su curso. También vio a Harry muy acaramelado con Annalisse, y eso hizo que recordara la bronca que sentía y que Draco había logrado acallar durante toda la tarde. Pero estaba de regreso.  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba próxima a la barra, y Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír ante el plan maquiavélico que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabecita desde el día anterior y que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.  
  
-¿A que se debe tanta alegría?- preguntó Draco, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.- ¿Es el aire o qué?  
  
-Quién sabe...- respondió Ginny, evasiva. Se puso de pie y tomó la billetera de Draco, que el chico había dejado sobre la mesa.- Voy a comprar algo para beber...  
  
-¿Esa no es mi tarea?- inquirió Draco, mirando confundido como Ginny abría con toda la soltura del mundo su billetera, sacaba algunos galleons y luego se la tendía nuevamente.  
  
-Draco, ya te dije que no estamos en el siglo dieciocho y...  
  
-¡ya sé, ya sé!- dijo el rubio, interrumpiéndola.-Pero es que a mi me gusta...  
  
-Hacer el papel de caballero, lo sé- Ginny le guiñó un ojo.- Pero te recuerdo que los chicos extremadamente caballerosos a veces resultan... ABURRIDOS.  
  
Y sin decir más, se perdió entre los estudiantes. Draco suspiró, pensando en lo extraña y a la vez atractiva que resultaba aquella pelirroja. Por momentos parecía dócil y al instante después sacaba las garras como una fiera lista para atacar. Realmente, aquella chica tenía un magnetismo especial... y eso le gustaba. Mientras esperaba que Ginny volviera, Draco se dedicó a observar a los estudiantes.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que Ron Weasley lo estaba mirando muy fijamente desde una mesa cercana, junto con Hermione Granger. Draco le hizo un rápido saludo con la mano, pero Ron ni se inmutó y continuó mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Un poco mas atrás, sentados junto a la ventana, descubrió a Pansy, Blaise y Jess Nott (también Slytherin) que se reían a carcajadas estridentes, mientras sostenían cada uno sendas jarras de lo que parecía cerveza de mantequilla. Evidentemente, no lo habían visto, porque sino Pansy habría corrido a su lado al instante.  
  
Y desde un costado le llegó el sonido de risitas molestas y mal disimuladas y Draco dirigió sus ojos grises hacia allí. Un grupito de chicas que llevaban remeras con la cara del mismo Draco estampada en ellas, lo miraban y se reían como histéricas. El muchacho las saludó con una tímida sonrisa y ellas se pusieron a reír con más fuerza.  
  
-¡¡¡Regresé!!!  
  
Draco se volvió. En efecto, Ginny acababa de regresar y todavía tenía esa cara de intensa felicidad de la cual Draco no entendía el motivo. Dejó dos grandes copas de vidrio sobre la mesa y luego, una a una, fue apoyando tres botellas. Draco arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.  
  
-Estee... ¿no crees que es un poco mucho?- preguntó al ver las tres botellas grandes y gordas.  
  
-No, con esto alcanzará.- respondió Ginny, volviendo a ocupar su silla frente a Draco.  
  
-¿Alcanzará?- repitió Draco, sin comprender, pero Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia a lo dicho. El chico tomó una de las botellas y leyó la etiqueta: "Whisky fino escocés". La dejó a un lado y tomó la segunda: "Licor crema de chocolate". Dejó ésta a un lado y tomó la última, que tenía una gran etiqueta roja con florituras doradas y leyó: "Ron". Draco clavó sus ojos grises en la pelirroja que lo miraba divertida.  
  
-¿Eres un poco alcohólica o me parece?- preguntó.  
  
-Te parece...- respondió ella tranquilamente, tomando una de las botellas y comenzando a abrirla.  
  
-¿Cómo te vendieron esto? Eres menor de edad...- replicó Draco, mirando como Ginny tomaba su copa y la llenaba hasta el tope.  
  
-¿Eres mi padre o qué?- bufó Ginny ante la insistencia de Draco. Le tendió la copa a Draco y el chico la tomó dubitativo.- Madam Rosmerta no puso reparos cuando le dije que eran para tí... ya sabes que tu padre la autorizó a venderte las bebidas que quisieras, como eres un niño rico...  
  
-Aún así...- Draco acercó la copa a su nariz y olió el contenido. Ginny había servido el licor de chocolate y el aroma era semi- dulzón.  
  
-¡Vamos, Draco!- Ginny le dio un leve pellizco en la mejilla, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.- ¡No seas tan aburrido!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-Esto está caliente, caliente...  
  
-¿Siempre tienes que usar ese vocabulario? Realmente tienes el cerebro atrofiado, Shane...  
  
-Admite que te gusta- terció el chico, poniendo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, pero Aly ni siquiera sonrió. - Eres una momia...- dijo al ver que la chica no caía ante sus encantos.  
  
-Es que te crees irresistible- dijo Aly, sorbiendo su batido de vainilla y chocolate.  
  
-No lo creo, lo SOY, cariño...- Shane se cruzó de brazos y volvió a concentrarse en Draco y Ginny, que no estaban muy lejos de allí.- ¿Porqué Ginny está con Malfoy?  
  
-Porque se cansó de tí- dijo Colin Creveey, serio. Y él también clavó la vista sobre la pelirroja, odiaba ver a Ginny con ese estúpido. ¿Porqué no podía fijarse en él?  
  
-Que yo sepa, no fue a mi a quien rechazaron...- comentó Shane con despreocupación y Colin enrojeció como un tomate.- ¿Ginny tiene poca resistencia al alcohol, verdad, Aly?- preguntó al ver que Draco y la pelirroja acababan la segunda botella y se apresuraban a abrir la última.  
  
-Ginny no tiene nada de resistencia al alcohol. - Aly miró con preocupación a su amiga, que parecía estar divirtiéndose a lo grande con el Slytherin.- Si apenas prueba la cerveza de mantequilla se pone "alegre"... imagínate lo que debe ser si toma algo más fuerte...  
  
-¡Woa! ¡Habrá fiesta esta noche!  
  
-No seas estúpido, Shane...- lo cortó Aly.- Ginny no puede volver al colegio así...  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Ginny, con las mejillas más sonrojadas de lo habitual. Draco asintió vigorosamente.  
  
-¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!- exclamó, alzando la copa (en ese momento estaban tomando ron).- Nunca sentí tanta felicidad... Te amo, Virginia...  
  
-Yo tambien te quero, Draco- se rió ella.- ¡Oh, mira quien vino!  
  
-¿¿Qué mierda están haciendo??  
  
-¡¡Ron!!- Draco miró al pelirrojo y luego miró su copa.- ¡¡Te stamos bebiendo!!- Draco y Ginny comenzaron a reirse histéricamente ante la broma estúpida del rubio.- ¿Quieres beberte un poco tu también?- Draco le acercó la copa, pero Ron la apartó de un manotazo, haciendo que el contenido se desparramara por el suelo y los jeans de Draco.  
  
-¡Estas borracha!- gritó Ron, tomando a Ginny por el brazo, pero la chica no hacía mas que reírse.  
  
-Soy... aduuul.. ta...- dijo Ginny, haciendo pucheros.  
  
-¡¡Tienes quince años, Ginny!!- bramó Ron, enfurecido.- ¡No puedes beber esto!  
  
-¡Pero ya lo hice!- Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Ahora... ya stá...  
  
-¡¡¡No está nada!!!- Ron le dio un golpe a la mesa.- ¿Fue este estúpido?- preguntó, señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza.  
  
-Nop- Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar una risita.- Yo lo emborraché a él...  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron- Aly se acercó a la mesa antes de que el alboroto llegara a mayores.  
  
-¿¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo??- estalló el chico.  
  
-Yo me encargo de Ginny...- dijo la rubia, mientras Ginny asentía tontamente.- Vete con Mione, vamos...- le dio un leve empujón, pero el pelirrojo no se movió.- ¡Vete, Ron!  
  
-¿Me aseguras que llegará bien al colegio?- preguntó Ron, preocupado. Detrás de ellos, Ginny y Draco habían comenzado a hacer un jueguito estúpido con las manos.  
  
-Sí, te lo prometo. Shane y Colin me ayudarán.- Aly sonrió y Ron supiró resignado.  
  
-Ahora no sirve de nada... pero cuando vuelva a estar consciente, voy a matarla...  
  
-Y yo voy a ayudarte- agregó Aly, viendo a Ginny con preocupación.   
  
-Bueno... entonces, si estas segura... nos vemos luego- Ron le echó una última mirada a su hermana, regresó a la mesa donde estaba Hermione y unos minutos después, ambos abandonaron el bar, con Ron todavía echo una furia.  
  
-¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!- le espetó Aly, pero Ginny no parecía escucharla. Su jueguito con Malfoy parecía más divertido.  
  
-¿Cómo pude ir demasiado lejos? ¡Si estoy... aquí!- dijo Ginny y comenzó a reírse estridentemente.  
  
-¡Ay, dios, estás hecha una estúpida!- Aly sacudió la cabeza. -¿Éste era tu plan?   
  
Ginny la miró fijamente por unos instantes y Aly pensó que se había puesto sobria de repente, pero Ginny volvió a poner sonrisa de borracha. [NdA: supongo que no es necesario explicar como es la sonrisa de borracha, ¿verdad? ^^U ]  
  
-Sólo viste la mitad...- bufó Ginny, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-No voy a dejar que bebas más nada- dijo Aly, molesta.  
  
-Ya no tengo que beber... mas nada... Ya estamos borrachos...  
  
-Como si no se notara- murmuró Aly con ironía.  
  
Entonces Ginny se volvió hacia Draco, quien sonreía divertido.  
  
-Te reto...- dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Me porté mal?- inquirió Draco, poniendo cara de chico inocente.  
  
-No, así no. Te reto...- repitió Ginny, señalando a un costado. Draco y Aly miraron con atención lo que señalaba Ginny: era una radio mágica.- La música...  
  
-¿Qué cante?- preguntó Draco, sonriendo.- Soy muy malo, desafino.  
  
-¡No, no!- Ginny se puso de pie, tambaleándose peligrosamente.- Escucha la música, idiota...  
  
Aly y Draco se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. La música era provocativa, esa música que se pasa cuando alguien hace un estriptís y que dice "Sha na na na ná".  
  
-¿A que no te animas, Draco?- Ginny volvió a sentarse, incapaz de permanecer de pie.  
  
Aly la miró sin comprender, pero sus dudas quedaron rápidamente despejadas cuando Draco asintió vigorosamente y, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo ante el mareo que tenía, se subió a la mesa.  
  
Aly y otras cuantas chicas (por no decir todas) que estaban presentes en el lugar dieron un grito. Madam Rosmerta empezó a gritar que su negocio no era un club de desnudistas, pero sus gritos quedaron opacados por los de los estudiantes.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Woaah, Draco!!!!- Pansy Parkinson se subió a su propia mesa para poder ver mejor el espectáculo.  
  
El rubio comenzó a mover provocativamente la cadera y fue desabrochándose uno a uno los botones de su camisa negra, hasta que la dejó caer al suelo.  
  
Las chicas gritaron más fuerte. El torso de Draco era perfecto: increíblemente torneado, los brazos marcados lo justo y necesario, ese abdomen completamente plano...  
  
-Así que no eras tan cobarde...- soltó Ginny, quien tenía el asiento "delante del escenario" y se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.  
  
-¡Yo no soy cobarde!- se rió Draco y desabrochó el botón del jean. Comenzó a moverse sensualmente, mientras Ginny sentía un calor que le subía por las mejillas involuntariamente.  
  
-¡¡¡Vamos, Draco!!!- Pansy estaba radiante y hacía palmas.- ¡¡¡Quítate todo!!!  
  
-Cuando vuelva a ser él mismo, decididamente va a suicidarse- sentenció Blaise, tomando un largo sorbo de su cerveza.  
  
Aly corrió hasta donde se encontraba Colin y le arrebató la cámara de fotos. Ésto era algo histórico que merecía ser retratado a toda costa. Volviendo junto a Ginny, comenzó a sacar cientas de fotos del estriptís de Malfoy. Y había que admitirlo: sin ropa estaba aún más bueno.  
  
Draco clavó sus ojos en Ginny, como si todo aquel baile sensual fuera exclusivamente para ella, y bajó sus jeans, haciendo que la misma Ginny diera un grito.  
  
-No está amnésico... está para que se lo lleven a San Mungo...- dijo Harry, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.  
  
Una de las chicas del club de fans se desmayó de la emoción: evidentemente los boxers negros de Draco habían sido mucho para ella. El chico siguió bailando despreocupadamente sobre la mesa, y Ginny sentía que todo su cuerpo echaba humo. El ¡click! de la cámara de Aly se intensificó el doble y Pansy Parkinson intentó abrirse paso para lograr abrazarlo (manosearlo, mejor dicho...).  
  
-¡¡¡¡Señor Malfoy!!!!  
  
El silencio cayó sobre el lugar abruptamente. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados mirando a la persona que acababa de llegar, pero Draco seguía riéndose y danzando al compás de la música.  
  
-¿¿Qué está sucediendo aquí??- Minerva McGonagall miró horrorizada al rubio Slytherin. Nadie respondió, hasta que la voz de Draco quebró el tenso silencio:  
  
-¡Virginia! ¡Ella tiene cara de aburrida!- Draco señaló a la profesora McGonagall que apretó con fuerza los labios.- ¿No sería genial que la invitáramos a hacer estriptís conmigo?  
  
-¿Crees que pueda seguirte el paso?- preguntó Ginny, riendose junto a Draco.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Suficiente!!!!!!- estalló McGonagall, que se había puesto algo sonrojada. [NdA: no, no fue por Draco, que la señora no es una pervertida...]  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Los recuerdos fueron haciéndose borrosos, como retazos de imágenes vistas a través de un cristal empañado. Ginny parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista para ver con claridad. Aly la sostenía, ayudándola a caminar, junto con Harry, que parecía bastante disgustado. A su lado, Shane y Colin cargaban a Draco (que había logrado ponerse los jeans), y que todavía estaba muy alegre y conversador.  
  
-¡Virginia! ¡Cumplí el reto!- exclamó Draco, tambaleándose y aferrándose al hombro de Shane para no caerse.- ¿Qué gané?  
  
-Nunca dije que ganarías nada, tontito- respondió Ginny, con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-¿Y para qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Draco.  
  
-Diversión, Draco, diversión...- Ginny frunció levemente el ceño y dio un traspié.- ¿No aprendiste nada esta tarde?  
  
Draco se lo pensó unos momentos, mientras Shane y Colin le insistían para que siguiera caminando, que el castillo estaba a menos de cinco metros.  
  
-¡Aprendí... a meterme en problemas!-se rió el rubio.  
  
-¡Y problemas gordos, Draco!- asintió Ginny, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.  
  
-¿Nos van a dar palmadas en el trasero por esto?- le preguntó Draco a Shane, que parecía bastante entretenido con la situación.  
  
-Oh, sí, tendrás suerte si McGonagall se decide a darte unas nalgadas...- respondió Shane.  
  
-¡No quiero que esa vieja me toque el trasero!- protestó Draco haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Se lo diré...- prometió Shane, ayudando a Draco a subir los escalones que conducían al castillos.  
  
Llevaron a Draco y Ginny hasta la enfermería, donde Madam Pomfrey se sorprendió enormemente de ver a dos estudiantes en ese estado. Los hizo recostarse en camas contiguas y echó a todos los acompañantes.  
  
-¿En qué estaban pensando?- bufó la enfermera, molesta, mientras se alejaba a su despacho.  
  
-Buenas noches, Virginia.- murmuró Draco, a pesar de que no pasaban de las seis de la tarde.  
  
-Oye, Draco... puedes llamarme Ginny...  
  
-Bueno Ginny, espero que sueñes con los angelitos esta noche...- agregó el rubio, cubriéndose con la sábana.  
  
-Eso...- Ginny bostezó.- Si puedo olvidarme de la imagen de... tu en interiores negros...  
  
-No es algo que se olvida fácilmente...- Draco cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de él.  
  
-Para nada...- respondió Ginny, e instantes después, cayó dormida.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
Lo sé, lo sé, ¡¡¡¡¡¡mil perdones por la demora!!!!!! Me tardé una eternidad, pero ustedes saben que yo suelo actualizar con regularidad, pero esta vez estuve enferma y la fiebre no me dejaba escribir nada de nada...  
  
Bueno, hoy me senté y terminé el tercer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Está largo, así que espero que les guste... A ver... que tengo para comentar de este capítulo: ¡personajes nuevos! Aunque no tuvieron mucho protagonismo todavía... Está Annalisse Velder, la ravenclaw que anda con Harry. Sí, el chico es rápido cuando se trata de buscar compañeras... je je je. Después está Shane Lowen, que sí tuvo un poco de diálogo, ¿qué les pareció? Es un poco creidillo, pero no es mal chico... Y por último, que aunque yo no me lo inventé, sí le puse nombre y lo ubiqué en Slytherin: Jess Nott. En el libro sólo se menciona el apellido, y yo le puse el nombre de Jess...  
  
¡¡Y como olvidarlo!! ¡¡El estriptís de Draco!! ^________^ Me hubiera encantado estar ahí ¿y a quien no? je je je Bueno, Ginny consiguió llevar a cabo su plan de humillar a Draco (mas bien, se va a sentir humillado cuando recupere la memoria...) aunque ella misma se pasó un poquito con el alcohol... Este fue un cap alcohólico, así que, niñ@s, ya ven que no es bueno en exceso...  
  
En el próximo capítulo veremos si McGonagall decide darle palmadas en el trasero a Draco y Ginny, cómo reaccionarán luego del alcohol y ¡llega el baile!  
  
Y ahora sí, como siempre, ¡¡¡gracias por los reviews!!! Me alegran el día y me animan a escribir... ^_________^  
  
-SUARTS: ¡Me alegra que te esté encantando! (espero que todavía te siga gustando) y que me dejes tus opiniones cuando quieras... ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-ANVY SNAPE: ¡Que lindo verte por aquí! ^______^ Me alegra que te guste la idea, y sí, todos los Slytherin son sexy, lo que pasa es que con Crabbe y Goyle cometieron un error garrafal... La verdad, no sé como terminaron en Slytherin con lo estúpidos que son ¿no es verdad? Se supone que los Slytherins son fríos, calculadores... ¿No te cae bien Harry? je je je Bueno, dentro de esta historia va a tener algo de protagonismo, pero si ¡la pelirroja al poder! (aunque se está empezando a derretir frente a Malfoy... ¿y quien no lo haría? ) Bueno, espero volver a leer algun review tuyo, y que sigas prontito tu fic! ¡Gracias por el review!  
  
-MAYUMI CAMUI: ¡¡Holas, Mayu!! ¿Cómo estás? Me puso muy contenta leer tus reviews, y si, lo de Harry si fue un poco por celos, porque él iba a pedirselo y ella se va con su enemigo... ¿De verdad te cae bien Aly? La primera que me lo dice ^_^ Yo la kiero mucho, debe ser por eso de que la creé, je je je y sí, Aly va a tener bastante protagonismo dentro de la historia, sólo hay que esperar un poquito más adelante... Espero que te guste este cap y me dejes tu opinión ¿sip? ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-PICKLED FURBY: Hello! Me sorprendió tu review, no pensé que alguien que no hablara español leyera mi historia. Me alegra que te guste, y espero que sigas leyendo... Si tienes alguna duda con la historia, no dudes en escribirme e intentaré aclarártela, ¿ok? ¡¡Thanks for the review!!   
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¡Holitas! Me alegra que te dieras una vuelta por aquí y que, además, te gustara... ^______^ Espero que te guste este cap... ¡gracias por el review! [CONTINUA TUS FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!! ] [No es una amenaza, sólo algo parecido... jejeje ^_____-- ]  
  
-CAPIT: Holas! Me alegra que te guste este nuevo fic, y sí, podés unirte al club de admiradoras de Draco Malfoy... je j ej, a la nueva personalidad de Draco, (desgraciada o afortunadamente, depende tu punto de vista...) le queda muy poco... ¡ya regresa el Draco de siempre! je je je Respondo tus preguntitas: Blaise respondió a tu pregunta de porqué sabe que se llama Draco al principio del cap, porque el chico se agarró una amnesia infrecuente y demás, y segundo, ¿la amnesia es una enfermedad muggle? En el libro dos, se menciona que en Hogwarts hay una epidemia de catarros y que Filch tiene gripe... ¿esas no son también enfermedades muggle? Me parece que en lo que respecta a enfermedades, para muggles y magos es lo mismo... ¡¡Gracias por el review!!   
  
-KATY: =^________^= Me hiciste sonrojar.... gracias!!! Me alegra que te guste y espero saber nuevamente de tí... ¡¡Gracias por el review!!  
  
-ISA: Holas! Si, Draco es un amor, dan ganas de correr y abrazarlo je je je... ¿Qué te pareció lo que hizo Ginny en las tres escobas? La chica si que es inteligente je je je... Espero que te guste como va quedando y me dejes otro review prontito ¡besitos!  
  
-ARWEN-CHAN: ¡¡Este cap va por ti!! Porqué se que te encantaría estar presente en el estriptís de Draco je je je... Y si, Harry fue un tonto por esperar hasta lo último para invitarla ¡él se la perdió! je jej e ¡¡Gracias por el review, my friend!! [Sigue tus fics!!!]  
  
-LUCÍA3: ¡¡Ya no extrañes al Draco normal que regresa prontito!! Muy, muy prontito...je je je .... La escena de cuando le vuelve la memoria a Draco la tengo escrita hace muuucho, y me encanta je jeje... y tengo que decirte que no vas por mal camino con tus ideas... =P No puedo decir nada más, porque quitaría la emoción... ¡Y si, Harry se la perdió! (aunque ya se buscó otra...) Espero que te guste el cap, ¡y gracias por el review!  
  
-GALASU: Sip, ya sé que Draco en persona es mejor que una mochila, pero como premio consuelo...jejeje ¿un Sirius? ¡Te lo mando ahorita mismo para tu casa! je je je ¿De verdad quedó gracioso el cap? ^____^ Que bien, espero que te guste este, y que me dejes tus comentarios, ¡besitos!  
  
-LIPI WEASLEY: ¡Me encantó tu review! Sip, Draco es adorable... Y ya ves que se divirtió pagando las consecuencias del arrebato de Ginny, aunque en el próx. cap deberá pagar las consecuencias con McGonagall y eso no va a ser tan divertido je je je... ¿En que sentido querés saber si Aly es alguien especial? Si te referís a si tiene una relación con Ron, la respuesta es no. Son amigos, pero ya te vas a enterar el porqué... ¡no te pongas celosa! je je je Y sí, Aly tendrá más protagonismo a medida que avance la historia... ¡gracias por el review!  
  
Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que me disculpen la demora y me dejen muchos reviews!!!!!!! ¿¿¿Si??? El cap 4 ya está empezado, así que lo verán prontito... ¡si dejan reviews! je je je No, no es chantaje...   
  
Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: Airileeh@hotmail.com, sino nos leemos prontito!!  
  
BeSiToS!!  
  
AiRiLeE!!  
  
[Notitas: La fiesta de despedida de "Ahora y Siempre..." será subida mañana... o pasado, como mucho... ¡no se la pierdan!] 


	4. Causa y efecto

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
*[CAPÍTULO 4: CAUSA Y EFECTO]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...]*  
  
*[Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron una (o unas cuantas...) fotos del espectáculo de Draco, a falta de estas... U____U Ojalá las tuviera je jej ¡Ah! Y hasta hubo una niña por ahí que lo pidió para un show privado ^___-- Averiguaré el costo je jeje]*  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Ginny se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Inútil. Aún con los ojos cerrados y estando tendida sobre la cama de la enfermería, sentía que la cabeza le latía y le daba la impresión de que iba a estallar como un globo en cualquier momento.  
  
-Es hora de que te levantes...  
  
La pelirroja balbuceó unas palabras sin sentido, rogando internamente que la dejaran en paz, porque cada palabra que entraba por sus oídos le taladraba el cerebro y empeoraba aún más su delicado estado.  
  
-¡¡¡Arriba, Ginny!!!  
  
¿¿Es que no tenían piedad?? ¡La cabeza se le partía en cuatro, y ahora comenzaban a gritar! De mala gana, abrió lentamente los ojos, sólo para descubrir que con la luz el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba unos cuantos niveles. Y descubrió también un par de ojos burlones de color pardo, una boca que mostraba una sonrisa divertida, una cara que tenía rasgos varoniles bien definidos, más unos cabellos castaños cortos y desordenados.  
  
-Ahhh, no... tú no...- gimió Ginny, cubriéndose la cara con la sábana blanca.  
  
-¿Qué hay conmigo?  
  
-Lárgate, Shane...- pidió Ginny, suplicante. REALMENTE, no se creía capaz de soportar a Shane en ese estado. No ahora.  
  
-¿Porqué diablos no me agradeces? ¡Era yo o Colin Creevey!- Shane se sentó en un costado de la cama.- Evidentemente, yo soy una opción mucho mejor...  
  
-¿Tu crees?- gruñó Ginny, cerrando los ojos. De seguro que Colin hubiera sido mucho más delicado y no estaría gritándole a toda voz.  
  
-¿Tu lo dudas?- Shane se horrorizó. Ginny suspiró, pero el chico continuó.- Imagino que la cabeza te estará dando vueltas como un tornado...  
  
Ginny lo miró, escéptica.  
  
-¿Si lo sabes para que preguntas?  
  
-¡Qué humor tan endiablado!- se quejó el chico. -¡Ah, chocolates!- Shane se había dado cuenta de que en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama había algunos dulces.- ¿Te molesta si me como uno?- Ginny negó, deseosa por que se callara, y Shane se sirvió un chocolate especialmente grande.- ¡Está buenísimo!- le tendió el paquete a Ginny.- ¿Quieres?  
  
-¿Tu tienes problemas de comprensión, verdad?- Ginny se llevó la mano a la cabeza, desesperada.- ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que no tengo la más mínima gana de hablar?  
  
-¡Que antisocial, Ginny!- exclamó Shane, restándole importancia a las muecas de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Porqué no vino Aly?- preguntó Ginny, suavemente, sintiendo que el latido en su cabeza disminuía un poco.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿No te alegra que haya venido yo?  
  
-Shane...  
  
-Es que hoy había exámen de Transformaciones...  
  
-¡¡¡Ay, mierda!!! ¿Hoy ya es lunes?- Ginny se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo.  
  
-Si, bueno... fue por eso que...  
  
-¿Y tú que haces fuera del exámen?- inquirió Ginny, suspicaz. Shane sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara que él solo era capaz de hacer y se encogió de hombros con actitud infantil.  
  
-Ya sabes...- dijo vagamente.  
  
-¿¿Te saltaste el exámen, Shane??- Ginny lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-No, lo haré luego.- dijo, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-¡No puedes ser tan vago!- le espetó Ginny, mirándolo con actitud desaprobatoria, aunque sabía que Shane terminaba aprobando todo al finalizar el año.- ¿Qué te inventaste esta vez?  
  
-Estemm... deja que recuerde- Shane se quedó pensativo unos momentos, rascándose la nuca.- ¡Ah, sí! Dije que tenía "problemas exclusivamente masculinos"...  
  
-¿Y eso que enfermedad es?- preguntó Ginny, sin comprender.  
  
-¿No pretenderás que te explique los detalles, verdad, mi dulce Ginny?- Shane se cruzó de brazos y Ginny se sonrojó apenas al pensar en esos "posibles problemas masculinos". Y se reprendió a si misma por esos pensamientos. Shane continuó:- No creo que te agrade oírlos...  
  
-Ya cállate...-se apresuró a decir ella. Se percató de que la cama continua a la suya estaba vacía, y creía recordar que Draco había estado allí.- ¿Cómo está D... Malfoy?  
  
-Mejor que tú- respondió Shane, con desinterés.- Salió ayer por la mañana de la enfermería.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-¿Qué tienes con él?- se interesó el joven, mirando a Ginny de reojo, para que la chica no pensara que su interés en la respuesta era "algo elevado".  
  
-¿Y a tí que te importa?  
  
-Absolutamente nada-  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Quería desaparecer.  
  
O mejor, que desaparecieran ellos.  
  
Ginny se encogió en el sofá, aunque sabía muy bien que el sofá no iba a salvarla de aquello, por mucho que ella lo deseara.  
  
Alzó lentamente la vista e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a las dos personas que tenía delante y que, desde hacía media hora, no paraban de hablar como cotorras.  
  
De regañarla, mejor dicho.  
  
Ron estaba todo colorado y el pecho le subía y le bajaba violentamente a causa de su respiración agitada y Ginny apenas si oía todo el "bla bla" que salía de la boca de su hermano. Aly también estaba allí, mirándola con una expresión que Ginny no alcanzaba a definir del todo: una parte parecía preocupación, y la otra, un deleite absoluto por lo que había visto en "Las Tres Escobas".  
  
-Entonces, deberías agradecer que esto no llegó a mayores debido a mi influencia, porque si mamá y papá se hubieran enterado...  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Ron, de verdad...- las palabras de Ginny salieron con desgano. Estaba harta.- ¿Quieres que también te construya un templo o algo así?  
  
-¡¡¡No seas inmadura!!!- gritó Ron, visiblemente irritado.-Si yo no hubiera hablado con McGonagall...  
  
-¿Cuando te parece que puedo inaugurar el templo, Ron?- repitió Ginny, algo molesta.- Quizá tengas alguna sugerencia para el nombre... ¿Te gusta "Oda al Santo Ron"?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!!  
  
-¡¡Es que ya te oí!!- la pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente.- Te entiendo, Ron, admito que me sobrepasé un poco, y te agradezco que hayas hablado con McGonagall, pero ya cállate.  
  
Ron la miró con la boca abierta y Aly se moría de ganas de reírse, pero intentaba mantenerse seria.  
  
-Eso es todo. Yo puedo asumir mis responsabilidades...-Ginny habló con seriedad.- Deja de tratarme como a una niña...  
  
-Si quieres que no se te trate como a una niña, no te comportes como una.- sentenció Ron. Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor, bastante airado.  
  
-Tonto- soltó Ginny, dejándose caer nuevamente en la mullida butaca de color escarlata. Se percató de que Aly seguía allí, mirándola divertida.- ¿Y a tí que te pasa?  
  
La rubia sonrió aún más, y se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la butaca que ocupaba Ginny. Se cruzó de piernas y buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica, hasta que sacó un par de anteojos. Eran unos anteojos sumamente modernos, pequeños y rectangulares, sin marco. Con un movimiento casi profesional (eso, si se puede ser profesional en el arte de colocarse los anteojos...), se los colocó suavemente.  
  
Ginny alzó la mirada al cielo (al techo, mejor dicho) y suspiró resignada. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Aly no necesitaba para nada los anteojos, pero estaba convencida en que la ayudaban a completar su "efecto psicóloga". Y que se colocara los anteojos, y que se sentara tan a sus anchas sobre el sofá, significaba indudablemente que Aly quería hablar.  
  
Y hablar con Aly no era simplemente hablar, como uno haría con cualquier persona que se ubique dentro de lo que abarca la palabra "normal". Porque Aly, cuando estaba en sus días de inspiración (y Ginny estaba segurísima que éste era uno de ellos), era una máquina de formular preguntas. Una tras otra, como misiles cuidadosamente dirigidos a un punto específico. Y Ginny ya sabía que tendría que sacrificar las tres horas venideras, sentada en ese sofá, respondiendo al interrogatorio de su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué recuerdas, Gin?  
  
Primer misil. Impacto: leve. Ginny se rascó la nuca.  
  
-Recuerdo...- Ginny cerró los ojos unos momentos, como si deseara que las imágenes volvieran con toda claridad a su cabeza, y no como los trozos de imágenes borrosos que veía de a ratos.- Haber comido un helado de fresa... el brazo de Malfoy sobre mis hombros... estar bebiendo un whisky que me quemaba la garganta en Las Tres Escobas... Malfoy riéndose, como jamás lo había visto... hasta parecía normal...  
  
-¿Nada más?- Aly enarcó una ceja, evidentemente perpleja. ¿Ginny se había olvidado lo mejor?  
  
-No.- admitió Ginny.- Las imágenes vienen como flashes...  
  
-¿Porqué bebiste tanto? ¿Era parte de tu plan?  
  
Segundo misil. Impacto: intermedio subiendo a alto. Ginny se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.  
  
-Vi a Harry con Annalisse...- Ginny hizo una mueca al decir esto.- Se veían asquerosamente felices.  
  
-Err.. sí, yo también los ví, ¿por eso decidiste ahogar tus penas en alcohol?  
  
Tercer misil. Impacto: Alto. Ginny enterró los dedos en su melena pelirroja.  
  
-De algún modo... creo que eso me molestó y... se suponía que sólo Malfoy se emborrachara... pero...  
  
-Ah, ya- la interrumpió Aly, dándose cuenta de que su amiga se mostraba algo reticente a hablar de ello.- ¿Y que hay de Malfoy?  
  
Misil acercándose al objetivo. Ginny miró a Aly sin comprender.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Si.- Aly se acomodó los anteojos, más por ocupar las manos con algo que porque lo necesitara.- ¿Cómo va la relación entre Malfoy y tú?  
  
Cuarto misil. Impacto: Desastre, no se encuentra calificación acorde. Ginny se tiró los mechones de cabello rojizo hasta que comenzó a dolerle.  
  
-¿Qué relación?- Ginny miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos .- No sigas por ese camino, Aly. No insistas con eso. Grábate en ese cerebrito tuyo que entre Malfoy y yo no pasa (ni pasará) nada...  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿Oh?  
  
-¿Qué quieres que diga?- la rubia comenzó a jugar con unos mechones de su cabello, tejiendo una pequeña trenza.  
  
-No sé, otra cosa- Ginny comenzaba a exasperarse. Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza, Ron no la había ayudado para nada con sus gritos y su malhumor, y su mejor amiga parecía encaprichada con que tenía que pasar algo entre el Slytherin y ella. Ginny continuó, imitando la voz finita de Aly:- Por ejemplo, podrías decir: "Oh, Ginny, perdóname. No sé porqué tengo esa maldita (y errada) impresión de que Malfoy y tú están llegando a los niveles de ser seres humanos normales y pueden llegar a construir una relación. Ya me lo quitaré de la cabeza y no lo diré nunca más porque es un absurdo disparate"  
  
-Oh...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ya no digas "oh"!!!!!!- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Aly sonrió.  
  
-Un planteo interesante el tuyo...- Aly deshizo la trenza que había hecho segundos antes y el pelo volvió a caer tan liso como siempre.-Pero tienes que admitir que tu misma te contradices, Gin. Yo sólo te pregunté cómo iba la relación entre Malfoy y tú... Nunca dije que me refería a una relación amorosa, como tu estás pensando... Sólo preguntaba si ya habían llegado al nivel en que pueden hablar sin discutir...  
  
Ginny sintió que el alma se le iba volando, y ella no podía atraparla. Veía como la imagen de Aly crecía hasta parecer un gigante y ella se sentía chiquitita y vulnerable desde su butaca de color escarlata.  
  
-¡¡¡No es justo!!! ¡¡¡No es justo!!!- exclamó Ginny, enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos.- ¡Tu tergiversas todas mis palabras! ¡Tus frasecitas tienen siempre una doble intención!  
  
-Para eso están- Aly le guiñó un ojo con soltura, y Ginny se insultó internamente a si misma al ver que Aly, como siempre, había logrado su cometido.-Para que caigas en la trampa... y confieses.  
  
-No hay nada que confesar- murmuró Ginny, abatida.  
  
-Bueno- Aly se quitó los anteojos, los guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y se puso de pie. Ginny levantó la cabeza sorprendida.  
  
-¿Te vas?- inquirió. Debía ser una especie de milagro que Aly desistiera después de hacerle tan pocas preguntas.  
  
-Si... me encantaría seguir hablando, pero tengo que encontrarme con Ron- respondió Aly.  
  
-¿Con Ron?- Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto. Últimamente, Aly pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano y ella aún no sabía la razón. No es que le molestara, pero Ron y Aly apenas si se dirigían la palabra hacía un tiempo atrás y ahora se veían casi todos los días como si fueran amigos del alma.- ¿Para qué?  
  
Aly se encogió de hombros, con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
  
-¿Puedes guardarme estos libros, Gin?- preguntó, cambiando deliberadamente de tema, al tiempo que le tendía unos gruesos libros encuadernados en cuero.  
  
-¿Para qué, Aly?- insistió Ginny.  
  
-No es bueno dejar las cosas tiradas en la sala común- contestó Aly.  
  
-¡¡No te pregunto por los libros!!- Ginny se acercó a su amiga.- ¿Para qué vas a ver a Ron?  
  
-Ya sabes, cosas...- respondió vagamente la joven rubia.  
  
-¿No estarás...- Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran al máximo.- teniendo alguna especie de aventura con él, cierto?  
  
Aly soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
-Si tuviera algo con Ron, ¿no crees que ya lo sabrías?- dijo Aly, serena.- Yo SI te contaría...- Aly le sacó la lengua y Ginny se irritó ante aquella indirecta. Evidentemente, Aly no le creía una sola palabra de que no pasaba nada con Draco.- McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho a las dos. Se veía bastante... irritada por lo que sucedió... y... - Aly rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo una especie de papel pequeño y cuadrado. Se lo tendió a Ginny con los ojos brillantes.- Toma, para que lo disfrutes...  
  
Y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, salió rápidamente por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejándola sola. Ginny dio vuelta el papel que le había entregado Aly y al instante, sintió que su cara se incendiaba. Quería reírse, pero no lograba reaccionar. Sólo se quedó ahí, parada en el medio de la sala común, mirando como Draco, desde la foto, le guiñaba el ojo descaradamente y movía sus caderas de forma provocativa... en interiores... negros.  
  
-¡Ay, Dios!- exclamó ahogadamente, mientras presionaba la foto contra su pecho y miraba alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie le estaba prestando atención.- ¡Si que Malfoy tiene muchos encantos escondidos! Bueno... aunque supongo que ya no están más escondidos... ¡los debe conocer todo Hogwarts!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Aly miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca derecha: como siempre había llegado a término y Ron aún no se había dignado a aparecer. Se sentó al pie de una armadura que chirriaba constantemente, esperando al pelirrojo, que llegó corriendo diez minutos después.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que es un reloj, Ron?- dijo Aly, al tiempo que el pelirrojo le tendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.- Deberías mirarlo de vez en cuando...  
  
-La práctica de Quidditch se retrasó.- explicó el chico.- Estamos ensayando una nueva estrategia, y los movimientos tenían que estar sincronizados a la perfección...  
  
-Ah, ya- Aly recostó la espalda contra la pared y miró a Ron con una sonrisa pícara.- Ahora no me interesa el Quidditch... anda, cuéntame.  
  
-Eh...- Ron se pasó la mano por el cabello y bajó su vista al suelo, pareciendo de repente muy interesado en sus zapatos llenos de barro.  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿No, qué?- preguntó Aly, sin comprender.  
  
-No lo hice.- confesó Ron en un susurro. La mandíbula de Aly quedó colgando y lo miró horrorizada.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!- exclamó Aly, frunciendo el ceño.-No, no, no, no, Ron... -sacudió con vehemencia la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo rubio se moviera graciosamente de un lado a otro.- Escucha, - clavó su dedo índice en el pecho del joven, con fuerza.- ¿Cuáles son las reglas aquí?  
  
Ron carraspeó.  
  
-Hacer lo que tu digas...- soltó Ron al fin, con aspecto abatido.  
  
-¡Exacto!- Aly le dió un golpecito en la cabeza.- Te dije que si querías que todo salga bien, tenías que seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, ¿no? ¿Quién es el experto aquí?  
  
-Tú- contestó el chico, asintiendo pesadamente.- Pero no necesito que me refrieges mi evidente falta de experiencia por la cara...  
  
-A veces es bueno recordar tus limitaciones...- dijo Aly, ladeando la cabeza.- Bien, Ron, mi amplia y verificada experiencia en el terreno sentimental no hace milagros si no pones un poco de tu parte...  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el chico, cabizbajo.- Ya es bastante humillante recibir tu ayuda, no lo hagas peor, por favor...  
  
Aly lo miró en silencio, contemplando el cabello revuelto del pelirrojo y su cara apenada.  
  
-No debería avergonzarte pedir ayuda, Ron...- dijo la chica, suavemente.  
  
-Yo no la pedí- le recordó él, con una sonrisa tímida.- Tu la ofreciste y... yo... acepté.  
  
Un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Aly recordó aquel día en que había encontrado a Ron en la sala común practicando un pésimo y poco delicado discurso con el que pensaba pedirle a Hermione que sea su pareja en el baile de Halloween. De haberle dicho las cosas que Ron había pensado, de seguro Hermione se hubiera sentido ofendida y lo hubiera rechazado. Fue entonces que Aly, después de convencer a Ron de que no se burlaría de él, le ofreció ayuda. Ron no aceptó al instante, claro está, porque lo consideraba una ofensa a su hombría y a su capacidad para tratar al sexo opuesto, pero después de pensárselo mejor, reconoció que saber el punto de vista de una chica podría beneficiarlo. Y desde aquel momento, eso se había convertido en su pequeño secreto.  
  
-Como sea- Aly se encogió de hombros.- ¿Sabes que el baile es este viernes?- Ron asintió.- Tienes tres días, Ron [NdA: el viernes no cuenta, porque queda mal invitarla el mismo día...] . ¿Qué pasó el sábado? ¿Porqué no le dijiste nada?  
  
Ron hizo una mueca y le dió un puntapié a la armadura, con lo que consiguió estar a punto de romperse el dedo del pie. Pero soportó estoicamente su dolor, apretando fuertemente los labios, porque no quería humillarse aún más delante de Aly.  
  
-No sé por donde empezar.  
  
-Deberías probar por el principio- sugirió Aly, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ahhh... que graciosa, Pryor...- se mofó Ron, poniendo una sonrisita irónica.  
  
-¿Qué es lo tan grave, Weasley?- inquirió Aly, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia, como si quisiera llegar al alma de Ron y descubrir que era lo que ocultaba.  
  
-Me da vergüenza- confesó Ron, pasándose la mano por el cabello.  
  
-¿Todavía tienes vergüenza conmigo, Ron?- Aly se asombró. Después de todo, su pequeña amistad se había afianzado en estas últimas semanas y pensaba que Ron ya se sentía en confianza.  
  
-Es que...- Ron la miró con nerviosismo, y sus ojos castaños tenían un ligero tinte de desesperación.- Mierda, no es fácil...  
  
-Esperaré a que encuentres las palabras- dijo Aly, dirigiéndole una sonrisa alentadora.  
  
-No soy bueno con las palabras- reconoció Ron con una risita incómoda.- Pero voy a mostrártelo.- antes de que Aly pudiera preguntar qué era lo que le iba a mostrar, Ron tomó la mano de la chica y la sostuvo entre las suyas.  
  
-Ron, ¿qué...  
  
-Es esto...- dijo Ron, bajando la voz.  
  
-¡Ay, Ron, no!- Aly lo miró boquiabierta, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa.- No podría...  
  
-¡Ah!- Ron cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pensando la rubia.- No, no me gustas, tontita... no me refería a eso...  
  
-Menos mal...- Aly suspiró aliviada.- ¿Y entonces?  
  
-Mírame... mírame con atención- le indicó el pelirrojo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aly comenzó a contemplar atentamente al chico que tenía delante suyo. Ya no había pecas en el rostro de Ron, porque su cara había adquirido el mismo color de su cabello: rojo ardiente. Y unas pequeñísimas gotas de sudor comenzaban a deslizársele por la frente. Además, sus manos estaban sudadas y temblorosas. De imprevisto, Ron le soltó la mano y retrocedió unos pasos, sobresaltando a Aly.- Eso... es lo que me pasa cada vez que toco a una chica... es estúpido, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo...  
  
Aly lo miraba atónita, como si Ron acabara de confesarle que era un asesino o algo así.  
  
-Vaya- soltó al fin, con la voz apenas audible.- quiere decir que en todos estos años tu... tu..  
  
-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Ron, curioso.  
  
-Jamás hubiera pensado que tu nunca hubieras besado a una chica o algo así...  
  
-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡No soy gay!!- Ron pareció molestarse.- ¡Que me pase esto no quiere decir que nunca haya besado a alguien, por dios, que tengo dieciseis años!  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- inquirió Aly, escéptica.  
  
-Para tu información, Pryor, yo estuve con muchas chicas...- Ron sacó pecho orgullosamente.  
  
-Oh, sí, me imagino- dijo Aly, restándole importancia.  
  
-¿No me crees?- insistió Ron. Pero momentos después sacudió la cabeza y agregó:- Nos estamos desviando del tema. Ya te imaginarás que con Hermione la cosa se pone peor... Ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras para decirle algo, parece que se pierden en mi garganta cuando contemplo esos ojos castaños vivaces y a la vez infinitamente dulces, que me dejan la mente en blanco...  
  
-¿Y con todas las chicas te pasa eso?- preguntó Aly, quien todavía sentía curiosidad por el "problemita" de Ron.  
  
-¿Qué no me entendiste, Aly?- bufó Ron, volviendo a tomarle la mano con brusquedad.- Cuando rozo la piel de una chica, o me dan un abrazo o algo así, me transformo en un volcán.  
  
-¿Te sube la temperatura?- preguntó Aly con una risita pícara.  
  
-¡Dios, Aly! ¡Qué mente retorcida!- Ron se puso aún más rojo.- ¿Entendiste ahora?  
  
Aly abrió la boca para responder, pero ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un ruido seco, como si una cosa se hubiera caído al suelo. Giraron sus cabezas y se encontraron con Hermione que los miraba a su vez con los ojos muy abiertos. A sus pies, una pila de libros extremadamente gruesos yacía desparramada. Nadie reaccionó por unos segundos, como si alguien les hubiera echado un hechizo petrificante. Aly miraba a Hermione, Ron aún sostenía la mano de Aly entre las suyas y, mientras su mirada castaña se clavó en la de la recién llegada, el sonrojo de su cara había desaparecido para dar lugar a una palidez impresionante. Al final, Hermione pareció recuperar el habla.  
  
-Oh... yo...- se puso en cuclillas para recoger los libros.- Disculpen, no quería interrumpir, ¿saben? Simplemente pasaba por aquí y... bueno. - se puso de pie rápidamente, evitando a toda costa mirar a Ron y Aly.- Los dejaré para que sigan en sus cosas...- y dio media vuelta con la cabeza en alto, y se alejó por donde había venido.  
  
-Hey...- Aly rompió el silencio, sacando su mano de entre las de Ron, quien aún parecía petrificado. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
-AAAAAAAGGG- Ron le dió otro violento puntapié a la armadura e ingnoró el dolor.- ¡Se ha estropeado todo!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Cuando faltaban unos cinco minutos para las dos de la tarde, Ginny decidió que era hora de ir yendo para el despacho de McGonagall, puesto que no quería irritar más a la profesora llegando tarde, además de que la puntualidad no era uno de sus fuertes. No había echo más que salir por el retrato cuando tropezó con una Hermione bastante airada.  
  
-¡Mione!- exclamó Ginny, con una sonrisa amable.  
  
-Ah, hola- dijo Hermione, secamente. Ginny la miró sorprendida: Hermione no solía tratarla así, con tanta indiferencia.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Ginny, despacio. Hermione levantó la vista al instante y Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- Mione...  
  
-Oh, no es nada, Ginny, no te preocupes...- Hermione intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos la traicionaban.  
  
-Mentira...- murmuró Ginny, posándole una mano sobre el hombro. Hermione desvió la mirada a un costado y se mordió el labio, que le temblaba apenas.  
  
-Los ví, Gin- dijo al fin.- Yo no tenía ni idea. Supongo que tu si lo sabes, pero a mí nadie me lo había dicho y yo... yo aún esperaba - sonrió débilmente.- A ver si este era el año en que Ron me pediría... ser su pareja para el baile... Pero ya veo que no.  
  
-No te entiendo- dijo Ginny.  
  
-Ron y tu amiga, Alyssa.- soltó Hermione, con una mueca.  
  
-¿Ron y Aly?- repitió Ginny, desconcertada. ¡Pero si Aly le había dicho que no pasaba nada!- ¿Estás segura? Porque...  
  
-Los ví en el corredor, muy juntitos.- Hermione se secó una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla y alzó la cabeza orgullosamente. Ella no iba a perder su dignidad por lo que Ron hiciera o dejara de hacer.- Hablaban animadamente y... él tenía la mano de ella entre las suyas. Parecieron muy sorprenidos de verme, en sus caras podía leerse la palabra "culpabilidad" claramente...  
  
-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú- dijo Ginny, anonadada. ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta? ¿Es que nadie confiaba en ella como para habérselo contado antes?  
  
-Bueno, ya somos dos- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- Tengo que ir a terminar un ensayo para Defensa, y ya deben ser las dos. Nos vemos luego... ¿si?  
  
-¿¿Ya son las dos??- Ginny dio un respingo.- ¡Oh, voy llegando tarde! ¡Adios, Mione!  
  
Echó a correr por el corredor, atropellando a unos estudiantes de segundo en el camino y pisándole la cola a la señora Norris al llegar al final del corredor. La gata aulló con todas sus fuerzas y desapareció, probablemente, en busca de Filch.  
  
-Mierda, mierda, mierda- murmuró, nerviosa. Dobló corriendo la esquina y se chocó con alguien.- Ya sé, perdón, perdón- dijo sin mirar. Es que ya había atropellado a tanta gente que ni se molestaba en detenerse, pero esta persona la tomó por el brazo, deteniendo su carrera. Ginny alzó la vista, sorprendida.- ¿Qué quieres, Zabini?  
  
-Hola, pelirroja- dijo el chico, con voz melosa y mirada altiva.- ¿Adónde vas tan apurada?  
  
Ginny se soltó el brazo que el chico le tenía aferrado y lo miró recelosa.  
  
-No te interesa- respondió, cortante. Blaise se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sonrió.  
  
-¿Vas llegando tarde a tu cita con Draco?- preguntó divertido.  
  
-No te importa- repitió Ginny, deseosa de irse. Maldijo internamente su suerte, y sabía que debería resignarse si McGonagall se decidía a darle algún castigo extra por no llegar a horario.  
  
-¿Sabes? Me gusta tu actitud.- dijo Blaise, enarcando una ceja.  
  
-¿A ti también te dio amnesia, Zabini?- preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa sarcástica. ¿Desde cuando Blaise Zabini se detenía a hablar con ella? Esta bien, el chico no era tan asqueroso ni estirado como Malfoy, pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra.  
  
El chico soltó una carcajada.  
  
-¿Te gustaría verme haciendo un estriptís?- preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Sólo para comparar tus encantos con los de Malfoy.- dijo Ginny, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Mmm... quizá lo hagamos algún día- respondió Blaise, guiñándole también uno de sus impresionantes ojos azules.- A propósito, McGonagall te va a matar.  
  
-¿Y tu como sab...- Ginny se quedó hablando sola. El Slytherin ya se alejaba por el corredor, con paso tranquilo. Ginny parpadeó sorprendida, de seguro que Draco le habría contado, pero... ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿A los Slytherin se les estaba ablandando el cerebro? Entonces dio un grito y se echó a correr nuevamente, rogando no llevarse a más nadie por delante.  
  
Llegó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall con el costado adolorido y la cara sonrosada por el esfuerzo. Llamó tímidamente a la puerta, pasando saliva.  
  
-Adelante- contestó desde adentro la voz firme de la profesora. Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta, con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho.  
  
-Ahh, señorita Weasley, veo que decidió venir.- dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirandola con dureza. Señaló a un costado, donde se encontraba un gran reloj de pie.- Las dos y diez minutos. Creo recordar haberla citado para las dos... en punto.  
  
-Tuve... un imprevisto- dijo Ginny, mirando de reojo a Draco, que estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de madera que había frente al escritorio y que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa. Sin saber porqué, el corazón se le aceleró más. Pero seguramente se debía a la profesora McGonagall y al inminente castigo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía afectarla?  
  
-Mmm- la profesora se acomodó los anteojos de montura cuadrada.- Espero que no haya sido nada grave...  
  
-No, no fue nada grave, por suerte- contestó Ginny, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-Entonces, Srita. Weasley, debería saber que si fue citada por las autoridades del colegio, eso es más importante que cualquier imprevisto que pueda surgirle.  
  
-Eh, sí. Lo siento muchísisisisimo, de verdad- Ginny puso ojos implorantes, y rogó que Draco no pensara que se parecía a un ternero a punto de ser degollado. Un momento: ¿porqué demonios le interesaba lo que Draco pensara en su cabecita de Slytherin?  
  
-Muchisisisisimo no es una palabra, Virginia- McGonagall la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Lo correcto es decir "muchísimo".  
  
-Sí, sí. Lo sé.- Ginny asintió vigorosamente.  
  
-Tome asiento, jovencita.- indicó la profesora. Ginny se apresuró a sentarse, con tanta mala suerte que, al hacerlo con brusquedad, la silla se fue de espaldas al suelo, con Ginny incluída. Lo primero que notó fue un horrible dolor en la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se percató que la falda del uniforme se le había levantado completamente, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior rosa con corazoncitos azules. Horrorizada, su primera reacción fue mirar hacia el costado donde Malfoy la estaba observando con los ojos brillantes, sin saber si ayudarla a levantarse o permanecer sentado. Ginny se llevó las manos a la zona "comprometedora" y gritó:  
  
-¡¡Deja de mirarme, idiota pervertido!!- toda sonrojada, volvió a colocar la pollera en su sitio. ¡Mierda! ¿Porqué diablos venía a ponerse su braguita más vieja el día en que iba a quedarse al descubierto frente a Draco? Si en cambio hubiera traído esa negra y sexy, que aún estaba sin estrenar... ¡Pero claro! ¡Ella nunca había tenido la intención de andar ventilando sus partes íntimas en la cara del rubio! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?  
  
-¡¡Weasley!!- la reprendió McGonagall, horrorizada ante el "amplio" vocabulario de la chica.  
  
-Perdón, el "idiota" estuvo de más...- se disculpó Ginny, aún en el piso.  
  
-Joven Malfoy, ¿podría ayudarla a ponerse en pie?- pidió la profesora. Draco asintió y le tendió la mano a Ginny, pero ella se la apartó de un manotazo.  
  
-Puedo sola, gracias.- dijo, poniéndose de pie y levantando la silla del suelo.  
  
-Bien... ¿ahora sí podemos hablar sobre lo sucedido en Hogsmeade?- preguntó McGonagall, con mirada acusadora. Ginny y Draco asintieron en silencio.- Al fin. Bueno, me imagino que sabrán que lo que hicieron es bastante grave. El consumo de alcohol en los menores está terminantemente prohibido y mucho más cuando se encuentran en época de colegio ¿comprenden?  
  
Ambos asintieron a dúo, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre sus respectivos regazos.  
  
-Debería haber informado a sus padres de inmediato, pero tu hermano Ron- dijo clavando sus ojos oscuros en Ginny.- y Hermione Granger me juraron y perjuraron que no eres de hacer esas cosas, Weasley. Y tú, Malfoy, - Draco alzó sus ojos grises.- jamás hubiera creído que llegaría a verte bailando en un lugar público en ropa interior.  
  
Draco se sonrojó apenas y Ginny pensó que se veía adorable. ¿Adorable, Malfoy? La chica sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su mente.  
  
-Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero...- McGonagall carraspeó.- El profesor Dumbledore decidió darles otra oportunidad, teniendo en cuenta de que nunca han hecho una cosa semejante en el pasado.  
  
Ginny estaba a punto de suspirar aliviada, pero la profesora continuó:  
  
-Pero claro que habrá castigo. Ayudarán en la cocina durante toda la semana, hasta el viernes por la noche, después del baile.  
  
-¿Después del baile tenemos que bajar a fregar ollas?- preguntó Ginny, con desagrado.  
  
-Sí, Weasley, después del baile fregarán ollas.- respondió cansadamente la profesora. Ginny hizo una mueca, pensando en el pésimo sentido del romanticismo que tenía la profesora McGonagall al hacerlos cumplir el castigo después del baile, cuando todas las parejitas se ponían... ejem... melosas.  
  
-¿Toda la semana?- insistió Ginny. Usualmente, los castigos eran de un sólo día y consistían en limpiar los vestuarios, el aula de pociones, ayudar en la enfermería una tarde y cosas por el estilo.  
  
-TODA LA SEMANA- recalcó la profesora, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero sólo por la noche, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Draco sólo escuchaba en silencio.  
  
-¿Cuántas veces al día cocinan los elfos, señorita Weasley?  
  
-¿¿DESAYUNO, ALMUERZO y CENA??- exclamó Ginny, horrorizada.  
  
-Exactamente- la profesora McGonagall asintió enérgicamente.- Y empiezan esta noche... A las seis tienen que estar en la cocina.  
  
-Vaya...- suspiró Ginny, con los ojos abiertos como platos al pensar en lo que le esperaba. Lo que LES esperaba en realidad, porque además, compartiría el castigo con Draco Malfoy y no sabía si esa noticia era para alegrarse o molestarse.  
  
-¿Le parece mucho?- le preguntó McGonagall, alzando una ceja con curiosidad. Ginny estuvo tentada de responder que le parecía un abuso contra su condición de estudiante, que no pensaba que era justo que tuviera que trabajar como una esclava toda la bendita semana, tres veces al día, ¡y incluído el día del baile! Ya podía verse en la cocina, con su vestido impecable, toda arreglada, cocinando con los elfos para luego subir corriendo al Gran Salón y comer lo que sus pobrecitas manos habían estado preparando. Y tendría suerte si su vestido no quedaba manchado con alguno de los tantos ingredientes que tendría que utilizar. También quería decir que los elfos se ofenderían al querer que ellos los ayudaran, pero como decir eso sólo significaba enredar más las cosas y aumentar las posibilidades de conseguir un castigo peor, sólo se limitó a responder:  
  
-No, profesora.  
  
-Bien. Entonces, creo que ya...  
  
-¡¡¡Ayy!!!- Ginny sacudió la cabeza y Draco y McGonagall la miraron con interés.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa, Weasley?- inquirió McGonagall.  
  
-Es que...- Ginny la miró con desazón.- No digo que me queje del castigo, pero... ¿también tenemos que ayudar en la preparación de la cena del día de Halloween? ¿No se puede hacer una excepción? Digo, como vamos a estar con ropa de gala y todo eso...  
  
-Weasley- la profesora McGonagall se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos clavados en Ginny.- ¿Qué acabo de decir?  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero pensé que...  
  
-Debería haber pensado antes de emborracharse en Hogsmeade. Ambos.  
  
Fin de la discusión. Ya no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo con más nada, sólo cabía resignarse y, como alguna especie de recompensa, contemplar la invaluable foto de Malfoy semidesnudo en el bar. La profesora McGonagall los despidió con un gesto de la mano y ambos jóvenes se retiraron del despacho.  
  
-Maldita vieja resentida- gruñó Ginny, apenas se alejaron unos pasos por el corredor.  
  
-Pensé que iba a ser mas grave- se sinceró Draco, que iba caminando tranquilamente a su lado.  
  
-¿Te parece poco?- exclamó Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Tendré que levantarme al amanecer, trabajar al mediodía y perder una hora de mi preciada tarde para darle de comer a todos los individuos que hay en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los cuales ni siquiera me interesan. Podrían matarlos de hambre o someterlos a una dieta estricta.  
  
-Bonito punto.- afirmó Draco, divertido.- Pero quizá no sea tan malo como te lo imaginas.  
  
-¿Contigo?- Ginny lo miró de reojo.- Será pésimo. Tendré que verte tres veces al día.  
  
-Pensé que nos estábamos llevando mejor- comentó el chico, despreocupadamente.  
  
-¿Porqué te vi desnudo?- preguntó Ginny con cierto dejo de ironía.  
  
-A mí tambien me gustaron tus corazoncitos azules, Ginny.- replicó Draco y ella se puso colorada al instante.  
  
-¡Sí me miraste, pervertido!- la pelirroja le dió un leve empujón.  
  
-Yo no tuve la culpa de que la pollera se te levantara.  
  
-Ahh... te crees tan vivo, Malfoy...- siseó Ginny, sintiéndose avergonzada hasta la médula.  
  
-Ahora estamos a mano- resolvió él.- Ambos nos hemos visto... en paños menores. Aunque debo decir que yo llevo las de perder, porque a tí ni siquiera te ví el sostén...  
  
-¡¡Ni lo vas a ver!!- soltó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, como si temiera que Malfoy le arrancara la blusa ahí mismo.  
  
-Quien sabe.- dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-¡¡Yo lo sé, Draco, yo lo sé!!- gritó Ginny, irritada.  
  
-No lo sabes- Draco se paró delante de ella, interrumpiéndole el paso. Le tocó la punta de la nariz con la yema del dedo.- Puede ocurrir otro accidente como el de hoy... y... puedo ver tus... pechos. ¿Puedes contestarme algo? ¿El sostén hace juego con las bragas? ¿También tiene corazoncitos azules?  
  
-¡¡Ah, muérete Malfoy!!- gruñó Ginny, pasando por el costado y continuando su camino.  
  
-¡¡Nos vemos a las seis!!- gritó Draco, quien tenía que marcharse por otro camino.  
  
-Desgraciadamente- respondió Ginny de mala gana.  
  
-¡Oye, Ginny!- volvió a llamarla el rubio. Ella se detuvo pero no se volteó.  
  
-¡Bonito trasero, tambien!  
  
-¡Vete al infierno!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Holassss!!!!  
  
¿Cómo andan? Espero que muy bien... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo 4? A mi parecer, ¡muy poco Draco! jejeje... Lo compensaré en el próx. cap, lo prometo jejeje... Hablando de eso, tenía planeado que el baile comenzara en este cap, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y el baile quedó postergado al próximo cap...  
  
¿Qué hay para comentar de este cap? ¡Draco tuvo su recompensa! jejeje, después de que Ginny disfrutara viéndolo con poquitísima ropa, el tuvo la oportunidad de ver las prendas íntimas de Ginny.... por más que fueran rosas y con corazoncitos azules jejeje... ¿Pensaban que lo iba a dejar con tanta humillación al pobre? ¡Claro que no!  
  
Ya se saben las causas de la relación Ron- Aly, todo era para conseguir invitar a Mione al baile, pero se les complicó porque ahora ella cree que tienen algo... ¡Y el castigo! Bastante... pesado... jejeje Ir a ayudar a los elfos tres veces por día, aunque no se la van a pasar tan mal... jejeje ^______-- Y hubo un poco de Blaise por allí, para las que les guste este niño... ¡Nada de Pansy! ¿A que están contentas?  
  
Me pusieron requete- requete feliz todos sus reviews y el saber que encuentran divertido el fic ^____^ Despues de estar meses escribiendo un fic en el que los personajes no hacían más que llorar y recibir malas noticias es bueno saber que puedo escribir algo más alegre jejeje (aunque no abandonaré el drama jejee, pero este fic no creo que tenga mucho... casi nada...)  
  
Quiero darles las gracias también a Kap de Weasley y a Arwen- Chan, quienes recomendaron mis fics... ¡gracias! ^_______^  
  
Nunca hice recomendaciones, así que aquí va la primera. Hay muchos fics buenos en esta pag, pero aquí les pongo algunos, preferentemente D/G, que a mi me gustan mucho: "Déjate querer" "Simple juego" "Tu sonrisa en un e- mail" "Melodía de tentación" "Caminando en la oscuridad" "El diario de Ginny Weasley" "Todo" "Si alguna vez"(este es un h/g) "Me va a extrañar" "Blanco y negro"  
  
Esos son sólo algunos, porque hay muchísimos que me han gustado, otro día pondré más. Y ahora sí, las respuestas a los reviews!!!  
  
-ISA: Si, todas debimos estar ahí, aunque imagino que habremos armado demasiado lío jejeje... No me importaría emborracharme si puedo ver a Malfoy así... ¡me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este tb! ¡besitos!  
  
-ICHAN: Holas, aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste y que me dejes tus comentarios. ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-LA PEYE MALFOY: Holas! Si, ese estriptís... jejeje =)---- Me alegra que te haya hecho reir y no, podes quedarte tranquila que Draco no se va a suicidar como dice Blaise, sólo fue una expresión... que si se me muere Drakito se me acaba la historia... jjj ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-ARWEN CHAN: ¡La niña del show privado! jejeje Draco dijo que se lo va a pensar jejeje ^_____-- Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias por dejarme siempre reviews, que me pone contenta... No te impacientes, el Draco de siempre regresa prontito... (y después van a extrañar al otro)jejeje Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Blaise, en este también sale un poquitito ¡besitos!  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¡Holitas! Tus reviews me van a crear adicción jejej ¡me encantan! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, =^____^= me hiciste sonrojar con tanto elogio... y sí, trataré de conseguirte las fotos de Draco... sip... ese chico es tan... él... ¿Te gustó Zabini? Fue inteligente lo del contrato jejeje... Si te gusta él, más adelante te vas a poner contenta... (pero ahora no te puedo adelantar nada jejeje) La despedida de "Ahora..." O______o Soy un desastre, hace un montón que la vengo prometiendo y nunca la subo. Escribí muy poquito y la inspiración mala no me quiere decir como seguirla, pero algún día la subiré... si...jejeje... Además de que mi tiempo para escribir se redujo... ahora estoy más ocupada, aunque subiré si o sí un cap por semana... y cuando este muy inspirada, dos. Espero con ansias el final de "Tu sonrisa..." ¡¡besotes y gracias por tan lindo review!!  
  
-ANVY SNAPE: Haa... te perdono eso de que eres vaga con los reviews porque yo misma lo soy a veces... ¡¡aunque me gusta saber tus comentarios!! jejeje Y sí, Ginny estuvo en la enfermería hasta el lunes a mediodía (fueron a Hogsmeade el sábado), en cambio Draco se recuperó más rápido... pero es que la chica no tiene tolerancia con el alcohol... ¡¡Gracias por el review!!  
  
-CAPIT: Si, si eres socia del club, seguro te mandarán una foto, porque todo Hogwarts la tiene y las miembros del club hicieron versiones ampliadas tipo posters... Ahh, debe ser lindo levantarse a la mañana y ver a Drakito así, siempre es una buena forma de empezar el día... Si, Ginny está cediendo... de a momentos... aunque tiene carácter fuerte, y si bien le gusta un poco Draco no se va a derretir ante él. ¡Ah! Tengo que hacerte una preguntilla: leí tu fic "La amante de Draco" y me gustó mucho, aunque sólo leí el primer cap porque no leí el quinto libro y tu dijiste que los caps siguientes tienen spoilers... por eso quería saber (porque me quedé con muchísimas ganas de saber como sigue) ¿Qué tan reveladores son los spoilers? Yo sé algunas cosillas sobre el quinto libro, quien muere, algunos personajes nuevos y cosas así... Sip, ya estoy mejor, me había agarrado una faringitis muy fuerte, y si bien todavía estoy con los benditos remedios, puedo escribir jejeje ¡¡Bueno, nos leemos pronto!! ¡¡gracias por el review!!  
  
-VANESA C: ¡Holas! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me pusieron muy contenta... y sí, como dijiste ¡arriba el estriptís! jejeje ¡gracias por el review! -IRIS: Holas!! Espero que te guste este cap... y que me digas que te pareció... Ya se que me tarde un poco, pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-GIN MALFOY: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y me puso contenta saber que te parece super el fic... ¡¡gracias!!  
  
-NISA: ¿De verdad te reiste tanto? jejeje ¡me alegro! Espero que te guste este cap y los que vendrán... ¡¡gracias por tu review!!  
  
-LUCÍA 3: ¡chica de foto! Intentaré conseguirlas...jejeje... creo que si de verdad las tuviera me haría millonaria... (la que sí se hizo una buena fortuna fue Aly, vendiéndolas por Hogwarts...) Lo de Minerva... lo que pasa es que la impresión pudo más...jejeje... aunque en este cap les dió el castigo ¿que te pareció? ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-SABINA EVANS: jejeje.... me encantó tu review!! ¡¡me alegra que haya gustado tanto!! =^_______^= Me hiciste poner colorada... y espero que ya no andes dejando baba por ahí jejeje.... ¿Qué te pareció este cap? ¡¡espero que me dejes otro review!! jejeje  
  
-WAPKA: Una lectora que llegó gracias a Kap (¡¡¡¡gracias de nuevo!!!) me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya hecho reir, y desde ya, muchas gracias por dejarme tus comentarios!!!!  
  
-PAULINA GRYFFINDOR: ¿Te mandaron a callar? ¬______¬ jejeje Maldito encargado jejejeje ^_______-- Y sí, cuando Draco haga otro estriptís, mando invitaciones para todas jejeje .... Me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias por el review y espero saber nuevamente de tí!  
  
-KALY L: Espero que te guste como va quedando... =P Gracias por avisarme lo de "cabrón" a veces tiendo a repetir las palabras... pero sólo fue en el primer cap! ¡gracias por el review!  
  
-MAYUMI CAMUI: ¡¡holitas!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que te esté yendo bien en los exámenes y gracias por hacerte un tiempito para hacerme llegar tus comentarios... Me alegra que te haya gustado... ¡¡besotes!!  
  
¡Y eso es todo! ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews hermosos!!!! Realmente estoy sorprendida, porque este fic tiene sólo tres caps y tantos reviews... ^_____^ Me animan muchísimo a escribir... (cuantos más reviews, mas rápido... ¿se entiende?) jejeje.... Espero que este cap les haya gustado... prometo hacer el próximo más interesante... igualmente, espero ansiosa sus reviews!! Si quieren mandarme un mail o agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, sino, nos leemos en el próximo cap!! BeSiToS, AiRiLeE!! Ah!! Una chica me sugirió hacer un mailing list para avisar de las actualizaciones de este fic... me pareció una buena idea, y si alguien está interesado, que me lo haga saber en un review o mail!!! 


	5. Tregua

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
*[CAPÍTULO 5: TREGUA ]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...]*  
  
*[Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a KAP DE WEASLEY, por sus tan lindos reviews y porque voy a tomarle prestado su delantal de cocina... ^_____-- ¡gracias por adelantado, Kap! (aunque de todas formas, los derechos sobre las fotos de Draco con delantal son tuyos jejeje) (Así que interesadas, hablar con Kap, ya saben...)]*  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
En algunas ocasiones, suceden acontecimientos a lo largo del día que hacen que el humor de una persona cambie drásticamente de un momento a otro. Casi como pasar de las sonrisas a las lágrimas sin ninguna otra gama de sentimientos en el medio. Y Ginny Weasley, con su correspondiente cáracter defensivo y sarcástico, altamente neurótica (calificación que había sido puesta por Aly) y un poco loca (esto era de su propio criterio hacia si misma), no era, definitivamente, la excepción a la regla.  
  
No, más bien, ella entraba de lleno en esta generalización, sintiéndose como pez en el agua. Tampoco era que el día había empezado a las mil maravillas, con los pajaritos cantando en su ventana y el sol radiante iluminando el cielo azul; esos días en que una se levanta llena de optimismo y ganas de hacer las cosas, uno de esos días en que la vida se decide a darnos una tregua y el universo parece estar en paz. Ah, rídiculamente empalagoso.  
  
No, el día había comenzado definitivamente mal. Como si todas esas idiotas del club de fans de Draco Malfoy (que le tenían envidia, por supuesto) se hubieran reunido en un aula vacía para hacerle algún maleficio, con sonrisas malévolas que parecían aún más feas y aterrorizantes bajo la espectral luz de las velas mientras sostenían entre sus manos hebras del cabello de fuego de Ginny que habían conseguido quien sabe dónde y murmuraban en voz baja. Ginny pensó que si era esto, debería ir a felicitarlas por tan buen trabajo. Un momento: No, ella no podía rebajarse a tanto. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que sus pensamientos no se dispararan en todas las direcciones como bengalas del Dr. Filibuster y la hicieran perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Porque su neurósis era peligrosa y contraproducente. Ginny ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión que no era bueno dejar que su cabecita le dijera lo que le diera la gana. Más bien, no era bueno escuchar lo que le decía su cabecita. Porque le daba millones de vueltas al asunto, tenía millones de pensamientos diferentes, y al final quedaba un poco más loca que cuando había empezado a analizar sus pensamientos. Sí, a veces (casi siempre), era mejor dejar que Aly le interpretara los confusos dictados provenientes de las vocecitas que albergaba su mente trastornada.  
  
Volviendo al tema, el día había empezado muy mal: se había despertado con una resaca espantosa, y, como si alguien se estuviera regocijando con su mala suerte, Shane se había quedado con ella para "alegrarle" el despertar. Además, se había saltado (no conscientemente, por supuesto) un exámen importante de Transformaciones, lo que acababa de arruinarle la calificación para el trimestre. Madam Pomfrey no quitó esa mirada de desaprobación y algo acusadora ni siquiera cuando Ginny se estaba yendo de la enfermería y en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Ron que le dio un sermón bastante verborrágico.  
  
Pero las cosas habían empeorado aún más: se había enterado que Ron y Aly tenían una aventura y le molestó que nadie se tomara la molestia de decírselo, Blaise Zabini le había sugerido (o al menos eso entendió ella) que un día lo vería haciendo un estriptís (Ginny no pudo evitar pensar si el espectáculo sería... ejem... en privado) lo que le hacía poner en duda la salud mental de la casa Slytherin en estos últimos días (sólo faltaba que Pansy Parkinson viniera a decirle que quería que fueran amigas...) y por último (lo peor en su propia opinión), Draco Malfoy había tenido una amplia y reveladora visión de sus bragas más viejas e infantiles y McGonagall le había aplicado un castigo muy largo y duro. Ginny detuvo su caminata.  
  
-¿Largo y duro?- murmuró para sí, mientras se sonrojaba.- Oh, malos adjetivos- decidió, sorprendiéndose de cómo su mente perversa le buscaba doble intención a todas las palabras. Y se sonrojó aún más cuando en su cabeza apareció una versión en miniatura de Draco Malfoy (muy mona, por cierto) en interiores negros moviendo la pelvis provocativamente- ¡¡Dios, Ginny!!- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que la alucinación con forma de Draco echara a correr y desapareciera de su vista. Se golpeó a si misma con el puño.- ¡¡Quítate esas cosas de la cabeza si no quieres convertirte en una pervertida...!!- Ginny respiró profundamente y murmuró.- Si, largo y duro son malos adjetivos si van juntos... Extenso y pesado quedan mejor... sí.  
  
Y siguió caminando por el corredor, sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular, enojada con la vida y despotricando contra cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, fuera humano, animal, vegetal, fantasma o mueble. Pero había algo que andaba mal, y que notó recién cuando su enfado disminuyó unos niveles y pudo ver las cosas con más tranquilidad. Todas (y se refería a todos, alumnos desde el primero al último año) las personas que estaban en el corredor sonreían al verla pasar. Pero no era una sonrisa de burla, esa sonrisa que pondría alguien que dice "ja! Te han dado un castigo larg... err, extenso y pesado!", sino una sonrisa amable, a modo de saludo. Y se quedó aún más desconcertada cuando los estudiantes que iban caminando en dirección contraria a ella sonreían al verla y soltaban: "Hola, Ginny" o "¿Cómo estás?" o "¿Qué tal?" o peor "¿Cómo va tu día?"  
  
¿Desde cuando ella, Ginny Weasley, era tan conocida en Hogwarts? ¿Qué había pasado en el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería? ¿Es que alguien había decidido que Ginny debía gozar así, de golpe y porrazo, las mieles de la fama? ¡Si hasta la saludaban personas que ella ni sabía que existían!  
  
Pero el golpe de efecto llegó mientras Ginny se devanaba los sesos intentando comprender esta extraña situación. El golpe de efecto se materializó en una joven de cabellos pelirrojos (aunque mucho menos rojos que los de la propia Ginny) y ojos verdes rasgados. (no como los suyos, que a veces parecían demasiado redondos...).  
  
-¿Se... te ofrece algo?- titubeó Ginny a la chica que estaba de pie enfrente suyo y la miraba como si Ginny fuera Celestina Warbeck o alguien por el estilo...  
  
-¡Oh, perdona!- la chica sonrió nerviosamente y le tendió su mano a Ginny- Soy Sally- Anne Perks.  
  
-Eh, hola- respondió Ginny, aún sin comprender a que venía todo esto.- Supongo que tú si sabes quien soy yo...  
  
-¡Por dios!- Sally- Anne la miró como si acabara de decir algo obvio.- ¿Cómo no saberlo?- Sally- Anne miró fijamente a Ginny y la tomó de las manos. - Yo... yo sólo quería decirte...- los ojos de la chica se humedecieron, como si estuviera dando un discurso realmente conmevedor. Ginny, a todo esto, estaba contenta de saber que había gente más loca que ella misma.- Gracias, Ginny, gracias... lo tuyo fue... ¡Ay, dios! ¡Aún el día de hoy...!- Sally parpadeó repetidamente, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.- Te has convertido en una musa inspiradora... en ... una ídola, un modelo a seguir...  
  
-¿Qué?- Ginny apenas alcanzaba a articular palabra, ya que estaba debatiendo si al llamar a San Mungo para que se vinieran a buscar a Sally- Anne le estaba haciendo un bien a la chica.  
  
-¡Ay, Ginny!- Sally- Anne se puso seria de repente.- No todas conservarían esa modestia en tu situación... Muchas estarían... estiradas, vanidosas, pero tú, con ese aire de inocencia...  
  
-¿Inocente, yo?- se rió Ginny, soltando una carcajada.  
  
-Además de tu increíble y sencillamente incomparable capacidad intelectual que te permitió tramar tan icomparable obra...  
  
-¿De qué...- empezó a preguntar Ginny, pero Sally- Anne continuó hablando, como si estuviera poseída por una extraña racha de inspiración.  
  
-Ginny, nadie, pero nadie, podrá encontrar una palabra para agradecerte todo esto.- afirmó la chica, asintiendo lentamente.- Gracias, cariño, por habernos brindado ese espectáculo indescriptible con Draco Malfoy...  
  
¿Era por eso? ¿Todo era por el estriptís de Draco? ¡Por dios! ¿Es que los adolescentes son todos unos pervertidos? Y en su cabeza, el mini-Draco llegó corriendo y volvió a ponerse a bailar, haciéndole tragar sus propias palabras. Sí, los adolescentes vivían con las hormonas alteradas.  
  
-Ah, era eso- soltó Ginny, con indiferencia.  
  
-¿No aceptarías dar una nota para el periódico escolar, verdad?  
  
-¡Claro que no!- se rehusó Ginny. El periódico escolar era, básicamente, un hervidero de chismes. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, compañeras de Ron, eran sus editoras en jefe, por lo que si uno quería saber en que andaba la vida sentimental de cada uno de los estudiantes del colegio, no tenía más que comprarlo. Por dos sickles te mantenían al día con las novedades del momento. Y también tenían todo un séquito de reporteras deambulando por el colegio, husmeando por todos los rincones buscando la noticia más candente del momento. Ginny adivinó que Sally debía ser una de ellas.  
  
-Oh, es una pena...- Sally se encogió de hombros.- Habría sido tan lindo tener una exclusiva de ambos protagonistas...  
  
-¿Eh? ¡¿Malfoy les dio una nota?!- preguntó Ginny. Oh, sí, Malfoy se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en el barro él solito. Sin saber porqué, en aquel momento se preguntó si algún día Malfoy volvería a ser el mismo, pero nadie sabía esa respuesta, ni siquiera Hermione.  
  
-¡Si!- la chica aplaudió con entusiasmo, dando saltitos que la hacían parecer estúpida.- Fue tan amable...- Sally metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y extrajo un periódico enrollado.- Toma, te lo obsequio. Nuesta última edición- dijo con orgullo. Ginny tomó el diario.- Si te decides a hablar con nosotras, buscame, ¿si?  
  
-Claaaro...- se despidió Ginny, alejándose unos pasos de allí.- Lo haré cuando vuelva a estar borracha...- murmuró para sí.  
  
Oh, bien. Ahora podría comprobar hasta que punto se habían descontrolado las cosas en Hogwarts. Apuró el paso hasta llegar a las escaleras y se sentó allí, deseosa por abrir el periódico que aferraba en su mano derecha.  
  
Bueno, ella nunca había sido una chismosa, peeero... quería saber. ¿Había algo de malo en ello? ¿Y si Draco Malfoy había revelado que ella usaba braguitas rosas con corazoncitos?  
  
-¡Ay, mierda!- se horrorizó ante la idea y desenrolló el periódico rápidamente. Ginny hizo una mueca al leer el nombre del diario: "THE DRACO". Contrario a lo que uno podía pensar, el periódico no había recibido ese nombre por el el precioso rubio de Slytherin. No, no venía por ese lugar el asunto. "El chismerío ambulante", como lo llamaba Ginny habitualmente, había sido bautizado con ese nombre en honor al lema del colegio: "los dragones dormidos no deben ser molestados". Pues bien, volviendo al tema, Parvati y Lavender habían considerado lo sucedido merecía algo más que una nota, porque el títular anunciaba: "¡¡The Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley special!!" [El especial de Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley] y todo, TODO, el diario estaba dedicado a lo sucedido en Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Y que tal?  
  
Ginny, que estaba muy ocupada leyendo una nota en la que hablaban de su estado alcohólico, levantó la mirada sorprendida al escuchar la voz.  
  
-Esto es un descontrol- respondió Ginny, mirando boquiabierta a un lado y otro del corredor.  
  
-Te has convertido en una celebridad.- dijo Aly, contando minuciosamente los galleons que tenía en la palma de la mano.- Vaya, jamás en mi vida tuve tanto dinero...  
  
-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- se interesó la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Cómo crees?- Aly sonrió abiertamente.- Vendí las fotos de Draco Malfoy por todo Hogwarts. Cuanta menos ropa tiene en la foto, más alto es el precio... Y como todas las féminas lo prefieren en paños menores, gané fortunas... Me voy a poder comprar un vestido decente para el baile.  
  
Ginny se dio cuenta de que los bolsillos de la túnica también parecían bastante abultados, lo que le hizo suponer que debía tener otros cuantos galleons allí.  
  
-Tu si que sabes hacer las cosas bien...- gruñó Ginny, pasando la hoja del periódico.  
  
-¿Qué hay del castigo?- preguntó Aly, mientras unas chicas de segundo año le hacían señas de que se acercara, probablemente, para comprar más fotos.  
  
-Ayudar a los malditos elfos.- contestó Ginny, con desgano.  
  
-Será fácil... a los elfos no les gusta que se los ayude, así que van a estar mejor si se quedan a un costado y los dejan hacer su trabajo.  
  
-TODA LA SEMANA- recalcó Ginny.  
  
-¿TODA LA SEMANA? - repitió Aly, incrédula.- Nunca supe de un castigo tan largo...  
  
-Siempre hay una primera vez...- murmuró Ginny, sarcástica.- Lástima que me haya tocado a mí.  
  
-Bueno- Aly posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.- Al menos estarás con Malfoy...  
  
-¡Vaya alivio!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-¿¿Ya te vas??  
  
-Tengo que ir al castigo, ¿recuerdas, Pansy?- dijo Draco amablemente, en un intento por hacer que la chica le soltara la mano, pero Pansy se la presionó aún con más fuerza.  
  
-¡¡Ohhh!!- Pansy hizo pucheros.- Es estúpido que te hayan castigado a tí, cuando fue la Weasley esa quien te emborrachó, Draquito...  
  
-La Weasley no le abrió la boca y le vació las tres botellas, Pansy- acotó Blaise, quien estaba leyendo la última edición de "The Draco" (para quienes estén interesadas, el chico estaba leyendo una nota titulada: "El meneo de Draco Malfoy: ¿Qué efecto nos provocó? Opiniones del cuerpo estudiantil").- Él las tomó por su voluntad. Además, Draco siempre fue de andar bebiendo alcohol...  
  
-Nadie pidió tu opinión- replicó Pansy, irritada. Volvió su mirada hacia Draco y su expresión cambió súbitamente a una empalagosa.- Anda, Draco, deja que la pelirroja haga el trabajo... y tu y yo podemos hacer cosas más interesantes...  
  
-¿Como hacerse la manicura mutuamente?- sugirió Blaise, en tono inocente. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Ohh... vale, no lo había captado, Pansy! Pero es una pena que quieras desarmar las camas ahora cuando los elfos las arreglaron tan presurosamente...  
  
-Muérete, Blaise.- respondió Pansy, altiva.- Yo sé que te mueres por acostarte conmigo.  
  
-Ah, es que a mí no me gustan las cosas muy "usadas"- terció Blaise aún con su tono de fingida inocencia.  
  
-¡¡¡Zabini!!!- estalló Pansy, dándole un puntapié al sofá donde estaba el moreno.- ¡No me faltes el respeto!  
  
-Oh, bueno. Disculpa, Pansy, pero es que yo no sabía que te tenías algo de respeto hacia ti misma...  
  
-Cierra la boca- ordenó la chica, enfadada.  
  
-Eso no sería muy correcto de mi parte- respondió Draco al fin.- Tengo que ir.  
  
-Mmmp- Pansy le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al rubio.- Bueno, vete, cariño...  
  
Draco dio media vuelta, pero antes de que saliera de su sala común, la voz de Pansy lo hizo detenerse otra vez.  
  
-¡Hey, Draco! ¿Todavía estás decidido a ir al baile con la Weasley?  
  
-Si- respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ah... es que, digo, yo voy a ir con este tonto- señaló a Zabini.- pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión, búscame, ¿si?- le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-¡¡¡OYEE!!!- Blaise se puso de pie de un salto.- ¿Eso quiere decir que si Draco se arrepiente yo soy el que se queda plantado?  
  
-¿Sabes, Blaise?- Pansy rió y le dio unos golpecitos en cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.- A veces me sorprende tu inteligencia.  
  
-¿Qué tiene Draco que no tenga yo?- preguntó irritado.- ¿Porqué tanto lío con él? Si yo hiciera un estriptís sería capaz de borrar a Draco de la mente de todas...- finalizó con una sonrisa arrogante.  
  
-¿Quieres probar?- lo provocó Pansy, echándose en el sofá negro.- Anda, Blaise, muéstrame tus encantos...  
  
El moreno dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa, y entrecerró sus ojos azules. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y finalizó:  
  
-¿Sabes, Pansy? Lo haría, pero... ya se lo prometí a la pelirroja...  
  
Pansy se puso lívida y le arrojó un grueso almohadón de color verde que le pasó por un costado. Blaise soltó una carcajada, al ver como Pansy perdía los estribos.  
  
-Vamos, Draco...- dijo el moreno, mientras se abría la roca que ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin.- Te acompaño.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!- Pansy golpeó el respaldo del sofá con furia.- Cochina Weasley.- ¿Qué diablos tenía esa enana menudita, con la cara pecosa y el pelo más rojo que la salsa de tomate? ¡Por dios! ¡No iba a quitarle Draco y Blaise! Ellos eran de SU propiedad.  
  
Y no le gustaba compartir.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Ginny aún permanecía sentada en las escaleras, leyendo "The Draco". Ahora mismo, iba por una nota que decía: "Draco & Ginny: como va la relación?". En el diario había una foto de Draco, en el cual salía con una sonrisa seductora y pose de modelo, y una foto suya, que, ciertamente no la favorecía para nada: aparecía rascándose la nariz. Evidentemente, debía ser obra de las envidiosas que hacían el periódico. Bien, junto a las fotografías había una docena de flechitas azules que se movían por el papel indicando como había avanzado la relación entre ella y el Slytherin. Como era de esperarse, la las tres cuartas partes de lo que decía el artículo era de la propia invención de las autoras.  
  
-Hola, Ginny- Draco Malfoy apareció por detrás de la chica, le puso las manos en los hombros y se inclinó hasta darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!- Ginny arrojó el periódico a un lado, se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó de Malfoy, sonrojándose.- ¿Qué- que fue eso?- exigió, apuntándolo con el dedo.  
  
-¿Porqué te pones así?- Blaise Zabini se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Ginny divertido y ella hacía esfuerzos para no sonrojarse.  
  
-Cállate, Zabini.- gruñó Ginny. Se volvió hacia Draco.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!!- exclamó Blaise, llevándose una mano al pecho.- ¡Estoy interrumpiendo su escenita romántica!  
  
-¿Qué escenita romántica, Zabini?- inquirió Ginny, haciéndose la indiferente.- Aquí no pasa nada...  
  
-¿De verdad?- Blaise abrió con fingida inocencia sus ojos azules.- Estás echando chispas, Weasley...  
  
-Eso es porque estoy molesta- replicó Ginny, mirando hacia un costado para no tener que soportar la mirada burlona de Blaise.  
  
-Eso es porque mi amiguito Draco te acaba de dar un BESO...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Mentira!!!!- gritó Ginny, apretando los puños.  
  
-Ya, Blaise- Draco se metió en el medio de ambos jóvenes, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja se sentía incómoda. Blaise se encogió de hombros.- Vete.  
  
-Como quieras, Draco- dijo Zabini, con cierto desdén.- Nos vemos luego...  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como Blaise se alejaba por el corredor, haciéndole sonrisitas a las chicas que se encontraban por ahí.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de repente Draco, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?- terció Ginny, aún con la vista perdida en el corredor. ¿Porqué diablos aún le ardía la mejilla que los labios de Draco habían rozado?  
  
-Parece que lo del beso te incomodó- repuso Draco con calma, mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Me sorprendió, Draco, eso es todo...-respondió Ginny, alisándose la falda del uniforme para no tener que mirar al rubio.- No me puse incómoda...  
  
-Oh, debo haber malinterpretado tus gestos...- se excusó Draco, aunque sabía bien que tenía la razón.- Después de todo, no tienes razones para sentirte incómoda...  
  
-Para nada...  
  
-Porque yo no te atraigo en lo más mínimo...  
  
-Exacto.  
  
-Bueno... - Draco suspiró.- ¿Bajamos?  
  
-Si... creo que será lo mejor.  
  
Comenzaron a descender por los pasillos del castillo, con el silencio como un invitado más entre ellos. Ginny no podía mirar al rubio, y no sabía porqué. Draco parecía muy interesado en mirar los distintos cuadros que estaban sobre las paredes y estaba extrañamente callado. Al fin, después de un cuarto de hora, se encontraron ante una gigantesca puerta de roble.  
  
-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Ginny, en voz baja. Aquel lugar tenía aspecto lúgubre y de no ser porque era Draco, Ginny ya se habría colgado del brazo del chico.  
  
-Creo que sí- respondió él, dando unos pasos al frente y golpeando la puerta con el puño. Casi al instante, la puerta se abrió y una figura bajita apareció ante ellos.  
  
-Ah, el señor y la señorita del castigo...  
  
-Si- respondió Draco.  
  
Entonces, los ojos del elfo se abrieron tanto que daba la impresión de que irían a salirse de sus órbitas en cualquier momento.  
  
-¡¡El pequeño señor Malfoy!!- exclamó, retrocediendo unos pasos, como si temiera que Draco fuera a darle un puntapié en cualquier momento.  
  
-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Draco, arrodillándose frente al elfo, que pareció aún más asustado.  
  
-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, señorito!- Dobby movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Sé que su familia está enojada con Dobby, señor, porque Dobby consiguió la libertad. Pero, señorito, no creí que podía decirle eso a Dobby, que no lo recuerda, cuando Dobby le daba el biberón cuando el señorito era un bebé.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco, que no recordaba a Dobby para nada y se rascaba la nuca confundido. Los ojos del elfo se humedecieron.  
  
-¡¡¡Ah, Dobby es una desgracia!!!- se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta repetidamente.- Dobby ha deshonrado a su familia, señor, la familia de Dobby.  
  
-¡Oiga, oiga!- Ginny se apresuró a adelantarse y a detener al elfo en su auto-castigo.-Escuche un momento. Draco no lo recuerda porque está amnésico. Perdió la memoria.  
  
-¿Y se ha olvidado de Dobby?- chilló el elfo, retorciéndose las manos.  
  
-Se ha olvidado de todo, Dobby- explicó Ginny, mientras el elfo miraba fijamente a Draco, y a su vez, el rubio lo miraba a él.  
  
-Oh, es una pena- se lamentó.-Adelante, señor y señorita, bienvenidos a la cocina de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Usted es el Dobby de Harry?- se interesó Ginny, quien había oído a Harry mencionar al elfo en varias ocasiones. Mas bien, mientras Harry hablaba del elfo ella lo miraba embobada y hacía esfuerzos por que la baba no se le cayera de la boca.  
  
Dobby abrió sus grandes ojos aún más.  
  
-¿la señorita conoce a Harry Potter?- exclamó alegre.- Si, Dobby conoce a Harry Potter, señorita. Harry Potter y Dobby son buenos amigos.  
  
-Que bien...- soltó Ginny, entrando en una sala inmensa, casi tan grande como el gran Salón.- Vaya... esto es...  
  
-Impresionante- terminó Draco, quien también miraba alrededor.  
  
-Señorita, su uniforme- dijo Dobby señalando a un lado, donde se encontraban colgados un par de delantales de cocina blancos y almidonados. Ginny tomó uno de ellos y se lo colocó, y Draco la imitó. Pero antes de que el rubio terminara de pasárselo por la cabeza, Dobby dió un chillido estruendoso, pegó un salto y se aferró al delantal de Draco, tirando de él con brusquedad.  
  
-¡¡Señor Malfoy!! ¡¡Señor Malfoy!!- Dobby parecía histérico.- ¿Cómo se está poniendo un delantal, señor Malfoy? ¡¡Quítese eso!! ¡¡Quíteselo!! ¡¡Su padre lo va a castigar!!  
  
-¡¡Oye!!- Draco retrocedió varios pasos, queriéndose sacar al elfo loco de encima.-Sal, Dobby, suéltame...  
  
-¡¡Qué tragedia!! ¡¡El señor Malfoy poniéndose ropa de la servidumbre!!- sollozó el elfo.  
  
-Déjame, Dobby- Malfoy agarró al elfo por una especie de tela que llevaba puesta y lo apartó de su propio cuerpo. El elfo continuó dando patadas en el aire, mientras Draco lo sostenía.- Si no me pongo un delantal voy a ensuciar el uniforme.- A continuación, Draco dejó al elfo en el suelo, que lucía abatido, y se colocó como era debido el delantal blanco.  
  
Ginny pensó que, además del estriptís de Draco, estaba visualizando otro momento histórico: el ver a un Malfoy vestido de cocinero.  
  
-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Ginny, recordando de golpe el castigo.  
  
-Cocinar... señorita... y señor...- anunció Dobby, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por decir la última palabra, como si el que Draco estuviera en la cocina fuera un crímen.- Esas cuatro largas mesas representan a las cuatro de arriba. Así envíamos la comida. La señorita y... el... se...ñor... estarán por allá.- el elfo señaló un costado del lugar, donde había una mesa pequeña y larga de madera. En el otro extremo, cientos de elfos parecían ocupados en la preparación de la cena del día. Dobby comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa y Draco y Ginny fueron tras él.- Corten los ingredientes, y los ponen en ese plato, se..ñor y señorita...  
  
-Está bien -dijo Draco, subiéndose las mangas de su camisa y preparándose para empezar. Pero Dobby dio otro chillido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Cocinar!!!! ¡¡¡Un Malfoy!!! ¡¡¡Dobby deberá ahogarse en el lago si deja que sus manos delicadas toquen los ingredientes y se ensucien!!!  
  
-No soy de cristal- dijo Draco, escéptico.  
  
-¡¡¡Oh, señor Malfoy!!!- chilló Dobby, tirándose las orejas.- ¡¡¡No lo haga, no lo haga!!! ¡¡Dobby lo hará en su lugar!!  
  
-No quiero.- contestó Draco, frunciendo el ceño.- No soy de cristal, y si me ensucio, luego me doy un baño...  
  
-¿¡¡¡¡¡Ah, qué le han hecho, señor Malfoy!!!!?- sollozó el elfo, desesperado.- ¡¡Deshonrará a su familia!! ¡¡No lo haga, joven, no lo haga!!  
  
-Lárgate, Dobby- ordenó Draco, firme. El elfo se tiró al suelo, se aferró a los pantalones de Draco y comenzó a patalear y a llorar ruidosamente.  
  
-¡¡El señor Malfoy quiere hacer mi tarea!!- gritó con su vocecita chillona.- ¡¡Dobby malo, Dobby malo, que deja que su señor haga lo que no le corresponde!!  
  
-¿Tu señor?- Draco enarcó una ceja, dándose cuenta de algo.- ¿Tu eres mi elfo doméstico? ¿Porqué estás en Hogwarts?  
  
-Lo era, señor, Dobby era su elfo doméstico, hasta que Harry Potter liberó a Dobby...- explicó torpemente la criatura.  
  
-Entonces, Dobby, ya no soy tu señor.- replicó Draco con una sonrisa.- Déjame cumplir con el castigo como es debido.- el elfo soltó otro aullido lastimero, hizo una reverencia y se marchó rápidamente, hipando y gritando cosas como que esperaba que el calamar gigante no fuera muy rudo con él.  
  
-¡Esto es una porquería!- gruñó Ginny, mirando a Draco de reojo.- Yo no sé cocinar nada...  
  
-Nos la arreglaremos- la alentó Draco, tomando una de las bolsas que había sobre la mesa y abriéndola. Hizo una mueca.- Verdura.  
  
-Oh, genial- Ginny tomó un cuchillo que habían dejado sobre la mesa.- ¿Y hay que hacerlo "a lo muggle"?  
  
-Eso parece.- Draco dio vuelta la bolsa sobre la mesa y la verdura quedó toda desparramada.  
  
-¿Me quieres decir que diablos hago con esto?- preguntó Ginny exasperada, agitando un manojo de verdura con énfasis. No es que le agradara admitirlo, pero en lo que se refería a materia de cocina, era una completa inútil. Su madre siempre se quejaba de que no podía contar con Ginny cuando tenía mucho trabajo en la cocina. Y Ginny siempre contestaba que para algo estaba el servicio de cómida rápida. Pero su madre siempre quería tener la última palabra alegando que "eso" no era comida decente.  
  
-Mira...- Draco se colocó detrás de Ginny, y puso sus manos sobre las de ella. La pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba como si acabase de correr una maratón, pero intentó controlarse.- Con esta mano sostienes el cuchillo así, y con esta otra mantienes la verdura firme, así- Draco hablaba suavemente, y su aliento cálido le hacía cosquillas a Ginny en la oreja.- Entonces...- En ese momento, Ginny fue consciente de cómo el pecho de Draco estaba firme contra su espalda y cómo la voz del chico iba perdiendo intensidad, volviéndose más ronca, mas seductora, un murmullo lejano que le entraba por los oídos hasta metérsele en el alma. Ginny parpadeó repetidamente, intentando que sus pensamientos no se sobrepusieran a la voz del chico. Las manos de Draco se cerraron con más firmeza sobre las suyas, haciéndola estremecerse levemente.- Levantas el cuchillo, así... y cortas la verdura de esta forma, con suavidad, en tiras...- como si fuera un experto en la materia, las manos de Draco comenzaron a moverse con sutileza y al mismo tiempo con rapidez, ejecutando la tarea con una perfección que era inhabitual en un chico. Y Ginny dejaba que el rubio guiara sus manos, como un títere, porque estaba demasiado anonadada y sorprendida para responder.  
  
Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado, y se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara de Draco. El chico parecía concentrado en su labor, y Ginny tuvo el estúpido impulso de quitarle un mechón de cabello oro pálido que se había deslizado rebelde sobre su frente, pero se contuvo a tiempo.  
  
¡Por dios! ¡No era cosa de andar ordenando el cabello de Malfoy! Aunque... se veía tan suave... tan sedoso... debería sentirse estupendo deslizar sus dedos en aquel cabello de oro...  
  
-¿Soy más interesante que la verdura?- preguntó Draco de repente, deteniéndose.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Ginny parpadeó, volviendo bruscamente a la realidad. Se maldijo a si misma por dejarse llevar por las vocecitas engañosas de su mente.- Este... ¿decías, Draco?  
  
-Te preguntaba si soy más interesante que la verdura- repitió él, casi en un susurro, con una sonrisa amable asomando de sus labios.  
  
-¿Qué... qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella, haciéndose la inocente.  
  
-Me estabas mirando.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-¿Te parece que la verdura puede mirarme?- bromeó él, riéndose. Levantó una hoja verde y comenzó a examinarla con atención- No le veo los ojos... pero sí tu dices que me estaba mirando...  
  
-No seas estúpido, ¿quieres?- gruñó ella, con la vista fija en el frente.  
  
-Si, tu, Ginny. Me estabas mirando con mucha atención.  
  
-Ah... te habrá parecido.-respondió ella con nerviosismo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo se había quedado mirando a Draco de esa forma?  
  
-Estoy amnésico, sí, pero creo que todavía no llegué al punto en que me declaran loco.  
  
-Cá...- empezó a decir Ginny.  
  
Pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, y por una vez su mente se quedó en blanco y no le decía más nada. Estaba allí, en la cocina de Hogwarts con Draco Malfoy, con los brazos de Draco Malfoy rodeándola, con el pecho de Draco Malfoy presionándose contra su espalda, y con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy clavados sobre los suyos, con expresión indefinida. Y, para empeorar las cosas, la nariz de Draco Malfoy rozaba la suya y el aire parecía haberse esfumado. Draco se humedeció los labios con un gesto autómatico, casi inconsciente, que resultaba terriblemente atractivo.  
  
¡Oh, Dios! Una vocecita empalagosa en la cabeza de Ginny comenzó a gritarle a Ginny que probara aquel pecado... aquellos labios entreabiertos... uff!!! Noooo!! La voz de la razón le dio un golpe a la vocecita empalagosa y volvió a tomar el control de la cabeza de Ginny.  
  
-Ya entendí....- murmuró Ginny, con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Que bueno...- murmuró Draco, sin moverse ni un mílimetro. Ginny pensó que si el chico no se movía y la dejaba respirar, iba a darle un colapso de pulmón.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Entonces, vamos a trabajar...-Draco soltó rápidamente las manos de Ginny y éstas cayeron como plomo, sin el sostén del chico. El Slytherin se movió a un lado y comenzó a cortar enérgicamente la verdura.- ¿De verdad entendiste?- preguntó Draco, al ver que la pelirroja seguía quieta, sin hacer nada.  
  
-¡Si, si!- asintió Ginny, recuperando las fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido. Sonriendo, tomó unas hojas de verdura y comenzó a cortarlas tal como le había indicado Draco.- Mira, ¿a que lo hice bien?  
  
-Aprendes rápido, Ginny- la felicitó Draco, dándole unas palmaditas en cabeza.  
  
-¡Eyy!  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rubio, mientras ponía la verdura ya cortada en el plato que les había indicado Dobby.  
  
-¡Eres un Malfoy! ¿Cómo sabes cocinar? - Ginny entornó los ojos.- ¿Eso no es tarea de la servidumbre?  
  
Draco se rió con ganas y continuó con su tarea.  
  
-Eso es un secreto- dijo en tono misterioso.  
  
-¡Vamos, Draco, dime!- insistió la pelirroja, tirándole del brazo.- ¡¡Vamos!!  
  
-No.  
  
-¡¡¡Dracooo!!!- Ginny le jaló el brazo con más fuerza.- ¡Quiero saber!  
  
-Bueno- Draco detuvo su tarea y se volvió hacia la pelirroja.- ¿Quieres la verdad?  
  
-Si no es mucho pedir de tí...- dijo Ginny con ironía.  
  
-No sé cocinar- reveló, con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-¿Y QUÉ FUE TODO ESO? ¿EH? ¿ESO DE "CORTAR LA VERDURA ASÍ Y ASÍ"?-exclamó ella, algo sonrojada.  
  
-Me lo inventé.- admitió él, con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¡Vamos, Ginny! Sólo era cortar verdura con un cuchillo, hasta un inútil puede hacerlo...  
  
-¡¡ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO INÚTIL!!  
  
-No lo hago... pero si tu te estás haciendo cargo...- Draco se encogió de hombros con actitud infantil.  
  
-MUÉRETE...  
  
-¿Crees que ya sea mi hora?- preguntó él, sonriendo dulcemente. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Vas a matarme tu?  
  
-¿ENTONCES TODO ERA UNA EXCUSA PARA MANOSEARME?-gritó, escandalizada.  
  
-No te manoseé- le recordó él, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¡¡CREASTE UNA "SITUACIÓN"!!  
  
-¿Una qué?  
  
-¡UNA SITUACIÓN INCÓMODA!  
  
-¿Te pongo incómoda?- preguntó él sorprendido.  
  
-¡¡¡Ah, Malfoy!!! ¡¡No te hagas el "niño pobrecito que no está consciente de sus encantos"!!- gritó ella, presionando su dedo índice sobre el pecho del rubio.  
  
-Yo no...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sabes muy bien que estás tremendamente bueno!!!!!- soltó Ginny, sin pensar. Al instante se llevó la mano a la boca, con expresión horrorizada.- ¡Ay, mierda!  
  
-Gracias- dijo él, riéndose.- Ud. ha sido la joven número mil en dirigir esa frase a mi humilde persona...  
  
-¡Oh, cállate!- pidió Ginny, avergonzada. Tomó violentamente su verdura y comenzó a cortarla de cualquier forma.  
  
-Pensé que no te gustaba...- dijo Draco, suavemente.  
  
-Decir que estás bueno no quiere decir que me gustes.- dijo Ginny tajantemente.  
  
-Ah... está bien. Pensaba que era lo mismo.  
  
-No lo es. Que yo diga, por ejemplo, que Zabini está bueno no quiere decir que me estoy babeando por él.  
  
-¿También te gusta Blaise?- inquirió Draco, arqueando una ceja dorada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No!!!- Ginny descargó un golpe violento con el cuchillo, furiosa e incómoda.- Era un ejemplo, Malfoy. ¿Cuán dura es tu cabeza para comprender las cosas? ¡Y no es "TAMBIÉN"! Ya te dije que no me gustas. Ni tú ni el estúpido de Zabini.  
  
-Hace un momento no parecías creer lo mismo...- soltó Draco inocentemente.- Cuando estábamos... eh... con la verdura...  
  
-Yo siempre pensé lo mismo sobre tí. NO te confundas.- dijo Ginny.- Y si a tí, estar entre tanta verdura te hace... este... subir la temperatura... mantente alejado de mi.  
  
-Oh, si, la verdura es tremendamente sexy...- Draco hizo una media sonrisa, deslizando sus dedos por una hoja verde.- Tan... uff!!- se abanicó con la mano, de forma tan cómica que Ginny no pudo más que sonreir.  
  
-De todas formas...- Ginny sonrió para sí.- Te ves muy bien con delantal de cocina...  
  
Draco soltó una carcajada y se ruborizó apenas.  
  
-Lo mismo digo...- murmuró el chico, mirándola de reojo.  
  
-Cállate, Draco- bufó Ginny.  
  
-Es la verdad... Aunque si fuera un poquitito más... ajustado... ¿Puedo ayudarte? Te verías mejor...  
  
Ginny se volteó hacia Draco, con el cuchillo en la mano y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.  
  
-Cállate, Draco- repitió.- No quiero que me manosees otra vez.  
  
-Está bien. Me quedaré callado.- Draco sonrió.- Si alguna vez necesitas un masaje, pídelo, ¿sí? Lo haré con mucho gusto.  
  
-¿¿¿Te vas a callar???  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
HoLa a todos!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció este cap? Y va otro cap que no empieza el baile... ¡¡¡la tercera es la vencida!!!! El cap que viene definitivamente tenemos fiesta, así que preparen sus vestidos... Y Halloween viene con sorpresas...jejeje... Quiero aclarar una duda que me preguntó una lectora y que quizá otras también la tengan: ¿Porqué Draco es "menos" amable? ¿Recuperó la memoria? Nope, el rubio aún tiene amnesia, pero ya tiene más confianza con Ginny (despues de lo de Hogsmeade no queda mucho por esconder jejeje) y su personalidad va aflorando lentamente... aunque sigue siendo considerado y no busca lastimarla con sus comentarios... ¡¡Y ahora sí!! ¡¡¡¡Con ustedes, los maravillosos reviews!!!! (más bien, las respuestas...)  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¡¡review laaargo!! ^_^ Me alegra que te guste como va quedando, y gracias por comentarme siempre lo que te parecen los caps, me encanta saber tu opinión. ¿Todavía tienes sueños con lo de Hogsmeade? jejeje... Eso no se olvida fácil jejej Sip, Zabini es muy encantador, ya lo comprobarán más adelante y Draco... le mandé a la memoria de Draco el pasaje de regreso de donde sea que se haya ido así que de un momento a otro regresa... jejeje (yo también lo extraño horrores...) Y Ron quedó muy tierno jejeje...en este capi ni salió =( ¿Qué trama Zabini? ¡Ey! ¿Porqué piensan mal del chico? ¿Porqué tiene que estar pensando un plan malvado contra Ginny? jejeje... Ya lo verán.... ¡¡gracias por el review, besitos!! -JANE- VICIOUS: Bueno, tú eres la que preguntó porqué Draco era menos caballeroso... Esa pregunta la respondí antes... Es que a veces el Draco rebelde se me escapa y me salen las peleítas jejeje Me alegra que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por dejarme un review!! -ANVY SNAPE: ¿Te parece que McGonagall se pasó con el castigo? jejeje Sí ellos se la pasan bien ahí abajo (y si quisieran podrían pasarla aún mejor... O___O *Airilee se reprende a si misma por sus pensamientos "incorrectos"*) ¿Quieres ver el estriptís de Blaise? ¿crees que podrá opacar a Draco? Quizá más adelante lo haga jejejeje.... Lo de Ron y Mione... ya se verá en el próximo cap, ¡¡¡¡muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios!!! -VANESA C.: Gracias por decir que te gusta como va quedando el fic y por tus comentarios ¡¡¡besitos!!! -LUCÍA3: Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que haya sido de tu agrado, aunque no mostré nada de Ron- Mione (sorryyy!!!) Y sí... en las cocinas pueden pasar muchas cosas... si los elfos se fueran por un momento... jejeje... ¡¡¡Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que me dejes otros ^_____-- !!! -LIPI WEASLEY: ¿Hacer un Ron/Mione? =P Lo pensaré jejeje... En el próximo cap sabrás si irán juntos al baile o no. ¿Qué había debajo de los boxers de Draco? Ejem... *Airilee pone sonrisa tonta* Mejor no digo nada, que van a pensar mal de mi..jejeje Sobre el tema D/G... ¡¡¡Claro que pasará algo!!! jejeje...Quizá en el próx cap tengan un adelanto...jejeje Ya te agregué a la mailing list!! ¡¡¡Gracias x todo, besitos!!! -ARWEN- CHAN: Sip... trataré de actualizar más seguido... pero lo más rápido será un cap por semana... ¿Esta bien? jejeje Cuando llegue a más, lo publicaré antes... Tranquila, el beso llegará ¿yo lo prometí? jejeje Habrá beso... cuando se dé la situación jejeje... ¡¡¡¡Gracias por tu review!!!!!! -LOONY MOONY: Gracias por dejarme tus comentarios. Sí, habrá mas romances, pero a Harry todavía no se con quien irá a quedarse. De Luna no te prometo nada, porque no leí el quinto libro... ¡¡besitos!!  
  
Y eso es todo, lo único que queda por hacer es que pulsen el botoncito que está allá abajo y me escriban unas palabritas para hacerme feliz... ^_____^ (y que escriba más rápido) asi que si quieren el baile: ¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!! Si quieren mandarme un mail, o agregarme al msn para que hablemos: airileeh@hotmail.com, lo de la mailing list sigue en pie, así que quien quiera unirse...  
  
Nos Leemos pronto!!! BeSiToS!!! AiRiLeE!!! 


	6. Halloween

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
*[CAPÍTULO 6: HALLOWEEN... ]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...]*  
  
*[AVISO: Me leí el quinto libro y decidí incorporar a la historia el personaje de Luna Lovegood. Para quienes no lo hayan leído, tranquilas: NO VOY A PONER SPOILERS, sólo estará el personaje, no voy a revelar nada de nada. ]*  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
En cuanto los días de la semana empezaron a correr y la fecha del baile se acercaba impasiblemente de un momento a otro, los alumnos de Hogwarts parecieron sufrir una especie de revolución.  
  
El buen humor flotaba en el aire, como así también las risitas empalagosas de las chicas que suspiraban esperando al príncipe azul que las invitara a compartir esa noche tan soñada.  
  
Ginny Weasley opinaba que todo esto no era más que "un revoltijo de personas con las hormonas DEMASIADO alteradas concentradas en un sólo lugar".  
  
Blaise Zabini no estaba lejos de compartir opinión con la pelirroja Weasley, pero se divertía haciendo gala de sus encantos a diestra y siniestra. Caminaba por los corredores con expresión risueña, hasta que se encontraba con un grupito de chicas que chillaban emocionadas al verlo. Entonces, el moreno de los impresionantes ojos azules se detenía justo delante de las chicas (que ya estaban con taquicardia...) y se llevaba la mano a la barbilla mientras las evaluaba, y por las mentes de las pobres víctimas pasaban cientos de pensamientos creyendo que aquel bombón venía a invitarlas al baile. Pero Blaise mantenía la tensión unos minutos, luego sacudía la cabeza y seguía su camino, divertido. Y las chicas se ponían a llorar pensando estupideces como que su cabello no estaba lo suficientemente rizado y por eso Blaise las había descartado.  
  
-Es ahora o nunca.-le dijo Aly a Ron, en la soleada tarde del jueves, mientras estaban hablando en un rincón de la biblioteca semivacía.  
  
-Fíjate como me está mirando...- comentó Ron, dubitativo.  
  
-Es una mirada oculta de deseo...- susurró la rubia, con voz melosa.- Es como si estuviera enviando mensajes telepáticos "Ron, Ron, Ron, ven a mí" ¿no los oyes?  
  
-A mi me parece una mirada psicópata.- determinó el chico, apartando los ojos de Hermione.- Como la de alguien que está calculando minuciosamente la mejor forma de matarte.  
  
-¡Nada que ver!- lo contradijo Aly, con una sonrisa exagerada.- Eso es amor, Ron. Vamos, ve a decirle...  
  
-Si eso es amor, no quiero imaginar lo que será cuando esté enojada...- sentenció Ron, con amargura. Aly le dio un brusco empujón y lo envió hacia adelante. Ron, que era tan alto, se tambaleó unos cuantos pasos, se le enredó el pie en la tira de una mochila que estaba en el medio del camino y se desplomó en el suelo. Pero en su caída intentó aferrarse de algo para amortiguar el golpe, con tanta mala suerte que acabó jalando algo que parecía... tela. Y un segundo después, sintió todo el peso de una persona desplomándose sobre su cuerpo. Ron chilló.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ronald?  
  
Ron alzó la mirada, aún mareado por el golpe, listo para disculparse y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Luna Lovegood, que tenía los ojos exageradamente abiertos.  
  
-¿Qué no lo ves?- soltó Ron, molesto, sintiendo como el lugar donde se acababa de golpear le latía dolorosamente.- Me estoy arrojando al suelo por deporte.  
  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó Luna, abriendo aún más sus protuberantes ojos claros.-¿Y cómo es este juego?  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza con desgana... Definitivamente, aquella chica estaba LOCA.  
  
-¿Puedes soltarme la falda?- preguntó Luna, señalando el lugar en donde la mano de Ron aún permanecía aferrada a la falda gris del uniforme de Luna. Ron la soltó antes de que Luna terminara la pregunta.  
  
-Estee...¿Puedes quitárteme de encima?- sugirió Ron, con cierta incomodidad al ver que Hermione lo miraba aún más desagradablemente desde donde estaba sentada.  
  
-Claro...- contestó Luna, vagamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para quitar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Ron, cuya cara empezaba a teñirse de escarlata cuando se dio cuenta de que podía sentir claramente las formas femeninas de Luna apretujándose contra su pecho. Ron tosió, intentando hacerle ver que la situación ya era molesta, pero Luna no captó nada de la indirecta.- ¿Tienes tos? Quizá es un catarro mal curado... Sé una receta para una poción contra catarros que es excelente... Y lo mejor de todo es que hasta tiene un buen sabor... Quizá deba preparártela... Claro que necesitaré...  
  
-Luna, Luna- la interrumpió Ron, seguro de que no podría soportar un minuto más ese cuerpo pequeño sobre el suyo.- Estoy bien, sólo... muévete... ¿quieres?  
  
-Oh- Luna parpadeó repetidamente, como si Ron acabara de hablar en otro idioma.- Bueno, está bien.- dijo al fin.  
  
La rubia se puso de pie, cuidándose de no pisar a Ron, quien se incorporó un segundo después de la Ravenclaw. La expresión de Luna se volvió taciturna y comenzó a alisarse la falda con pereza.  
  
-Hoy habrá luna llena.- comentó, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma e ignorando por completo a Ron.- El agua del lago estará más turbia de lo habitual por sus vibraciones...  
  
-Ah, que interesante...- dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.- Esto... yo... me voy, ¿si?  
  
-Adios, Ronald- dijo Luna, que pareció volver a la realidad y sonrió ampliamente.- Que te vaya bien.- y tarareando una rápida melodía por lo bajo, salió de la biblioteca.  
  
-¡Mione!- Aspirando una bocanada de aire y juntando más valor del que creía tener, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba su amiga, muy ocupada con varios libros extendidos sobre la mesa.  
  
-Mmmf...- resopló Hermione, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para verlo.   
  
-Estemm...- Ron se acomodó la ropa y se sentó frente a la chica.-¿Podemos hablar, Mione?  
  
-Oh, es que estoy con el tiempo justo y...  
  
-Será sólo un momento- le aseguró Ron, mirándola fijamente con una pequeña luz de esperanza brillando en sus ojos castaños.  
  
-¿Dime?- dijo Hermione, en un suspiro resignado. No lo iba a reconocer, por supuesto, pero aún no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que había visto el otro día en el corredor, la de Ron con Alyssa Pryor... Y hacía solo unos momentos, cuando Luna Lovegood cayó sobre él, su malhumor aumentó unos decibeles.  
  
-Mione, yo...- Ron sentía como gotas de sudor se le deslizaban por la espalda, y eso hacía que los nervios aumentarán aún más. Inhaló profundamente para intentar serenarse, pero en vez de eso la mente se le quedó en blanco. Nada. No recordaba una sola palabra del discurso que tenía que decirle a su amiga. ¡Oh, mierda! Ron se removió nervioso en su asiento. - ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?- preguntó, decantándose por la salida rápida y obviando todos las palabras dulces que habían ensayado con Aly y que las muy traicioneras se habían borrado en el momento justo.  
  
-¿A qué estás jugando, Ron?- inquirió Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?  
  
-¿Invitándote al baile?- sugirió Ron, desconcertado.  
  
-Voy con Harry.- reveló Hermione, cortante.  
  
-¡Mentira! ¡Harry va con Annalisse Velder, de Ravenclaw!  
  
-Seamus.  
  
-Parvati.  
  
-Dean.  
  
-Lavender.  
  
-Neville.  
  
-Hannah Abbott.  
  
-No quiero decirte con quien voy.- suspiró Hermione, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin nombres.  
  
-¿Porqué no quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó Ron, irritado.  
  
-¿Porqué HABRÍA de ir contigo?- replicó Hermione, cerrando el libro con brusquedad.  
  
-Porque... porque... yo llevo mucho tiempo reuniendo el valor para invitarte, Mione. Creéme, no es fácil. - Ron pasó saliva.- No es fácil porque yo... para mí tu no eres una chica más para llevar al baile, una chica con la que bailaré esa noche y al día siguiente seremos perfectos extraños. Para mí, Hermione, eres mucho más que eso. Mis sentimientos por tí son muy fuertes y ... ¿vendrás conmigo, Mione?  
  
La chica castaña miró fijamente los ojos de Ron durante los segundos siguientes, sintiendo como su corazón latía violentamente al oír esas palabras que había esperado durante años. Pero las circunstancias...  
  
-¡Qué patético, Ron! ¡Qué patético!- exclamó al fin Hermione, con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- inquirió Ron, molesto. No le había resultado fácil soltar esas palabras... ¿porqué tenía que rechazarlo de esa forma?  
  
-¡¡¡Das pena!!!- gritó Hermione, al tiempo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y se perdía en el vacío.  
  
-¡¡Cierra la boca, Hermione!!- estalló Ron, molesto.  
  
-¡¡No me mandes a callar!! ¡¡No juegues con mis sentimientos, estúpido!!- Hermione bajó la cabeza, de modo que su rostro quedó oculto tras mechones de su espeso cabello castaño.  
  
-¡¡No estoy jugando!!- insistió Ron, poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¡¡Vete con Pryor, vete!!- gritó al fin Hermione, dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a marcharse de la biblioteca. Ron la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo.  
  
-No tengo nada con Aly Pryor...  
  
-¡¡Encima tienes el descaro de mentirme!!  
  
-¡¡¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Mentira!!! ¡¡¡Yo los ví!!!- insistió Hermione, mientras intentaba zafarse de Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡No viste nada, Hermione!!!- la contradijo Ron.- No tengo nada con ella...   
  
-No te creo...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME GUSTAS TÚ, MALDICIÓN!!!!!!!- bramó Ron, haciendo que las pocas personas que había en la biblioteca se voltearan hacia ellos con la boca abierta.  
  
-Lo siento, Ron- dijo Hermione recuperando el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.- Pero no puedo creer en tus palabras.  
  
Y dicho esto, se marchó de la biblioteca. Ron se quedó petrificado unos instantes, con los oídos zumbándole y las últimas palabras de Hermione pasándole una y otra vez por su mente. Parpadeó. Tomó aire. Apretó los puños.  
  
¡Oh, mierda! ¡¡Estaba molesto!! No había entendido ni la mitad de la discusión estúpida de Hermione. ¿Dónde estaba el principio de todo esto? Le parecía muy lejano aquel día en que se había decidido a invitar a Hermione al baile, ¿había hecho mal en aceptar la ayuda de Aly? ¡¡Pero él no había hecho nada malo!! ¿Porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas?   
  
-¿¿¿Qué están mirando???- les preguntó bruscamente a un grupo de chicas de segundo que lo miraban fijamente, cuchicheando entre sí. Las niñas se voltearon al instante. Ron salió de la biblioteca y se fue corriendo a la sala común. Entró hecho una fiera, y unos cuantos alumnos se volvieron hacia él, mirándolo con interés.   
  
Ron se paró en el medio de la sala común hasta que divisó a Aly, rodeada, como siempre, de un grupo de amigos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PRYOR!!!!!!!- exclamó, señalándola con el dedo. Aly se volteó, sorprendida.- ¡¡VAS AL BAILE CONMIGO!!  
  
-¿Qué--?- Aly se acercó a Ron, rogándole por que bajara la voz.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
-Iremos juntos al baile, Aly- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-Ya sé, casi se me olvida. Mi túnica es verde, por si quieres combinar tu vestido...- comentó Ron con indiferencia.  
  
-Voy con Shane, Ron...- lo interrumpió Aly, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
-¿Con Shane Lowen? ¡Si siempre dices que es un estúpido!  
  
-¡¡Cierra la boca!!- Aly miró alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie los hubiera oído.- Bueno, resulta que el estúpido tiene sus encantos... ¿Qué hay de Hermione?  
  
-Está loca-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Está empecinada en que tu y yo tenemos algo...- le explicó el pelirrojo, con desgano.-Se lo negué, claro está, pero no me cree...  
  
-¿Aún después de que le dijiste ese maravilloso discurso que ensayamos? ¿Es que tiene el corazón de hielo?  
  
-Este... verás... -Ron sonrió tímidamente.- No... le ... dije... el discurso. Es decir, me quedé en blanco. No recordé una sola palabra.  
  
-¡¡Oh, Ron!!- Aly lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si acabase de comprender algo.  
  
-Le pedí que viniera al baile conmigo, pero estaba con un humor de mil demonios, y ¡hasta le solté que me gustaba ella!  
  
-Yo hablaré con Mione- se ofreció Aly, al ver que Ron lucía molesto. Pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Pero...  
  
-No, Aly.- repitió, seguro.- No vayas a hablarle. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, lo demás no es mi problema.   
  
-Pero ella nos vio y puede malinterpretar...  
  
-No, Aly.- Ron la miró, serio.- No estábamos haciendo nada malo. Olvídate de Hermione.  
  
-Pero, Ron...- insitió la rubia, quien había anhelado ver a Hermione radiante del brazo del pelirrojo al día siguiente. A Ron le había llevado mucho tiempo decidirse, no era justo que se dejara vencer por una tonta discusión.  
  
-N-O- Ron recostó la espalda contra la pared y desvió la mirada a un lado.- ¿No sabes de alguien con quien podría ir?  
  
-¿¿Vas a buscarte otra pareja??- exclamó Aly, sorprendida. Ron asintió.  
  
-Ella tiene otra pareja.  
  
-Debe ser mentira, Ron.  
  
-¿Hay alguien libre, Aly?- volvió a preguntar Ron. Al final, casi a su pesar, Aly tuvo que ceder en sus intentos por arreglar las cosas entre Ron y Hermione. Lo único que lamentaba era que, irónicamente, ella había intentado ayudar a Ron y a la vez, fue la causa que había arruinado todo...   
  
-A esta altura... todos tienen pareja...- dijo al fin, suavemente.- Pero puedes ir con Luna...  
  
Ron volvió la cabeza al instante.  
  
-¿Lunática Lovegood?- preguntó con una mueca de desagrado.- ¿De todo Hogwarts sólo está libre Lovegood?  
  
-Ajá.- Aly le dio unas palmaditas de aliento.- Ya es casi la hora de la cena, y el baile es mañana. Todos tienen pareja... a menos que quieras ir con una niña de doce años sólo queda Luna...  
  
Ron maldijo su suerte.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
  
  
Cuando dos personas comparten diariamente varias horas, llega un punto en que los hilos que forman una relación van tejiéndose entre ellas, inevitablemente. El tiempo transcurrido va permitiendo que éstas puedan ir descubriendo lentamente a la otra persona para formar su propio criterio acerca de ella. Y definir la relación.  
  
Para Ginny Weasley, compartir horas al amanecer, al mediodía y al ocaso con el rubio Slytherin Draco Malfoy no había significado otra cosa que la dolorosa caída de todas esas barreras que había levantado trabajosamente para evitar "socializar demasiado" con el amnésico chico.  
  
Y ya era tarde. Casi sin darse cuenta, su relación con Draco había avanzado un largo tramo, y más alarmante aún, se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba aquellas horas que pasaban encerrados en las cocinas ayudando a los laboriosos elfos.  
  
Antes de que pudiera tener consciencia y alejarse, se estaba riendo de sus chistes, estaba compartiendo CIVILIZADAMENTE una conversación con él, se ayudaban con las tareas... y era Draco aquel que, cada mañana en que Ginny estaba esperándolo semi-dormida en el corredor para cumplir el castigo, la cargaba sobre su espalda hasta que llegaran a las cocinas, de modo que ella pudiera dormir unos cinco minutos más. Era Draco aquel que, con una sonrisa burlona, se ocupaba de sacar los restos de harina que le empolvaban la pecosa y respingada nariz... aquel que tenía la capacidad de hacerla reír y molestarse al mismo tiempo, y que, un minuto después, pusiera esa sonrisa adorable y traviesa que hacía que ella le perdonara todo sin ninguna objeción... y asunto olvidado.  
  
Era... para asustarse... ¿Porqué diablos se estaba dejando llevar tanto? ¿Porqué ya no podía usar ese sarcasmo defensivo? ¿Porqué Draco había logrado traspasar todas las barreras de su alma?  
  
-¿Me pasas el azúcar?- pidió el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Porqué se había vuelto dulce como el azúcar? Dulce... y adictivo... Porque cada noche, Ginny se dormía enseguida... esperando el amanecer... esperando...  
  
-Aquí tienes.- Ginny le alcanzó un pote de cerámica con el logo de Hogwarts. Draco le echó unas cuantas cucharadas a su mezcla.  
  
-¿Porqué tan callada, Gin?- preguntó Draco, al tiempo que revolvía la mezcla.-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-Eh... no pasa nada... Draco...- soltó al fin, mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-¿Quieres probar?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Que si quieres probar -repitió él, tendiéndole la mano, de la punta de su dedo índice chorreaba un poco de dulce color caramelo. Evidentemente, el rubio había metido el dedo en el plato.  
  
-Eh... eh... yo....yo....- Ginny se echó para atrás, sonrojándose. ¿¿Cómo diablos iba a llevarse el dedo de Draco a la boca?? ¿¿Eh?? Inhaló profundamente, ignorando el cosquilleo que tenía en el cuerpo, como si alguien hubiera soltado un batallón de hormigas.- ¿¿Qué diablos pretendes, Draco?  
  
-Que me digas si me salió bueno- respondió él tranquilamente, acercando el dedo a la boca de Ginny, pero ella se volvió a correr para atrás.  
  
-¡¡Draco!! ¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?  
  
-Oh, sí - Draco miró fugazmente el suelo, donde estaba dejando un reguero de dulce.- Lo limpiaré luego...  
  
-¡¡No me refería a eso!!- chilló Ginny, retrocedió otros dos pasos y su espalda chocó contra la fría pared de piedra. - ¿No podías tomar una cuchara?  
  
-¡¡No tengo el dedo sucio!!- se quejó él.- ¿Te da asco?  
  
-¡¡¡¡No es eso, Draco!!!!- gritó Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia y sintiéndose acorralada.- Es... me estás pidiendo que me lleve tu dedo a la boca y eso es...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡¡No te hagas el inocente!!!- bufó Ginny, sonrojada.- Eso es obseno y eró... erótico y eso...  
  
Draco la miró en silencio unos instantes, con una sonrisa burlona asomando de sus labios finos.  
  
-Vaya mentecita retorcida que tienes ¿eh?- soltó divertido.- No lo hice con esa intención, Srita. pervertida...  
  
-¡¡¡No me digas así!!!- dijo ella, avergonzada.  
  
-Cierra la boca, Ginny...- pidió, suavemente. Ella estaba a punto de replicar pero él volvió a repetir.- Cierra la boca un momento, por favor...  
  
Lo que sucedió a continuación pareció ir a un ritmo inusitadamente lento. Draco caminó hacia la pelirroja, que estaba acorralada contra la pared, respirando agitadamente. El rubio extendió la mano, y suavemente, pasó su dedo lleno de dulce por los suaves y carnosos labios de la chica, píntandolos de color caramelo. Ginny se estremeció al contacto... aquello era... sensual... Increíblemente sensual. Pero Draco parecía hacerlo con inocencia, lo que aumentaba el efecto.  
  
-Ahora puedes probarlo...- dijo al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa. Lentamente, sin despegar su mirada atónita de la divertida de Draco, Ginny pasó se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo al instante el sabor dulzón del caramelo. -¿Y que tal?  
  
-Está... bien- consiguió responder al fin, mirando extrañada aquellos ojos de plata.  
  
-¿Sólo bien?- se quejó él.- Esperaba una calificación más alta...  
  
-Estás muy bueno, Draco...  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Está muy bueno el caramelo, estúpido!!! ¡¡¡El caramelo!!!  
  
-Si, seguro...  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
  
  
-¿Sabes? Luna es muy agradable una vez que la conoces- dijo Aly, mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo en busca de la chica de Ravenclaw.- Muchos tienen una impresión errada de ella...  
  
-¿Porqué será?- dijo Ron, sarcástico.- "Hoy habrá luna llena... el lago estará vibrando"... ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a escuchar la sarta de locuras que habla?  
  
-No son locuras... Luna es más inteligente, eso es todo- lo contradijo Aly, fervientemente.- Que tu tengas el cerebro de un mosquito es quizá lo que hace que no la entiendas...  
  
-¡Eh! ¡No soy yo solo!- se defendió Ron, molesto por eso del "cerebro de mosquito".- Todo Hogwarts la llama Lunática Lovegood...  
  
-Porque son estúpidos que no logran comprender su inteligencia...- suspiró Aly, mientras salían a los terrenos. El sol del ocaso bañaba la explanada y las copas de los árboles tiñiéndolas de dorado. Aly señaló un viejo roble que crecía a un lado y se encaminaron allí.  
  
-Creí que iba a invitar a Lovegood, no al roble... Aunque quizá con el roble pase menos verguenza...  
  
-No seas estúpido...- le espetó la rubia. En cuanto llegaron al árbol, Aly se acercó al grueso tronco y miró hacia arriba.- Hola, Luna...  
  
-Ah, hola... - saludó Luna, a quien Ron no alcanzaba a ver porque se mantenía a unos metros de distancia y la copa del árbol era muy llena.  
  
-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?- preguntó Aly, con interés.  
  
-Oh, muy bien. Ya atrapé tres.- respondió la joven, blandiendo un frasco tapado de vidrio donde se agitaban unas minúsculas bolitas luminosas.  
  
-Me alegro...-dijo Aly.- Oye, Luna... ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
-No voy a ir al baile...- contestó Luna, algo reacia.- No me gusta bailar, y, de todos modos, nadie me ha invitado...  
  
-Bueno... ejem- Aly sonrió y le hizo señas a Ron para que se acercara. El pelirrojo se acercó a regañadientes.- ¿Conoces a Ron, verdad?  
  
-Ajá.- dijo Luna con una sonrisita.- El que se tira al suelo por deporte...  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Aly, mirando a Ron sin comprender.- Si, supongo. Bueno, Ron quiere que seas su pareja para el baile...  
  
-¿Y eso porqué?- insistió Luna, entornando sus protuberantes ojos claros.  
  
-Este... porque quiere ir contigo...- contestó Aly, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Si, eso...- agregó Ron.  
  
-¿Tu no sales con la chica Granger?- curioseó Luna, y Ron desvió la mirada hacia un lado ante la mención de Hermione.  
  
-No.- respondió Aly.  
  
-¿Quiere ir conmigo porque no encuentra a nadie más, verdad?- Luna sonrió pícaramente.- De todas formas, está bien.  
  
-Ok. Genial- dijo Aly, complacida.- Nos vemos, Luna...  
  
-Si, adiós, Lunat...- Aly le dió un violento pisotón en el pie y Ron se corrigió.- Adios, Luna... hasta mañana...  
  
Cuando se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del árbol, Ron preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué estaba buscando ahí arriba? ¿La cordura?  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Al día siguiente, las horas se pasaron tan rápido que parecía que una mano invisible le daba cuerda al reloj. Los profesores desistieron de enseñar algo nuevo en sus clases, porque en las mentes de los estudiantes sólo había lugar para sus hormonas alteradas y no para la "teoría de la madreselva dorada salvaje".   
  
Cuando los últimos rayos de sol comenzaron a esconderse, dando paso al cielo estrellado, todas las chicas comenzaron con los preparativos, pero Ginny ya llevaba un buen rato lista. McGonagall no le había permitido zafarse del castigo ni siquiera aquel día... aunque también... después de esa noche... se acababan las horas en las cocinas con Draco.  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia el espejo y contempló su silueta, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeras de cuarto que se peleaban por un cepillo de pelo. Para su sorpresa, se encontró preguntándose a si misma si estaría a la altura de ser la pareja de Draco Malfoy. Llevaba un largo vestido de color plata, sin mangas, y con un bonito escote redondo.. Su cabellera de fuego caía perfectamente lisa sobre sus hombros, y en uno de los lados, prendía una pequeña hebilla de diamantes que le daba un toque sofisticado. El maquillaje era bastante discreto y las sandalias de tacón del mismo color que el vestido, también lo eran.  
  
-Te ves preciosa...- le dijo una voz a su lado y Ginny se volteó para encontrarse con Aly, que estaba a medio vestir y con el cabello completamente enrulado.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Ginny, sonriendo.- ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?  
  
-¿¿Te gusta??- la rubia sacudió la cabeza y los tirabuzones rubios se movieron grácilmente.- Quería cambiar un poco. Hannah Abbott me prestó una loción.  
  
-Te ves muy linda con ese look...  
  
-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Aly, dándole la espalda a Ginny para que esta le subiera la cremallera de su vestido azul cielo.  
  
-Si.- Ginny se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto.- Nos veremos abajo...  
  
Ginny bajó elegantemente las escaleras en forma de caracol y sintió como las miradas de los chicos (que, como es sabido, no tardaban tanto como las mujeres en arreglarse...) se clavaban en ella. Especialmente, la un joven de ojos verdes la miraba embobado.  
  
-Hola, Harry... ¿cómo estás?- saludó Ginny, dirigiéndose al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Extrañamente, no le provocó nada el ver a Harry tan concentrado en admirarla.  
  
-¿Yo? ¡¡Bien!! ¡Pero tu te ves fenomenal!- exclamó el chico, sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡OYEEEE!!! ¡¡Que es mi hermana!!- gritó Ron desde el sofá, y que lanzaba miradas amenazantes a todos los chicos que estaban en la sala común.  
  
-Gracias, Harry- dijo Ginny, dándole un beso en la mejilla y apurándose a salir por el retrato.  
  
Esta vez, no se quedó a esperar a Draco, sinó que comenzó a deambular por los corredores sola. Después de un rato, y de maldecir porque el suelo rocoso de Hogwarts no era apto para llevar tacones, llegó a la conocida puerta de roble que daba a las cocinas. La empujó con cierto esfuerzo y entró a la inmensa sala. Desde el otro lado del recinto, Draco Malfoy la miraba boquiabierta. Y Ginny sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.  
  
Se acercó a Draco, con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando aparentar que todo estaba normal, cuando todo estaba al revés.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Wow, Ginny!!!- exclamó Draco, corriendo hacia ella.- Tenías encantos escondidos. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupado con respecto a quien sería mi pareja para el baile...- le guiñó un ojo.- Pero ya no me quedan dudas...  
  
-No te pongas pesado... -pidió Ginny, divertida. No pudo evitar contemplar a Draco, que lucía más hermoso que nunca. Llevaba un pantalón negro, con negros zapatos a juego, relucientes. Y una camisa, negra también, con detalles bordados en color plateado. Junto con esa cabellera rubia y algo desordenada, lucía imponente.  
  
-Prometo portarme bien.- dijo él.- Pero esta noche seré la envidia de muchos...  
  
-Si mañana no me encuentras, es porque tu club de fans me ha arrojado al lago con una piedra atada al cuello.  
  
Draco se rió, y Ginny sintió que el corazón le daba un salto. ¿Porqué se sentía así? ¿Porqué se sentía tan cómoda e incómoda al mismo tiempo? Dobby interrumpió sus pensamientos, cuando llegó junto a ellos con su vocecita chillona.  
  
-¡¡Señor y señorita!! ¡Dobby no puede! - dijo la criatura.- ¡Dobby no puede permitirles que trabajen cuando estan ataviados tan elegantemente. Dobby quiere que el señor y la señorita salgan ya mismo de la cocina y se vayan a disfrutar del baile...  
  
-¿En serio?- exclamó Ginny, contenta. Era muy alentador oír que no tendría que ensusiarse el vestido.  
  
-Pero... ¿y el castigo?- preguntó Draco, enarcando una ceja.  
  
-¡¡Dobby dirá que trabajaron, Dobby le dirá a la profesora!!- dijo el elfo, sonriendo tan exageradamente, que su cara pequeña se arrugó de sobremanera.  
  
-¡Oh, gracias, Dobby!- dijo Ginny, poniéndose en cuclillas y tomándole la mano al elfo.- Muchas gracias...  
  
-Estee... no estoy seguro...  
  
-¡¡Eh, Draco!! ¡¡Nos largamos de aquí!!- gritó Ginny, tirándole del brazo, mientras lo llevaba hacia la salida.  
  
-Eh... bueno, ¡gracias, Dobby!- alcanzó a decir Draco, un momento antes de que Ginny lo hiciera salir del lugar.  
  
Se quedaron de pie unos momentos, en silencio, contemplándose el uno al otro en el corredor semi- oscuro. Finalmente, Draco se acercó a Ginny y le ofreció el brazo. Con una sonrisa dulce, Ginny enlazó su brazo al del apuesto rubio.  
  
-¿Hacemos una linda... pareja, verdad?- preguntó Ginny, con voz soñadora. Al instante se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.- ¡¡Eh, digo, con la ropa y todo eso!!   
  
-Tranquila, Ginny...- le sonrió él.- Si hacemos una linda pareja...  
  
-Estee...- Ginny desvió su mirada a un lado.  
  
-Bueno, señorita, tenemos un baile...- anunció él, con la cabeza en alto.- ¿Me permite acompañarla?  
  
Ginny sonrió también y le siguió el juego. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, como solían hacer las damas antiguas cuando correspondían, y dijo:  
  
-Con mucho gusto, joven Malfoy... la noche recién comienza...  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
HoLitAs!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Mil perdones por el retraso de una semana que tuvo este capítulo, trataré de que no se repita... (¿me van a perdonar, verdad que sí?). Espero que les haya gustado este cap, el otro se viene muy... interesante... Y habrá un beso por ahí ^_____^ ¿Entre quien? ¡¡No lo voy a decir!! Habrá que esperar... ^__^  
  
Y ahora sí, los hermosos y queridos reviews...¡gracias por dejar tantos! Es una buena costumbre jejeje:  
  
-SABINA EVANS: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por dejarme el review, sobre todo cuando estabas tan apurada ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-ARWEN-CHAN: ¿Capitulo largo? jejeje... Serían mucho más largo si por mi fueran, pero como no puedo, tengo que ir pasando las cosas al capítulo siguiente... jejeje... U____U Sobre la actualización... es un cap por semana ¿un ritmo decente, verdad? Creo que no está mal... (aunque antes en "ahora y siempre" subía 2 por semana...) pero ahora no me da el tiempo... ¡¡¡gracias por el review!!!  
  
-POLY-14: ^_____^ Gracias por el review y por tus comentarios, me pone contenta que te guste... ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-LIPI WEASLEY: Review kilométrico jejeje =^______^= ¿De verdad te gusta tanto?jejeje me hiciste sonrojar... Bueno, espero que no me mates porque acá está el cap 6, y el beso....el famoso beso.... llegará algún día, lo prometo jejeje Bueno, como ves Ginny está ya media embobada con Draco... ^_^ (Que era lo que todas esperaban, ¿verdad? jjj) El Draco yo-soy-malo ya viene... jejeje (Después lo van a extrañar amnésico y me van a pedir que le tire una piedra por la cabeza jejej) ¡¡Sigue dejando reviews tan lindos como este!!   
  
-LUCÍA3: Sí, si los castigos fueran así, creo que todas nos portaríamos malísimo jejeje.... espero que te guste este cap... ¡¡besitos y gracias por el review!!  
  
-ELSA: Jejeje... Draco y las verduras... combinación rara... pero Draco sabe como hacer para que la situación se vuelva... sexy... ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-NESSA4: ¡Gracias por avisar! =P No me había dado cuenta de que no lo había puesto en humor... Ahora sí lo puse ^_^ Me alegro saber que el fic te resulta divertido!! ¡¡¡gracias por el review!!! (y espero que te guste como va siguiendo...)  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¡¡HoLaS, KaP!! Me encantó tu review... tú siempre haciéndome sonrojar =^____^= No se si sea para tanto jejeje pero me pone contenta saber que el fic te agrada... El próximo cap será todo dedicado al baile y ahí se enterarán si hay beso o que... ¿Quieres la edición del periódico que tenía Blaise? jeje bueno, te cuento que se la pedí, pero resulta que la que había comprado el periódico era Pansy, y me dijo que no, que ni que estuviera loca te lo da, porque Drakito sale en todas las páginas jejeje...Sobre el espectáculo de Blaise... chan chan... puede que lo incluya en la historia más adelante ^___^ Y sobre la conversación en el msn, de nada, que me gustó hablar contigo... ¡¡¡bueno, nos leemos chica, sigue escribiendo tus fics!!!  
  
-ANVY SNAPE: Como dije, el striptease de Blaise es seguro que lo vean... unos caps más adelante... ^____-- (aún así, Drakito no tiene igual...) Yo tambien envidio a Gin y a Pansy... ¿quien no querría ir al baile con semejantes hombres? ¿Te gustó la escenita de la cocina? jejeje Parece que ahora mirarán las verduras de otra forma... (y después de este cap... ¡el caramelo!) Si te gustan los Slytherin (a mi también) quizá te ponga contenta que dentro de poco, Blaise tendrá bastante protagonismo...jejeje pero ahora no puedo decir nada más... ¡Gracias por tu siempre fiel review!  
  
-BAMBI: ¿Draco y Blaise juntos? Tu sí que pides, chica jejeje (después de las fiestas me cuentas si se cumplió lo que pediste jejej)(aunque como un millón de chicas más tambien lo pidieron, va a tener que repartir a los chicos en pedacitos jeje) jejeje Sip, como comentan tanto el striptease de Blaise... lo voy a incluir... ^___-- (y te pondré en la dedicatoria jejee) ¡¡¡¡si, que vivan las hormonas alteradas!!! ¡¡Besitos y espero recibir otro review tuyo ¿oki?!!  
  
-ISA: Tu pobre teclado debe haber quedado muy mojado debajo de tanta baba...jejeje Espero que ya estés mejor... ^_^ Todas queremos estar en el lugar de Ginny... Gracias por tu divertido review y ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-ATHENA KATSURA: Holas! Gracias por tus comentarios y por hacerte un tiempito y dejarme un review, sobre todo uno tan lindo... ¡¡¡besitos!!! Y espero que te siga gustando...  
  
-GINNYMALFOYSISTERS: ¿Te gustó "ahora y siempre"? jejeje Ese fic me salió muy dramático, nada que ver con este... ¿SIRIUS? jeje AMO a Sirius...jejeje Te cuento que tengo un Sirius/Remus por ahí, quizá lo publique para navidad... ¡Busqué tu fic y la maldita fanfiction me dice que no hay nada! En fin, seguiré buscando... ¿lo publicaste con este nick? Sobre la actualización de este fic, será de un cap a la semana... ¡¡¡¡¡besitos y gracias por el review!!!!!  
  
ABIN: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Acá esta la continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado... ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
LOONY MOONY: ¡Ya te tengo en el msn! ¡gracias por el review!!  
  
-LUZ DEL ALBA: sip...yo miro la verdura con otros ojos jejeje En este cap el autocontrol de Ginny se fue de paseo jejeje... ^____-- Gracias por tan lindo review!!!  
  
Bueno, esos son todos...espero que sigan dejando muchos, así me animan a continuar... ¿sip? Les recuerdo que lo de la mailing list sigue en pie, así que las que quieran que se les avise cuando el fic se actualice, avisenme en un review o mail. También si quieren agregarme al msn: airileeh@hotmail.com, ¡los espero!  
  
*Publicidad* Acabo de subir un nuevo fic "Razón para amar", es un Draco/Herm, con bastante humor... Si a alguien le interesa... ¡lo espero por allí! (También los invito a leer mis fic más "viejitos" jeje ^_____-- )  
  
Eso es todo por ahora!! Dejen lindos reviews y prepárense para el próx. cap!!!  
  
NoS LeEmOs!! BeSiToS!!   
  
AiRiLeEh 


	7. Un instante, una mente, otra vez

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
(primera parte)   
  
*[CAPÍTULO 7: UN INSTANTE, UNA MENTE, OTRA VEZ... ]*  
  
*[Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...]*  
  
*[Capítulo dedicado exclusivamente a ALYXEL, por darme siempre su opinión y porque me encanta conversar con ella por el msn.... ]*  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Para Ginny, los bailes de Hogwarts siempre habían consistido en noches divertidas y fuera de la rutina diaria. Le encantaba pasarse la noche en la pista de baile, danzando al son de la música como una posesa, y le encantaba asimismo sentir los pies adoloridos a la madrugada, como un punzante recuerdo de aquella noche.  
  
Sus compañeros en las fiestas de Hogwarts nunca habían sido la gran maravilla: Neville Longbotton, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, Colin Creveey... Y a ella eso le importaba poco y nada. En su propia opinión, el baile era un momento para disfrutar y no para estar haciendo el papel de estúpida en un vano intento por atraer la atención del chico de turno.  
  
¿Sería por eso que ejercía una especie de magnetismo sobre los chicos?   
  
No es que tuviera la autoestima por las nubes, claro que no, pero es que una mujer suele darse cuenta del efecto que provoca en el sexo opuesto. O quizá sólo fuera que la consideraban una igual...después de todo, el que hubiera compartido la vida con seis hermanos varones se hacía más que evidente en sus palabras y en sus gestos. Y desde algún rincón de su mente, le llegó la voz de su madre gritando: "¡¡Virginia, eres una señorita!! ¡¡Las niñas no hacen eso!!" Ginny sonrió. De todas maneras, su infancia había sido fantástica y no se arrepentía de todo lo que había vivido con sus hermanos. Aprendió centenares de cosas y eso tenía... sus ventajas. Saber cómo obra la mente masculina no es algo que se aprende todos los días.  
  
Bien, como iba diciendo, el pensamiento de que sus compañeros nunca habían sido una maravilla pareció derrumbarse rápidamente cuando sus ojos azules se giraron en dirección al joven que caminaba a su lado.  
  
Draco Malfoy ERA una MARAVILLA viviente. Y tenía su brazo enlazado al suyo, llevándola gentilmente como una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Más de una vez, mientras caminaban en silencio por los corredores, Ginny tuvo el impulso de estirar el brazo y tocarlo, porque Draco parecía tan perfecto que costaba creer que era real, que no era una forma etérea que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, para dejarla sola en el pasillo.  
  
El Slytherin pareció sentir la mirada de Ginny, porque volteó al instante su cara y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azul marino de la pelirroja. Sonrió.   
  
-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó divertido, mientras unos mechones de sedoso cabello rubio se movieron sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto ligeramente aniñado pero Draco los retiró al instante.  
  
-A ver...-Ginny sonrió ligeramente, mientras en su cabecita se insultaba a si misma por mirarlo de esa forma- Creo que tienes dos ojos, una nariz... labios...  
  
-¡Oh, soy un ser humano completo!- Draco le guiñó el ojo.- Vaya suerte la mía...  
  
-Estem... ¿Draco?- comenzó Ginny, pareciendo de repente muy interesada en sus zapatos. Pero no lo soportaba más, tenía que... hacerlo.... El chico se detuvo, sorprendido.  
  
-¿Gin?- susurró apenas, y su voz fue casi inaudible. Ella sintió como la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y estaba segura de que al instante sus rodillas se doblarían y se caería al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. - ¿Ginny?- insistió Draco, y su voz llegó cargada de un ligero tinte de preocupación. Suavemente, llevó su mano a la barbilla de la joven y la obligó a levantar la mirada. Ginny pasó saliva, ver esos ojos grises que había llegado a conocer tan bien le hacía doler el alma.  
  
Porque es verdad.  
  
Se puede conocer profundamente a una persona aunque jamás se haya tenido una relación amorosa. O algo por el estilo...  
  
-Gin, preciosa, si no dices nada y sigues teniendo esa mirada de terror voy a tener que llevarte a la enfermería...- dijo Draco, sonriendo levemente.  
  
-¿Qué... qué dijiste, Draco?- Ginny parpadeó, atontada, y odiaba sentirse así, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable... tan susceptible a todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Draco. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿¿Dónde estaba su autocontrol?? Debería mandar un detective privado al fondo de su mente para que lo encontrara y lo trajera de regreso. Porque ella vivía insultando a esas chicas que parecían gelatina cuando estaban con un chico y ahora, ella misma, Virginia Weasley, parecía la gelatina más deshecha que alguien hubiera preparado jamás. ¿Qué demonios tenía Draco Malfoy para provocar todo esto? Un simple vistazo a la cara perfecta del chico y a sus ojos grises preocupados, junto con el ceño levemente fruncido, le dio la respuesta a su estúpida pregunta. Había llegado a adorar esa expresión de preocupación en la cara de Draco. Y más de una vez tuvo que controlarse para no pasar la yema de su dedo por el pliegue que se formaba en su entrecejo, para obligarlo a desaparecer y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien...  
  
-Dije que voy a llevarte a la enfermería- repitió él, pero Ginny negó rápidamente con la cabeza.  
  
-No, antes... ¿Qué dijiste antes de eso?  
  
-Eh.... ¿dije Ginny?- titubeó él, confundido. Ginny volvió a negar y Draco sonrió ligeramente. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al tiempo que las mejillas de Ginny se teñían de un violento color escarlata.- ¿Preciosa?  
  
Ginny desvió la mirada, avergonzada. Oír la palabra "preciosa" con el tono de voz ligeramente ronco de Draco era un deleite. Lograba estremecer cada fibra de su ser y mandaba su autocontrol al demonio.  
  
-Así que era eso...- Draco le guiñó un ojo provocativamente, con una media sonrisa sensual.- Querías que te diga que eres preciosa...  
  
-Ah, cállate Draco...- soltó, dándole un leve empujón. Pero sabía que en realidad no quería que se callara, que esos labios finos se mantuvieran juntos privándola de oír el ronco susurro de su voz. No, claro que no. Quería... quería salir del castillo, quería ir a los terrenos, hundir su rostro en el cuello de Draco, impregnarse la nariz con su perfume penetrante y embriagador y que el rubio le susurrara una larga lista de palabras dulces al oído...  
  
-Ahh... Sé que eres preciosa, Ginny Weasley- continuó él, en tono burlón, dando vueltas alrededor de ella.- Preciosa, preciosa, preciosa...  
  
-¡¡¡Basta, Draco!!!- se exasperó Ginny, tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a detenerse. Él frunció el ceño otra vez. ¡Oh, maldición! ¿porqué tenía que hacer eso?- Quiero decirte algo...  
  
Draco se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y recostó su espalda contra la pared, sin desviar por un momento la vista de la pelirroja vestida de plata.  
  
-Te escucho- dijo Draco, suavemente.  
  
-Bueno, yo... quería que sepas que...- Ginny se pasó la mano por el cabello, buscando algo con que descargar sus nervios.- Que sepas que a mí... tu....  
  
-¿Malfoy, Weasley?  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron. Una voz estridente había quebrado el ambiente tenue y susurrante en el que estaban inmersos y ellos volvieron sus cabezas hacia uno de los extremos del corredor. Minerva McGonagall los observaba con desconcierto mientras avanzaba a grandes pasos en dirección a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué hacen fuera de las cocinas?- preguntó en tono acusador, deslizando su mirada de Ginny a Draco alternativamente.  
  
Draco fue el que contestó, porque Ginny sólo retrocedió hacia la pared hasta sentir la fría roca sobre la piel. Oh, Dios... que cerca había estado... el corazón le latía con fiereza y un extraño nudo se había formado en su garganta, un nudo que le impedía articular palabra alguna que no fuera las que había estado a punto de decir. Pasó saliva y bajó la mirada, haciendo fuerzas por contenerse para evitar insultar a McGonagall por interrumpir ese momento.   
  
-Ya cumplimos nuestro turno, profesora- dijo en tono jovial- Recién acabamos de salir...  
  
-¿No les falta más tiempo?- la profesora McGonagall no parecía en absoluto convencida por la explicación de Draco.  
  
-No, puede preguntarle a Dobby- insistió Draco, sonriente.   
  
-Como si Dobby fuera de fiar- gruñó- él sería capaz de encubrirlos... Pero bueno, suban al baile... únanse a todos sus compañeros y disfruten la noche- su mirada recayó en Ginny, que permanecía cabizbaja en un rincón.- ¿señorita Weasley? ¿Está ud. bien?  
  
Ginny levantó lentamente la mirada, y repasó mentalmente la poco educada lista de insultos que le hubiera gustado decirle a la jefa de Gryffindor, pero sólo apretó con fuerza los labios, hasta convertirlos en una línea rojiza. ¿¿¿¿La profesora McGonagall no sabía lo que era un "momento perfecto"???? (¿había sido adolescente alguna vez?) ¿¿Cómo pudo interrumpirlos de esa forma?? Había juntado todo el valor, las palabras estaban agolpándose en su boca, deseosas por ser liberadas y ¡zas! la vieja esa venía a estropear todo. Argh.... quería gritar, romper, golpear... preferentemente a McGonagall, de poder ser. Debió ser que estaba mirando a la profesora con demasiado odio porque Draco, con una sonrisa nerviosa asomando de sus labios, se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo.  
  
-Gin, quita esa "mirada a lo Luna Lovegood" (NdA: "mirada a lo Luna Lovegood" en el vocabulario de Draco se traduce como "mirada de loca" ^__^) y dile a la profesora que te encuentras bien...  
  
-¿Señorita Weasley?- esta vez fue McGonagall quien se acercó a Ginny, con cautela y la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-¿Ginny?- insistió Draco, atrayéndola hacia él. Ginny sintió su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Draco y la mano derecha del chico posada muy sutilmente en la estrecha cintura.  
  
-Estoy... estoy.... - Ginny carraspeó y apretó los puños.- ¿Sabe qué, profesora? ¡No estoy bien, no lo estoy! ¡Aunque hace unos momentos si lo estaba!  
  
-¿A qué se refiere, Virginia?- inquirió McGonagall, desorientada. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, rogando por que la chica no se prospasara con lo que le decía a la profesora. Aunque el tono empleado distaba mucho de ser amable.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero claro, yo soy Ginny Weasley, y todo siempre tiene que salirme mal! ¿No podía haber esperado unos diez minutos mas antes de abrir su bocaza chillona y estropearme todo? ¡¡Era un momento especial, ¿sabe?!! ¡¡¡ Y lo ha estropeado, lo ha estropeado!!- Ginny estaba frenética y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras expresaba su frustración de la manera... equivocada. Draco la miraba atónito y la expresión de McGonagall iba endureciéndose a medida que escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja- ¿¡¡¡¡Y ahora qué!!!!? Ud. sigue con su vida y yo tengo que volver a digerir los nervios y seguir como si nada cuando CASI doy un paso importante y...  
  
-SUFICIENTE- la cortó la profesora, bruscamente. Ginny abrió la boca para replicar, pero sintió la mano de Draco presionarse contra sus labios.- Siento mucho haber interrumpido su declaración al señor Malfoy, pero...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Yo no estaba declarando nada!!!!- gritó Ginny al instante, sonrojándose. Miró de reojo a Draco y vio que estaba más serio que nunca, devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
-Pero me parece que su tono no fue el correcto para dirigirse a un profesor. Por lo tanto, le sugiero que me acompañe a mi despacho.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?- Draco lucía sorprendido y Ginny pareció comprender la magnitud de sus acciones al oír el el tono duro de la profesora.  
  
-Si, ahora- McGonagall dio media vuelta, lista para emprender el camino de regreso al colegio principal. -Malfoy, espera a la señorita Weasley en el gran salón, por favor...  
  
Draco hizo una exclamación ahogada.  
  
-¡Pero, profesora! ¿No puedo esperarla fuera de su despacho?  
  
-Al salón, Draco- ordenó McGonagall con severidad. Y su voz fue aún más fría cuando se dirigió a Ginny.- Vamos, Weasley.  
  
Ginny le echó una última mirada rápida a Draco, quien se quedó de pie en el medio del corredor, viéndola alejarse, con una expresión indefinida pintada en su pálido rostro. Ginny se maldijo a si misma por ser tan... impulsiva. Bueno, al menos sabía que era Gryffindor hasta la médula... y seguiría siéndolo si McGonagall no se decidía a expulsarla. Una vez que se hubieron alejado de Draco, la profesora dijo unas palabras que volvieron a molestarla, pero esta vez fue lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener la boca cerrada sin replicar.  
  
-¿Sabes, Weasley?- la voz de McGonagall llegó cansada, decepcionada, como un suspiro débil.- Me estás decepcionando mucho en este último tiempo... Parece ser que el estar con Malfoy te ha pegado muchas características Slytherin...  
  
"Un Slytherin jamás habría gritado de esa forma a un profesor" pensó Ginny, rumiando su bronca, intentando contener sus nervios explosivos para no empezar a gritar... una vez más.  
  
Oh, mierda... iba a ser una noche larga....  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
-Oh, por dios, dime que ésa NO es Luna- suplicó Ron, con la vista fija en una figura menudita que se acercaba por el corredor caminando divertida en zig- zag.  
  
-Si, es Luna- respondió Aly, mientras jugaba con uno de sus tirabuzones rubios, extendiéndolo y soltándolo al instante para ver como se ensortijaba rápidamente.- ¿quién más caminaría así a no ser que este borracho?  
  
-Maldición... este va a ser el ridículo de mi vida- sollozó Ron, quien estaba de un humor de mil demonios.- Se suponía que íbamos a ir al baile, no al circo... ¿¿Viste lo que trae puesto??  
  
Aly sonrió forzadamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ron.  
  
-Al menos no va a pasar desapercibida entre la muchedumbre- intentó animarlo, con muy poco éxito. La rubia continuó:- Si la pierdes en algún momento, miras en derredor y dirás al instante ¡ahí está Luna!  
  
Ron bajó la voz, porque Luna ya estaba más cerca y murmuró por la comisura de la boca:  
  
-Créeme que en estos momentos lo que más quiero es perderla....  
  
-Alyssa, Ronald...- Luna llegó toda sonriente, y saludó amablemente a ambos jóvenes. De hecho, Ron pensó que se veía más "alegre" de lo habitual, pero aún no lograba sacar la mueca de asco que le había producido ver lo que traía puesto la chica.  
  
-Hola, Luna- saludó Aly, estudiando con picardía cada uno de los gestos de su amigo pelirrojo. Ron la miró de reojo y le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-Te ves muy bien, Ronald- comentó Luna de repente, tomando a Ron por sorpresa. Se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca y se rascó el corto cabello pelirrojo, algo incómodo.- Los trajes son lo tuyo...  
  
-Ah, gracias- respondió Ron, cordial.- Este... ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo con ironía. Luna no captó el mensaje, porque sonrió ampliamente y dio una vuelta exhibiendo su vestimenta. La mueca de Ron se acentuó más: Luna llevaba lo que parecía un largo trozo de tela desigual, con un horrible estampado floreado, en tonos naranjas y violetas. Se había recogido el pelo en cientas de trenzas pequeñas distribuidas en su cabeza, como interminables serpientes rubias y se había colocado a modo de pendientes dos girasoles gigantescos (los había agrandado con magia) que eran casi más grandes que su propia cabeza y la hacían parecer una especie de elefante deforme. Y como si todavía faltara el toque de gracia, había rematado con unos grotescos zapatos negros que tenían unos ocho centímetros de plataforma, de modo que estaba a la altura de Ron.Tanto Ron como Aly admitieron que el conjunto era horroroso.   
  
-Me alegra que te guste- dijo radiante.- Me costó mucho decidir que ponerme... finalmente me decidí por esto porque...  
  
-Quien te viera diría que te has puesto lo primero que encontraste- Ron continuó en su tono sarcástico, pero comenzó a exasperarse al darse cuenta de que Luna parecía ser retardada en lo que se refiere a sarcasmos y frases con doble sentido porque se tomaba cada frase de Ron como un halago.  
  
-¡¡Ah, no!! Ojalá tuviera esa facilidad para vestirme, de ponerme lo primero que encuentro y que me quede bien, pero no, este conjunto lo he armado con mucho esmero...  
  
-Esmero... eso seguro... no sabía que era un baile de disfraces...  
  
-¿Es un baile de disfraces?- Luna ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida.- ¡Vaya! ¡Yo vine con ropa normal! ¿Haré a tiempo si voy a cambiarme?  
  
Ron se preguntó brevemente cuan asquerosa sería la "ropa de disfraz" de Luna, si este conjunto desigual y espeluznante era denominado por la chica "ropa normal". Y al final optó por responder:  
  
-No te preocupes, Luna. Te ves... "adecuada".  
  
La palabras "bien" o "linda" eran demasiado para describir semejante espanto, sentenció Ron, sombrío.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
Ginny nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó dentro del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Los minutos se habían estirado y estirado y lo único que la menuda pelirroja veía eran los labios de McGonagall dictando una larga perorata que no se había molestado en escuchar. No. Sus ojos azules recaían casi con desgano en la silla que estaba junto a la suya, delante del escritorio de McGonagall, desilusionantemente vacía.  
  
-Creo que quedó más que claro que consideré todo eso una falta de respeto y...  
  
Un día, esa silla había sido ocupada por Draco Malfoy. Entrecerró los ojos por un momento y un Draco imaginario le devolvía la mirada, burlón, adorable, que hizo que Ginny se mordiera el labio inferior en deseos de abrazarlo y sumarse a su broma secreta.  
  
¡Mierda, Draco! ¿Cuándo se había apoderado de tal forma de su corazón? Casi sin darse cuenta, su delicado y frágil corazón, vulnerable a los golpes, se hallaba en las manos de un Slytherin, esperando el golpe... esperando...  
  
-Por lo que creo que dos días extras de detención en las cocinas serán suficientes. Realmente es una pena que hayamos llegado a esto pero dado el caso... ¿me está oyendo, Virginia?  
  
Ginny se volvió alarmada hacia la profesora, parpadeando repetidamete. Apenas si había oído todo lo que había soltado la mujer, porque ya sabía de sobras el discursito que decían los profesores en Hogwarts.   
  
-Si, profesora- contestó diligentemente, ansiosa por marcharse de allí y unirse a la fiesta. McGonagall resopló, algo dudosa.  
  
-Bien, puede marcharse- indicó al fin, con un rápido y casi imperceptible gesto de su mano derecha. Ginny se puso de pie al instante y se alisó la falda de su sedoso vestido de plata. Murmuró un bajo "buenas noches" y cerró la puerta tras sí.  
  
-Uff... maldita vieja...- masculló, apresurándose por alejarse del desierto corredor rumbo al Gran Salón, donde todos estarían disfrutando de la magnífica cena de Halloween. Estaba a punto de doblar por la esquina del corredor cuando un brazo la detuvo, y la arrastró consigo en la oscuridad. Ginny trastabilló, pero una mano firme la sostuvo por la cintura, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. Su primer impulso fue gritar y debatirse, pero el penetrante olor a perfume que desprendía la persona la tranquilizó en el acto.  
  
-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó, melosa, dejándose rodear por aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos.  
  
-Mmm...sí- la voz surgió ronca, y dulce como el azúcar.- Estaba aquí intentando atrapar a alguna jovencita desprevenida...  
  
-¿Y para qué?- Ginny le siguió el juego, ligeramente divertida.  
  
-Ah... tenía unas cositas en mente...  
  
-¡¡Draco!!- Ginny le dió un leve golpe en el brazo y el rubio soltó un fingido quejido.- ¿Me estabas esperando?  
  
-En realidad, no... estaba esperando a McGonagall para llevarla al baile... ¿qué te parece?  
  
-Que eres un retorcido...  
  
-Oh, ¿porqué? A pesar de su edad, Minerva tiene unas piernas muy...- Ginny le propinó otro empujón, esta vez más violento y Draco rió.- Pero a falta de la bella profesora McGonagall, creo que puedo conformarme con cierta pelirroja que he conseguido atrapar...  
  
-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Ginny, débilmente, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel de la mano que Draco había reposado en su cintura.   
  
-No lo dudo- respondió Draco, y su voz ya no contenía rastro alguno de broma. Sonaba dolorsamente sincera. Acercó su cara a Ginny, y la pelirroja pudo sentir el aliento cálido de Draco rozando su cara.- ¿Qué ibas a decir en el corredor? ¿Qué fue lo que interrumpió McGonagall?  
  
Ginny retrocedió bruscamente, rompiendo el contacto, dejando a Draco sorprendido. Intentó que no se hiciera demasiado evidente que sus mejillas ardían y evitó la mirada plateada del Slytherin.  
  
-Olvídalo, Draco- dijo, terminante.  
  
-No quiero- insistió él, renuente, volviendo a acercar su esbelto cuerpo al de la pelirroja.- Termina lo que ibas a decir.  
  
- ¡¡NO!!- estalló ella, molesta.- ¡¡Te dije que lo olvides, Draco!! Era una tontería, sólo éso. No vale siquiera el esfuerzo. - dejó que su voz se suavizara.- ¿Bajamos al baile?  
  
Draco no respondió. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y le ofreció a Ginny el brazo, gentil. La pelirroja enlazó su brazo al del chico y comenzaron a caminar en un incómodo silencio abrumador. Ginny miró al rubio de reojo, pero no fue capaz de leer la emoción que se reflejaba en esos ojos perfectos. Draco caminaba con la cabeza erguida, a la vez cercano y a la vez tan lejano como la luna misma. ¿Qué pensaba Draco? ¿Estaba decepcionado? ¿molesto? ¿irritado? ¿Estaba...  
  
-No estoy molesto- dijo de repente, tomando a Ginny por sorpresa, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa amable asomó de sus labios.- Pero pensé...- sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera apartar un pensamiento tonto que estaba jugueteando en su mente, deseoso por salir.- Confío en que me lo dirás cuando te sientas lista, ¿verdad? Porque odio quedarme con la duda...  
  
Ginny se sintió aturdida. ¿¿Porqué Draco era tan condenadamente perfecto?? ¿Qué chico te dice "me lo dirás cuando estés lista" en vez de gritarte estupideces como "no confías en mí" e irse enfadado? En cuanto sus pensamientos se coordinaron apenas, logró articular palabra.  
  
-Lo haré- asintió, abrazándose con mas fuerza al brazo de Draco.   
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
El baile de Halloween de este año no tenía precedentes. Superaba a todas las otras celebraciones, al menos desde el punto de vista de Ginny. Comenzando por un decorado espectacular - que incluía cientas de calabazas esparcidas por el recinto, murciélagos vivos revoloteando en los techos, y esqueletos danzantes-, pasando por la música que estaba de moda - Dumbledore había contratado a "Varitas rebeldes", un conjunto que estaba arrasando en el mundo musical de los magos, y estaba compuesto por dos brujas y dos hechiceros muy apuestos- y terminando en la espectacular pista de baile repleta de adolescentes con hormonas alteradas.  
  
Y por una vez en la vida, Ginny amó que los adolescentes tuvieran las hormonas revolucionadas: aquello era ESPECTACULAR. Acababan de terminar de cenar y la movida música invitaba al descontrol. Muchos estudiantes ya se habían unido al ambiente jubiloso y otros tantos permanecían sentados, entre tímidos y recelosos y algunos amargados. Dejó que su vista paseara por encima de la masa de estudiantes, divertida.  
  
Harry y Annalisse bailaban tímidamente en un costado, y se notaba a leguas que ambos estaban incómodos y cohibidos, lanzándose sonrisitas nerviosas de vez en cuando. Extrañamente, se dio cuenta de que Harry le importaba un comino. Shane y Aly, como era de esperarse, estaban en el centro de la pista, olvidados de su dignidad y danzando como locos, sin parar de reirse. Ginny rio también cuando Shane hizo que Aly girara rápidamente y la chica terminó golpeando a Colin Creevey que bailaba junto a ellos con Melissa Shatner, de su mismo curso.  
  
Distinguió a Hermione bailando al compás del apuesto Roger Davies, algo fría. Sus movimientos eran sistemáticos, pero Davies la observaba con dulzura. Ginny supuso que aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido con Ron. Y hablando de Ron, distinguió a su hermano en una de las mesas, con cara de estar sufriendo un horrible y angustioso tormento junto a Luna Lovegood, que parecía estar sosteniendo una especie de interminable monólogo ya que Ron no estaba interesado en conversar con ella. Los ojos castaños de Ron estaban inmóviles sobre la figura de Hermione, como reclamando atención.  
  
-¡Allá están Pansy y Blaise!- comentó Draco de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ginny miró donde señalaba Draco. Pansy había roto su propio récord de minimalismo. Su vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación: de color verdoso, traía un escote vertiginoso que le descubría hasta el ombligo y la falda era tan corta que Ginny podía asegurar que se le veía el trasero cuando caminaba.   
  
-¿Se permite esa clase de vestidos aquí?- le preguntó Ginny a Draco, con una mueca burlona. Tuvo que reconocer que había que tenerle algo de respeto a Pansy: llevar un vestido como aquel y bailar tan provocativamente como lo hacía la chica en estos momentos sin que se le viera nada más de lo descubierto era una verdadera hazaña que no cualquiera podía llevar a cabo.  
  
-No lo sé... pero no veo que Blaise de queje - respondió Draco, guiñándole un ojo. En efecto, Blaise Zabini parecía estar ahogándose en su propia baba, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de las bien marcadas curvas de su compañera.   
  
-¿¿Bailamos??- preguntó Ginny en tono alegre, tirando del brazo de Draco, quien la miró divertido.  
  
-Por supuesto - accedió dejándose llevar por la chica. Unos segundos después estaban en la pista, moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la música. Ginny era incapaz de apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Draco. El rubio se movía con soltura, como poseído por la música misma, abandonado a la tarea de sincronizar sus brazos y pies. El cabello rubio, desprovisto de gomina, flotaba débilmente ante el continuo movimiento, sensual. Ginny le colgó los brazos al cuello, en un momento de debilidad, incapaz de soportar un momento más alejada de aquel cuepo esbelto y Draco sonrió complacido ante el impulsivo gesto de la chica. Ginny se sonrojó ligeramente y al instante sintió las manos de Draco cerrarse sobre sus caderas con cierta presión.  
  
Se deseaban. Y era evidente. Eran incapaces de romper el mágico contacto visual que habían establecido y seguían moviéndose sin desviar la mirada y sin casi pestañear siquiera. El corazón de Ginny parecía querer romper un récord de velocidad, porque latía cada vez más fuerte, sofocándola, pero a la vez, era incapaz de dejar de mirar esos profundos ojos grises saturados de emociones. El tiempo que estuvieron así, seduciéndose calladamente con la mirada se tornó infinitamente largo, irreal. No había un reloj allí para cronometrar por cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando a aumentar la intensidad de sus miradas, a olvidarse del mundo.  
  
Pero aquello era más que jugar a seducirse. Aquello era la llama del deseo aflorando en sus pupilas, gritando sin palabras "¡te quiero!", un tira y deja de nunca acabar. Aquello era como entrar en contacto con las emociones del otro, y, al mismo tiempo, confundirse más en el mar de sentimientos compartidos. Era doloroso, pero infinitamente dulce al mismo tiempo. Adictivo. Un placer nuevo, desconocido y vertiginoso.  
  
Fue Draco el que, con un movimiento leve, llevó sus labios al oído de Ginny y susurró, con voz profunda:  
  
-Vamos...- un segundo después, y antes de que Ginny pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, el rubio cerró su mano alrededor de la frágil muñeca de Ginny y la sacó de la pista de baile.  
  
-Draco, ¿Qué...- comenzó a preguntar Ginny, pero él la miró, serio.  
  
-Sólo sígueme, ¿sí?- pidió. Se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes y salieron al desierto vestíbulo. Había una pareja acurrucándose contra la pared pero Draco pareció ignorarlos y se dirigió con determinación hacia la puerta de roble que llevaba al exterior.  
  
La brisa estaba algo fresca y la noche era clara. Ginny tenía una extraña sensación revolviéndole el estómago, como si sintiera que algo estaba mal allí. Pero cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago y Draco se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos azules se encontraron nuevamente con los de plata, supo que no había nada que temer. No había nada malo allí. Eran sólo ella y Draco...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó Ginny, en un susurro. Aquello era tan perfecto: la luz de la luna llena bañaba la explanada, tiñiendola de plata. La superficie del lago estaba extrañamente lisa, dando la impresión de ser sólido cristal y no agua lo que contenía. La brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos de Draco, haciéndolos flotar levemente y luego dejandolos caer sobre el rostro de su dueño. Draco sonrió, tímido.  
  
-No pasa nada...- dijo él, evasivo. Se acercó aún más a Ginny y buscó las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja. Entrelazaron sus dedos.- Bueno, sí pasa algo... porque, ¿sabes, Ginny? Creo que sé lo que quisiste decirme en el corredor hoy...  
  
-Draco, te dije que...  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Ginny...- confesó, con seriedad. Sus facciones resaltaban bajo la pálida luz de la luna y Ginny se quedó petrificada. Ay, mierda. Draco Malfoy acababa de decirle que la quería. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Soltar una frase sarcástica y burlona o decidirse a probar esos labios entreabiertos y provocativos que invitaban a la perdición? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió la mano de Draco en su nuca, atrayéndola hacia él lentamente. Ginny sintió que sus rodillas temblaban cuando Draco se humedeció los labios con presteza y su rostro se puso serio.  
  
¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡¡Draco Malfoy iba a besarla!!   
  
Y estalló todo. Ya no podía oír sus pensamientos, sus razonamientos estúpidos ni imaginar alguno de sus sarcasmos recurrentes, no. No podía pensar, lo único que hacía era SENTIR.  
  
Draco era dulce, suave, gentil y al mismo tiempo exigente, ansioso, sus labios calientes se movían sobre los suyos con insistencia, deseosos de saborear su boca. Ginny le pasó los brazos por el cuello y enterró los dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio del chico, aferrándose a él para no caer desplomada en el piso. La lengua de Draco la obligó a separar los labios, exploradora, y buscó la suya, para enzarsarse en una pelea agitada.  
  
Draco sintió como un extraño placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo, finalmente, después de haberlo deseado en todo este tiempo, podía fundirse en un apasionado beso con la pelirroja que le había jurado y perjurado que no sentía nada por él. Pero ese beso distaba mucho de corroborar esa afirmación. Ginny había llegado a quererlo y el beso se volvía cada vez más profundo, más sensual. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, como vértigo, un vacío negro e inexplicable que lo mareó por unos momentos.  
  
Entreabrió los ojos, aturdido, y vio... ROJO.   
  
¿Rojo? ¿LA WEASLEY? Los ojos de Draco se abrieron lentamente y el beso se cortó de repente. Draco empujó a Ginny con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre la hierba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES??? - bramó, enfurecido.- ¡¡¡¡ESTÁS COMETIENDO ACOSO SEXUAL!!!!!!!!  
  
:*:*:*:*:*: FIN *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:  
  
(de la primera parte... ¿qué pensaban?)   
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡HE´S COME BACK!!!!!!!  
  
^_____________^ HoLas a ToDoS! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que aún se pasen por aquí después de larga demora de este cap... y también espero que les haya gustado... Paradójicamente, este cap lo tenía planeado desde hacía mucho y a la hora de escribirlo, prácticamente no me salía una palabra y eso me fustró mucho... y me hizo atrasarme tanto... Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y que no haya quedado tan mal... Y sí, aca llegamos al final de lo que se planteó al principio y... ¡¡la amnesia ha dicho adiós!! Draco- yo- soy- malo- está de regreso... lástima que haya llegado en mal momento, pero... así es más interesante, después de todo jejej... Tengo el fic todo planeadito ya jejeje ( ¡Y prepárense para lo que sigue!)  
  
¡Y bien! me dijeron que era hora de que pasara algo entre D y G y este cap creo que los satisfacerá... por el momento... jejeje.... Quería poner algo más de Ron/ Mione, pero el cap ya es lo suficientemente largo, así que quedará para la próxima, recuerden que todavía no termina el baile y que a Draco y Gin les queda cumplir su última noche de castigo....  
  
ah! quiero recomendarles el fic de mi amiga ALYXEL "Sonata de claro de Luna" (D/HE) que está muy lindo y ya que es su primer fic, hay que hacerle un poco de publicidad, así que a quienes les guste esta pareja ¡se los recomiendo! ^_____^  
  
Y___________Y Me emocionaron todos los reviews que me han llegado por el capítulo anterior....¡¡los adoro!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡muchisimas gracias a todos!!!!! Con ustedes, las respuestas:  
  
-ALYXEL: ¡primer review del cap! El Draco malo ya regresó y si, voy a escribir el striptease de Zabini... más adelante.... ya veras jejeje.... nop, aún no consigo las fotos del estriptís... U_____U lamentablemente... ¡¡¡Gracias por tan lindo review!!!!  
  
-ISA: HoLiTas..... sip entendí tu mensaje jejeje... ^_____-- Me alegra que te guste el fic y me quedó clarito que amas a Draco jejee ¡besitos!  
  
-POLY- 14: Sip.... Draco sin gomina se ve mil veces mejor.... ¿te gustó que dijera que hacían una linda pareja? Es verdad ¿no? (maldita Ginny....grr....) jejeje ¡besos!  
  
-LIPI WEASLEY: ¡tremendo review! ¡Bien largo! jejeje Si... tengo que admitir que tienes razón... Ron pidiendole a Mione ir al baile quedó muy tierno... U_____U ¿porqué le dijo que no? Bueno, Mione es así, algo resentida jejeje Ya que lo mencionás en el revi, te tengo una noticia ¡estoy escribiendo un Ron/ Mione bastante tiernito jejeje... ya que lo pediste, te lo voy a dedicar exclusivamente jejeje ^____-- Gracias por decirme que te gusta la manera en que los manejo, porque a pesar de que son secundarios, no es cosa de que queden sosos, sino que están para que uno no se sature de tanto Draco / Ginny... Bueno, puse un poquitito de Ron en este capítulo, en el próximo voy a definir si se arregla o no con Hermy... Y no, no quería matarlas de un infarto al escribir la escena del caramelo, que sino me quedo sin lectoras jejejee... Y ya tuvimos baile y beso ¿que te parecieron? Espero que me dejes otro review tan bonito como este... ¡¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
-HERMI222: Gracias por dejar review!!!! besitos!!  
  
-PAME-LITA: Bueno, ya has visto que Draco no siguió con los mismos sentimientos al recuperar la memoria, al menos, por ahora... Acerca de que Hermione le va a tener que pedir disculpas a Ron por lo mal que lo trató, habrá que esperar al próximo cap... ¡gracias por tu review!  
  
-ABIN: Ya no tienes que esperar... Se suponía que no se estirara tanto el fic, pero al final, en este cap, doña memoria hizo su aparición iluminando la mente de Draco... eso sí, tanto que lo pidieron ahora no quiero que se quejen porque se porta mal con Ginny jejeje ^____-- Por cierto, ya te agregué a la mailing list!! ¡¡¡¡nos leemos!!!  
  
-LOONY MOONY: ¡¡¡¡Thanks x el review!!!! y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap!  
  
-KATY: Aqui está el cap 7, y espero que te haya gustado... ^__^ Si, seguiré publicando más historias y lo mencionaré cuando lo haga, sino puedes fijarte en mi profile sobre lo que llevo publicado... Gracias por tus elogios ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
-WAPKA: ¿gritaste? jejej ¿de verdad gritaste al ver que no había más? Imagino que con este capi también lo haras jejeje.... Gracias por tu revi y sobre el fic de Deniko, voy a darme una vuelta por allí en cuanto tenga tiempo... de hecho, te cuento que fue un fic de Deniko "amor en el campo de Quidditch", si no me equivoco el titulo, el primer Draco- Ginny que leí y que hizo que me enamorara de esta pareja.... ^___^ y que esté ahora escribiendo jejeje.... ¡¡nos leemos!!  
  
-SABINA EVANS: ¡HoliTaS! Tendré que darte una medalla de honor por ser una lectora fiel jejeje.... siempre me dejas reviews... ^^ Muchisimas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, es un honor estar allí jejejee... Zabini es un egocéntrico, pero me encanta y sí, es muy apuesto... un día lo mando para tu casa ^_____-- Espero que te haya gustado este cap... ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-ELSA: ¿Pensando en el caramelo, eh? jejejje ¿Draco untado con caramelo? Creéme que no eres la única con mente retorcida jejeje ^__^ Yo y otras cuantas lectoras te hacemos compañía... Aquí está el cap, el próx no creo que se tarde tanto... ¡¡besotes!!  
  
-VIKA RIDDLE: HoLaS! ¿De verdad te encantó el fic? ¡_____¡ Gracias! *Airilee le manda un gran abrazo a Vika* Y sí, es una pena que Drakin no exista, pero al menos podemos soñar con él o perseguir a Tom Felton, aunque el chico no es Draco sólo lo interpreta.... ¿Dónde hay un hombre así? (yo busco uno y no lo encuentro.... ejem...) Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me animaron mucho a escribir... ^^ Siempre es bueno saber que gustan las locuras que me dicta la mente.... ¡¡¡besitos y sigue dejando review siempre que quieras!!  
  
-MAKY- FILTH: Gracias por tus lindos comentarios ^____^ me pusieron muy contenta... creo que tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo por msn y leí tu fic ^_ ^ ¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
-GINNYMALFOYSISTERS: holitas! Me alegra que te guste la historia y ya me di una vuelta por tu historia "memorias de Vesala", me gustó mucho sobre todo porque no hay muchas historias que ocurran después del quinto libro... ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-IRIA DE WOOD: ¡Que lindo review! ^____^Me encantó... Gracias por tu review y por comentarme que te gusta la forma en que está evolucionando el fic...es que a veces tengo la impresión de que algunas cosas quedan muy forzadas en vista de que no puedo explayarme más porque sino el capi quedaría muy largo y la fanfiction lo subiría hecho un completo desastre... Estaré encantada de leer tu fic cuando lo publiques, así que ten seguro que tendrás un review mío por allí ^___^ Y si quieres enviarmelo al mail, no hay problema... ¡¡¡¡besos!!!!  
  
-MEIKO: ^_______^ Gracias por tus elogios....espero que este cap haya valido la espera y que te haya gustado.... (y ya que estamos, que me lo hagas saber jeje) Sobre mandarte los caps por mail jeje... lo que pasa es que no tengo el fic escrito, lo voy escribiendo a medida que hay que subirlo asi que... =P La buena redacción habrá que agradecérsela a mis maestras de Literatura, que me volvieron prácticamente loca con las faltas de ortografía e incoherencias y a mi fascinación por leer, pero creo que al final aprendí algo jejeje ¿Qué va a pasar cuando Draco recupere la memoria? ¡A esperar el próx cap! (aunque ya te habrás formado una idea...) ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Tengo una fan???? de verdad? ¡la primera vez que me lo dicen! jejejee =^______^= Que honor... ¡¡¡¡¡besos y espero que dejes otro revi!!!!  
  
-KAMI-CHAN: ¡¡¡kami- chan me dejó review!!!! ¡¡que honor!! ^_____^ Una de mis autoras preferidas ¡________¡ Amo tu "Consequences" ----- las que no lo leyeron, se lo recomiendo! Aunque no se si te dejé review U_____U Soy un desastre jejeje... Gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho.... y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic... y la manera en que manejé a Draco, es que no quería ponerlo demasiado meloso y que su historia fuera todo color rosa con terrones de azucar por todos lados jejeje.. Y sí, yo también creo que Draco en el fondo es así, aunque NO lo demuestra... ¿soy una gran escritora? ¡__________¡ voy a llorar jjejejeje.... ¡¡¡¡gracias por todo!!!! ¡¡besitos!!  
  
-ALEXIEL: ¡¡¡Otra autora!!! (actualiza tu fic, pleaaaaase) Un review kilométrico (y hermoso, que me gustan largos....) Bueno, me encantó el review en general, gracias por comentarme todos los aspectos de la historia, aprecio mucho que alguien se tome el tiempo de comentarme detalladamente mi fic. Ahora si, te comento un par de puntos, porque si me pusiera a contestarte detalladamente el review, terminaría escribiendo aún más que vos y tendría que enviarte esto por mail jejej... Blaise va a tomar protagonismo unos dos capítulos más adelante... ya verás.... ¿Odias a Harry? Últimamente, me estoy dando cuenta de que muchas chicas odian a Harry y les gusta que salga tan poco... bueno, eso fue cosa de suerte, porque tenía planeado que Harry tuviera más presencia, pero por esos extraños vuelcos de la vida, cuando hicimos las audiciones, Zabini le robó el papel que Harry haría en la segunda parte de esta historia... ¿A que estas feliz? Sip, yo también odio a los Dracos pastelosos, pero traté de que este no fuera empalagoso, sino amable y sexy casi sin querer... (aunque yo creo que en el fondo sabe que todo lo que hace es sexy - como lo del caramelo, o las verduras, por ej- ) A mi también me encantó HP5, pero me quedé con muchísimas ganas de seguir leyendo más y de aquí a que Rowling escriba y se publique pasará un buen tiempito... Suerte que hay fics para leer, sino la espera se haría más pesada... Bueno, como lo dijiste.... como sigo viva tendras que dejarme un revi tan lindo como este por el cap 7 jejeje.... ¡Nunca te encuentro en el msn! ¿a que horas entras? ^^ No te preocupes por el largo de tus reviews que me encantan jejeje... ¡¡¡¡¡besitos!!!! (actualiza, actualiza, actualiza, actualiza, actualiza..... ¿se entendió?)  
  
-ARWEN CHAN: ¡mi amigocha! Holas! Te perdonaré que se te haya olvidado dejar review porque a mi me pasa.... U____U Bua! Te debo muchos reviews a vos! ¿Quieres más acción? O__O Niña... en este cap hubo un poquito, quizá mas adelante le suba el rating a la historia, pero tranquila, que ni Draco ni Gin son unos desesperados.... bueno, ella quizá si jejeje... Y si, trataré de seguir tu consejo de no dar tantas vueltas a la hora de escribir un cap, ¡pero soy muy detallista! Quiero que todo quede muy bien... ¡¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-LIRA W.M: Gracias por tu review ^__________________^  
  
-NISA: Holas! Y sip, ya era hora de que pasara algo, en este cap tienes un beso Draco- Gin.... y más adelante pasarán más cosas... eso cuando Draco se recupere del infarto que tendrá al enterarse todo lo que hizo al estar amnésico... ¿La reacción de Draco al recuperar la memoria? ^_____^ Creo que va a denunciar a Ginny por acoso sexual jejeje Bueno, espero que este cap te haya gustado tambien y que me dejes otro review ^______^¡¡¡¡besitos!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡Eso es todo!!!! -------------- Ahora que llegaron hasta aquí, sólo resta pulsar mi adorado botoncito de review y escribirme unas líneas para agilizar la escritura del cap 8 (¡que ya ha sido empezado! ^__^)   
  
Si quieren agregarme al msn o mandarme un mail: airileeh@hotmail.com ¡los espero! y si quieren agregarse la mailing list para enterarse de las actualizaciones de este fic, indiquenlo en un review o mail, aclarando su dirección de correo...  
  
Y ahora sí, me despido.... prometiendo hacer el esfuerzo de subir el próximo cap rápido.... (los reviews... ejem..... ayudan.... ejem....)  
  
BeSiToS y MuChA SuErTe!!!!!!!  
  
::::*ºº¨¨¨ºº*AiRiLeE *ºº¨¨¨¨ºº*:::: 


	8. Estallidos

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
» [SEGUNDA PARTE ]   
  
»CAPÍTULO 8: ESTALLIDOS   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
» Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse, Shane y algunos otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia...  
  
»Capítulo dedicado a TODAS las personas que se tomaron un tiempito y pulsaron el adorado botoncito del review haciendo que el marcador estrenara la cifra número 100... Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo!  
  
»Pequeña aclaración del capítulo: para quien no lo sepa, "The Quibbler" (el sofista) es una revista del mundo mágico que trata temas "raros", por así decirlo. El padre de Luna es el creador. (sorry! pequeño spoiler... bueno, vamos, que este sábado ya sale el libro! ^__________^ yupi! )  
  
»Como ha pasado tiempo... Un breve repaso al capítulo anterior, para evitarles tener que releerlo (bueno, si quieren hacerlo de todas maneras... ^^) En fin, aquí va: El dichoso baile de Halloween ha comenzado, Ginny se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Draco pero la muy oportuna McGonagall los pesca en el corredor. Ginny no puede contenerse y le grita de modo "poco adecuado" a la señora y gana un alentador premio: dos días extra de castigo en las cocinas (para ella sola, sin Draco, claro está). Luego de ese percance, el baile transcurre sin más, Draco sigue tan encantador y amnésico como siempre... Hasta que... (chan, chan!), el precioso rubito de Slytherin lleva a Gin al exterior del castilo para confesarle a la ¿suertuda? chica nada más ni nada menos que la quiere. Y como momento tan lindo no podía venir sin estar acompañado de un magnífico beso, Gin toca el cielo con las manos... hasta.... que la ¿esperada? (siii!! ustedes, lectoras, venían preguntando por ella en sus reviews...!! ahora sufran las consecuencias muaajajaj!) memoria de Draco regresa... ¡¡¡¡Y así comienza la segunda parte!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
-Entonces, el hipógrifo me miró, con sus ojos amarillos y penetrantes y eché a correr por la arena, con el bicho persiguiéndome detrás. A papá le pareció una anécdota muy divertida para incluir en "The Quibbler", pero yo me negué...  
  
Luna se detuvo abruptamente en su relato. Ron aún permanecía con la vista perdida en la otra punta del salón y a ella ya se le estaban acabando las anécdotas divertidas de su infancia para intentar que el chico se dignara, al menos, de mirarla cuando hablaba. Pero no. Luna bufó, decepcionada. Tomó un par de caramelos que quedaban en la fuente semivacía y comenzó a masticarlos en silencio. Daba igual que hablara o no.  
  
-¿No quieres contarte un chiste?- sugirió, con una amplia sonrisa. Siempre le había gustado el sentido del humor de Ron. Había que reconocer que era tan tonto que causaba gracia por el simple hecho de ser patético, aunque a veces sorprendía con un comentario ingenioso. El pelirrojo ni se inmutó, como si ella no hubiera hablado. - ¿Ronald?  
  
-¿Eh?- Ron pareció salir de una especie de trance y se volvió hacia Luna, todo alborotado. -¿Qué?  
  
-Te decía que...- comenzó la rubia, pero se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. Ron se encogió de hombros y Luna entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Ya lo había notado desde el mismo momento en que entraron al salón y no tenía sentido seguir engañándose con todo, seguir intentando que Ron se interesara por lo que tenía para decir, porque era evidente que daba lo mismo que le hablara a una pared. - Te decía que... Granger y Davies se están besando.  
  
La reacción de Ron fue tal como Luna había imaginado: se puso de pie como si alguien le hubiera pinchado el trasero, derramando con su brazo derecho la jarra de jugo de calabaza sobre sus pantalones y comenzó a mirar horrorizado en dirección a donde Hermione y Roger estaban... bailando. Luna rió como una chiquilla que contempla una broma muy divertida.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ERA MENTIRA!!!!- bramó Ron, enfurecido, volviéndose hacia Luna completamente sonrojado.  
  
-Lo sé- dijo ella con suma tranquilidad y Ron pareció enfurecerse todavía más.  
  
-¿Entonces porqué has dicho semejante estupidez?- inquirió, mientras le echaba una rápida mirada a sus pantalones negros que se habían mojado con jugo de calabaza en una zona un poco "comprometedora" (¿Es necesario explicar? jeje).  
  
-Es que quería verificar una cosa- respondió Luna.  
  
-¿Que estás loca?- repuso Ron con sarcasmo.  
  
-No. Que te gusta Granger...  
  
-¡A mi no me...- gritó Ron, pero en sus ojos castaños se reflejó la figura de Hermione y fue incapaz de decir nada más. Ron pasó saliva lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si el mero hecho de parpadear le hiciera perderse un nanosegundo de contemplación de aquella joven. Hermione reía y el corazón de Ron daba tumbos. Porque tenía esa risa abierta, fresca, pero no era para él. Era Davies quien la disfrutaba, quien le estaba contando algo que hacía que ella riera como si no existiera nada más. Un sentimiento vagamente parecido a la envidia se agitó en su interior. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.- ¿Tan evidente es?- preguntó, desviando la mirada a un lado.  
  
-Una de dos - explicó Luna, con una sonrisa comprensiva.- O te habías vuelto loco o estabas intentando que Hermione Granger volteara su mirada hacia tí. Más bien parecía que le estabas echando una maldición, porque apenas parpadeabas...  
  
Ron suspiró, exhalando cansinamente una ráfaga de aire cargada de desolación. Volvió a sentarse nuevamente en su asiento y retomó la penosa tarea de contemplar a aquella chica castaña que no podía tener aquella noche. Y eso dolía. La voz de Luna Lovegood volvió a cruzarse en sus pensamientos, interrumpiendo todas y cada una de sus lamentaciones y sus insultos hacia Davies.  
  
-¿Y se puede saber que estás esperando?  
  
Ron parpadeó, sin comprender, y clavó su mirada castaña en la chica rubia cuya cara casi permanecía oculta detrás de los gigantescos girasoles que había adoptado como pendientes.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el chico.  
  
-Te pregunto que es lo que estás esperando- repitió Luna con indulgencia.   
  
-Eh... ya entendí esa parte- dijo Ron, sarcástico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Resistió a la tentación de mirar a Hermione y se obligó a mirar a Luna. Aunque distara mucho de ser lo mismo, claro está.- Explica la siguiente.  
  
-No eres bueno con las palabras y los significados ocultos, ¿verdad?- Luna sonrió levemente y el chico pelirrojo adoptó una expresión de fastidio. La chica decidió que era mejor no irritarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, así que dijo:- Te preguntaba que estás esperando para ir a buscar a Hermione...  
  
-¡Ah, eso!- Ron sonrió con ironía, y miró a Luna como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y tonta que necesita que le expliquen cada detalle.- Pues bien, Luna, si te dignas a mirar hacia allí- señaló disimuladamente el rincón donde se encontraba Hermione junto al Ravenclaw.- Podrás notar, a menos que seas ciega, que Hermione se encuentra junto a ese rubio enclenque llamado Roger Davies.  
  
-Ya lo ví a Davies- lo interrumpió Luna con presteza, maniobrando un rápido gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia a la presencia del muchacho junto a Hermione.- ¿Y qué con eso?  
  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos.   
  
-¿Tu tienes algun retraso mental o algo, verdad, Luna? ¿Qué parte no entiendes de la frase: "HERMIONE ES LA PAREJA DE DAVIES Y RON WEASLEY ES EL ESTÚPIDO PECOSO QUE SE PASA EL BAILE ANHELANDO UNA MIRADA QUE NUNCA LLEGA"?  
  
Luna permaneció unos minutos en silencio, contemplando con cierto deje de diversión la evidente fustración del chico Gryffindor. Ron intentó serenarse, pero sólo consiguió que su corazón se acelerara más. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, provocando que se desordenara más de lo que estaba.  
  
-Roger no es mala persona...- comentó Luna, con desinterés.- Pero...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Ah, el gran Roger!!!!- exclamó Ron con ironía, adoptando las muecas que solían hacer las chicas cuando veían a Davies (léase sonrojos, sonrisitas babosas y parpadeos exagerados).- El rubio, alto, fornido y apuesto Roger Davies, que si sus ojos son como el cielo, que si su sonrisa es la más perfecta de todo Hogwarts, ¿y sabes qué? ¡¡¡¡ A mi me importa un bledo Roger!!! ¡Yo no soy rubio, no tengo ese cutis perfecto, sino que tengo toda la cara moteada por pecas, mis ojos no son de un deslumbrante azul ni tengo ese cuerpo de "chico perfecto"! ¡Además de inteligente, por algo está en Ravenclaw, y yo tengo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para sacar una nota decente! ¿Porqué habría de preferirme en lugar de Roger?  
  
-Eso tendrías que preguntárselo a ella, Ronald.- respondió Luna, enarcando una ceja.-Deberías preguntarle eso y el porqué ha estado echándote miradas furtivas durante toda la noche.  
  
-¿Qué ella hizo qué?- Ron miró a Luna con desconcierto, pero al mismo tiempo una chispa de esperanza centelléo en sus ojos marrones.  
  
-¡Te ha estado observando sutilmente durante todo el baile, Ronald!- afirmó Luna.- Con tanta obsesión como tú. ¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer? - La joven tomó el cuello de la chaqueta de Ron y comenzó a arreglarlo. Casi podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Hermione clavada en su espalda.- Deberías... arreglarte la chaqueta, así... ordenarte el cabello- la rubia pasó su mano por el cabello de Ron, obligando a las hebras del color del fuego a volver al lugar en que habían estado en algún momento antes de que el gryffindor comenzara a exasperarse. La chica continuó:- Deberías... - colocó ambos dedos índices en la cara de Ron, uno a cada lado de su boca y estiró la pecosa piel del chico.- poner tu mejor sonrisa y probar de nuevo. ¿Porqué vas a rendirte con tanta facilidad en la lucha por algo que anhelas tanto? Vamos, ponte de pie y ve a buscar a Hermione. Hoy todavía no terminó.- como finalización de su breve discurso, le guiñó un ojo al chico.  
  
Ron miró a Luna con asombro, aunque no lograba distinguir exactamente a que se debía. ¿Sería por esa chispa de esperanza y confianza que empezaba a expandirse por su cuerpo o por el hecho de que Luna había hablado como una persona normal? Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, sin saber que decir. Finalmente, Luna quebró el silencio.  
  
-Además... las vibraciones de la luna esta noche influencian a que sucedan cosas positivas...  
  
Ron sonrió. No, Luna aún seguía teniendo tornillos flojos, a pesar de ese discurso "casi- normal" que había proferido. Pero aún así...   
  
-¿Y tú...?  
  
-¡Ah, ya! No es hora de que empieces a preocuparte por mí. Puedo cuidarme sola, así que vete, no querrás que Davies bese a tu amiga antes que tú.  
  
-¿Sabes, Lovegood?- Ron se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a Luna, susurrándole en el oído- Quizá empiece a creer que no estás completamente loca. Eh... tu ya sabes... pero, gracias...  
  
Luna asintió en silencio y Ron comenzó a alejarse a grandes pasos, sintiendo su corazón retumbar insistentemente en su pecho. Era como si todos en el Gran Salón hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia, y allí, en la inmensa habitación sólo quedaban Hermione, Davies y él...   
  
Ya faltaba tan poco... Miles de dudas se agitaban en su interior, y sintió que las palmas de las manos comenzaban a humedecérsele. ¿Podría pasar la prueba de fuego?   
  
Bueno, en todo caso, podría echarle la culpa a Luna... Si, eso haría si todo salía mal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Una ráfaga repentina de aire helado se extendió por la explanada del colegio Hogwarts, como si estuviera dándole una silenciosa y significativa bienvenida a aquella cosa que Draco había perdido y que tenía por nombre... "memoria".  
  
Y Ginny pensó que estaba bien que el aire fuera helado, frío, como el rostro y las pupilas de acero que su dueño lucía en estos momentos. Un violento escalofrío le subió por la columna, paralizándola. Todas las palabras se le habían perdido en algún punto de su garganta, y ni siquiera hacían el esfuerzo por salir. Solo se quedó ahí, desparramada sobre la grama, con la falda del vestido plateado que se le había subido peligrosamente, descubriendo gran parte de sus muslos cremosos; con el cabello alborotado, los labios aún rojos y calientes por el pasado beso, y las mejillas pálidas.  
  
No podía reaccionar.  
  
Y por lo visto, no era la única. Draco Malfoy le devolvía la mirada con intenso odio, altanero y desconcertado al mismo tiempo. Había vuelto a ser el mismo rubio arrogante y gélido que siempre había sido. Y estaba enfadado.  
  
Enfadado porque no era cosa de todos los días eso de andar a los besos con una pobretona como lo era Virginia Weasley. ¡¡Por Dios, Weasley!!. Eso no era caer bajo, era, simplemente, estar en el epicentro mismo del planeta Tierra.   
  
-¿¿¿¿¿ACOSO SEXUAL????- La pelirroja estalló de repente, en cuanto pasó la impresión del golpe que sufrió su trasero al encontrarse bruscamente con el césped y las últimas palabras que había proferido el chico le pasaban por la mente una y otra vez, como uno de esos avisos de neón que pasan y pasan interminablemente.  
  
-Juro que te voy a denunciar...- rumió Draco, asqueado, frotándose con fuerza la mano sobre los labios enrojecidos, buscando afanosamente borrar todo vestigio del pasado beso.  
  
-¡¡¡Era un beso, Draco!!  
  
-¿¿¿DRACO???- El rubio la miró, perplejo. Acababa de oír a la chica llamarlo por su nombre de pila, algo debía estar muy mal. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Desde cuando tú me llamas Draco? Y respecto al infortunado incidente al que llamas "beso"... ¡¡¡Prácticamente me estabas "comiendo la boca", comadreja!!!- gritó enfurecido. Aún sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero el intenso odio que lo invadía se sobreponía a los pequeños malestares.- ¡¡¡Si mi dichosa memoria no hubiese hecho acto de aparición seguramente hubieras acabado tumbándome sobre la hierba y ¡dios! ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso..!!- cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar las imágenes que se le aparecían en la mente, provocadoras, atentando contra su cordura.- ¡¡¡Fuera, fuera!!!- se gritó a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia. En su mente, una sexy pelirroja lo seducía incansablemente, como si fuera una deidad terrenal y lo peor: él, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, cedía ante una simple mujer.  
  
Ginny se puso de pie violentamente, acomodándose con brusquedad su vestido plateado.  
  
-¡¡¡TU ME BESASTE!!!- recriminó, furiosa, mirando fijamente a Draco. Oh, maldición. Tenía el estómago oprimido y la odiosa sensación de que acabaría vomitando en cualquier momento. Una vocecita interior le recordó que no sería mala idea hacerlo sobre la elegante camisa negra del Slytherin.   
  
-¡¡¡¡ESTABA AMNÉSICO, IDIOTA!!!- replicó Draco, casi al instante, dando un enérgico puntapie al césped, que provocó que sus relucientes zapatos negros perdieran una porción de su brillo habitual. Entonces... Draco se detuvo un momento, y, por una fracción de segundo contempló boquiabierto a la pelirroja.- Weasley... ¿PORQUÉ CORRESPONDISTE?  
  
Ginny Weasley sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en contestar, unos cuantos segundos que parecieron horas y en los que su mente batalló cual era la respuesta más adecuada para la pregunta que acababa de formular el Sly. Se preguntó a ella misma porqué había correspondido al beso y una vocecita burlona le respondió ¿porqué habrías de rechazar el beso de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts? Ginny la mandó a callar, no era eso lo que necesitaba ahora... no, necesitaba una respuesta coherente y que no la humillara más de lo que ya estaba, porque sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente todo el colegio estaría al tanto de que "Weasley había intentado violar a Draco en los jardines", el rubio se encargaría perfectamente de difundir la noticia.   
  
Pero tampoco era cosa de ponerse enumerar todos los sentimientos que "el otro" Draco, el Draco amnésico, había logrado despertar en ella en menos de una semana. Claro, porque ella podría abrir la boca y soltar: "me gustas, ¿y qué? acabas de decirme que me quieres ¿te parece que podríamos salir?" pero la voz de la razón le aconsejó que no lo hiciera a menos que buscara pasar una linda estadía en St.Mungo.  
  
Se recordó a si misma que el Draco que la había besado, el que la hacía reír y provocaba que su corazón diera saltitos incontrolables ya no estaba. Se había ido, así, sin previo aviso, y ahora estaba este témpano de hielo en su lugar. Oh, mierda. Como si la diferencia fuera poca... Inhaló profundamente para volver a sentir la sangre fluyéndole normalmente por las venas, para conservar su sangre fría e impedir a su mente "sensibilizarse", porque no era lo que más le convenía en estos momentos... Ya habría tiempo...  
  
-¿Sabes algo, MALFOY?- recalcó con sumo detenimiento el apellido, para hacerle ver que ya no tenía intenciones de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, aunque se sentía extraña volviendo a utilizar el seco apellido después de la familiaridad conseguida en el último tiempo.- Todo esto no era más que para humillarte...  
  
-¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!- la cortó él, elevando la voz.- ¡Te estabas aprovechando de mí!  
  
-No te equivoques, mi querido Malfoy...- el tono de voz de la pelirroja fue sumamente frío, distante y una sonrisa vacía apareció en su rostro.- El que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú... Oh, sí, Malfoy, he disfrutado enormemente de "arruinarte" tu reputación... (NdA: la popularidad de Draco creció mucho más después del estriptis y todo lo que hizo, pero Ginny sabe que para el Draco "real" eso es sinónimo de una reputación arruinada... )  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió el rubio, desconcertado, aunque no creía que lo que la pelirroja acababa de decir fuera cierto. En todo caso, no tenía sentido.  
  
Pero Ginny no contestó. Eso era todo lo que iba a decir, no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para seguir discutiendo con el Sly e irguiendo la barbilla con dignidad, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso raudo en dirección al castillo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ron puso una sonrisa estúpida. Y casi lamentó lo que acababa de hacer, porque ahora Hermione y Roger lo miraban como quien mira a un loco.   
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?- se animó a preguntar Hermione suavemente, al ver que su amigo pelirrojo se había parado delante de ella y Roger y sólo se había quedado ahí, sonriendo embobado. Ron no contestó.  
  
-¿Se te ofrece algo, Weasley?- Roger Davies decidió intervenir y, a modo de apoyo, le dió unas palmaditas en el hombro al recién llegado.  
  
Ron borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró extrañado a Roger. ¿Porqué este estúpido se empecinaba en ser amable? ¿No veía que él, Ron, venía a quitarle la pareja?   
  
-Quizá...- respondió Ron evasivo, mirando fijamente a Roger y luego pasando su mirada hacia Hermione.- Estemmm...  
  
-Ron, están pasando una pieza muy bonita y me gustaría bailarla... ¿porqué no dices que quieres de una buena vez?- Hermione lo sorprendió al utilizar un tono brusco, impaciente. ¿Así que quería ir a bailar con Roger? ¿No era que lo había estado mirando durante toda la noche? ¿¿¿QUIEN ENTIENDE A LAS MUJERES???  
  
-¿Vamos a la pista, Herm? Cuando tu amigo recuerde lo que iba a decirte te lo dirá- sugirió Roger, tomando a Hermione de la mano y tirando de ella para llevarla al centro del salón. Ron abrió la boca indignado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Y yo qué?!!!!- protestó, lanzándole miradas venenosas al rubio. Nunca le había caído bien Roger, demasiado mujeriego para su gusto. Y Ron casi podía enumerar todas sus conquistas, esas chicas que eran seducidas inocentemente para luego ser abandonadas sin ningún tipo de reparos. Bueno, no es que a él le interesara saber bajo que faldas Roger metía sus mugrosas manos, pero es que el Ravenclaw ya le había saboteado algunos ligues.   
  
-Tu puedes esperar aquí hasta que recuerdes lo que ibas a decir- dijo Roger, con desinterés.- Mientras tanto, nosotros iremos a bailar.  
  
-¡Ah, no! ¡no, no, no, y no!- Ron sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que si seguía con esa actitud iba a perder su oportunidad con Hermione.- ¡No voy a dejar que me robes a ésta!- gritó, señalando a su amiga con el índice.  
  
-¡Oye! ¡No soy un trofeo!- siseó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos con irritación.- No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera, ¿oíste?  
  
-Weasley, yo no tengo la culpa de que...  
  
-¡Tú cierra la boca!- indicó a Roger. Se volvió hacia Hermione y la tomó por el brazo, mirándola con ojos esperanzados.- Baila conmigo, Mione... ¿si? -pidió, suavemente, casi en un susurro ronco.- Anda, bailemos...  
  
-Soy la pareja de Roger- informó ella, como si no hubiera sido evidente. Aún mantenía sus ojos castaños clavados en Ron, como si le pidiera disculpas silenciosamente, a pesar del tono frío de su voz.  
  
-¡Mione! - Ron se mordió el labio, impotente. - Sólo eres la pareja de Davies por esta noche, yo sé que tu sabes que... que...- tragó saliva por lo que iba a decir.- que yo te quiero y que tu... que tu... bueno, que no te soy indiferente y... creo que... si... lo intentáramos... todo podría ir de maravillas entre nosotros y eso...  
  
Hermione lo miró fijamente con una expresión indefinida, aunque Ron llegó a pensar que era algo así como ¿pena?. Soltó las manos de Roger y se retorció las suyas propias como si estuviera consternada. Pero al instante después, sonrió levemente.  
  
-Roger, discúlpanos por un momento, ¿si? Ron y yo tenemos que hablar- pidió Hermione y el otro chico inclinó levemente la cabeza y se alejó, posiblemente, en busca de algo para beber.  
  
Ron, por su parte, estaba viviendo un show de fuegos artificiales en su cuerpo. Miró a Hermione con una gran sonrisa asomando de sus labios y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque menos entusiasta.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ron?  
  
-Luchando por lo que creo que vale la pena- respondió él, tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y, al instante, el maldito y característico sonrojo pobló las pecosas mejillas con descaro.  
  
-Ron...- la voz de Hermione tembló ligeramente, pero él no se dio cuenta de eso. La chica desvió la mirada a un lado, pareciendo de repente muy concentrada en el cuadro que se hallaba colgado en la pared justo al lado de ellos.- ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Tu crees que realmente nosotros tenemos una oportunidad?  
  
-Si no lo creyera no estaría aquí en principio...  
  
-Pero Ron, ¿y si esto es un error? - Hermione se pasó la mano por el cabello, lacio en aquellos momentos.- Es decir, quizá como estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos las cosas se están confundiendo... porque... siempre peleamos, no tenemos mucho en común y..  
  
-Los sentimientos, Mione- la interrumpió Ron, presionándole la mano con más fuerza.- Compartimos los sentimientos, luego descubriremos lo que tenemos en común, estoy seguro que algo habrá... ¿porque tu sientes algo por mí, verdad?  
  
Hermione vaciló. Oh, dios, ¿porqué esto no era tan fácil como recitarse los ingredientes de una poción de primer nivel? Miró al pelirrojo que la miraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Y ella lo sabía, ella sabía que Ron no era del tipo de hombre (chico, más bien) que andaba declarando sus sentimientos por ahí, dando discursos conmovedores. Los discursos de Ron siempre eran atropellados, como si las palabras se pelearan por salir y al final quedaba un revoltijo apenas entendible, aunque... adorable. Porque hay que reconocer que, a veces, que un chico te diga un discurso así, un chico que sabes que le está costando un montón hacer lo que hace y sin embargo lo hace por tí, por sus sentimientos, sin importarle que ese odioso color sonrosado invada sus mejillas, que sus manos transpiren copiosamente y que la traidora acción de los nervios le haga repetir varias veces la misma palabra es ciertamente.... adorable. Hermione sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y sabía que un momento u otro una lágrima acabaría rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
-¿De verdad no tienes nada con Alyssa Pryor?  
  
-¿De verdad crees que si tuviera algo con Pryor estaría aquí diciéndote lo que te estoy diciendo?  
  
Y por primera vez en la semana, Hermione sonrió. Sonrió para él, para Ron, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Y Ron también sonrió, aliviado y a la vez inmensamente feliz al darse cuenta de que la noche no había resultado tan horrorosa después de todo y que a veces no es bueno dejar que el orgullo se imponga a los deseos de uno.  
  
-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Ron, tímidamente, mientras estiraba el brazo y, con la yema de su dedo, quitaba una a una las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione.  
  
-Y entonces... podríamos empezar bailando... ¿te parece?- Hermione le tendió el brazo a Ron, invitándolo a compartir la lenta melodía que estaba sonando en esos momentos. Parecía como si alguien la hubiera puesto a propósito. (aunque Ron dudaba de que fuera Roger quien había pedido que pasaran ese tema...)  
  
-Por supuesto- accedió Ron, y enlazó su brazo al de Hermione. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la pista de baile, mirándose fijamente, incapaces de romper el contacto, y soltando alguna que otra risilla nerviosa. Todo esto era nuevo para ellos y aún necesitaban acomodarse la situación. Porque era nuevo eso de pasar de ser mejores amigos a ser pareja. Era un gran paso, una transcisión.  
  
Hermione se detuvo de pronto, llevándose una mano a la boca y soltando una exclamación ahogada. Ron alzó las cejas en señal de interrogación.  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Roger!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te arrepentiste? - protestó el chico.- ¿Qué es eso de "¡Ron! ¡Roger!"? ¿No ves que yo soy mucho mas apuesto que ese tonto?  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño y le dió un leve golpecito.  
  
-No, tonto, me refería a Roger... ¿qué hago con él?  
  
-Pues nada, ¿qué vas a hacer?   
  
-Ron, se supone que es mi pareja...  
  
-¿Sabes, Herm? No le va a venir mal que una vez en la vida lo manden al demonio...- terminó Ron una sonrisa radiante, a la cual era imposible decirle que no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
La puerta que daba al vestíbulo se abrió violentamente y Draco Malfoy entró al colegio con un humor de mil demonios. Había varias parejitas "demasiado revolucionadas" prodigándose "amor" por ahí, pero ninguna pareció reparar en él. Draco hizo una mueca de asco, y deseó por un instante que todos esos estudiantes con hormonas revolucionadas se detuvieran un momento por piedad a él. Ver esos besos desbocados, hambrientos de pasión, hacía que la cara de la pecosa Weasley se le apareciera nítidamente. Y el beso, ese asqueroso beso.  
  
Bueno, en realidad no recordaba mucho del beso (aunque ya había dado por sentado que la Weasley debía besar más que mal) pero en cierta manera había sido útil, porque ahora volvía a ser él mismo otra vez. Y no recordaba nada, nada más que no fuera el partido de Quidditch y su consecuente caída. Mierda, cómo había dolido el porrazo contra el barro. Tomó nota mental de que debía hacerle pagar caro a la Weasley sea lo que fuere que había hecho para hacerlo caer de la escoba (porque el recordaba muy bien que ella había dicho minutos antes del partido "ojalá que te caigas de la escoba") (Y después pensó también que la Weasley era sumamente estúpida y que no servía ni siquiera para encubrirse a si misma...) y también debía cobrarle el afortunado privilegio que ella nunca podría pagar ni siquiera con su vida: el haber besado los labios de DRACO MALFOY. Claro que aún no sabía que tendría otras cuantas cosas por cobrarle a la pelirroja, pero no nos adelantemos a la historia...  
  
Draco sonrió satisfecho. Por lo visto, iba a tener unas próximas semanas muy moviditas: tenía que denunciar a la Weasley por acoso sexual (ya se había montado mentalmente el numerito que iba a representar delante de los profesores) y después, mucho más placentero, estaba el asunto de la venganza. Iba a ser larga y dolorosa, bien a la manera Malfoy.  
  
Pero aún había algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza, más exactamente las últimas palabras de la Weasley a las que no era capaz de encontrarle interpretación pero era más que seguro que era una cochina mentira. ¿Porqué había dicho "el que sale perdiendo aquí eres tú" o "he disfrutado arruinando tu reputación"? Dobló a la derecha y entró al Gran Salón que a estas alturas ya no estaba tan atiborrado de alumnos porque muchos ya habían pasado la fase del baile y ahora era tiempo de los arrumacos. Así que había un baile. Bueno, eso lo había deducido él solito por la vestimenta propia y la de la comadreja (¿cómo se había podido comprar ese vestido de lamé de plata?) y en vista a la decoración pudo deducir la fecha y se dió cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro semanas desde su último recuerdo. No había hecho más que poner un pie en el recinto en cuanto alguien lo jaló por el brazo derecho, con un fervoroso entusiasmo que dejó a Draco perplejo. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con una chica pelirroja (¡¿¿las pelirrojas se habían unido contra él, maldición??!), de rasgados ojos verdes que lo miraba muy feliz (Draco estaba seguro de que estaba algo "bebida")  
  
-¡Draco! ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó con su vocecita chillona. El chico parpadeó, intentando serenarse para no golpearla, pero de igual forma su voz fue sumamente brusca:  
  
-¿Y quién demonios eres tú?- se zafó del brazo de la chica que comenzó a mirarlo con una extraña mezcla de confusión y asombro. Draco enarcó una ceja, esperando impaciente la respuesta, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero ¿porqué demonios aquella chica tenía tanta familiaridad con él? Desde que tenía memoria, Draco sabía que todos en Hogwarts le tenían respeto. Menos Potter y compañía, pero ellos eran un caso aislado y anormal. Y esa chica parecía comportarse como si Draco fuera su mismísimo amigo de la infancia.  
  
-¡Soy Sally-Anne!- gritó la chica, pensando que Draco no la oía por encima de la música movida, volvió a tomar a Draco por el brazo, jalando de él para poder hablarle más de cerca y no tener que gritar, pero el Sly se alejó rápidamente.- Sally- Anne Perks, ¿me recuerdas?  
  
-Afortunadamente, no.- respondió con cinismo. Pero esto no pareció machacar el entusiasmo de la pelirroja porque volvió a la carga.  
  
-¡Soy de tu club de fans!- la chica volvió a gritar con entusiasmo.- ¡Me firmaste la mochila! ¿recuerdas?  
  
Fue una lástima que Draco estuviera mirando hacia la pista de baile cuando Sally- Anne respondió, porque entre los movidos compases, el rubio interpretó la respuesta de la chica como "me estropeaste la mochila" o "me rozaste la mochila". Le dirigió a Sally-Anne una mirada de autosuficiencia y sin darle justificación alguna (regla nº3 de la dinastía Malfoy: un Malfoy no se excusa ante nada ni nadie) se alejó del lugar en dirección a dos personas que acababa de distinguir bebiendo con fruición botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.   
  
-¡¡Al fin los encuentro!! Pansy, Blaise...- exclamó, alegre al fin de encontrar una cara conocida. (bueno, a la Weasley la conocía, pero no era una cara que tuviera muchas ganas de ver)  
  
Y Pansy Parkinson volvió lentamente la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula colgando. La botella de cerveza se le deslizó entre los dedos y se estrelló en el piso, haciéndose añicos y salpicando con dicho líquido los costosos zapatos de Blaise Zabini, que estaba a su lado. El moreno soltó una maldición que sonó a "¡Carajo, Pansy, ten más cuidado!" y en seguida se abocó a la tarea se secar los lustrosos zapatos negros. Pero Pansy Parkinson siguió mirando a Draco, y, por una vez en la vida, alcoholizada como estaba, podía jurar que había oído bien. No, no eran efectos secundarios de beber litros y litros de cerveza, no. Esto era real, no por nada ella era la mujer que mejor conocía a Draco Malfoy de pies a cabeza. (NdA: lo dejo a la libre interpretación de cada una de ustedes jejejeej.... ^__~ )  
  
-¿DRACO? ¿DRACO?- avanzó unos pasos, con los brazos tendidos hacia el rubio.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOLVISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!- el grito de Pansy, tan fuerte y agudo, hizo que todos los presentes volvieran, por un segundo, la vista hacia ellos dos. La chica castaña le arrojó los brazos al cuello a Draco y se fundieron en un interminable abrazo. -¡¡¡Oh, Draco, si supieras cuánto te extrañé!!!   
  
-Me alegro mucho, Pansy- respondió él, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con diplomacia. Blaise también se había acercado, y parecía feliz de tener a su amigo de regreso.  
  
-Ya era hora- dijo.- Estaba prácticamente harto del estúpido que te estaba reemplazando...  
  
-¿Reemplazando?- repitió el rubio, sin comprender. Blaise suspiró y aclaró que se refería a la amnesia, y eso hizo que Draco recordara ese asuntito que aún le intrigaba. Llevó a sus amigos afuera, a las escaleras de la entrada del colegio, dónde solían sentarse en los recesos entre una clase y otra o, simplemente, para pasar el tiempo.- Tengo que preguntarles algo...- comenzó el rubio, pero no se percató de la mirada nerviosa que intercambiaron sus amigos.- He de admitir que no recuperé la memoria en una situación muy... decente, digamos.   
  
-¿Estabas con la Weasley?- soltó Pansy con una mueca de asco, mientras se revisaba la manicura y se daba cuenta de que se le había saltado el esmalte verde en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Draco la miró con sorpresa.  
  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- inquirió. Blaise le echó una mirada asesina a Pansy, indicándole sin palabras que no le revelara a Draco todo de golpe a no ser que quisiera estrenar su parcela en el cementerio de los Malfoy.  
  
-Oh... es que... ¿Qué querías saber, Draquito? - Pansy cambió deliberadamente el tema de la conversación, en un tono desinteresado, y Draco lo pasó por alto pensando que debía de haberlo visto salir con la pelirroja. Pero en fin, ahora había otros asuntos por atender.  
  
-Bueno, resulta que la mugrosa Weasley me ha dicho un par de cosas a las que no le encuentro sentido. Como yo no estuve muy "lúcido" estas semanas, supongo que ustedes podrán explicarme más detalladamente el asunto...  
  
-Suponemos que sí... aunque queremos recordarte que somos tus amigos y te queremos- dijo Blaise, un segundo antes de tomar su botella de cerveza y darle un largo trago. Draco enarcó una ceja, cuánto más quería saber, más confuso se volvía todo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Es el día de la amistad y no me enteré?- curioseó, rascándose la barbilla. A esta altura, Pansy había comenzado a juguetear con su pelo (el de Draco) y comentaba cosas como "que suave que lo tienes hoy" (NdA: no me miren, yo no tengo la culpa de que la chica diga esas estupideces...^^U)  
  
-Oh, no. Hoy es halloween- dijo Blaise, medio achispado. Aunque la aclaración era estúpida en vista de la llamativa decoración de la típica fiesta (calabazas, esqueletos, murciélagos, etc) - Pero- posó una mano en el hombro de Draco.- recuerda, por sobre todas las cosas que somos tus amigos, que te queremos y que JAMÁS hariamos algo que pudiera perjudicarte...  
  
-Ah... bueno- Draco se encogió de hombros, sientiéndose reconfortado en cierta forma al ver que sus amigos lo habían extrañado y que parecían muy decididos al declararle su amistad. Eso era raro en los Slys. Claro que si Draco no hubiera estado tan revolucionado con el asunto del regreso de su memoria se hubiera dado cuenta de que Pansy y Blaise estaban encubriendo algo... y que querían prevenirse de que Draco no los asesinara después. Draco carraspeó.- En fin, la Weasley esa dijo que "yo salía perdiendo" y "que se había divertido arruinando mi reputación" ¿Tienen idea a que se refiere?  
  
Si Pansy o Blaise pensaron en algún momento en ocultarle todo a Draco, definitivamente ese plan se había ido al traste, porque ambos se pusieron tan blancos como la barba de Dumbledore. En sus caras aparecieron sonrisas nerviosas y se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que hacer, irritando a Draco que preguntaba sin cesar: "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
-Ya... no tiene más sentido retrasar todo, lo va a saber, Blaise...  
  
-Si, creo que al menos es mejor que lo sepa de nosotros... ¿somos sus amigos, no? Y como juramento a esa amistad, tenemos que hacernos cargo...  
  
-¿Y si nos mata?  
  
-Bueno, ya le recordé que lo queríamos- dijo Blaise resignado y Draco se estaba impacientando al ver que los otros dos hablaban como si él no estuviese allí.  
  
-¿Quieren decirme de que demonios están hablando?  
  
-¿Lo tienes, Blaise?- preguntó Pansy, pasando por alto la pregunta de Draco. Blaise asintió lentamente, llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón negro y extrajo un pedazo de pergamino doblado en cuatro. Lo agitó en el aire, como si se tratara de alguna salvación milagrosa. Pansy asintió también y, como si eso fuera posible en tan diminuto vestido, de algún lado extrajo ella también lo que parecia una especie de papel rectangular. Lo presionó contra su pecho, evitando que Draco pudiera ver de que se trataba.- ¿Qué hacemos primero?  
  
-Creo que debemos mostrarle primero ése- señaló el pecho de Pansy.- Y luego nos atajamos con esto.- blandió el trozo de pergamino. Pansy estuvo de acuerdo, así que, con mucho tacto, se sentó junto a Draco con expresión mortificada y dijo:  
  
-Draquito... somos tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? Bien... tenemos que decirte que la amnesia no ha...obrado... muy bien... contigo (bueno, depende de por donde lo mires...)  
  
-¡Maldición, Pansy! ¡Explícate de una vez!- pidió Draco, que se sentía más desorientado que nunca.  
  
-Creo que esto hablara por tí- y, muy, muy lentamente, Pansy despegó el papel que sostenía contra su pecho y se lo tendió a Draco, como si fuera un peligroso explosivo. Draco lo tomó presuroso, pero jamás de los jamases pensó que llegaría a ver lo que estaba viendo. Porque eso que Pansy protegía era una foto, para más señas, una foto catastrófica.  
  
-Esto... tiene... algún... tipo.... de modificación, verdad?- tartamudeó Draco, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían salirse de sus órbitas y su piel pálida había perdido el escaso color que habitualmente lucía. Y cuando Pansy y Blaise negaron con la cabeza, Draco comenzó a ver estrellitas.  
  
Y cuando su versión fotográfica se quitó los pantalones y meneó la cadera solamente en boxers, Draco Malfoy, que nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida, hizo algo que jamás había hecho:  
  
Miró a Pansy, luego a Blaise y por último a la foto...  
  
y al final...  
  
Se desmayó.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
^_^ ¡Waaa! Que final! (estúpido, lo sé) jejeje... En fin, ¿cómo están, tanto tiempo? Lamento mucho la horrorosa, catastrófica, espantosa etc etc demora que tuvo este cap. No preví que esto pasara pero entre que me fuí de vacaciones y otras cosas que sucedieron no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración para seguir el fic. Espero que este cap haya valido la pena, a mi no me convence, pero no quería retrasarme más.   
  
En los próximos caps se va a poner más interesante, va a haber más interacción entre los personajes (aviso: ya lo dije una vez y ahora lo reitero, puede que suba el rating), Ginny va a tomar decisiones drásticas y desde ahora no sólo se va a describir el punto de vista de Gin, sino también el del rubio Sly. (¿vieron que en este cap comencé a llamar "Slys" a los Slytherin? Me encanta esa abreviación...) Pansy, Blaise y Aly van a tener más protagonismo...  
  
Y ahora sí, ¡Los reviews! ¡¡¡126 reviews!!! Estoy en las nubes, prácticamente, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, de verdad... Espero que les siga gustando y que, ahora que me han hecho adicta a sus hermosos reviews, sigan dejándolos jejejee  
  
-ATHENA KATSURA: Me reí mucho con tu review... Ginny, bueno, Ginny no se va a traumar precisamente, ya verás lo que se le ocurre en su cabecita loca. Y sí, Draco regresó ¿no era lo que todas querían? (¡no se quejen de que volvió en la escena del beso!) Si, lo del acoso sexual es un poco exagerado, pero en el proximo cap ya verás como va a decirle a los profesores (sí, lo hará) (hey!,porque demonios estoy adelantando lo que va a pasar? ) No me molesta que comentes cosas que no tienen que ver con el fic, me divierte igual ^^ Ah! Y espero que te haya ido bien en el exámen que tenías... (recé por tí... ejem...) ¡y yo no tengo la culpa de que no estudiaras por leer el fic! ^________^ ¡Nos leemos! (¿te fue bien, verdad que sí?jjj)  
  
-GINNY KINOMOTO: Me alegra que te guste y espero que te guste la continuación! besitos y gracias por el review!  
  
-ABIN: ¿Realmente es para tanto? jejeje ¿A quien no le gustaría tener un Draco con amnesia? Es una lástima que no exista, aunque más adelante verás un sorprendente descubrimiento de Gin... (no,no,no, no tengo que dar spoilers!) besos!  
  
-VANESA C: Supongo que sí, que ahora se pondrá interesante (¿es interesante este fic?) porque (supongo) que habrá curiosidad por ver si van a volver a estar juntos y eso... Me alegro que hayas vuelto a leer el fic y que te siga gustando y te agradezco que me hayas dejado tus comentarios ¡¡¡besitos!!!  
  
-CAPIT: O____O El primer review con amenaza... ¿Me ibas a enviar un grupo de matones? jejejeje ¡te ibas a quedar sin historia! ¬___¬ ¿de verdad te gustó el cap anterior? Espero que este también te haya gustado. Bueno, como ya habrás leído Draco no recuerda lo que hizo y sus sentimientos hacia Ginny no son precisamente "amorosos"  
  
-TATSUI: A vos te desilusioné en todo sentido ¿verdad? ¡___¡ Lo que pasa es que si Draco recordara todo se me acabaría la historia (todavía queda un poco de trama)... ¿seguirás leyendo? Gracias por tus felicitaciones!  
  
-WAPKA: ¿lloraste? Y eso que se supone que este fic es "humor"... No pensé que esa escena se podía considerar dramática, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado!  
  
-LAURA MALFOY: O___O Por dios, volvé a dejarme otro review avisándome que no te dio ningún paro cardíaco y que no estás en el hospital para dejarme tranquila!   
  
-THURINGWETHIL: ¡Gracias por tan lindo review! Me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque eso de que es de los mejores que leiste en tu vida (¿leíste muy pocos? jejeje) me dejó así O___O ¡gracias de todas formas! Ya viste que Draco se desmayó al enterarse ¡ y eso que todavía no sabe todo! Pobrecito, lo hago sufrir. Espero que te haya alegrado el regreso del chico malo (0% de romanticismo!) jejeje Nos leemos prontito, y nuevamente, gracias!  
  
-JERU: ¿Se te pasó el odio ahora que hay nuevo cap?  
  
-MEIKO: ---- mi fan! jejje O___O no, no te mueras! acá está la continuación...¿Te fuiste de vacaciones? ¿Fuiste a la costa? (buaa!! yo quiero ir a la playa!) Y sí, lo de que Gin putee a McGonagall fue que estaba en un momento de mucha fustración... No es fácil decidirte a decirle a un chico que te gusta y que justo la vieja esa te venga a estropear todo.... ¡¡¡¡besos !!!!!  
  
-LOONY MOONY: ¿mala con Luna? Es que ella es rara, no pretendí ser mala, sólo que tuviera un estilo algo "diferente". "Razón para amar" está estancado de momento... cuando me vuelva la inspiración escribiré algo, por ahora, habrá que conformarse con este...  
  
-LIPI WEASLEY: Puse un poco Ron- Herm en este cap así que imagino que estarás contenta, ruego que haya quedado bien la escena, aunque no tiene mucho de sentimental porque no estaba con inspiración para esa parejita... Y si, yo que Ginny también le tiro una piedra por la cabeza, pero bueno, reconozcamos que la pobre chica tuvo toda una revolución de sentimientos esa noche, aunque no perdió toda su dignidad. Espero que este cap haya valido tu espera (aunque es mediocre) ¡besos!  
  
-VIKA RIDDLE: U___U ¿Le gristaste a un profesor y se rió? =P Yo no me atrevería a gritarle a un profesor... (si, soy cobarde y que?) Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y que me cuentes que te pareció el regreso de Draco!  
  
-KAP DE WEASLEY: ¿Eso es un review o mail? jjeje ¡me encantó! jejeje Espero que ya hayas recuperado tus energías, aunque es verdad, vale la pena hacerlo por una obra como una capilla ¿verdad que sí? Y es una sensación linda. Gracias por tan lindo review y por comentarme lo mucho que te gustó el cap. Me gustaría explayarme más con la respuesta ¡pero todavía tengo un montón por contestar! de nuevo: gracias!  
  
-ANVI SNAPE: No, que Draco recuperara la memoria no fue precisamente bueno jejeje... (bueno, lo reconozco, ya me estaba hartando del niño bueno, quería ponerme a escribir travesuras...) ¿amnésico para siempre? Entonces acabarías durmiéndote con este fic y ya sabrías que D y G terminarían casados y con mas hijos que los Weasley jejejeje ¡Gracias por tu siempre fiel review!  
  
-EUXIS: No llores ¡___¡ Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!  
  
-KAMI- CHAN: Otra más que como Thuringwethil debe haber leído muy pocos fic para decir que este es el mejor D/G hasta nuevo aviso.... =^_____^= (me van a subir enormemente el ego....) Gracias por tu ACOSO TEXTUAL (jeejej muy original) y tus comentarios , los aprecio mucho y bueno ¿gracias? por declararte mi fan! (oh, dios, ¿ustedes estan bien, chicas?)  
  
-MAYUMI CAMUI: O____O Otra psicópata que me amenaza.... ^^ (va en el buen sentido, eh!) que lindo volver a verte por acá! jejeje. Felicitaciones por tus buenas notas en tus trabajos!! Gracias por tus amenzas de muerte, espero que este cap te haya dejado mas tranquila...   
  
-IRIA DE WOOD: Bueno tardé en subirlo, así que espero que no te haya dado colapso nervioso y que te guste el cap!! ¡Y avisame en cuanto tengas tu fic!  
  
-TAKHISIS, THE DARK QUEEN: ¡tremendo review! Si, si, me gusta mucho más tu nuevo nick, es algo más original, en mi opinión... Y no, no leí Dragonlance (perdón por mi ignorancia, pero ¿de que van?) Si, sé que Ginny tiene los ojos marrones, lo leí en el libro pero como soy media loca, sigo poniendo que Ginny tiene los ojos azules... Algún lo haré correctamente (espero) Fuiste la única que se alegró de ver a Roger jejejejee (a TU Roger) Espero que lo hayas consolado después del plantón que le dió Hermione jejejeje.... Gracias por todos tus comentarios... y ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PARA CUANDO WICKED GAME???!!!! Llevo siglos esperando..... ¡__________¡   
  
-ANALIA: Me alegro que te haya gustado, sobre todo si no eres amante del D/G, espero que te guste como va quedando..... ¡besos!  
  
-ANYT* GRANDCHESTER: Si, si, soy mala, ya lo sé... ¡y todavía le falta sufrir!  
  
-ABIGAIL: En el prox cap habrá más D/G (no mucho amor, que Draco no está muy contento que digamos, pero algo habrá) y el estriptis de Zabini... ya vendrá, solo esperen....  
  
-ALYXEL: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-ELI: Que bien que ya no odies a Ginny ^____^Y dale gracias de mi parte a las personas que te recomendaron el fic ^____^ (thannks, thanks, thanks) Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo!! besitos!!  
  
-IMPOSSIBLES: Me alegra que te guste!   
  
-POLY- 14: ¿Draco la ama de verdad? ¿Felices para siempre? Quizá en un futuro lejano jejejejej.... ya se verá, ya se verá, no puedo decir nada... sino no hay gracia jejejeej....  
  
-PAME- LITA: Bueno, el no tuvo la culpa de que la dichosa memoria apareciera justo en ese momento.... Ginny reaccionará mejor en el prox cap!  
  
-SARAMELISS: Espero que estés bien, gracias por tus comentarios y elogios!!!  
  
-PATTY- VG: ¿Un genio? ¿yo? O___O ¡es demasiado! jjeje tengo un poco de imaginación, pero esa calificación me queda definitivamente grande jejeje Si, a mi me encanta la Ginny rebelde, porque me la imagino así y no como la niña sufrida... Y Draco, sin comentarios jejeje ¡Voy a pegarte! ¿como me va a molestar que me agregues al msn! ¡claro que no! Si no, no pondría al final de cada cap que me pueden agregar... espero que nos veamos pronto por allí... gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y eso es todo!!! Prometo remediar lo malo de este capítulo en el próximo, y espero que me dejen reviews ^________________________^ (no sean malas!)  
  
Ya saben, msn o correo: airileeh@hotmail.com (que idiota, lo repito en cada cap...)  
  
Nos leemos pronto!!!!!  
  
BESITOS!!!!!  
  
~AIRILEE~  
  
PD: Sorry si hay algo incoherente en el relato, avísenme, pero es la una de la mañana y quiero subir esto e irme a dormir.... 


	9. Histeria

  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   


**» [SEGUNDA PARTE ]**

**»CAPÍTULO 9: HISTERIA**

**»Dedicado exclusivamente a _ARWEN-CHAN_, quien me ayudó a definir la trama para poder continuar esta historia... ^_____^ ¡gracias amiga!**

**»Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo tengo que aclararles algo que me olvidé de decir la vez pasada y que una lectora me recordó (_¡gracias Sabina Evans!_): sé que cuando una persona está amnésica y recupera la memoria, esta persona recuerda lo que ha hecho en el período en que estuvo amnésico. Entonces ¿¿porqué demonios Draco se tiene que olvidar todo?? Licencia artística... ^___^ No, además, ya dije en una ocasión (más bien, lo dijo mi portavoz en el fic, Madam Pomfrey) que Draco Malfoy sufría una amnesia infrecuente... Igualmente esas _"horrorosas"_ (para él, claro está) imágenes de lo vivido volverán a su cabecita... en algún momento...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   


Draco reaccionó en cuanto el asqueroso (y sumamente fuerte) aroma de la colonia de perfume de Pansy Parkinson le invadió las fosas nasales violentamente, arrancándole gruñidos a su garganta. 

-¡¡Bien hecho, Pansy!!- Draco oyó que Blaise felicitaba a su amiga por la iniciativa, pero él, que aún no había abierto los párpados estaba lejos de aprobar dicho método. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y sus pupilas tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que los rodeaba y la brisa fresca del exterior del castillo ayudó a reanimarlo un poco. (NdA: recuerden que se encontraban en las escalinatas de entrada...) 

-¿Draco?- Pansy se inclinó un poco sobre el cuerpo del rubio, manteniendo firmemente apretada contra la fina nariz de Draco el frasco de colonia de _"Hierbas silvestres y otros yuyos"_. -¿Estás bien, querido? 

-Pansy, creo que se está ahogando- comentó sabiamente Blaise, al ver que los ojos de Draco comenzaban a ponerse rojos.- Quítale la colonia de la nariz... 

-Esperemos un poco más, por las dudas. Además, así nos aseguramos de que se despierte bien... 

Pero Pansy, que no sabía que sólo se debía acercar el frasco para que el aroma despertara al desmayado, empinó un poco más la botella y Draco gritó como nunca cuando sintió el perfumado líquido introducirse en su nariz, quemándole. Se levantó de un salto y tanto Pansy como el odioso frasco fueron empujados a un lado por un Draco muy irritado que resoplaba sin parar, intentando eliminar el perfume de su delicada nariz, que se había enrojecido, dándole pinta de tener un grave resfriado. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_PARKINSON_!!!!!- bramó, sumamente cabreado.- ¿¿Que mierda te pones como perfume, mujer?? ¡Eso es capaz de matar a un hombre de un infarto! 

Pansy se encogió de hombros, declarando que en el pasado, Draco no había puesto reparos a _"Hierbas silvestres y otros yuyos"_ a la hora de acostarse con ella. 

-¡¡Debí haber estado MUY constipado para no oler ese aroma a _zorrino podrido_!!-rumió Draco y Blaise soltó una risita mal disimulada, que le valió una dura mirada de la chica. (NdA: no se si los magos sepan que es un zorrino [supongo que sí...], pero tampoco sé a que huelen los animales mágicos, asi que obvié ese detalle y dejemoslo en el zorrino... ¿ok?) 

-Al menos despertaste- dijo Pansy, volviendo a sentarse en la escalinata y sacando un cigarro de quien sabe donde en ese vestido tan diminuto. Lo encendió y le dio una larga pitada, soltando el humo con pereza. 

-¡Porqué estuviste a un paso de matarme!- exclamó Draco, masajeándose la nariz, que aún seguía haciéndole cosquillas.- ¡Oh, dios! Si quería seguir teniendo amigos estúpidos me hubiera quedado con Crabbe y Goyle... ¿es que ustedes son magos o qué? ¿No podían haber usado un_ "enervate!"_ en vez de ahogarme en esa cosa que tiene el descaro de llamarse perfume? 

Blaise y Pansy intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, haciendo ver que esa opción no se les había pasado en ningún momento por la cabeza. 

-Debes comprender que hoy no estamos muy lúcidos...- comentó Blaise con una media sonrisa, agitando en su mano derecha la botella semi-vacía de cerveza. 

-_¿¿Cuando lo están??_- suspiró Draco, con ironía.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Ginny sabía que cuando ella se enfadaba, nada bueno salía de ello. Porque cuando una persona normal se enfada, suele encerrarse en su cuarto y ya, pero cuando ella se enfadaba, el asunto era otro. 

No, a ella no le servía eso de_ "tranquila, Ginny, respira hondo y ya ves como te tranquilizas"_, la única vez que Ron le había dicho eso, había terminado con la nariz sangrando. Porque Ginny no podía serenarse por las buenas para luego pensar fríamente cual era la mejor manera de enfrentar el problema, no. 

Ella tenía que sacarse la rabia de adentro. Como fuera, tenía que hacerlo.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


-La noche está preciosa... 

-Está algo fresco... 

-¡Pero si estás sudando, Ron!- Hermione lo miró sin comprender y Ron se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada a un lado. 

Era verdad. Unas diminutas gotitas de agua asomaban de su frente y brillaban plateadas a la pálida luz de la luna. Sólo que Hermione no podía saber todo, claro que no. _¿¿¿Qué sabía ella que ése no era el sudor proveniente del calor, sino ese molesto sudor frío que surge gracias a la acción de los nervios??? _Y por más que la brisa fresca del exterior del castillo (Hermione había tenido la genial idea de ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines) le diera de lleno en el rostro, seguía transpirando como un condenado. Pasó saliva, intentando serenarse y ocupar su mente en cualquier banalidad, pero no podía. Hermione entrelazó los dedos con los del pelirrojo y el corazón del chico comenzó a retumbar con más fuerza en su pecho. Miró de reojo a Hermione para ver si se había percatado del ruidoso concierto que su corazón estaba haciendo gala. Afortunadamente, ella tenía la risueña mirada castaña perdida más allá, justo donde el calmo lago lamía con pereza la húmeda orilla arenosa. 

Maldición. Caminaban sin rumbo alguno, sin intercambiar palabra, pero Ron sabía que de un momento a otro sucedería lo inevitable. Y he aquí el dilema. 

¿Con qué _*dudosas*_ intenciones Hermione lo había hecho salir del castillo? 

Allí afuera estaban prácticamente solos... aunque de vez en cuando llegaban _*misteriosos*_ sonidos ahogados desde más allá de los árboles, pero Ron se obligó a no pensar en ello. No era muy agradable que su mente impresionable le diera forma corpórea a aquellos sonidos, además ¿a quién le interesaba lo que estaban haciendo esas parejitas ahí afuera? 

Pero... ¿¿Y si Hermione lo había sacado afuera con la intención de que aportaran ellos también _*sonidos misteriosos*_ a la calma de la noche?? 

No. No. No. Sacudió la cabeza con presteza. Hermione no era ese tipo de chica. Ella era de las que disfruta estar abrazados junto a la chimenea, caminar con las manos entrelazadas al atardecer o ensarzarse en un buen debate acerca de la mejor manera de preparar pociones... ¡un momento! 

**_¿¿Entonces porqué lo estaba llevando en dirección a la arboleda??_**   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Aly estaba en su momento de gloria. Al menos, en su momento de gloria para poner en práctica todas las interesantes teorías que había estado leyendo en sus gruesos libros de Psicología en estos últimos días. 

Porque muchos en Hogwarts conocían su fama de _"psicóloga"_, cuando los alumnos eran muggles o, en el caso de los magos, _"curandera emocional mágica"_. Pero esa noche, todo había comenzado porque a Roger Davies (_quien, dicho sea de paso, se había pasado un poco con el hidromiel_) le agarró pánico al darse cuenta de que estaba en el baile de Halloween SIN COMPAÑÍA. Primero fue Roger, pero un segundo después, había un grupo de alumnos (_esos que no habían conseguido pareja para irse a hacer arrumacos por ahí_) borrachos llorando por su mala suerte. Y como la única sobria (_y que no lloraba_) era Aly, decidió aprovechar para poner en práctica sus conocimientos. Después de todo, los borrachos son mejores pacientes, no tienen reparo en contar lo que sea. 

Con una amplia sonrisa, improvisó lo que ella llamaba "_una sala de psicóloga (o curandera emocional, como prefieran...)"_, dispuso una mesa como su escritorio y juntó un par de sillas para hacer de cuenta que se trataba de un extraño diván y los los jóvenes llorosos hicieron fila. 

La sesión con Roger fue bastante interesante (_además de recreativa para la vista, claro está_), y Aly estuvo maravillada de descubrir pequeñeces como que el chico odiaba dormir solo y por eso, cuando no contaba con la compañía ocasional de alguna fémina, solía pasar las noches abrazado a un águila de felpa que había conseguido en Hogsmeade (en honor a Ravenclaw). También se enteró de que Roger era un aficionado a los besos al estilo francés y que el último verano se la había pasado en Francia para adquirir mejor experiencia en la materia, aunque aclaró, con una pícara sonrisa, que a sus padres les había dado la excusa de que quería conocer los principales lugares de la quema de brujas en el siglo dieciocho para que le permitieran ir. Cuando su sesión terminó, Aly había conseguido que el autoestima de Roger subiera bastante y el chico se marchó del Gran Salón quien sabe a dónde o a hacer qué. 

Y fue el turno del siguiente _"paciente"_. Un muchacho de cabello oscuro bastante revuelto, ojos verdes y relucientes anteojos enmarcándolos. 

-**_Soy Harry Potter_**.- anunció ceremoniosamente, dejándose caer en el improvisado diván. Era más que evidente que la cerveza de manteca se le había subido a la cabeza y todavía aferraba una botella semi- vacía en su mano izquierda. 

-Ah! no me había dado cuenta...- dijo Aly, en tono de broma, con una semi-sonrisa curvando sus labios. Pero Harry frunció el ceño y se levantó del diván, tambaleándose. 

-¿Ves?- se levantó el flequillo oscuro y se señaló la frente con insistencia.- Soy yo, soy Harry Potter- habló en tono conspirador, bajando cada vez más la voz.- Antes era "_el niño que vivió_" y ahora soy "_el niño que vivió para estar SOLO en un estúpido baile de Halloween"_

-Bien... - Aly hizo esfuerzos para no reírse ante la seriedad exagerada con la que hablaba Harry de él mismo.- _Harry Potter_, primero será mejor que quitemos esa botella de cerveza del medio, no creo que necesites más... 

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Harry tontamente, mirando alternadamente a la botella y a Aly, que asentía con la cabeza. - Bueno, pero guárdala para después. 

-Como quieras- mintió la chica, tomando la botella que le tendía Harry y dejándola a un lado.- Ahora sí, Harry, cuéntame tus penas... 

Harry se estiró en el _"diván"_, dió un largo suspiro de resignación, y comenzó a hablar.   


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***   


Estar en Hogwarts **no** era lo mismo que estar en La Madriguera. 

Por lo tanto **no** podía descargar su rabia en Hogwarts de la misma manera en que lo hubiera hecho si se encontrara en casa. Porque si alguien llegaba a verla correr como una loca por los corredores soltando blasfemias contra Draco Malfoy y dándole patadas a las armaduras a diestra y siniestra, lo más probable es que al día siguiente despertara atada a una cama en San Mungo. 

Ginny rió levemente ante su propia ocurrencia. Y era en días como éste en cuando le agradecía a quien sea que fuese el dios de los magos por Aly y su psicoanálisis. Se encaminó a la torre Gryffinfor, con los puños fuertemente apretados y obligando a su mente a pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera cierto _*rubito asqueroso*_ para evitar estallar. 

-¡Ginny, cariño, qué cara tienes!-la Dama Gorda la miró con el ceño fruncido en cuanto la pelirroja se detuvo ante el retrato. 

-Lamentablemente, es la única que tengo- respondió con acidez, ante la mirada horrorizada de la Dama Gorda.- _"Leones y melones"_- murmuró, y el retrato se abrió a un lado, descubriendo la abertura a la sala común. 

No esperaba encontrar la sala común en paz, pero tampoco esperaba encontrar lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos. Allí se estaba dando una especie de..._ "fiesta"._ Para más señas, una _"fiesta" _no apta para menores, en humilde opinión de Ginny. 

-¡¡¡¡¡Síííííí!!!! ¡Tenemos una nueva adepta!- antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, Dean Thomas la tomó por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastró al grupo de gente allí reunido. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y vivaron ante la llegada de Ginny. 

-¿Qué...- Ginny comenzó a formular una pregunta, pero se detuvo súbitamente en cuanto sus ojos (que iban con intención de clavarse en el suelo) tuvieron visión de _*algo*_ que _*no*_ debería haber visto en un día normal.- ¡ay, mierda!- Ginny, se tapó los ojos con avidez, haciendo una mueca. 

-¡No te preocupes, Gin!- Dean la apremió con soltura, y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, amistoso. Ginny se movió a un lado al instante, asqueada.- ¡Está todo bien, de verdad!- le aseguró el chico.- ¡Sólo estábamos jugando al _Strip- Póker!_ Y da la casualidad de que he perdido todas mis prendas... 

-Eres pésimo, Thomas...- acotó Justin Finch- Fletchley, quien se paseaba por la sala de Gryffindor en unos slips rojos muy llamativos con la inscripción dorada _"Superman". (NdA:no me miren!! O____O )_

Pero Ginny ni siquiera los escuchó, porque aún no podía sacarse de la mente la _*horrorosa*_ imagen que acababa de ver accidentalmente. Ni siquiera se preguntó que hacía Justin en la torre de Gryffindor cuando era un Hufflepuff. 

**-_¡¡¡Mis ojos!!! ¡¡¡Mis ojos!!!_**- gimió la pelirroja, frotándoselos con fuerza, como si eso fuera suficiente para olvidar. 

Dean se sintió aludido y se miró a sí mismo con suma atención. 

-¡Oye! **_¡Que no es tan chiquito!_**- protestó, algo sonrojado. Parvati y Lavender se rieron y el chico las fulminó con la mirada. 

-_**¡¡Mis ojos!! Mis pobrecitos ojos...** _-continuó Ginny, ignorando a Dean, quien seguía _*contemplándose*_ con insistencia. 

-**_¡Es de tamaño normal!_**- insistió el chico, apenado. 

-¡Me importa un bledo tu... tu... **_*coso*_**, Thomas!- estalló Ginny, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡¡Pero no es cosa de que lo _ventiles_ por ahí como si nada!! 

-¿Porqué no? Es bueno _ventilarlo_ de vez en cuando...- el chico moreno se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante la mueca desaprobatoria de Ginny. - ¿Y que tal si te unes a nosotros y te _*ventilas*_ un poco?- propuso Dean, alegre. 

Todo sucedió tan rápido que algunos perdieron el hilo de los acontecimientos. Un segundo después la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de quinto año se cerró estrepitosamente y en la Sala Común, Dean Thomas quedó tendido en la alfombra con la nariz sangrándole.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


-Bien... Bien... Bien... 

-Draco, ya van sesenta veces que dices _"bien"_... Cuando quieras puedes cambiar de palabra... 

-¡¡Cállate, Pansy!!- gruñó con molestia. Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo, yendo y viniendo, masajeándose insistentemente las sienes que le latían como nunca. La cabeza entera le daba vueltas y la nariz aún le ardía un poco a causa de la _genial_ idea de Pansy de echarle perfume. Pero ahora, su mente volvía al asunto importante. Esa foto en donde ÉL mismo parecía un _gigoló_. Su padre no iba a matarlo: iba a escaldarlo vivo. Sacudió la cabeza y preguntó: - **_¿PORQUÉ.... DEMONIOS.... HAN.... DEJADO.... QUE... SUCEDIERA LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO EN ESTA ASQUEROSA, HUMILLANTE Y DEGRADANTE FOTOGRAFÍA?_**

Una sonrisa apareció en el acto en la cara de Blaise, y Draco lo miró con interés. 

-**_¿¿TE PARECE QUE ES DIVERTIDO??_**- estalló, dándole un puntapié a un cantero de flores que, para desgracia de Draco, resultó ser de piedra. 

-Bien, Draco- Blaise comenzó a caminar ceremoniosamente, con una renovada confianza. Desde la escalinata donde se encontraba sentada, Pansy también sonreía esperanzada.- Esto...- agitó un pedazo de pergamino.- da constancia de que nosotros queríamos ayudarte pero... 

-**_¿¿PERO QUÉ??_**- exclamó Draco con impaciencia. Con un rápido movimiento le arrebató al moreno el pergamino que sostenía celosamente. Sus ojos grises se movieron con rapidez sobre la superficie del pergamino, que estaba garabateada con letras negras. Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Draco estaba lívido.- **_¡¡¡¡AY, DIOS!!! ¡¡¡AY, DIOS!!!_**

-Ya va otra vez que repite la misma palabra... ¿se estará volviendo tartamudo?- preguntó Pansy a Blaise con un hilo de voz. 

-Entiéndelo, Pansy, es el shock- respondió el chico.- Yo tuve un tío al que le pasó lo mismo cuando encontró a su mujer con su mejor amigo en la cama... 

-¿De verdad?- Pansy pareció interesada súbitamente en la historia del tío de Blaise. A Pansy le encantaban los escándalos, cuanto más retorcidos, mejor todavía. Pero Draco no le dejó conocer el resto del cuento, porque empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. 

-**_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SON UN PAR DE ESTÚPIDOS!!!!! ¿¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO??_** - sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad e hizo trizas el pergamino. 

-Tu quisiste irte con la Weasley y eso... 

-**_¿¿Yo quise irme con la Weasley??_**- repitió horrorizado, abriendo mucho sus ojos claros. Al instante agregó, recuperando su sangre fría.- **_¡¡¡ESTABA AMNÉSICO, IDIOTAS!!! ¿Uds. creen que en mi sano juicio yo haría una locura semenjante?_**- Pansy y Blaise negaron rápidamente con la cabeza. Draco elevó sus ojos grises hacia el cielo.- **_¡¡¡¿¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON CASO A UNA PERSONA AMNÉSICA??!! ¿¿PORQUE ME HICIERON FIRMAR ESO??_**- Draco enarcó una ceja, como si acabara de surgir una idea en su cabecita.- **_Querían librarse de la culpa, ¿verdad? _**- continuó, arrastrando las palabras cargadas de ironía.- **_Total, es Draco quien se jode la reputación..._**

Pansy se puso de pie al instante y se colgó del brazo de Draco, mirándolo fijamente. 

-_Draquito..._- murmuró haciendo pucheros, para que él pensara que estaba _realmente _arrepentida.- Creéme que no pudimos hacer mucho... 

-Es cierto- acotó Blaise, suavemente. Draco los miró a ambos con superioridad, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. _¿Esos idiotas realmente decían ser sus amigos?_

_-_De todas formas...- Draco se zafó del brazo de Pansy y comenzó a caminar en círculos nuevamente.- Tengo que planear la venganza a la Weasley... 

-¡Claro!- Pansy aplaudió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver que Draco volvía a concentrarse en la pelirroja y había dejado pasar lo del contrato de Blaise. 

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa enana no se va a salir con la suya!- Blaise también animó a Draco, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda. El rubio se retorció las manos, con una rara sonrisa asomando de sus labios ligeramente llenos. 

-Sí...- continuó.- Tengo que planear la venganza a la Weasley...- miró con altanería a Pansy y Blaise.- _Y agregar sus nombres a la lista de víctimas..._

-**_¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????_**   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Sí. No había duda. Hermione lo estaba llevando _*muy sutilmente*_ en dirección a la arboleda. 

¡Ay, maldición! ¿Y ahora qué? Los oscuros árboles se encontraban al menos a unos veinte mentros de ellos y Hermione le dirigió una extraña mirada junto con una sonrisa melosa. Ron pasó saliva, visiblemente nervioso. 

-¿No crees que está muy oscuro por ahí, Herm?- preguntó, pasándose la mano por el rojizo (y ahora húmedo) cabello. 

La chica pareció algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Ron, pero al instante su expresión se suavizó y respondió con calma: 

-No te preocupes, quiero mostrarte algo... 

_¿¿MOSTRARLE ALGO?? _¿Qué quería mostrarle Hermione que no podía hacerlo en el castillo? ¿Porqué ese _*algo*_ tenía que ser develado en aquella oscura arboleda que tenía fama de ser un excelente lugar para el besuqueo? ¡Oh, por dios! _¿Qué esperaba Hermione de él?_

-Ven, Ron, no tengas miedo- La chica castaña sonrió y apretó aún con más fuerza la mano del pelirrojo. Ron la siguió con resignación y unos segundos después, la luz de la luna desapareció casi por completo en cuanto las inmensas copas de los árboles que conformaban aquella pequeña arboleda se encontraron sobre sus cabezas. El corazón de Ron volvió a latir con fuerza y apenas podía distinguir la figura de Hermione recortada entre los débiles rayos de luna se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles, dándole al lugar un aspecto surrealista. 

Desvió su vista a un costado, intentando ignorar el simple hecho de que su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho, y pudo distinguir unas formas oscuras moviéndose apenas. ¡Oh, por dios! El lugar apestaba de parejitas. _¿Ésa era Mandy Brocklehurst?_ Enarcó una ceja. ¡Vaya! _¡Se estaba ligando a Shane Lowen!_ Ron tomó nota mental de contárselo a Aly. Pero Mandy y Shane desaparecieron de su mente en cuanto las manos de Hermione se apoyaron en sus hombros y lo obligaron a retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con el grueso tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. 

_¡¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!! _¡Hermione quería lo mismo que esas chicas de ahí! 

-Ron...- susurró con voz ronca, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Ron y acercaba su rostro hasta que sólo quedaron separados por escasos centímetros.- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría a hacerse realidad... 

-Eh... 

-Todo esto... es tan maravilloso, Ron. Te debo una disculpa por lo mal que te he tratado en este último tiempo- Hermione ladeó apenas la cabeza y un mechón de ondulado pelo castaño le cayó en el rostro, haciéndola ver adorable. Ron posó con delicadeza sus temblorosas manos sobre la estrecha cintura de la chica. 

-Te... te acepto la disculpa...-murmuró. Hermione se acercó aún más a él, sonriendo apenas y humedeciéndose con pereza sus labios finos. 

-Que bien... - dijo la chica.- _Ron... te quiero..._

Era inevitable. El pelirrojo comprobó con horror como los párpados de Hermione se cerraban y ladeaba apenas la cabeza, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Y también, ese espacio vital que había entre ellos comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más estrecho, al punto de que de un momento a otro sus labios se rozarían y... 

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! _ ¡Por dios! Nunca había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no tenía _absolutamente ninguna_ experiencia en este tipo de cosas..._ ¡¡Iba a hacer el ridículo!!_ Y al día siguiente, Hermione Granger iba a contarle a todo Hogwarts que Ron Weasley, además de pobretón, ni siquiera sabía besar. ¡No! No podía permitir que eso pasara, y mucho menos con Hermione. No quería decepcionarla, no a ella. Tenía que haber una solución... tenía que haberla... 

Los labios de Hermione rozaron apenas los del chico y él se estremeció involuntariamente. Su mente comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora y una imagen borrosa se apareció en su mente. Justamente esa persona que sabría dar con la solución a su problema. 

-¡Aly!- murmuró. 

-_¿ALY?_- Antes de que Ron pudiera darse cuenta de que se le había escapado el nombre de la rubia, una enfadada Hermione de dió un brusco golpe en el pecho y se alejó de él, recelosa. 

-Dije "Ah, linda noche"...- intentó remendarse Ron, pero era evidente que Hermione había oído a la perfección el conflictivo nombre que se había escapado de los labios de Ron. 

-¿¿Estás pensando en Alyssa Pryor mientras nos besamos??- le espetó. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero a causa de la oscuridad reinante, Ron no pudo percibir este detalle. 

-¡No es eso, Herm!- insistió Ron, tomándola por el brazo.-No puedo decírtelo... 

-¡Ah, genial! ¿Qué clase de _*pareja*_ somos si no podemos confiar el uno en el otro?- la voz de Hermione llegó cargada de amargura y cerró con fuerza los ojos, decepcionada. ¿Porqué ese momento tan especial y soñado tenía que arruinarse, desaparecer como una vana ilusión cuando el destino le había prometido tener a Ron a su lado?- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que con todo el tiempo que has pasado con _*ésa*_, has terminado enamorándote de ella... 

-¡¡¡¡No es así, Hermione!!!!- gritó Ron, molesto. Un insistente _*shhh... silencio...*_ llegó desde algún punto cercano y Ron bajó un poco la voz.- _Te quiero a tí..._

-Pues no lo parece...- dijo Hermione con ironía.- ¿Sabes, Ron? Olvídalo todo... olvídalo... 

Ron sólo se quedó boquiabierto, las palabras de lucha que iba a pronunciar se perdieron en su garganta, y un silencio opresor se interpuso entre ellos. Hermione alzó su mirada y Ron se sintió infinitamente culpable por ser el causante de que esos bonitos ojos castaños que le robaban el sueño cada noche ahora estuvieran anegados de lágrimas amargas. Pero no reaccionó, y se reprochó esto en lo más profundo de su corazón. _Dejarla ir_. 

Porque se quedó ahí, como un estúpido, mientras la figura de Hermione se alejaba entre las sombras, hasta desaparecer. Se dejó caer, hasta quedar sentado en la hierba y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, abatido. Acababa de arruinarlo todo, _una vez más..._   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Aly nunca había pensado, cuando le indicó a Harry que le contara sus penas, que el chico podía ser tan _penosamente aburrido_. La sesión con Harry era totalmente opuesta a la interesante sesión del apuesto Roger. La rubia suspiró y se llevó la mano al mentón, deseosa de que Harry se callara de una buena vez. 

-Si soy _Harry Potter_, ¿quieres explicarme que hago aquí solo? Si mi fama es _archi- conocida_, ¿porqué demonios no puedo conseguir una pareja _decente_? 

-No lo sé, Harry...- respondio Aly, con desgano. Miró disimuladamente el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Ya llevaban unos veinte minutos y Harry parecía tener un _enorme_ complejo con su fama y las consecuencias de ésta. 

-¿Crees que soy apuesto? 

-No eres mi tipo, pero... 

-¿¿Soy feo??- preguntó haciendo exagerados pucheros y llevándose la mano al pecho. 

-¿Comparado con qué? 

-¡¡¡¡¡Me estás hundiendo el autoestima, Pryor!!!! ¡Se supone que tienes que elevármela! ¿Para qué te pago? 

-No me pagas- le recordó Aly.- Es un servicio gratuito... 

-¿Ah, sí?- Harry sacudió la cabeza..- Volvamos a dónde estábamos... ¿si me comparas con Crabbe, soy feo? 

-Al lado de Crabbe, eres tan lindo como Malfoy...- suspiró Aly, quien había empezado a jugar con sus tirabuzones rubios, que ya habían perdido gran parte de la elasticidad de la que hacían gala al comienzo de la noche. 

-¿_Lindo como Malfoy_? ¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?- preguntó Harry confundido. Aly le respondió que se refería a la primera opción. El muchacho volvió a la carga.- ¿Y entre Malfoy y yo? 

Aly sonrió con incredulidad y clavó su mirada color miel en Harry. 

-_¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso? ¿Me estás haciendo elegir entre tú y Malfoy?_

_-_¿Qué tiene de malo? 

-Es que... 

-¿¿¿PREFIERES A MALFOY??? 

-Esteeee... 

-¿Es que no importa lo buena persona que es uno? ¡Yo soy una persona decente! ¡Y soy famoso! - lloriqueó Harry.- ¡Dame la botella de cerveza, déjame ahogar mis penas en alcohol! 

-¡Espera! ¡No estamos hablando de lo buena persona que es uno! ¡Tu me preguntaste por el aspecto físico!- se defendió la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente, Harry borracho daba pena. Decidió recordarle (_cuando se encontrara sobrio)_ que si quería encontrar pareja, abandonara su adicción a la cerveza. 

-¡Da lo mismo! ¿Malfoy es mas guapo que yo? 

-Es sólo mi humilde opinión... pero... sí, Draco Malfoy tiene más encantos que... tu... 

-¡¡¡Soy lo mas bajo que hay!!!- Harry se tiró de los pelos, desolado. - ¡Soy... 

-¡Oye! Habrá chicas a quienes les parecerás atractivo... 

-¿Mas atractivo que Malfoy?- preguntó, esperanzado. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la espalda de Aly. Draco Malfoy era incomparable, portador de una belleza casi anti- natural, el alumno más codiciado de Hogwarts entre las féminas. _¿Cómo explicarle eso a Harry... sin enviar su autoestima al fondo del mar?_

-Harry... Harry... Escucha- Aly se puso de pie, dio un rodeo al _*escritorio*_, se sentó junto al muchacho y le dio unas palmaditas de aliento en la espalda.- Malfoy es Malfoy. Tú eres tú, debes aceptarte con todos y cada uno de los encantos que tus padres te han dado... 

-¡¡¡No me vengas con esos cuentos estúpidos!!! ¡Todas siguen prefiriendo al gran Malfoy que al miope de Potter! 

-¡¡¡Ginny!!! 

-¿¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny??- Harry frunció el ceño, mirando a Aly con atención. 

-Es un ejemplo. Ginny.- dijo Aly, pausadamente.- Tu sabes bien que Ginny estuvo loca por tí durante cuatro años, ¿no? 

Y por primera vez en lo que llevaba de la noche, Harry sonrió, y sus ojos verdes se volvieron de repente mucho más brillantes y claros._ La luz de la esperanza, pensó Aly._

-Si...- Harry asintió lentamente.- Ginny me quiere. Y le gusto tal como soy. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me compuso esa poesía? 

-¡Ahí tienes!- exclamó Aly, felicitándose internamente por lo capaz que era para animar a alguien.- ¡Pasó semanas componiendo eso! 

-Eso es un lindo gesto, ¿verdad?- Harry se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos.- Vaya, no había pensado en Ginny. Quizá debería prestarle más atención, después de todo... - Harry frunció el ceño y la sonrisa desapareció de su cara.- Un momento, Pryor, un momento... Tu dijiste... ¿"Ginny _ESTUVO_ loca por tí durante cuatro años"? 

Otra gota de sudor frío resbaló por la espalda de Aly. Acababa de meter la pata. Y se dio cuenta también de que Harry borracho no era tan estúpido como pensaba. 

-Estem... bueno, tu la ignoraste...- se justificó la rubia. 

-Si, es verdad... ¿y ahora está loca por alguien? 

-Estem... digamos que... sí... 

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es el que la vuelve loca?- quiso saber Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. Aly sonrió estúpidamente. 

-Estem.... es.... Draco Malfoy....- titubeó con nerviosismo. 

-¿¿¿GINNY ME CAMBIÓ POR DRACO MALFOY???- la desesperación se apoderó nuevamente de Harry.- ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Al final, todas se van con Malfoy!! ¿Qué es, su pelo rubio como el sol, sus ojos grises como la tormenta o esa sonrisa de pendejo arrogante? ¡¡¡¡Yo no puedo competir con Malfoy!!!! ¿Ves, Pryor? Esta sesión sirvió para algo: _para darme cuenta de que soy lo más bajo que hay... ¡¡¡Mundo cruel, me has dado fama para ser lo más mediocre!!! ¡Nadie me quiere!_

Harry se puso de pie y se marchó, todo enfurruñado, diciendo cosas como que iba a saltar de la pajarera de las lechuzas. Aly lo dejó ir. Resultó ser que Harry era un paciente complicado y ella aún no había llegado a estudiar los casos de *_falta de confianza aguda*._

Más adelante, cuando ampliara su experiencia, tendría otra sesión con Harry, y esta vez, todo saldría bien. _Eso, claro, si es que al día siguiente no lo encontraban tirado en los jardines, justo debajo de la pajarera de las lechuzas._   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


A pesar de ser bastante pesada, la puerta que daba al cuarto de las chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, tembló en cuanto la menuda pelirroja hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para cerrarla. Ginny recostó su espalda contra la gruesa puerta de roble y suspiró. Maldito Dean Thomas que se paseaba por la Sala Común _tal y como Dios lo había traído al mundo._

Ahora tendría pesadillas, esas pesadillas retorcidas que le encantaban a sus hormonas revolucionadas. Avanzó lentamente por la oscura habitación que, afortunadamente, se encontraba desierta. No había rastro alguno de sus compañeras de cuarto. Se detuvo frente al ovalado espejo que descansaba en una esquina. El limpio cristal le devolvía una pálida imagen de ella misma, débilmente iluminada por los tenues rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana entreabierta, una imagen bastante distinta a la que había tenido al comienzo de esa noche. Suspiró. 

¿Realmente esa noche había sido tan larga? Parecía que hacía siglos que se había puesto aquel hermoso y deslumbrante vestido de plata para asistir al baile de Halloween... Ese baile de Halloween que había resultado tan maravilloso por una parte y tan... _¿desilusionante?_ por la otra.... 

Inconscientemente, subió su mano derecha hasta tocar suavemente con las yemas de los dedos sus labios carnosos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, sagaz, incontrolable, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. _Aquel beso_. Jamás en su vida, nadie la había besado de aquella forma, nadie, jamás, había podido hacerle sentir con un beso el sinfín de emociones que habían estallado en su cuerpo cuando los labios del Slytherin se habían apoderado de los suyos. La fuerza misma había abandonado su cuerpo y, por ese fugaz instante idílico, había pensado que todo estaba _bien. _Que ya no había nada porque preocuparse, porque no había nada más allá que esa conexión que habían establecido entre los _dos_. 

_Qué estúpida había sido._ Se obligó a separar las yemas de los dedos de sus labios temblorosos y la llevó hacia su espalda, bajando con lentitud la cremallera de aquel vestido de plata, que cayó, escurridizo, hasta quedar hecho un ovillo a sus pies. 

-_Todo es tu culpa_- se dijo a si misma, con la mirada perdida en su propio reflejo. - _Todo es tu culpa. _- cerró los ojos, presionándolos con fuerza.- _Ya pasó todo. Lo has humillado. Disfrútalo... y olvídalo. Ése era el plan._ Draco Malfoy te va a odiar por el resto de su vida. Así debe ser. _No era normal tener a un Malfoy loco por tí..._

¿Entonces porqué sentía esas punzadas en el corazón? Inhaló profundamente, pero la fuerza que necesitaba no acudió a su cuerpo. Se veía frágil, se sentía frágil. _Maldición_. ¡Ésa no era ella!¡Ésa no era Ginny Weasley! 

-_No estás enamorada de él..._ -dijo, alzando la voz, intentando forzar a su mente a negar lo que sentía su corazón.- _Todo fue un juego estúpido._

Pero sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y Ginny reaccionó. Se alejó rápidamente del espejo y corrió hacia su mesita de noche. Con manos temblorosas, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó entre los pergaminos que allí descansaban hasta dar con lo que buscaba desesperadamente. Aún visiblemente alterada, se sentó en el borde de su cama y desenrrolló aquel pergamino que siempre se obligaba a leer cuando se sentía (como solía decir desde que era pequeña) "_débil del alma_". 

No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero a ella, al menos le servía. Y le gustaba, además. Aly le había dado la idea una soleada tarde de primer año cuando Ginny había tenido un berrinche bastante fuerte. Y desde ese momento, Ginny se había dedicado a escribir en aquel viejísimo y ajado pergamino, todas las reglas por las que le gustaba regir su vida. 

La frase :_"NO VAS A LLORAR" _estaba escrita con una caligrafía desordenada, en letra desmesuradamente grande, de modo que llamaba inmediatamente la atención al abrir el pergamino. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió apenas, por el simple hecho de lo justa que parecía aquella regla para este preciso momento de su vida. Y más abajo, otra frase llamó su atención. La frase que había escrito el día en que había aceptado que el amor de su vida por aquellos entonces, Harry, no iba a prestarle atención: _"LOS CHICOS NO SON TODO EN LA VIDA"_

Volvió a colocar el pergamino en su lugar y cerró el cajón, sintiéndose algo reconfortada. Entonces, buscó bajo de su cama. Ginny adoraba esconder cosas debajo de la cama, de hecho tenía más cosas allí que en el ropero. Después de correr unas cuantas cajas de cartón que se encontraban allí, dio con lo que buscaba. Una especie de bolsa roja de tamaño mediano que Aly le había regalado para Navidad hacía algún tiempo atrás. Sonriente, y recuperando parte de su humor habitual, arrastró el pesado saco fuera del escondite y lo dejó reposar en el suelo. Se había enamorado de esta invención _muggle_ desde el mismo día en que la había visto. Tomó la varita y murmuró un hechizo levitatorio, de modo que el saco rojo quedó flotando a, aproximadamente, un metro del suelo. Ginny se puso de pie, lista para comenzar. Tenía que descargar su rabia, su fustración. Y ese saco de _"bosteo"_ iba a ayudarla como siempre lo hacía. Un momento, ¿era _"bosteo"_? ¡No! _Bosteo_ no, era Boxeo, algo así como un deporte, había dicho Aly. 

Estrelló su puño con toda la fuerza que era capaz. Y el otro. Y una vez más. Era a Malfoy a quien golpeaba. A ese Malfoy que la humillaba y al mismo tiempo... _se le había clavado en el corazón_...   


_¡Oh, maldición!_   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  


.-Bueno, evaluemos los hechos con ojo crítico- propuso Draco Malfoy, con renovada confianza. Recostó su espalda contra una gárgola de piedra que adornaba la entrada al castillo y se cruzó de brazos con soltura. Blaise y Pansy lo miraron con algo de temor. Y no era de menos ya que, hacia unos cinco minutos atrás Draco les había informado que iba a vengarse de ellos por lo mal que habían obrado cuando estaba amnésico. Y las venganzas de Draco no consistían simplemente en esconder el cepillo de dientes o el pijama, no, Draco tenía una mente mucho más retorcida, y ellos lo sabían bien. Pero ahora, el rubio parecía querer concentrarse en otra cosa. 

-¿Que... qué quieres decir?- atinó a preguntar Pansy, echándose para atrás su cabellera oscura. Draco resopló con altanería, haciendo rodar sus brillantes ojos grises. 

-Ahora que estoy en mis cinco sentidos, creo que el asunto no es _tan grave_, ¿no?- comentó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Digamos, que todo es una _exageración_... 

-¿Qué es una exageración?- inquirió Blaise, dándole el último trago a la botella de cerveza que había logrado sacar del Gran Salón. Arrojó la botella vacía a un lado, y el cristal se rompió en pedazos. 

-Todo este asunto de la amnesia- continuó el rubio, haciendo gala de una semi- sonrisa torcida.- Veamos, Pansy me tomó esta foto - agitó la _*horripilante*_ fotografía que sostenía en su mano derecha.- Si partimos esta foto en cuatro pedacitos...- trozó la fotografía en dos pedazos con brusquedad y sonrió.- Nadie tendrá porqué saber que he hecho un estriptís en la sala común de Slytherin... No habrá evidencia... ¿comprenden, mis pequeños cabeza de chorlito? 

Oh, oh. Pansy miró a Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos y el chico le devolvió la mirada, también desconcertado. Aparentemente, Draco aún no caía en cuenta de la _*magnitud*_ de sus hechos. Blaise pensó que esto iba a ser todavía peor que haberle mostrado el maldito contrato. 

-Estemmm... ¿Draco? 

-¿Si, Pansy? 

-Bueno, verás...- titubeó la chica, poniéndose de pie muy disimuladamente y caminando sutilmente hacia el costado contrario de donde se encontraba Draco.- Yo no te he tomado la fotografía- reveló. 

Draco enarcó una ceja. 

-¿Fuiste tú, Blaise?- preguntó, clavando sus ojos en el muchacho, que también se alejó a una distancia prudente del joven Malfoy. Lentamente, Blaise movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Draco parpadeó, sorprendido. 

-Oh... Bueno... ¿Y quién fue? ¿Bulstrode? ¿Crabbe? ¿Goyle? ¿Nott? 

-No, tampoco fueron ellos- Pansy se movió hasta quedar resguardada detrás del alto cuerpo de Blaise.- Esa fotografía... fue comprada... 

-¿Comprada?- repitió Draco.- ¿Cómo que comprada? ¿A qué te refieres? 

-Pagué unos galleons y me dieron la fotografía... 

-¡¡¡Se lo que es comprar, estúpida!!!- se irritó Draco.- Lo que quiero que me expliques es _*porqué*_ esta fotografía _*fue*_ comprada... 

-Bueno- Pansy rió entre dientes.- No creo que a nadie le moleste tener una foto tuya en esos apetecibles boxers negros... 

-¡¡¡¡¡PANSY!!!!! 

-Ok, ok- Pansy suspiró.- Draco ¿Has mirado _*BIEN*_ la fotografía? 

El chico juntó los dos pedazos que conformaban la fotografía y los contempló con atención. Primero, se horrorizó al verse nuevamente sacudiendo las caderas sólamente en interiores, pero pasada la impresión inicial, comenzo a apreciar... los detalles. Pequeños y reveladores detalles que antes no había tenido en cuenta por el simple hecho de que verse semidesnudo en una fotografía que estaba en posesión de Pansy no era algo grato. Vaya uno a saber que clase de sueños húmedos tenía Pansy con _*su*_ preciosa imagen. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los estúpidos pensamientos sobre Pansy y dejó que su atención se centrara en aquella imagen. _¡¡Por dios, ni siquiera llevaba gomina!! ¡Que horror!_

**_Un momento._**

**_La Sala Común de Slytherin no era tan iluminada._**

**_¿Aquel era Justin Finch- Fletchley? ¿Qué hacía ahí?_**

**_¿Eso que se veía en un extremo... era una ventana? ¡¡La sala común de Slytherin no tenía ventanas!!_**

-¡¡¡¡ESTO NO ES SLYTHERIN!!!!!!- bramó, anonadado y horrorizado.- Es... ¿¿¿¿LAS TRES ESCOBAS????? 

-Realmente, Draco es brillante para deducir cosas- comentó Pansy, desenfadada. Blaise asintió. 

-¡¡¡¡MIERDA!!!! ¿¿HICE UN ESTRIPTÍS EN "LAS TRES ESCOBAS"?? ¿¿EN UN BAR _SATURADO_ DE ESTUDIANTES DE HOGWARTS?? 

-Ajá. 

-¿¿¿¿Y - Draco miró la fotografía nuevamente.- ¡¡PARKINSON!! ¡¡TU ESTÁS ALLÍ!! ¿¿PORQUÉ NO ME DETUVISTE?? 

-Ohh... Había mucha gente y no pude llegar a donde te encontrabas...- mintió Pansy, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aquella vez en Hogsmeade, tendría que haber estado loca para detener semejante delicia de espectáculo. 

Draco se dejó caer al suelo, hasta quedar sentado. Pasó saliva, aquello era más grave de lo que había creído en un principio. Su reputación y su orgullo se habían ido por el retrete a quien sabe dónde. 

-Bien...- la voz de Draco llegó neutra, sin denotar ningún tipo de sentimiento.- Entonces sólo tenemos que modificarle la memoria a todos los que hayan estado presentes ese día. 

-No, no puedes borrarle la memoria a todo Hogwarts...- acotó Blaise. 

-¿¿TODO Hogwarts?? No creo que todo Hogwarts haya estado presente ese maldito día... 

-No, pero... ¿no sabes que aquí las noticias vuelan...? 

-Las fotografías también...- murmuró Pansy, casi ininteligiblemente. 

Entonces, Draco comprendió todo. 

-¿La persona que sacó las fotografías las vendió aquí en el colegio? ¿El periódico escolar se ha enterado?- preguntó, abatido. Pansy dijo que sí, y agregó también que había guardado una edición del periódico que le enseñaría más tarde.- ¿Y... quién provocó todo esto? 

No hubo respuesta, pero Draco comprendió sin palabras de quien se trataba. Y en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había humillado tanto, que nadie lo había hecho caer tan bajo. _¡Por dios! ¡Debía haber cientas de mujeres (y algún que otro hombre) que debían estar babeándose con su fotografía!_ Toda su reputación, su fama de chico malo se había ido al traste. Pero el se encargaría de recuperarla. Oh, sí, iba a hacer sufrir a la Weasley hasta que deseara no haberse metido jamás con él. _A partir de este momento, ésa era su meta._   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Minerva McGonagall dio un respingo en cuanto oyó que llamaban a la puerta de su despacho. _¿A quién demonios se le ocurría ir al despacho de un profesor cuando había un baile abajo? _Los golpes volvieron a repetirse, y esta vez con más insistencia. Por lo visto, aquella persona no parecía dispuesta a irse. 

-Albus, desaparece...- indicó en voz muy baja, y el director frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado. 

-¡Pero si todavía no habíamos llegado a lo mejor!- protestó, bajándose del escritorio de la profesora y volviéndose a colocar el sombrero amarillo con murciélagos negros que lucía para la ocasión. Minerva le dirigió una dura mirada. 

-Quizá haya pasado algo abajo y es algún prefecto que viene a avisar- susurró la profesora, intentando en vano alisar unas arrugas en su túnica. Ese Albus nunca tenía cuidado, siempre pensando en la diversión. Le echó una última mirada al hombre, en cuyos ojos azules aún brillaba una chispa de picardía. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, y al final agregó:- De acuerdo, nos veremos mas tarde en TU despacho. Ahora, desparece... 

-Pero no te tardes mucho, ¿eh, Minnie?- pidió galantemente, haciendo ruborizar a la profesora, que asintió suavemente con la cabeza.- Te estaré esperando... - se acercó a McGonagall y le susurró en el oído.- Vestido únicamente con mis interiores de luces intermitentes que tanto te gustan... 

La profesora rió. 

-¡Ay, Albus!- le dio un ligero golpecito cariñoso.- Eres un chico realmente malo... 

Dumbledore también rio y, haciendo una ligera inclinación, se esfumó del despacho de la jefa de Gryffindor. La mujer se encaminó a la puerta, haciendo un esfuerzo de poner su mejor cara de indiferencia y rogando por que su cabello no se hubiera salido demasiado de su habitual rodete. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona que estaba parada delante de la puerta. Mejor dicho, el estado en que se encontraba esa persona. 

-Vaya- la profesora se acomodó los anteojos, como si pensara que estaba viendo mal a causa de ellos.- Sr. Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber... que ha... sucedido con ud.? 

En efecto, Draco lucía completamente opuesto al pulcro aspecto con el que se paseaba diariamente. Su pelo platino estaba completamente revuelto, varios mechones le caían sin cuidado sobre el pálido rostro, rebeldes y sus mejillas estaban apenas sonrosadas, como si acabara de correr un largo trecho. Su camisa negra no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Los botones parecían haber sido arrancados, dejando al descubierto el torneado y blanquecino torso del chico. Además, la manga izquierda de la camisa aparecía rasgada en la parte del hombro. El cinturón negro colgaba desabrochado y lo peor, en opinión de McGonagall, eran las innumerables marcas de carmín rojizo que cubrían la cara y el pecho del rubio. 

-¿Se ha estado divirtiendo, joven Malfoy?- preguntó Minerva.- Parece que ud. ha tenido una compañera bastante... _efusiva_. 

-¡No es lo que piensa!- se apresuró a aclarar Draco. Al instante, puso cara de estar profundamente trastornado. Se felicitó internamente por lo buen actor que era. Ya lo había hecho en su tercer año, cuando aquel hipógrifo estúpido lo había atacado. Y ahora no veía porqué no podía hacerlo nuevamente. Trató de que su voz sonara afligida: - Sufrí... sufrí... una experiencia terrible... realmente terrible... 

-¿Ah, sí?- McGonagall pareció indiferente y eso molestó a Draco.- ¿Quiere pasar a mi despacho? 

Siguiendo su papel al pie de la letra, Draco avanzó con pasos temblorosos, mirando con cierto temor alrededor, con ojos desorbitados. Al menos, así creía él que se comportaría una persona que acababa de sufrir una experiencia traumática. Bueno, quizá debería actuar como el estúpido de Potter, que después de tantas experiencias fuertes había quedado tal como estaba. Hecho un idiota total. Se dejó caer en la silla, agarrándose el brazo con dolor. 

-Bien. ¿Va a contarme que sucedió, Malfoy?- McGonagall sonó impaciente y el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse si tenía algún asuntito pendiente. Draco suspiró larga y cansinamente. 

-Oh... Esas aterradoras imágenes vuelven a mí para castigarme...- se tomó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo una especie de torura interior.- Profesora... tengo que informarle que... me da mucha verguenza reconocerlo, creáme, pero he sido _víctima_ de un acoso sexual... 

-¡¿Qué?! 

-¡¡Ahh!!- Draco sacudió la cabeza y su pelo rubio se desordenó aún más.- ¡¡He conseguido salvarme por tan poco!! ¡Si hubiera pasado un momento más...- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, teatralmente.-¡No! ¡No puedo ni pensarlo!- exclamó. 

McGonagall permaneció en silencio unos instantes, evaluando lo que acababa de escuchar. Puso ambas manos sobre su escritorio y preguntó: 

-¿Ha estado bebiendo? 

-Para nada. Ni una sola gota.- contestó Draco, irguiendo la barbilla. 

-¿Sabe que lo que está diciendo es una acusación muy seria? 

-¡¡¡YO SOY LA VÍCTIMA AQUÍ!!!- Draco hizo una mueca de chico incomprendido.- ¡¡¡Ah, estoy taaan traumado!!! 

-¿Puede, si no es que está _taaaan traumado -_ un deje de ironía pudo percibirse en la voz de la profesora.- contarme exactamente que es lo que ha sucedido? 

El rubio se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. 

-Bien. Como ud. sabe yo estaba amnésico... 

-¿Recuperó la memoria?- lo interrumpió la mujer, asombrada.- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mala suerte! 

-¿Eh?- Draco frunció el ceño, desconcertado. ¿McGonagall había dicho _"que mala suerte!"_? Maldita Gryffindor. Ya la acusaría a ella también con Snape. 

-Nada, nada. Por favor, continue... 

-Como iba diciendo antes de que ud. _insultara_ la vuelta de mi memoria...- Draco habló entre dientes, con una sonrisa irónica.- Yo estaba con Virginia Weasley en los jardines. 

-Oh, sí. Me he enterado de su relación con la joven Weasley...- comentó McGonagall, pensativamente. 

-¡¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación con... con... ésa!!- gritó Draco, irritado. 

-Vaya. Ya casi me había acostumbrado a verlos todo el día juntos... 

-¿Qué?- Draco parpadeó para evitar golpear a la profesora. ¿Porqué demonios no podía recordar nada? ¿Él se pasaba todo el día con la Weasley? ¡Por dios! Rogó internamente que no hubiera hecho nada... _extremo_. 

-Continúe...- indicó McGonagall, tranquilamente. Draco se preguntó si la profesora no le creía. ¿Es que era normal que estuviera tan calmada cuando un alumno va a decir que fue víctima de un acoso sexual? 

-Yo estaba con Virginia Weasley en los jardines...- repitió Draco, intentando quedarse tranquilo en la silla y representar su papel de pobre víctima.- Y... mi memoria volvió. Y más precisamente, cuando mi memoria volvió esa Weasley... estaba prácticamente encima mío... besándome... demasiado efusivamente. Entonces... cuando le grité (ud. sabe que en mi sano juicio no suelo relacionarme con ese tipo de gente...) que me dejara, que ya había vuelto a ser el mismo Draco de siempre, ella se puso agresiva, ¿sabe? 

-¿Está hablando de Ginny Weasley?- preguntó la profesora, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza. 

-Ajá. ¿Ud. la creía tan santita? - Draco soltó una carcajada irónica.- Déjeme decirle que la Weasley es lo opuesto a alguien recatado y santo. Me tumbó en el césped mientras yo me debatía furiosamente... 

-¿Ud... con su metro setenta y cinco y su complexión no pudo hacer nada contra una muchachita de quince años? 

Draco pasó saliva, nervioso. _Carajo_. Ahora iba a quedar como un debilucho. 

-Créame, profesora. A pesar de ser tan chiquita es endemoniadamente fuerte. Y yo no quería lastimarla... 

-Oh, sí, me imagino... 

-Quiso arrancarme la camisa, como puede ver, y comenzó a besarme por todos lados... ¡fue horrible!- Draco hizo una pausa.- Gritaba: "_¡Vas a ser mío, Draco Malfoy! ¡Oh, sí, vas a ser mío esta noche!" _. Si no hubiera sido porque escuchamos voces que se acercaban, no hubiera podido escapar. Entonces, quiero denunciar a Virginia Weasley. 

-¿Denunciarla? 

-Si ud. no le impone castigo, voy a contarle todo a mi padre. TODO. 

De mala gana, McGonagall se dirigió hacia la chimenea y tomó un puñado de polvos flú. Arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dijo: 

-¡¡Dobby!! 

-¿Dobby? - Draco la miró sin comprender.- ¿El estúpido de Dobby trabaja aquí? 

Un momento después, la cabeza del elfo aparecía entre las llamas. 

-¿Qué se le ofrece, profesora?- preguntó gentilmente la criatura. 

-¿Virginia Weasley se encuentra ahí? 

-Oh, sí. La señorita está cumpliendo su castigo.- informó el elfo.- Pero el Sr. Malfoy ha faltado a su cita. 

-El Sr. Malfoy está en circunstancias especiales ahora...- dijo Minerva, restándole importancia. - Por favor, dígale a Virginia Weasley que se presente ahora en mi despacho. 

Dobby asintió vigorosamente y su cabeza pequeña despareció de las llamas. La jefa de Gryffindor volvió a echar otro puñado de polvos. 

-¡¡Profesor Dumbledore!! 

Para sorpresa de Draco (y vergüenza de McGonagall) Albus Dumbledore apareció _*demasiado*_ sonriente y _*jocoso*_. 

-¡¡Minnie!!- exclamó.- ¡¡Qué pícara eres!! ¡¡Sabes que me encanta que me llames _"profesor Dumbledore"_!! 

-¡¡¡¡Director!!!!- gruñó McGonagall, enrojeciendo completamente.- Por favor... tenemos un _asunto_... 

-¡¡Claro que tenemos un asunto, Minnie!!- Dumbledore se rascó la barba.- ¡Si no llegas pronto las luces de mis interiores van a dejar de funcionar! ¡Y yo sé que a ti te gusta verlas! 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ALBUS!!!!!!!!!! 

-¿Qué te sucede, Minnie? 

-Tenemos un asunto aquí. El señor Draco Malfoy se encuentra en mi despacho. 

-¿Draco?- Albus sonrió, pero a causa del escritorio no lograba divisar al chico.- ¡¡Hola, Draco!! 

-Hola... señor... director...- titubeó el chico, demasiado anonadado ante la excesiva _*familiaridad*_ entre ambas autoridades. _Oh, caramba_. Así que Dumbledore y McGonagall... _¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?_. 

-¡¡Minnie!!- Albus enarcó una ceja.- ¿Estás teniendo _*asuntos* _con Draco? 

-¡Albus! ¡Sabes que no me gustan tan jóvenes! 

Desde su asiento, Draco abrió la boca, horrorizado. ¡¡¡El director de Hogwarts, el que era considerado el mago más grande de todos, acababa de insinuar que la profesora McGonagall y él, Draco Malfoy, estaban haciendo _*cosas*_!!! ¡Eso era mil veces peor que el beso con la pelirroja! ¡¡Las pesadillas iban a durar un mes, como mínimo!! 

-Me alegra que me recuerdes que te gustan los _*maduritos*_... 

Draco carraspeó, irritado. Ambos adultos parecieron caer en cuenta que el joven todavía se encontraba en la habitación y volvieron al tema principal. El Sly suspiró aliviado. Sus delicados oídos no podrían soportar más frases con dobles sentidos. Y mucho menos entre esos dos... _*vejestorios* _¡Por Dios! De sólo imaginarse a Dumbledore y McGonagall haciendo _*cosas*_, le agarraban escalofríos y arcadas. 

-El joven Malfoy quiere acusar a Virginia Weasley por acoso sexual- explicó McGonagall a Dumbledore, volviendo a utilizar el mismo tono severo que habitualmente usaba. - ¿Podría presentarse en mi despacho para que podamos aclarar todo de una buena vez? 

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviera meditando lo que la profesora acabara de decirle. Se rascó la barbilla, con expresión pensativa. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo algo realmente importante y serio, hasta que al final rompió el silencio. 

-Bien. - dijo con voz cansina.- Minnie, esta noche vamos a tener que prescindir de los interiores con lucecitas. El efecto no dura tanto tiempo. En cambio, puedo usar los _*interiores comestibles* _de sabor a menta que compré el otro día en Hogsmeade. ¿Te gusta la menta, verdad? Por si acaso, también he comprado con sabor a fruta... 

-Albus, querido, por favor... mejor discutamos _*esos*_ asuntos en privado...- pidió McGonagall, visiblemente incómoda, aunque una casi imperceptible sonrisa luchaba por curvar sus labios. Draco la miró con horror. ¡Las pesadillas no iban a durar un mes, sino cinco! Era realmente asqueroso... _¿interiores comestibles?_ Bueno, él nunca los había probado y una de sus hormonas revolucionadas hizo que le entrara la curiosidad por dicha... ¿golosina? Algún día compraría uno... aunque no para usarlo con la profesora McGonagall, por supuesto. Debería comentarle la idea a Pansy, seguro le encantaría. 

-Bueno, Minnie, déjame ponerme ropa decente y voy para tu despacho... 

Draco hizo otra mueca. ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde había quedado la decencia del director? Cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar imaginarse a Dumbledore, con su cuerpo flaco y arrugado, vistiendo una especie de slip de color verde (con gusto a menta), con una gran sonrisa libidinosa, murmurando : _"¡¡¡Minnie!!! ¡¡¡Minnie!!! ¿Te gusta la menta? Ven y prueba, Minnie..."_ También cayó en la cuenta de que nunca más iba a poder tener una clase de Transformaciones en forma decente, sin que su mente evocara lo oído esa noche. 

La cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció de entre las llamas al tiempo que alguien llamó a la puerta. McGonagall soltó un seco _"Adelante"_ y la puerta se abrió cautelosamente permitiendo que una sorprendida pelirroja entraba en la habitación. Al instante, su mirada recayó, como si fuera una especie de imán humano, en el rubio que, sentado en la ornamentada silla de madera rústica, le devolvía la mirada con altanería, olvidándose por completo de su papel de _*pobre víctima*._

-Siéntate, Virginia- pidió McGonagall. Completamente desconcertada, Ginny se sentó lentamente, sin dejar de preguntarse que demonios había sucedido ahora. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer la pregunta, para no irritar a la profesora. McGonagall se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y dijo:- Seguramente te estarás preguntando el motivo de porqué he solicitado tu presencia. - Ginny asintió.- Bien. El señor Malfoy, aquí presente...- Ginny no se inmutó al oír el nombre, pero podía sentir los ojos grises de Draco clavados en ella, iracundos.- ha hecho una denuncia contra tí. 

-¿¿Qué??- 

-Sí. El señor Malfoy te acusa... de...acosarlo sexualmente. 

Las pupilas de los ojos azules de Ginny se dilataron al máximo. 

-¡¡¡¡Eso es una cochina mentira!!!!- gritó, volviéndose hacia Draco quien se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor. 

-¿Admites haberle hecho eso al joven?- preguntó McGonagall, irritada. 

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!- se defendió Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos y rechinando los dientes.- No le puse un dedo encima. 

-¡¡¡Está mintiendo, está mintiendo!!!- Draco se puso de pie y señaló a Ginny con dedo acusador.- ¡Es una maniática sexual! ¡Sé que soy hermoso, pero no por eso debe arrojárseme encima como una desesperada! 

-¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! 

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿qué sucede aquí?- Albus Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia, ataviado con una bata de cama de color azul, perfectamente amarrada a la cintura, para alivio de Draco. 

-Ambos jóvenes se contradicen, Director- explicó Minerva, con suma paciencia.- ¿Cómo resolveremos esto? 

Dumbledore sonrió. Si Ginny y Draco no hubieran estado tan ocupados en fulminarse mutuamente con la mirada, se hubieran dado cuenta de que la sonrisa era bastante rara. 

-Joven Malfoy, señorita Weasley, por favor, tengan la amabilidad de seguirme...- El profesor Dumbledore giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a todos desconcertados. 

-Vamos, vayan...- indicó McGonagall a los jóvenes, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pretendía el hombre. Ambos se adelantaron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron inmóviles al ver que sólo uno pasaba por la puerta. Draco, orgulloso, se adelantó primero, dejando a Ginny detrás. No había hecho más que sacar un pie del despacho cuando sintió que algó le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza. 

-No, no. Joven Malfoy... debe ser caballeroso- Albus sonrió amistosamente. Acababa de golpearlo con la varita.- Primero las damas... 

De mala gana, y más enfurruñado aún, volvió a entrar al despacho de McGonagall, cediéndole el paso a una sonriente Ginny feliz de haber humillado a Malfoy. Luego del percance, Dumbledore los hizo cruzar unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada. Giró el picaporte y descubrió la habitación en penumbras. 

-Adelante, por favor.- indicó. Draco, con una sonrisa fingida, le _*cedió*_ el paso a Ginny y luego, entró él en la habitación desconocida. Se quedaron esperando que el director entrara también, pero para su sorpresa, Dumbledore cerró la puerta. Y oyeron, desesperados, como pasaba llave. 

-Bien, jovencitos.- la voz de Dumbledore llegó desde el otro lado de la gruesa puerta de madera.- Vamos a hacer una cosa, en vista de que va a llevarnos toda la noche resolver su problemita. Yo, como verán, tengo unos _asuntos_ por atender, así que voy a dejarlos aquí para que _*discutan amistosamente* _sobre lo que ha sucedido y en cuanto se pongan de acuerdo, podrán salir. ¿Les parece? 

Ninguno respondió. Por el contrario, oyeron anonadados como los pasos del anciano se alejaban por el pasillo, hasta que se dejaron de oír definitivamente y el silencio opresor se adueñó del lugar, interrumpido sólo por sus respiraciones. Draco estalló primero. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Aghhhh!!!!!- corrió hacia la puerta y giró con desesperación el picaporte, pero fue en vano.- ¡¡¡¡¡Maldito viejo pervertido!!!!! ¡¡¡Se va a ir a la cama con McGonagall!!! 

Ginny suspiró. Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana y descorrió las pesadas cortinas, dejando que la luz de la luna llena entrara a sus anchas en la habitación, permitiéndoles distinguir mejor el lugar donde se encontraban. Draco seguía gritando y pateando la puerta como un poseso, totalmente enfurecido. La pelirroja lo dejó hacer durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que finalmente dijo: 

-**_Acostúmbrate. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí._**   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


**_HoLa a TodoS!!_** **¿Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Espero que muy bien. ¡Acabo de escribir el capítulo más largo de todos! 23 páginas de Word, todo un récord, pero no podía dejar de escribir, mis manos estaban poseídas y me costó mucho despegarlas del teclado. (espero que la Srita. Inspiración se quede un tiempo conmigo, para poder escribir rápido). Espero que les haya gustado. (¡no pueden quejarse porque es corto, eh! Tienen bastante para leer!)**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo hay un ligero cambio de estilo. Más dinámico y exponiendo más a los diversos personajes sin centrarme exclusivamente en Draco y Ginny. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta este estilo o prefieren el de los capítulos anteriores? A mi me parece que ameniza más la lectura... pero en fin, me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**_Y ahora sí, con ustedes, los maravillosos reviews!! (muchísimas gracias por dejar tantos!!)_**

**»LOONY MOONY:** Sip, dejé a Luna solita, pero no te preocupes que ella se divierte de todas formas. Harry... bueno, en este cap hay un poquitito de Harry. (y también tengo muchas chicas contentas porque el chico sale tan poco...) No sé, por ahora no tengo definido que tenga un graan papel, si más adelante se me ocurre algo, se verá. ¿Ya extrañas al Draco amnésico? U____U ¡Si se acaba de ir! Igualmente, este Draco también tendrá sus _*momentos inolvidables* _ ¡¡BesiToS!! 

**»PATTY-VG:** Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado, pero yo, en lo personal, odio el capítulo 8 y me sigue pareciendo el más soso del fic. No tenía mucha inspiración cuando lo escribí, y fue bastante forzado... pero en fin, ya está. Gracias por tus elogios, de verdad ^___^ Ginny tendrá su recompensa... ya veremos... ¿Te gustó lo de Ron y Mione? En este cap se han vuelto a pelear, todo porque Ron es un inseguro. ¡Qué suerte que te cae bien Aly! Yo le tengo un cariño especial, debe ser por eso de que es mi creación. En este cap sale un poco... Espero que nos veamos en el msn... ¡¡besos!! 

**»SARA MELISS**: ¡Espero que te haya gustado este mega- cap! 

**»MEIKO: **Bueno, Draco va ir recuperándose... muy lentamente Y, aunque no lo demuestre, su orgullo está bastante resentido. Y eso que todavía no se ha enfrentado a las burlas del resto del colegio. ¿Un Ron para tu mesita de luz? ^___^ jejeeje... ¡Pídeselo a Hermione ¡¡Besotes y nos leemos pronto!! 

**»ELSA:** U_____U ¡Pobre Draco! ¿Cómo pueden decir ahora que volvió que lo prefieren amnésico? Le van a hundir el autoestima al pobre chico... Giinny lo está pasando mal, digamos, pero no lo quiere admitir (quien no estaría mal después de que, con lo que le costó admitir que le gustaba Draco, cuando este la besa, vuelve a ser el de siempre y no la puede ver ni en figurita?). Igualmente... en el próximo capítulo va a hacer un descubrimiento interesante... ya verán... ¡¡BesotEs y gx por el review!! 

**»ARWEN-CHAN:** ¡Heys! ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sí, es verdad, quedó algo corto... Sobre lo que te había contado, empezaré a desarrollar todo eso en el próximo capítulo... ^^ pero shh!! que es secreto... ¡¡Nos LeEMoS!! 

**»IRIA DE WOOD: **¿Y? ¿Cómo va tu fic? Espero que lo tengas para prontito... ¿A Pansy que le den? jejejeje... ^^ ¿No te cae bien la chica? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo... ¡¡¡BeSiToS!!! 

**»CAPIT**: Me alegra saber que tus amenzas no iban en serio jejeje *Airilee suspira aliviada* ¡Otra más que se enoja con el caracter del pobre Draco! ¡El chico es así! Me parece que uds, las lectoras, se acostumbraron demasiado a ese Draco _*dulcey sexy*_ Que bien que te gustó la parte Ron/Mione... yo pensaba que me había quedado muy sosa... ¿a pesar de la torpeza de Ron? Es que es Ron, no me lo imagino diciendo las cosas con un discurso conmovedor e impecable, sino siendo "tal como es y como le venga del corazón" y, creo, que eso es mil veces mejor que un discurso ensayado... Aunque lo admito, en este cap arruinó todo... ¡¡¡¡Thanks por el review!!!! 

**»VIKA RIDDLE:** Hey! Si queres, te mando un mail cuando actualizo así no tienes que entrar a cada rato a ver si subí algo. Eso claro, si estás de acuerdo. Me alegra que, a tu parecer, el capítulo haya valido la pena, por tanta espera... (espero que pase lo mismo con este..) ¡¡¡La primera que está contenta con el Draco cabrón!!! ^^ A mi me encanta también... ¡¡¡Besos!!! 

**»VANESA C. :** Gracias por tan lindo revi, y si, cualquiera de nosotras guardaría bajo llave esa foto si pudiéramos tenerla... No te preocupes con el desmayo de Draco... Ya viste que Pansy *sabe* como hacerlo reaccionar...¡¡ nos leemos!! 

**»SABINA EVANS: **¡HoLiTaS! Mil gracias por los elogios hacia el fic, no sabés lo feliz que me hace saber que la historia les gusta tanto. Si, Pansy y Blaise estaban prevenidos, no sabían cuando podía volverle la memoria, pero ante la duda... ellos tenían con que atajarse... Gracias también por recordarme el asunto de la amnesia, el porqué Draco olvidó todo, me había olvidado de aclararlo, para que no hubiera confusiones ni quedaran cosas inconexas. Espero que te siga gustando tal como va avanzando la historia... ¡¡Mil besos y gracias por tu siempre constante review!! 

**»ASUKY-CHAN:** ¡En este cap hubo bastante Draco, espero que te haya gustado! ¿Te leíste el fic en un día? ^^ Una fotito de Draco bailando... ¡Aly las vendió todas! ^^ Un secretillo: hice un dibujo del momento del estriptís, y quedó bastante mono, el problema es que no tengo scanner, pero en cuanto consiga uno, ¡voy a mandarselo a todas! Espero que nos veamos en el msn algún día! ¡¡¡BeSoTes!!! 

**»JERU:** Ok, ok... ¿ni siquiera disminuye un poquito tu enfado? ¿Ni siquiera con este cap demasiado largo? jejejee ¡Gracias por el review! 

**»ANVI_ SNAPE: **Jajaja... dudo mucho que Draco tenga ganas de andar haciendo *shows* privados en este momento, pero por si las dudas, le preguntaré. Y, si no me da un buen golpe en la cabeza, ¡te lo envío a tu casa!. No, Blaise y Pansy no tenían idea de que la memoria iba a regresarle justamente en el baile y sí, ante la duda, prefieren estar prevenidos, por eso Blaise lleva siempre consigo el contrato y Pansy, la foto. ¿Te cae mal Roger Davies? ¿Porqué? ... Espero que te haya gustado este cap, luego me lo dices... ¿de verdad me extrañabas? ^____^ ¡que lindo!... jejej... Me dejo de devaríos y... ¡¡nos leemos!! 

**»KAMI-CHAN:** HoLiTaS! No te preocupes por el Login, a mi también me da vagancia hacerlo a veces (y eso que mi contraseña es cortita!^^) ¿vos y Thurin van a formar mi club de fans? jejejeje =^___^= Me hacen poner colorada jejeje ¡Que justo que comentaras de lo Alejandro Sanz! Te juro que yo había pensado en esa canción, pero como no me sale muy bien eso de los song fic, al final no puse nada (Además de que estuve buscando el maldito cd por mi casa ya que no me acordaba la letra entera y no lo encuentro en ningún lado!! para mí que es culpa de mi hermano menor... grrr) También encontré una canción perfecta para este capítulo, al menos, desde el punto de vista de Ginny: "El problema" de Ricardo Arjona.Es perfecta.   
No sé porqué será, pero esta canción me da la impresión de hablar de la relación de Draco y Ginny... ^___^ Ok, me deja más tranquila que, loca o no, mi fic te guste de todas formas jejeje... ¡Mil besos! 

**»TAKHISIS, THE DARK QUEEN: **¡HoLaS! No, definitivamente no te tomaré como ejemplo ¡¡tardaste siglos en actualizar Wicked Game!! ¡Y yo aquí revisando continuamente para ver si habías subido algo! Suerte que... como has publicado un excelentísísísmo capítulo dos, y bastante largo, además, voy a perdonarte la demora. Tengo tu review escrito por ahí (si, yo los escribo cuando no estoy conectada, así puedo escribir tranquila y luego los copio y los pego...), así que en cuanto tenga tiempo te los dejo. Lo mismo que con "my last breath"... ^^ que también me encantó. Vi el revi que me dejaste en el one- shot, muchísimas gracias, hace rato que tengo escrito el segundo cap de ese one- shot, me faltan responder los reviews para subirlo... Bueno... sé que Ginny tiene los ojos marrones y yo se los pongo azules no se porqué bendita razón... pero Ron? Ron sí los tiene azules? No sabía jejeje ¿Sale en algún libro? Sobre lo del msn, la verdad estoy entrando muy poco, sobre todo porque mi maldito servidor anda cuando se le da la muy maldita gana... Sí, el capítulo 8 sólo tenía unas escasas 10 paginitas, pero este tiene unas flamantes 23! No se pueden quejar... ¿Así que te gusta Bill Weasley? ^^ Yo prefiero a Fred... Quizá ponga un poquitito de Bill para vos en algún momento jejeje... ¡gracias por tan lindo review! ¡BeSoTes y noS LeEMoS! (no te tardes tanto en actualizar, que me dejaste en un hilo con tu fic, please, please! ¿si?) 

**»PAULINA MALFOY:** Mil perdones por la tardanza que están teniendo los capítulos, pero hubo todo un conjunto de cosas que contribuyeron a que no encontrara la inspiración por ningún lado... Gracias por tus elogios!!!! ¡BesiTos y noS LeEmoS x MaiL! 

**»LUCIANA:** Muy buena tu idea, pero no creo que Ginny sepa hacer hechizos para modificar la memoria... aunque también podría haberle arrojado alguna piedra o algo y continuar con ese maravilloso beso... Pero no te preocupes, a Ginny se le va a ocurrir una solución, por así decirlo... ¡¡besosss!! 

**»LUCIA3:** ¿lo matarías a golpes? ¿matarías a golpes al rubito más lindo, más incomparable y único que hay? UU No, no,no ¡eso está mal! Es que tienen que comprenderlo... ¡estaba besando a la Weasley! Eso es como que te despiertes un día y estés besando a tu peor enemigo... cualquiera se trauma, ¿no? ¡¡nos leemos!! 

**»LUZ DEL ALBA**: Soy mala, lo sé, pero cuando la idea de este fic se me metió en la cabeza, la escenita de cuando a Draco le regresa la memoria fue una de las primeras que planeé. Creo que le dio un toque distinto, si se hubieran seguido besando y la memoria regresara, por ejemplo, mientras hablaban o algo así, no tendría tanta gracia. Y si, tenés razón, todavía faltan capítulos (no sé cuantos...no tengo el fic planeado rigurosamente...) y falta trama, porque todavía tengo un par de cartas bajo la manga muajajajaja! ¡Gracias por el review! 

**»KAP DE WEASLEY:** ¡Holass! Me alegra saber que al menos te reiste con el capítulo pasado... yo lo odio jejeje Sobre el título del fic, si uno se pone a pensar, como decís, es verdad que el amor tiene formas extrañas... por las circunstancias en que se da o, mas bien, con la persona con la que se dá. Leí "Círculo Vicioso" por supuesto! ^^ Me retrasé con el review, pero lo tendrás allí, no te preocupes... ¡¡¡Mil besotes!!! (para cuando "Melodía..."???) 

**»VANINA:** Ya lo dijo Madam Pomfrey, Draco sufrió una amnesia infrecuente, por eso olvidó todo... aunque quizá recuerde luego... pero a Gin no le convendría mucho que recordase, ¿verdad? jejeje ¡BeSiToS! (a propósito! no puedo evitar ser mala, así que vamos a tener que compartir la labor jejeje!) 

**»ELI:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi, y sí, es una pena que el Draco *adorable* se haya tenido que ir, pero.. este Draco tambien tiene sus cosas adorables, aunque no sea tan *directo y deshinibido* como el otro... Gracias por tu review¡¡ besos!! 

**»THURINGWETHIL: **Realmente, te agradezco infinitamente tu lindo review y gracias también por decirme lo que pensás de este fic, ayuda mucho a un/a escrito/a saber que hay personas que aprecian lo que escribís. Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado... Sobre "Maintenant, je te dis"... no te preocupes, que no me había pasado por alto tu fic, llevo leídos un par de caps (dicho sea de paso, esta muy bien!) y en cuanto me ponga al día te dejo el extensísisisisismo review que te debo.... ¿Sip? 

**»_YRE_:** Espero que se te haya pasado un poco la desesperación!!!! ^____^ ¡besitos! 

**»LIPI WEASLEY:** ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? Ya te extrañaba jejeje... Ok,ok, no hay porqué pedir disculpas, está todo bien jejeje... Si, si, tenés razón, una cosa es quedar en shock y otra es empujar a Ginny, pero hay que entenderlo, ¡estaba besando a la última persona que besaría en todo el mundo si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos! (bueno, creo que exageré, me parece que Draco besaría a Ginny antes que besar, por ejemplo, a Hagrid...). El tema de los sentimientos de Draco es un tanto complicado. Ginny se quedó *colgada* por él, y el chico, por el contrario, la odia todavía más que antes de se cayera de la escoba. Ya veremos lo que sucede, pero vos lo sintetizaste en una frase perfecta: "_la memoria va y vuelve, pero los sentimientos quedan..."_ Si, Ron es adorable, aunque seguro después de leer este cap me vas a matar por haberlos peleado nuevamente... Harry... bueno... es verdad, Harry no aparece casi nada, y tengo varias lectoras contentas con el prácticamente nulo protagonismo del chico, es que con Draco... ¿quién piensa en Harry? *Tu* Ron / Mione (sí, va dedicado a vos que tanto lo pedís...^^) está en progreso, será un one-shot. Para Navidad falta muchísimo (creo que lo terminaré mucho antes de esa fecha)... ¿y tu cumpleaños cuando es? ¡¡¡besotes y nos leemos!!! 

**»JOY EVANS:** ^______^ Gracias por los elogios, espero que te guste este cap!!!! ¡¡Besos!!   


Eso es todo por ahora! Los dejo con la canción _"el problema"_ de Ricardo Arjona, que me parece que describe tal cual los sentimientos de Ginny en estos momentos... **¡¡¡Nos LEeMoS!!!, AiRiLEe.**

**_"El problema no fue hallarte, el problema es olvidarte._**   
**_El problema no es tu ausencia, el problema es que te espero._**   
**_El problema no es problema, el problema es que me duele._**   
**_El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo..._**

**_El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo._**   
**_Si me gustaste por ser libre, ¿quién soy yo para cambiarte?_**   
**_Si me quedé queriendo solo, ¿cómo hacer para obligarte?_**   
**_El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo..._**

**_Y cómo deshacerme de tí si no te tengo,_**   
**_como alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos,_**   
**_cómo encontrarle una pestaña a lo que nunca tuvo ojos,_**   
**_cómo encontrarle plataformas a lo que siempre fue un barranco,_**   
**_cómo encontrar en la alacena, los besos que no me diste._**   
**_Cómo deshacerme de tí si no te tengo,_**   
**_como alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos._**   
**_El problema no es cambiarte, el problema es que no quiero._**

**_El problema no es que duela, el problema es que me gusta._**   
**_El problema no es el daño, el problema son las huellas._**   
**_El problema no es lo que haces, el problema es que lo olvido._**   
**_El problema no es que digas, el problema es lo que callas._**

**_Y cómo deshacerme de tí si no te tengo,_**   
**_cómo alejarme de tí si estás tan lejos,_**   
**_El problema no fue hallarte, el problema es olvidarte._**   
**_El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo._**   
**_El problema no es cambiarte, el problema es que no quiero._**   
**_El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo._**   
**_El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo..."_**   
  
  



	10. Amor y odio

  
**_EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS_**

**» [SEGUNDA PARTE ]**

**»CAPÍTULO 10: AMOR Y ODIO**

**»Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de _J.K.Rowling,_ exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse y Shane...**   
  


****   
  


Ginny comprendió desde el preciso momento en que Dumbledore le había pasado llave a la puerta, que aquella no iba a ser una velada tranquila. Tampoco se puede esperar una velada tranquila cuando una se queda encerrada con Draco Malfoy, desde el vamos, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes más que nada por el _pequeño_ detallito de quien era ella. Porque con una chica cualquiera, quizá Malfoy se hubiera abocado a explayarse en su actitud de seductor y amante innato, pero a Ginny, sintiendo las vibraciones de odio casi palpables que él emitía (sin duda hacia ella), no le costó un segundo siquiera darse cuenta de que Draco no tenía ganas de _jugar_ al seductor y amante innato al que todas las chicas alababan. (Claro que el que ella sí tuviera algo de curiosidad por conocer esa faceta de Malfoy no contaba, porque si se le tiraba encima no iba a lograr otra cosa que hacer verdadera la acusación del Sly). 

Y como iba pensando, tampoco era lo mismo quedarse encerrada con un Malfoy _común_ que con un Malfoy rebosante de odio e instintos asesinos. Con el primero no se hubiera preocupado, sabía de antemano que se hubieran limitado a gastar las horas inventándose un insulto tras otro, cosa para la que ambos tenían una filosa habilidad. Pero con el segundo, Ginny se sentía a la defensiva, no sabía que esperar y eso la desconcertaba. Millones de veces en el pasado había logrado exasperar al rubio con facilidad pasmosa, pero jamás lo había visto tan fuera de quicio como lucía en esos momentos. La pelirroja dio gracias al cielo por que el asesinato fuera un delito, porque sino, a estas alturas, Draco se estaría deshaciendo de su cadáver. 

El rubio debió haber sentido la insistente y evaluante mirada de Ginny, porque con un movimiento brusco clavó sus ojos grisáceos en ella y la pelirroja se estremeció. 

-Deja de mirarme.- no fueron simples palabras dichas porque sí, viniendo de Draco, fue una orden, seca, fría. Arrastró las sílabas más de lo usual, rozando la malicia. Ginny sabía que buscaba intimidarla, pero no iba a permitírselo (Aunque desde luego que estaba algo acobardada, ¿quién sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar los dos solos, ahí dentro? ¿ Y si Draco la atacaba?). Draco estaba en el extremo opuesto de donde se encontraba Ginny y si hubiera podido irse más lejos, lo hubiera hecho, a no ser por las limitaciones que les imponía el cuarto. Estaba con la espalda recostada contra la pared verdosa, cruzado de brazos soberbiamente y aún contemplaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido el lugar en que se encontraban. 

Y hablando del lugar en que se encontraban, acababan de darse cuenta de lo extraño del cuarto hacía apenas unos instantes atrás.Definitivamente, no era un aula, como pudieron comprobar con la escasa luz plateada que se colaba por la ventana, allí no había pupitres ni pizarra o armarios siquiera. Sólo había, pulcramente doblado en el extremo lejano del cuarto, lo que daba la impresión de ser un mullido edredón blanco con corazones rojos. Con inmensos corazones rojos, para disgusto del chico. 

Las paredes eran otro tema. Lo mismo el cielo raso. El cuartucho era perfectamente proporcional, formando un cubo perfecto, pero lo extraño residía en que (si bien al principio, puede que debido a la oscuridad no se percataran del detalle) dos de las paredes (aquellas que eran paralelas) estaban pintadas de un intenso color rojo. Las dos restantes, por el contrario, eran de un vívido color verde. Y el cielo raso, que se encontraba unos cuantos metros por encima de sus cabezas, tenía un insondable tono negro surcado por lo que parecían ser diminutas y sucesivas líneas doradas en un costado. Al Sly no le extrañó más de lo usual, se limitó a pensar que el chiflado de Dumbledore habría estado a cargo de la decoración de la rara habitación. 

Ginny, por su parte, supuso que se trataba de alguna habitación en deshuso, aunque no tenía la más mínima idea acerca de que clases podrían haberse dictado allí, puesto que no había muebles u objetos que dieran algún indicio. Y sin embargo, la habitación no tenía una mota de polvo, sino que todo estaba impecable, como si los laboriosos elfos se ocuparan de ella diariamente. 

Y allí estaban, manteniéndose lo más alejado el uno del otro como les permitía el lugar y sin dirigirse la palabra. Pero... ¿hasta cuando? La respuesta llegó de mano de Draco, unos diez minutos después. Draco sabía que no podía estar en silencio demasiado tiempo y sobretodo, cuando quería moler a golpes a la chica con la que se encontraba. Pero como era bastante astuto y comprendía que esa no era la solución, se limitó a atacar por otra parte. Insultar era su habilidad natural. 

-ME DAS ASCO- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, elevando bastante su tono de voz, de modo que las palabras entraran sí o sí en la cabecita de la asquerosa pelirroja. La luz que entraba por la ventana pareció oscilar unos momentos, pero ellos no lo notaron. Ginny parpadeó sorprendida._ Bueno_. Así que esa era la estrategia de Draco: _insultarla._ Que lástima que el muy estúpido no se hubiera dado cuenta de con quien se metía, porque ella también sabía insultar. Se enderezó y dejó que una sonrisa melosa apareciera en sus labios, juguetona, provocativa. 

-Anoche no me pareció...- soltó Ginny, siguiéndole el juego, pasándose despreocupadamente una mano por el cabello. Draco se puso lívido. - Ni siquiera te resististe... - Ginny sonrió- ¡Fuiste tan manso! Hasta un gusarapo luciría feroz a tu lado... 

-¡Mentira!- dijo él con voz queda. Draco no se caracterizaba por ser manso precisamente, y el que la Weasley le dijera eso era un golpe a su orgullo (uno más de los tantos que había recibido esa noche). Le gustaba tener el control de sus relaciones y siempre lo había obtenido sin reticencia alguna de parte de las féminas que habían integrado su lista de conquistas. 

-Oh, sí.- Ginny entrelazó sus dedos y se estiró, como una gata, divertida al ver la expresión en la cara del rubio. Continuó:- Si te hubiera dicho que saltaras a un pozo lo hubieras hecho sin dudarlo... 

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza. _Maldita Gryffindor._

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que es una pena que no se me haya ocurrido esa idea antes... 

Draco decidió que había llegado la hora de atacar a la Weasley por donde más le dolía, o al menos, por dónde él suponía que podría llegar a dolerle. Aunque tuviera que usarse él mismo de carnada. 

-No lo hubieras hecho.- replicó él, con seguridad, entrecerrando los ojos. Ginny alzó una ceja. 

-¿Ah, no? 

-No.- sentenció Draco. 

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro, Malfoy? Podría haberte ahogado en el lago... 

-El problema es, sucia comadreja, que yo sólo estaba bajo los efectos de la amnesia y sí, podrías haberlo hecho si tu realmente me odiaras, no lo niego... 

-¿Estás diciendo que no te odio?- inquirió ella, fingiendo sorpresa. 

-En lo más mínimo- respondió Draco, con soberbia. Ginny lo miró con interés, más bien, con fingido interés, porque ella sabía interiormente que estaba en el punto más alejado de odiar a Draco. ¿Cómo odiarlo cuando se había portado tan condenadamente maravilloso en la última semana? ¿Cuando habían compartido todos esos momentos únicos en las cocinas (ni quería recordar las verduras... el caramelo...) y en el baile (donde le había dado el beso más maravilloso de toda su vida)? El rubio continuó, satisfecho consigo mismo al notar el casi imperceptible cambio en el semblante de la chica con el correr de sus palabras. Había dado con el punto justo. Había metido el dedo en la llaga. Prosiguió:- Creí que no eras como todas las otras, Weasley, pero veo que me equivoqué. Estás en el mismo grupo que todas ellas, todas terminan de un modo u otro bajo mis encantos, suplicando mi atención, anhelándome...- acabó la frase en un susurro, con voz ronca, acariciante, a sabiendas del efecto que causaba en el sexo opuesto. Si la chica estaba colgada por él la mejor manera de torturarla era, simplemente, despreciándola e ignorándola, lo que para él era la tarea más fácil del mundo. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en la Weasley como una posible conquista o aventura de una noche. 

Ginny lo miró, paralizada por unos instantes. Una cosa es que una lo sepa en su alma, y otra completamente distinta es escucharlo de la persona por la que sientes algo, que además, resulta ser un maldito ególatra. Ya se había dado cuenta en el preciso momento que sus sentimientos hacia Draco comenzaron a cambiar de lo estúpido que resultaba todo. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts odió a Draco Malfoy y solía preguntarse, más allá del imponente aspecto físico, que le verían todas las mujeres. Y hoy tenía la respuesta, y eso que todas esas mujeres no deberían haber conocido tan bien a ese Draco tan... adorable... tan... Sacudió la cabeza para espantar a los recuerdos como si fueran moscas que se cernían sobre ella. Comprendió que él ya se había dado cuenta de su punto débil, así que dijo: 

-No recuerdo haberte hecho esa marca... 

-¿Qué? No estamos hablando de eso...- protestó, pero se interrumpió al instante y se llevó la mano al cuello.- ¿Una marca? 

La pelirroja asintió. 

-Del otro lado...- le indicó a Draco, que había posado la mano en el lado equivocado del cuello. Se acercó a él, caminando con prepotencia y acercó su cara al cuello del chico.- ¡Vaya! ¡Es del tamaño de Hogwarts!- él la miró con horror.- ¡¡¡Nunca me había salido marcar a alguien!!! 

-Maldita Pansy...- murmuró Draco. Las palabras salieron solas de entre sus labios y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Ginny ya sonreía ampliamente. 

-¿Conque Pansy, eh?- la pelirroja comenzó a caminar en círculos en la habitación, sólo para no quedarse quieta en un lugar. Desde pequeña, tenía la manía de que, cuando no había nada que hacer, ponerse a caminar en círculos, costumbre que irritaba a su madre. 

Draco le envió una media sonrisa torcida, sin quitarse la mano del cuello, a pesar de que no podía sentir la marca y allí no había ningún espejo para verse. 

-No te pongas celosa, comadreja- pidió, con fingido dolor.- Hay Draco para CASI todas... 

El bufido de Ginny hizo ecos en toda la habitación vacía, pero no se dignó a dirigirle la palabra. Draco la miró de reojo, mientras pensaba que debería matar a Pansy cuando volviera a la Sala Común. Resultó ser que antes de ir al despacho de McGonagall, para hacer su farsa más creíble, se le había ocurrido que Pansy le agregara algunos detallitos que serían obvios en una víctima de acoso sexual. El caso era que Pansy se había emocionado demasiado con la idea. Demasiado mucho, mejor dicho, al tiempo que recordaba el grito agudo que había proferido y la rápidez con la que le había arrancado la camisa y había procedido a dejarle marcas de carmín por todo el torso y rostro. Claro que con lo de la marca ya había ido lejos, y supuso que la chica debía de imaginárselo ya. Nadie marcaba a Draco Malfoy. 

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato? 

Draco fue arrebatado de sus pensamientos en cuanto se dió cuenta de que tenía la cara de la pelirroja casi pegada a la suya. Frunció el ceño con molestia, sin duda, debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos. 

-¿Qué? 

-¿Porqué estás tan callado de repente? 

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora _necesitas_ mis insultos para poder vivir?- Draco se llevó una mano al pecho- Ahh.. soy taaan indispensable... 

-Mátate. 

-No tengo ganas hoy. Pero si tu quieres matarte, por mí no hay problema. 

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le aseguró Ginny. Draco rió y le pidió que no se tardara mucho tiempo. Al segundo después que acabó de reírse, Draco se percató de que algo allí estaba mal. ¿Porqué estaba hablando (bueno, más bien, insultándose) con la Weasley cuando debería estar más que furioso por todo lo que ella le había hecho?. La imagen de la foto que Pansy le había enseñado le vino a la mente. Frunció el ceño con disgusto y miró por el rabillo del ojo a aquella pelirroja que seguía dando vueltas y vueltas como una chiquilla. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquel no era el mejor lugar para vengarse, que cuando estarían fuera su ira caería sobre la pelirroja terriblemente. Sería la venganza más cruel de todas las que había llevado a cabo hasta la fecha... _Sí_... pero primero tenía que salir de allí. Y la pelirroja parecía que se aburría quedándose callada, porque en estos momentos estaba contando alguna anécdota estúpida sobre el estúpido baile, del cual no recordaba ni la mitad. 

-¿Porqué me hablas?- preguntó bruscamente, clavando en ella sus filosos ojos grises cargados de duda. Ella se detuvo y lo miró también, dejando sus labios apenas entreabiertos, tal vez por la sorpresa de saberse interrumpida en su relato.- ¿Porqué... 

-Bueno, no estamos hablando precisamente... - comenzó ella, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos traseros de los jeans y bajando apenas la cabeza, de manera que el pelo rojizo ocultó su rostro. 

-¡Pero nos estamos comunicando!- exclamó él, irritado. 

-Siempre nos insultamos, _Draco_...- soltó al fin, en un suspiro cansado. Cuando volvió a buscar al chico, vio que su rostro lucía desencajado. 

-¡¡¡¡No, no, no, no y no!!!- estalló él, apretando los puños fuertemente.- ¡Me niego rotundamente a socializar contigo! ¡YO TE ODIO! ¡ Y para tí soy Malfoy! ¡M-A-L-F-O-Y! ¡No te he dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre de pila! ¿oíste, Weasley? 

-Como quieras, _cariño_- soltó Ginny con desinterés. 

Al instante, temió haber ido demasiado lejos al tomarse la libertad de emplear la palabra _cariño_. Él la miró rebosante de cólera y ella supo que debía estar costándole mucho mantener el control para no golpearla o zarandearla violentamente. Nunca nadie se había atevido a desmoralizar a Draco Malfoy y ella jugaba peligrosamente por el lindero de la peligrosa línea que no debería cruzar si quería seguir con vida. Los siguientes cinco minutos transcurrieron en silencio, Draco estaba arrebatado y se movió hasta quedar nuevamente frente a la puerta. Ella, en cambio, permaneció quieta en su lugar, sintiendo que el malhumor comenzaba a llamar a su puerta con insistencia. Ya se había resignado a estar en silencio cuando Draco la soprendió al hablar. 

- ¡¡Este lugar está en decadencia!!- volvió a aporrear la puerta con brusquedad, pero no tenía la consistencia física de Crabbe o Goyle y la corteza de la madera siguió inmaculada.- ¿¿Dónde se vió que si alguien hace una denuncia por acoso sexual, la _genialísima_ idea del director _(quien por cierto es un viejo verde pervertido)_ es encerrar al a _víctima_ con el _agresor_ hasta que resuelvan sus diferencias?? 

Ginny suspiró desganada. Por lo visto, Malfoy todavía tenía ganas de insistir con lo del acoso sexual. Y eso que ya se le había salido que Pansy había sido la autora de su actual estado. Pero, se dijo Ginny para sí, él no daría el brazo a torcer por nada del mundo. No pudo evitar reírse para sí al reparar en lo estúpido que lucía Draco con la camisa desgarrada, los pantalones a punto de deslizarse por el redondeado trasero para caer al piso, las hebras de cabello rubio disparando en todas las direcciones y las innumerables marcas de carmín rojo marcando su pálida piel. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con atención. En realidad no lucía tan estúpido, sino más bien... _sexy._ Con esa pinta de niño enfurruñado, y las mejillas sonrosadas apenas por el esfuerzo de aporrear la puerta, Draco se veía bastante sensual. Invitaba a acercarse a él y borrar con cientos de besos esas marcas rojizas corrompiendo su torso inmaculado... _¡¡¡¡¡un momento!!!! _La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad._ ¡¡Que hormonas pervertidas tenía en su cabecita!!_ Draco Malfoy la acusaba de intentar violarlo, le informaba pomposamente que la odiaba y ella misma ahora estaba teniendo pensamientos indecorosos que tenían justamente al rubito como protagonista. _¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza!_ ¿Valía la pena perder la cabeza por ese Sly?   


****   


El nombre de Ron nunca iba en conjunto con la palabra autoestima y vaya que sí lo sabía él. Ya desde pequeño había empezado a sospechar que en el momento en que sus padres lo concibieron se habían olvidado de incluirle un poco de amor propio para su vida futura. 

Ninguno de sus hermanos parecía tener graves problemas, todos eran desenvueltos y divertidos. Incluso Ginny, que venía después de él en la lista de familia, era bastante orgullosa y no se amilanaba a la menor contrariedad. Pero esta noche, Ron supo en todo su esplendor que sus padres habían hecho la excepción con el sexto hijo del clan Weasley. Y si alguna vez su amor propio arañó las paredes de su mente hasta conseguir elevarse una pizquita de nada, hoy todo se había derrumbado por completo. 

-¡Soy un fracaso!- anunció con una sonrisa triste, llevándose una mano al pecho.- Siempre lo he pensado, pero hoy acabo de confirmarlo... ya no me queda duda. 

-Estas exagerando- Aly miró a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. No le gustaba ver a su amigo en tal estado. Ron había llegado al cuarto de las chicas de quinto año hacía unos quince minutos atrás, totalmente ebrio y desaliñado. Cuando la joven le interpeló acerca de su estado, el pelirrojo se había limitado a contestarle pomposamente que se había bebido tres cajones de botellas de cerveza para intentar olvidarse de su patética e inútil existencia. Se alegró de que ninguna de sus compañeras hubiera regresado aún, eso le daba algo de tiempo para reanimar a Ron. 

-¡No, no, no, no, no! Es sólo la pura verdad- dijo el pelirrojo, con seriedad. Estaba tumbado cuan largo era sobre la cama de Aly, mirando el techo con expresión vacía. _¿Porqué todo tenía que irle tan jodidamente mal?_

Llevaba enamorado de Hermione Granger desde los ya lejanos once años, aunque en esa época no lo hubiera reconocido jamás. Y hoy, seis años después, su anhelo de tenerla para sí se había hecho realidad y él había estropeado todo. Pero cuando se lleva tanto tiempo enamorado de una persona, soñando en secreto con tener su amor, sus sonrisas, sus besos, el terror más grande es decepcionarla. _Que ironía_. Y Hermione que no entendía que sus sentimientos hacía ella eran más fuertes de lo que ella creía, que debajo de todas las sonrisas y la apariencia desinteresada de Ron, el muchacho sabía que sería incapaz de vivir si un sólo día siquiera le era negado contemplar la dulce sonrisa de Hermione al decir: "Buenos días". O el brillo único de sus ojos cuando tenían clase al aire libre. O la forma en que el viento le alborotaba aún más el cabello castaño y ella intentaba aplastárselo sin conseguirlo. _Tantas cosas... tantos detalles... ¿Cómo explicárselo? _Cada vez que lo intentaba los malditos nervios lo traicionaban y acababa hundiendo más y más el pié en el barro 

-Sigo manteniendo mi postura de que todo es una exageración tuya, Ron- opinó Aly, sentándose junto al chico en el borde de la mullida cama. Todavía traía el vestido de gala color celeste, aunque éste lucía ahora unas cuantas arrugas que no tenía al comienzo de la noche. Los tirabuzones que se había hecho en el pelo habían desaparecido por completo y su pelo rubio volvía a caer increíblemente liso. Se echó hacia atrás los mechones que se obstinaban en caerle sobre el rostro.- No pudo haber sido tan malo...- comentó, mirando fijamente al chico. Ron desvió su mirada hacia Aly, amargado. La gran cantidad de bebida que había ingerido estaba comenzando a pasar factura y creía ver estrellitas por todos lados. 

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó entre dientes, cerrando fuertemente los párpados para disminuir la sensación de vértigo. 

-Digo que el beso no puede haber sido tan malo, Ron.- explicó la rubia con delicadeza. Ron la miró con escepticismo. 

-¿Qué beso?- 

-El beso entre tu y Hermione, ¿que más? 

-¿Quién dijo que hubo un beso, Pryor?- exclamó el chico con algo de irritación. 

-¿No hubo beso?- se sorprendió ella, abriendo mucho sus ojos color miel. Ron la miró con cara de "por fin vas entendiendo" y soltó un largo suspiro.- Oh, no... ¡que mala suerte! 

-No hace falta que me recuerdes lo muy amiga mía que es la mala suerte... Creo que ya le robó el lugar a Harry... 

-¿Ella no quiso que la besaras?- quiso saber la rubia. 

Ron se incorporó a medias, quedando apoyado sobre los codos y bajando la cabeza. El espeso flequillo rojizo le cayó sobre la cara, ligeramente ondeado. 

-Yo metí la pata.- reconoció amargamente. Todavía no terminaba de aceptar su estúpido modo de proceder. Seguro que ni siquiera Harry hacía algo así en su vida y eso que Harry tenía menos delicadeza con las mujeres que Snape con los Gryffindor. 

-¡Ah, vamos! ¿Qué has hecho ahora? ¿Te pescó con otra? 

-No exactamente- Ron ladeó apenas la cabeza.- No supe que hacer. 

-¿Eh? 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SÉ BESAR, PRYOR!!!!!!!!- estalló, incorporándose de golpe y porrazo.-¡¡¡¡¡ SOY UN JODIDO INÚTIL!!!! 

-Mentira...- Aly sonrió con incredulidad, creyendo que todo era broma pero la mirada desesperada del pelirrojo no le dejó dudas de que hablaba en serio. 

-¡¡¡¡Y PARA COLMO DE MALES, DIJE TU NOMBRE CUANDO TENÍA A HERMIONE A DOS CENTÍMETROS DE MI CARA!!!! 

-¡¡¡Qué estúpido!!!- Aly lo miró horrorizada.- ¿Cómo pudiste decir mi nombre? 

-Estaba pensando... en fin, ahora eso ya no importa. El punto es que ya agoté prácticamente todas mis oportunidades con ella... fue mi primer amor y ni siquiera llegamos a tener una relación... 

Aly lo miró, apenada. Sabía que Ron era atropellado, que jamás lastimaría a Hermione adrede. Era tal el amor que sentía por ella que ese sentimiento lo había entorpecido más de la cuenta y temía hacer algo mal y alejarla definitivamente. 

-¿Sabes, Pryor?- Ron sonrió, divertido.- Quizá debería intentarlo con Lunática Lovegood. No se lo digas a nadie, pero creo que siente algún tipo de atracción por mí... Tengo un imán para los locos. 

Aly se rió con ganas al imaginarse tan extraña pareja y Ron la miró fijamente mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa. Nunca antes le había prestado atención a los rasgos de la chica, para él era simplemente Aly, la mejor amiga de Ginny. Aly, que solía pasar todos los veranos en La Madriguera. Aly, la niñita de once años con aparatos de ortodoncia y coletas con trenzas. Pero Aly ya no tenía once años y la niña sólo vivía en su recuerdo. Su amplia sonrisa hacía que se le formaran unos hoyuelos muy monos en las mejillas, y que su nariz pequeña luciera aún más pequeñita y respingona. Y sus ojos se achicaban y brillaban como dos pequeños soles. _Vaya._

-Deja de decir estupideces- le pidió ella, alborotándole el cabello, pero Ron no se rió. Ella lo miró alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué estás mirando?- inquirió. 

-Nada.- contestó Ron, ceñudo, preguntándose que eran todas esas _apreciaciones_ que estaba realizando. _Seguro que era culpa del alcohol._

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Aly con preocupación, suponiendo que la cerveza lo tenía sumamente mareado. 

-No sé - respondió, apartando la mirada de su amiga. _Mierda_. Veía estrellitas, su estómago estaba lleno de piedras y la risa de Aly resonaba en su cabeza de la misma manera que sus hoyuelos y sus ojitos de miel se le habían impregnado en la retina. 

-¡Oh, no! ¡Iré a buscarte café a las cocinas!- decidió Aly, dispuesta a incorporarse, pero él la tomo por el brazo, deteniéndola. Ella lo miró sin entender. 

-No te vayas, Al...- pidió, arrastrando las palabras con pesadez. 

-Pero...- protestó ella, temiendo que fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro. 

Ron la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó cariñosamente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Aly se quedó perpleja. Ron no era muy demostrativo, por así decirlo. 

-Gracias. Por todo- murmuró el chico.- No sé que haría sin tí. 

-Sobrevivirías- respondió ella dulcemente, respondiéndole al abrazo. _Era extraño_. Nunca se habían prestado la más mínima atención, y ahora, en estas últimas semanas, lo que había surgido como una especie de ayuda había transmutado a una extraña amistad. Ron buscaba en Aly el apoyo que no podía obtener de Hermione, puesto que era la chica que le hacía perder los sentidos o de Harry, quien siempre andaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre lo bueno y lo malo de la fama. Y Ginny no tenía paciencia para escuchar los problemas de los demás. Por eso agradecía que Aly estuviera allí con sus consejos y su paranoia. Ron se separó apenas de la rubia y sus rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros. Ron tenía la desilución navegando en sus ojos castaños, pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Aly sintió una punzada de culpa.- Lo siento mucho, Ron. Sólo... sólo pensé que podría ayudarte, y terminé siendo la causa de todos tus problemas... 

-No es tu culpa- le aseguró él, en un susurro. 

-¿Quieres que...? 

-No.- la voz de Ron sonó firme, segura. - Tu eres la que se está ocupando de mí mientras estoy perdidamente borracho, ¿verdad? Eso necesita un agradecimiento, Srita. Pryor.- Ron se inclinó hacia adelante y sus labios rozaron apenas los de Aly. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un rojo intenso que podría rivalizar con el que ilustraba el estandarte de Gryffindor. Ron sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus mejillas tambien estaban algo rosadas. 

-Ron, ¿qué...- preguntó ella, parpadeando repetidamente. 

-Ah, no te preocupes- Ron le dió unas palmaditas en el brazo.- Mañana no recordaré nada de esto.- le guiñó un ojo traviesamente y un segundo después, cayó dormido como un niño pequeño. Aly sonrió. Tomó una manta y cubrió al chico, que se veía tan adorable desparramado sobre la cama. _Que mal lo pasaría al despertar_, pensó. Pero todavía faltaban varias horas para eso. Decidió tomar un baño, mientras se preguntaba con insistencia que diablos estaría haciendo Ginny con Malfoy, ya que no le había visto el pelo en toda la noche.   
****

****   


-Bien. - Draco se rio con soltura y se cruzó de brazos, luego de serenarse y analizar la situación más fríamente, tal como correspondía a un Sly.- Esto demuestra Dumbledore es un reverendo estúpido- declaró.- _Saldré _de aquí con un simple _"alohomora"_. 

-¡Qué chico tan inteligente!- exclamó Ginny, batiendo palmas. Draco la fulminó con la mirada. 

-Dame tu varita, Weasley- ordenó secamente, mientras extendía uno de sus brazos. Ginny lo miró con desdén. 

-¿Y porqué no usas la tuya, "Draco- sabelotodo- Malfoy"?- sugirió. Empleó el mismo tono pedante que el Sly solía usar. 

Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes. 

-Mira, Weasley.- dijo con suma diplomacia, llevándose una mano al pecho- Sé que a tí no te preocupa en lo más mínimo pasarte el tiempo aquí encerrada con semejante _belleza_ (NdA: se refiere a él mismo, claro..), pero a mí, particularmente, la sóla idea de que tengamos que compartir el aire me descompone... 

-¡Qué delicado!- se burló Ginny, muy ocupada mirándose las uñas de las manos. Abandonó al instante esa tarea, sus uñas eran un total desastre y mirárselas no hacía otra cosa que recordárselo. Levantó la mirada azulina.- De todas formas, ésa no fue mi pregunta, Malfoy. Sólo refuerza mi teoría de que eres corto de entendimiento. 

-Y sólo refuerza mi teoría de que eres más estúpida de lo que creí.- replicó él, con sorna.- ¡No tengo mi varita, comadreja! Si la tuviera no me _rebajaría_ a pedirte la mugrosidad que tu llamas _varita_. 

-Oh, que pena. Aunque pensándolo bien,- Ginny abrió los ojos exageradamente y parpadeó varias veces, al tiempo que se llevaba su dedo índice a los labios.- Fue una suerte que no la tuvieras cuando _"me aproveché"_ de tí. 

-Cierra la maldita boca.- gruñó molesto.- En fin, dame tu varita, Weasley, dudo mucho que tu poca inteligencia sea capaz de utilizar un _alohomora_. 

-Oh, claro... es un hechizo tan complicado... que sólo el gran Draco Malfoy sabe utilizar.- se burló ella, echándose el pelo llameante hacia atrás.- El caso es, _Sr. inteligencia suprema, _que no tengo mi varita _aquí_. 

-¿Eres inútil o qué?- protestó él, cabreado, dándose cuenta de que su única luz de esperanza acababa de apagarse definitivamente.- ¿Porqué no llevas tu varita contigo? 

-Estaba cumpliendo mi castigo en las cocinas, (cosa que, dicho sea de paso, tu también deberías haber hecho), pero dada mi _escasa inteligencia _no se me ocurrió que podría llegar a necesitar mi varita en caso de que los elfos, esas criaturas _peligrosísimas_ y _despiadadas_ se decidieran a atacarme de improviso o que el _estúpido_ de Draco Malfoy decidiera denunciarme por acoso y Dumbledore se cabreara porque le has jodido su oportunidad con McGonagall y por consiguiente se decidiera a dejarnos a ambos aquí... - Ginny soltó una carcajada sarcástica y se dió a si misma un golpe en la frente.- ¡Qué tonta! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió, cuando es lo más normal del mundo? 

La cara de Draco fue indescriptible. Se puso lívido en cuestión de nanosegundos y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su sangre fría y pura para controlarse y no arrancarle uno a uno esos cabellos de fuego a la Gryffindor. 

-¡¡¡¡Acabas de joderme _mi_ última oportunidad!!!!- chilló furioso, dándole un puntapié a la puerta. 

-¡Hey! ¡No sabía que querías una oportunidad conmigo, Malfoy!- se burló ella, lanzándole una mirada provocativa por encima del hombro.- Lo hubieras dicho... 

-¡¡¡¡¡Me cortaría la mano antes de tocarte, Weasley, lo juro!!!! ¡¡¡¡Arrrggghhh!!!! ¡Ahora sabe Dios cuando volverá ese vejestorio de Dumbledore a sacarme de aquí! ¡¡Y yo no soporto más!! 

-El director también tiene sus _necesidades_- dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros con un deje de diversión. 

-¡¿NECESIDADES?! ¡Es un ser prehistórico, se supone que su vida sexual ya sería prácticamente nula!- gruñó el Sly, cruzándose de brazos. 

-Debe ser que tiene mucha energía- supuso la pelirroja.- o que se haya tomado alguna poción... energizante... 

-Querrás decir MUCHOS litros de poción energizante- la corrigió él, con un suspiro molesto. Ginny rió apenas. Se dio vuelta dispuesta a contemplar un poco por la ventana y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la misma estaba casi a medio metro de ella. _Vaya_. Ginny miró desconcertada al rubio, que le daba la espalda y luego volvió a ver el ventanal. _Bueno. Debía de haber caminado mientras hablaba y no se había dado cuenta. _Acarició lentamente las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul noche, perdiendo su mirada en la pálida luna que flotaba en el firmamento. Volvió a retomar su costumbre de caminar en círculo, pero se percató de que los círculos que trazaba eran más pequeños que los que había hecho rato antes. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Volvió a mirar la habitación con más detenimiento, pero todo seguía igual. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento agitándosele en la boca del estómago. 

-Oye, Draco... - murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.- Algo anda mal... 

-¡¡¡¡Te dije que no me llames "Draco"!!!!- gritó él, volteándose hacia ella y mirándola con furia. 

-¡Deja de quejarte un momento y fíjate que... 

No pudo terminar la frase. Y esta vez, ambos vieron como la luz pálida que iluminaba débilmente la habitación parpadeaba durante unos momentos y presenciaron también como las paredes verdes de la habitación se movían muy sutilmente hacia adelante, reduciendo el espacio del cuarto. 

-¡Ay, carajo!- exclamó él, atónito, dándose cuenta de que el cuarto debía haber hecho lo mismo mientras ellos se estaban insultando sin parar y no lo habían notado. La habitación había perdido bastante espacio y miró a la chica que tenía cara de terror. 

-¿Y ahora qué?- chilló ella con un hilo de voz, asustada. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en seco. _No. No podía abrazar a Draco y esperar que el la protegiera y le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien... _Sacudió la cabeza con energía y se ordenó a si misma mantener la compostura. 

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?- inquirió el Sly, caminando nerviosamente y palpando las paredes con insistencia, buscando alguna clase de mecanismo que hubiera sido activado. Pero no había nada y aquello parecía sólamente magia. Pero si el cuarto seguía reduciéndose corrían peligro de morir aplastados. 

-¡Haz algo, Draco!- pidió Ginny con voz temblorosa, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. 

-¡¡¡Comadreja, no te pongas a llorar!!! 

-¡¡No voy a llorar, estúpido!! 

-No parecía eso...- replicó él, burlón. Y para su horror, esta vez fueron las paredes de color rojo las que se movieron. - Hay que hacer algo, y rápido- exclamó Draco, devanándose los sesos intentando descifrar porqué el cuarto obraba de aquella manera. Ginny sintió que un escalofrío le bajaba por la columna al darse cuenta del reducido espacio que quedaba ya. Si estiraba un brazo podía acariciar con las yemas de los dedos la espalda de Draco. 

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?- preguntó Ginny, acercándose a él. El rubio la miró de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tan desconcertado como ella, aunque intentaba mantener su imagen fría y distante. 

-¿Me ves cara de adivino, Weasley?- dijo con impaciencia.- Sé tan poco como tú. 

-¡¡No quiero morir aquí!!- exclamó Ginny con desesperación, clavando con insistencia su mirada azul sobre el chico. _¿¿Porqué demonios Draco no podía abrazarla y tranquilizarla, como un caballero protector??_ Por el contrario, parecía muy interesado en la pared mientras ella comenzaba a ahogarse.- ¡¡Me voy a morir aquí!!- protestó Ginny nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos y dando golpecitos con el pie. 

-_¡¡¡¡Ahhh, la señorita no quiere morir aquí!!!!!_- ironizó el Slytherin imitando bastante acertadamente la voz de Ginny. Entrecerró los ojos y le envió una mirada asesina, típicamente Malfoy.- ¡¡¡¡¡ Para que sepas, yo tampoco estoy _muy feliz _con la _asquerosa_ perspectiva de que seas la última persona que veré en mi vida, estúpida!!!! 

Ginny tenía una respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua, lista para replicar a las palabras de Draco cuando la bendita habitación se redujo un nuevamente, dejándolos anonadados y limitando el espacio al punto de que no podían moverse sin rozarse alguna parte del cuerpo. 

-Soy claustrofóbica...- informó Ginny con rapidez, intentando no sonrojarse ante la cercanía con el esbelto cuerpo del Slytherin y esos ojos turbios. La ventana que antes estaba en el otro costado de la habitación ahora aparecía prácticamente pegada a uno de los costados de Ginny. 

-No sé dar respiración boca a boca, asi que si te desmayas, ahí te quedas- soltó Draco, sin mirarla. Su vista estaba clavada en el extraño edredón blanco con corazones. _¿Para qué serviría?_

-Siempre hay una primera vez para aprender- dijo ella distraídamente, pero un segundo después sintió la mirada irritada del rubio sobre ella. Sonrió divertida. _Bien. No le había gustado la sugerencia._

-No estoy deseoso de aprender primeros auxilios, Weasley. Quiero salir de este embrollo cuanto antes. No creo que pueda soportar tu cuerpo pegado al mío... 

A Ginny la idea estaba lejos de disgustarla o molestarla, únicamente alguien insano sería incapaz de rechazar la por demás tentadora oferta de pasar unos encantadores momentos empalagándose del esculpido cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Sintiendo su aroma, su cabello de seda, sus brazos fuertes y fibrosos, esos labios ligeramente llenos y provocadores, capaces tanto de insultar como de hacer perder la cordura a aquellas inocentes que, como ella, caían encandiladas bajo su hipnotismo. Desvió la mirada a un lado, azorada, cuando se percató de que sus ojos parecían haber tomado vida propia y bailoteaban provocativamente por el torso semi- desnudo del rubio y amenazaban con curiosear por zonas prohibidas y al mismo tiempo, atrayentes. _No. No. No_. Era estúpido estar pensando en eso cuando corrían riesgo de morir aplastados por la extraña habitación. Se ordenó pensar en otra cosa, por ejemplo... _¡qué linda noche hacía ahí fuera!_ Era tan romántico, la luz de la luna, las praderas bañadas en plata... 

No, definitivamente pensar en eso no ayudaba tampoco, sólo le daban más ganas de arrastrar al rubito a los jardines y cometer locuras sin su consentimiento. Levantó la vista al techo. _Por dios, Merlín, quítame todos estos pensamientos impuros de mi cabeza, por favor... _La negrura insondable del techo estaba surcada por líneas doradas. _Sí_. Doradas como el cabello de Draco a la luz del atardecer... 

_¡Ah, vamos! ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy se había vuelto tan esencial en su vida, eh? ¡Hacía sólo cuatro semanas atrás eran rivales declarados y hoy por hoy su mentecita loca la incitaba a imaginarse al Slytherin en las situaciones más cursis posibles!_ ¡Qué bajo había caído! 

Pero no pudo seguir con su despliegue ya habitual de neurósis porque acababa de descubrir un pequeño detalle. Aguzó la vista, deseando poder distinguir con más claridad, pero pese a su intento no le fue posible dado a la altura. 

-Draco...- llamó, aún con la mirada fija en el techo. Él resopló con impaciencia y volvió a repetir molesto: "no me llames Draco, comadreja, ¿tu cerebro tiene problemas para retener información? ¡Ya te lo dije diez veces al menos!", pero ella lo calló bruscamente y le señaló el techo. 

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Te gusta la decoración? 

-¿¡No seas idiota, quieres!?- se irritó ella.- ¿ves esos surcos dorados ahí arriba? 

-¿Y que hay con ellos?- inquirió, sin ver a dónde quería llegar ella. 

-Creo que son letras- anunció lentamente. Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de la chica. _¡La Weasley no era tan inútil como pensaba!_ _Si... ahora que miraba bien, aquello que había allá arriba era una especie de párrafo pequeño._ Demasiado pequeño, porque por más que él solía jactarse de su visión de águila fue incapaz de distinguir con claridad las palabras. 

-El que hizo esta habitación tuvo un pésimo sentido de practicidad- determinó él, aún haciendo esfuerzos por leer lo escrito.- ¿Sabes qué? Quizá no sea nada importante, quizá sólo sea un poema que Dumbledore le compuso a su Minnie... 

-¿Y si es la clave para salir de este lugar? 

Draco no respondió, pero frunció el ceño, pensativo. _¿Y si la pelirroja estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si no se trataba únicamente de un poema estúpido?_ Igualmente, tampoco había forma alguna de llegar a esa altura para descifrar el secreto. Allí no había nada a lo que pudieran encaramarse. 

-No hay manera de averigüarlo- suspiró él. La curiosidad le picaba insistentemente, pero debía resignarse y rogar que la bendita habitación no decidiera cerrarse más, aunque aún no comprendía el motivo por el que esto sucedía. 

-Tiene que haber algo- insistió Ginny, no decidida a darse por vencida.- Tiene que haber una forma- se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, mirando cada detalle del lugar, pero las paredes eran asombrosamente lisas. Aquel cuartucho pequeño la hizo recordar una vez que, siendo pequeña, los gemelos se habían disfrazados de un espantoso fantasma y la habían aterrorizado hasta conseguir que se escondiera en el diminuto armario que su madre utilizaba para guardar los elementos de limpieza. Sacudió la cabeza. _Ahora mismo no necesitaba ponerse a rememorar su infancia._ _¡Un momento! ¡Fred y George! _Cuando sus hermanos se disfrazaban, uno de ellos se subía sobre los hombros del otro y así lograban el efecto de medir al menos dos metros de altura. ¿Y si Draco y ella...? Miró al rubio con renovada esperanza, aunque dudaba mucho que éste fuera a aceptar. 

-Draco... 

-Sí. Definitivamente tu cerebro es prácticamente nulo en lo que a la retención de información se refiere... 

-Deja las tonterías de lado por un momento- pidió Ginny, mirándolo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Él suspiró desganado y la miró con desdén.- Ya sé cómo podemos leer eso... 

Procedió a explicarle su idea y a medida que avanzaba la cara del chico fue pasando por una pasmosidad indescriptible hasta llegar a aquella expresión que parecía indicar que la creía loca y delirante. 

-¡Weasley! ¡Sé que estás desesperada por echarme las manos encima, pero al menos invéntate una solución mínimamente decente y, a poder ser, donde no tengamos contacto alguno! 

-_Tsk_. Sabía que no ibas a aceptar- Ginny volvió la cabeza a un lado y se cruzó de brazos con pesadez. Draco la miró con incredulidad. 

-¿Es que en algún momento llegaste a creer que **sí** lo haría? ¡Tu cerebro está más mal de lo que creí!- una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro pálido y contempló a la chica con soberbia, aunque ella no daba señales de prestarle atención alguna. Impulsado por su vena maligna, continuó hablando a diestra y siniestra sobre las pocas cualidades de la materia gris de la menor de los Weasley. 

-¿Sabes una cosa, **_ególatra del demonio_**?- siseó ella, dándose vuelta bruscamente e interrumpiendo a Draco en su perorata de insultos. Clavó su dedo índice acusadoramente en el pecho de Draco, quien la miró descondertado. Lo había tomado por completa sorpresa.- ¡¡Me importa un rábano si puedo manosearte o no, te crees el ser más espectacular del universo y sólo eres un niñito necio con ínfulas demasiado grandes para el cerebro de mosquito que tienes ahí arriba, debajo de toda esa **_pelambrera oxigenada_** - él la miró con horror cuando ella atacó a su cabello. _¿cómo se atevía a calificar a su excepcional cabellera con la palabra pelambrera y, además, a insinuar que no era 100% natural?_ Ginny continuó, pasando por alto los peligrosos destellos de ira en los ojos grises. El Sly había colmado su paciencia y sólo sentía ganas de gritar.- Y no, _M-A-L-F-O-Y_, aún no llegué al punto en que estoy tan desesperada que sólo podría importarme ése... - enarcó una ceja confundida.- bueno, ése cuerpo tuyo que tienes y no lo estúpido e irritante que puedes llegar a ser!! ¡¡Y lo que propuse, _reverendo cabeza de chorlito_, fue porque pensé que, como yo, tendrías deseos de salir de este horroroso lugar y no porque sintiera que no podía vivir sin tirarme sobre tí como hacen todas esas _ligeritas de cascos_ con las que sueles andar!! 

Draco se quedó perplejo unos segundos intentando encajar todas las palabras que _tan amablemente_ le había dedicado la pelirroja. La lluvia de insultos subidos de tono lo había tomado desprevenido y ahora, mientras repasaba fríamente todo lo que la Gryffindor acababa de decir, se obligó a contar hasta diez para moderar su genio explosivo. 

Y realmente, no acababa de entender porque buscaba moderar su carácter y no se decantaba, simplemente, por pegarle un par de sacudidas a la Weasley para ponerla en su lugar. Tuvo que recordarse que él era un caballero y que no era bien visto que maltratara a una dama. Claro que a la Weasley tampoco se la podría considerar como una dama, en vista de su _amplio vocabulario _y sus modales sin refinamiento. Su entrecejó se arrugó con irritación mientras miraba a la muchacha, cuyo pecho aún subía y bajaba violentamente después de los gritos que había soltado. Sí. Era cierto. Tenía ganas de salir de allí, pero_ ¿cargar a la Weasley sobre sus hombros?_ Debería bañarse en un litro de desinfectante luego... 

Miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, una preciosa creación regalo de Blaise, y las agujas indicaban que pasaban ya las tres de la mañana. _¿Había transcurrido tanto tiempo?_ Dentro de unas horas amanecería y, si Dios estaba de su parte, el pequeño festín de Dumbledore llegaría a su fin y vendría a liberarlos. Pero... ¿y si no lo hacía y tenía que quedarse encerrado por tiempo indefinido con la Gryffindor? 

La sola idea le provocó dolor de estómago y antes de detenerse a pensarlo y repensarlo, Draco decidió pasar a la acción. _Era la mejor solución de momento_. Haciendo uso de una destreza casi inhabitual en él, que solía moverse siempre con movimientos ceremoniosos y calculados, cerró sus manos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la volteó con facilidad, de manera que quedó de espaldas a él. 

-¡¡¡Malfoy!!!- chilló ella, buscando zafarse desesperadamente, incómoda ante el repentino contacto.- ¿Qué diablos haces? 

No le contestó. Volvió a cerrar sus manos en la fina cintura de ella y un segundo después Ginny vio con sorpresa como sus pies se despegaban del suelo y Draco la alzaba con facilidad hasta sentarla sobre sus hombros. Ginny quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. _Ay, mierda. ¡Estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Draco Malfoy!_ Podía contemplar con toda claridad la espléndida cabellera marfileña que tenía entre sus piernas. (NdA: Si, lo sé, la frasecita en sí lleva inequívocamente a pensar en otra cosa... ¡pero no lo es! ) Draco suspiró, retiró sus manos de la cintura de ella y procedió a posarlas sobre las rodillas, sosteniéndola. 

-Carajo, Weasley, pesas una tonelada... 

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó ella indignada por el comentario.- ¡No seré un esqueleto ambulante como tus _amiguitas_, pero no peso una tonelada, imbécil! 

-No pesarás una tonelada, pero debes andar por ahí cerca...- se rió él, volteando apenas la cabeza y mirándola.- Le pediré a Pansy que te dé alguna dieta. 

-¡¡Ni te molestes!! 

-Como quieras - dijo Draco con desinterés.- Allá tú con tu exceso de grasa... 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DRACO!!!!!!!!- aulló. Sintió un impulso repentino de jalar con todas sus fuerzas las hebras del cabello de Draco, pero no lo hizo. El rubio hubiera sido capaz de soltarla y que se diera de bruces en el piso.- ¡¡¡No tengo exceso de grasa!!! ¡Tengo un peso saludable! 

-Ya, Weasley. Si tú quieres convertirte en pariente de Crabbe o Goyle, ese es tu problema...- la interrumpió con todo descaro.- Ahora hay cosas más importantes que discutir tu semejanza con una esfera, así que, ya que estás ahí arriba, ¿puedes hacer el bendito esfuerzo de leer el techo? Tengo miedo de que se me quiebre la columna vertebral si permaneces mucho tiempo sobre mis hombros... 

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_. _Ah... ojalá no se sintiera tan... bien.... sobre esos hombros esbeltos y tuviera la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ahorcarlo._ De mala gana, Ginny elevó la vista al techo y esta vez, las palabras fueron visibles. 

-¿Y, Weasley? ¿Puedes ver que dice o tu vista anda tan mal como tu cerebro? 

-¡Deja de decir estupideces o voy a dejarte calvo, Draco Malfoy!- le espetó, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Él protestó y amenazó con soltarla. 

-Escucha esto- dijo Ginny, confundida. Recitó:- "quartus sensibilis: Como un galleon, como un juego de ajedrez, cara y seca, blanco y negro; las damas primero, los caballeros después, y el temperamento marcará el compás. Ámense, y el mundo será suyo. Odiénse, y ese mismo odio los destruirá" ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Entiendes algo?- bajó la mirada, buscando a Draco, pero no podía verle la expresión.- ¿Draco? 

-"quartus sensibilis"- repitió para sí, en voz baja.- Es latín. 

-¿latín? ¡Yo no sé una sola palabra en latín!- se desesperanzó Ginny. 

-Que tu seas una inculta no significa que yo también lo sea.- dijo Draco con superioridad. Desde pequeño, sus padres le habían brindado una magnífica educación que ahora agradecía. Ignoró el gruñido molesto de la pelirroja y continuó:- Significa "cuarto- sensible" 

-¿Sensible a qué? 

-¡Estoy pensando, Weasley! ¡Si me interrumpes cada dos segundos no puedo descifrar el resto! 

-Oh, perdón _gran sabio_.- se burló Ginny, rodando los ojos. Mientras Draco permanecía sumido en sus pensamientos, Ginny repasó una y otra vez el poema escrito, la clave que deberían descifrar para salir de allí. Y entonces, así de la nada, sin tener la _gran culturización _de la que Draco se jactaba dio con la respuesta. Y era bastante simple. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios, curvándolos apenas. 

-Hey, Draco- pidió con suavidad.- Bájame de aquí... 

-¡Ya era hora!- apremió él, alegre.- Ya me duele la espalda de tener tanto tiempo tu culo pesado sobre mis hombros... 

-¡Deja de insultarme!- ordenó Ginny con firmeza. Draco asintió de mala gana y, volviendo a tomar la figura menudita de Ginny por la cintura, repitió el procedimiento que había realizado momentos antes hasta depositarla en el suelo. Ella se volteó en cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme. 

-¡Hey!- exclamó él. 

Sus cuerpos habían quedado uno frente al otro y el aire que había entre ambos había desaparecido. Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa y, sin embargo, no hizo ademán de separarse. Sin entender porqué, el corazón le latía algo más deprisa de lo habitual y le devolvía la mirada, ceñudo, a aquel par de ojitos azules que lo miraban tan fijamente. Todavía tenía su mano en la cintura de ella y, para su disgusto, comprobó que la Weasley no tenía ni un gramo de más, como él había asegurado. Ginny se sintió desfallecer, pero por alguna fuerza misteriosa, no lo hizo. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, tan imponente como siempre, mirándola confundido, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y los ojos grises más claros que nunca. El fuerte aroma de colonia de él se le metió por la nariz y la hizo estremecerse._ Mierda_. Un sinfín de sentimientos le estallaron dentro de sí, como un remolino multicolor, que impedía que su cerebro pensara correctamente. Sí tan sólo fuera tan simple como dejarse llevar... 

-**Bésame...**

-**_¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!_**

-Bésame, Draco...- pidió Ginny con voz soñadora, incapaz de seguir de pie si él no la sujetaba y unía sus labios con los suyos. Se sentía mareada, la urgencia del contacto era casi una necesidad física. 

-¡Estás loca!- dijo él con voz queda.- ¡No voy a besarte! 

-¡Ya sé como saldremos de aquí, sólo bésame! 

-¡Ja! ¡No soy tan tonto como para caer en tus jueguitos estúpidos!- Draco se movió hacia atrás, lentamente, pero Ginny no le quitó los ojos de encima.- ¡Sólo quieres manosearme, enana pervertida! 

Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a dejar que siguiera hablando tonterías. A sabiendas del riesgo que corría, tomó con ambas manos la camisa negra del rubio y lo jaló hacia sí. 

-¿Qué mierd...-   


La pelirroja posó sus manitas una a cada lado de la cara de Draco y lo sujetó con fuerza. Y antes de que él pudiera zafarse, se puso en puntitas de pie para alcanzar la altura del chico... y lo besó. Los brazos de Draco, que estaban listos para empujarla, cayeron laxos a los lados, y sus labios permanecieron inmóviles bajo el contacto con los de Ginny. Ella lo besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, expresando el sinfín de sentimientos que él le despertaba en su interior, por más que sabía que el chico no iba a ser capaz de descifrarlos. Y en parte era la despedida, porque se había dado cuenta de que era una tarea imposible el lograr que el Draco _real_ se interesara en ella. O que sintiera algo, cuando parecían ser tan diferentes, tan opuestos. Esperaba que el rubio la apartara bruscamente de un momento a otro, pero eso nunca sucedió._ ¿Qué pasaba con Draco Malfoy?_

Por un instante, los labios de Draco se movieron apenas, respondiendo al contacto, pero fue sólo un fugaz momento, casi una ilusión. Ginny se separó de él, retrocediendo unos pasos. Draco la miró, desorientado. 

-Lo sabía- dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente. El chico pareció salir de su estupor, de su asombro, y miró alrededor. La habitación volvía a ser del tamaño que tenía cuando Dumbledore los había encerrado y la puerta se había abierto.- Era la respuesta al acertijo- informó. 

Él permaneció callado unos segundos más, y su boca se convirtió en una dura línea recta. Ginny sentía deseos de llorar, pero sonreía. Sonreía porque aún le quedaba el recuerdo de ese beso robado, y los labios calientes por la fricción. Deseó que ese calor no la abandonara nunca, aunque sabía que era inevitable, que tarde o temprano sucedería y que el beso con Draco sólo viviría en su recuerdo. 

-No creas...- Draco rompió el silencio, avanzando hacia la salida parsimoniosamente.- No creas que esto terminará aquí, Weasley. Si llegas a decir una sola palabra de todo esto, te mataré.- dijo con voz extremadamente fría. El abismo había vuelto a interponerse entre ellos y esta vez, más hondo que nunca. 

-Si quieres el silencio, retirarás la denuncia en mi contra- replicó la chica con convicción. 

Él se encogió de hombros con ligereza y Ginny interpretó el gesto como una afirmación. El chico se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la miró fijamente por un segundo, como si esos imperturbables ojos grises fueran capaces de ver más allá de la piel y vislumbrar el alma. 

-Adiós, Draco - dijo ella, serena, resignada a verlo desaparecer. El Sly no dijo una sola palabra y, dando media vuelta, se alejó por el corredor a grandes pasos. _¡Que raro había resultado todo!_ Ginny suspiró, echándole un último vistazo a la habitación vacía y se decidió a abandonar el lugar. Había acabado de cerrar la puerta de madera cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. 

-¡Vaya!- Dumbledore apareció en el pasillo y sonrió al ver a la chica.- ¿Lo descifraron? 

-No era tan difícil- admitió ella, sonriente.- ¿Todo era por los sentimientos, verdad? La pared roja representaba a Gryffindor, es decir a mí, y la verde a Slytherin, por consecuente, a Draco Malfoy... 

-Exactamente- asintió Dumbledore, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de la bata azul que traía puesta.- Mientras se odiaran y siguieran insultándose, el espacio de la habitación se reduciría, y cuando comprendieran esto y el odio se esfumara todo volvería a la normalidad... 

-¿Eso quiere decir que Draco Malfoy y yo _no_ nos odiamos?- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la perspectiva. 

-Por lo que ha juzgado el cuarto, y déjame decirte que jamás se ha equivocado, las vibraciones que había ahí dentro no eran de odio precisamente.- Dumbledore rió por una fracción de segundo, contemplando la cara atónita de la chica.- Sino por el contrario. Debieron de haberse llevado tan bien que la habitación hasta abrió la puerta... liberándolos. 

-Vaya- suspiró Ginny con voz queda. _¿Y cómo encajaba todo esto? ¿Draco no la odiaba en realidad? ¡Todo era tan confuso!_ Pero asímismo no quería abrigar esperanzas que luego se hicieran añicos. 

-¿Y a que resolución han llegado ud. y el señor Malfoy, joven Weasley?- Dumbledore se rascó la barba. 

-Creo que... el señor Malfoy me ha confundido con otra persona.- dijo al fin. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que debo retirar la denuncia?- Ginny asintió lentamente y Dumbledore sonrió- Bien. Me alegro de que hayamos podido resolver el percance en tan corto tiempo. ¡Tuve alumnos encerrados ahí por lapsos de semanas!- posó una mano en el hombro de Ginny.- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, Virginia, queda poco tiempo antes de que despunte el sol. 

-Sí- dijo ella, dándose cuenta de repente de lo larga y agotadora que había sido la noche.- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore.- se despidió amablemente y, mientras se alejaba por el corredor semi- oscuro, dado que algunas de las antorchas ya se habían consumido, su mente estaba sumida en el caos total. Su estado de ánimo había transitado por miles de sendas diferentes, y ahora se sentía exhausta, pero al mismo tiempo, un calorcito extraño ardía en su pecho y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo inusitado detrás del cansancio. Ya habría tiempo en la mañana para explicarle todo a Aly y que ésta expusiera sus teorías. _Si_. Ahora sólo necesitaba dormir, preferentemente, sin que sus sueños se tiñieran de gris y dorado. 

Albus Dumbledore contempló risueño cómo la muchacha pelirroja se alejaba lentamente, dejándose lamer por las sombras de la oscuridad del corredor desierto. Se quedó ahí, de pie, hasta que la perdió de vista. _Bien. No había sido una mala noche._

-¿Todo bien, Albus?- Minerva McGonagall apareció detrás del director enfundada en una larga bata escocesa de color rojo, con el pelo negro desparramado sobre sus hombros a falta de su habitual y severo rodete. 

-Sí, sí- respondió- dándose vuelta y esbozando una sonrisa. Su mirada clara se clavó en la ventana que había en el corredor y que dejaba ver el firmamento aún del color de la tinta. Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, mientras comenzaban a desandar el camino.- Oye, Minnie, antes de que el alba despunte y nos veamos obligados a retomar nuestra jornada habitual, _¿todavía te sientes con ánimo para otra ronda de jueguitos?_   


****   


Lo sé, lo sé!!! No lo pude evitar!!! jejejejej Es más fuerte que yo... Me da mucha risa imaginarme a Albus y a Minerva, y me da gracia ponerlos en esa situación. No se preocupen, no se me hará costumbre describir la vida _ejem_ sexual de los profesores de Hogwarts, aunque no pueden negarme que las andanzas del par de vejestorios ha llamado la atención, ¡en casi todos los reviews me mencionan los interiores comestibles! (chicas pervertidas...)jejejee Y existen de verdad, no es invento mío. 

Y acá está el capítulo 10, finalmente. No voy a ponerme a escribir excusas sobre la tardanza del mismo porque, sinceramente, no creo que a nadie le interesen. Espero, eso sí, que el capítulo haya valido al menos la espera. Hay partes en las que la narración es más que floja, pero no quería seguir postergando el cap para terminar de pulirla, así que cerré los ojos, no lo releí y así como lo acaban de leer, quedó. Sepan disculpar los errores...

**Un par de aclaraciones, sólo para que no vean cosas donde no las hay (es decir, para destrozar las esperanzas de algunas jejeje):******

**1-** **Ron Weasley** no se enamoró de Aly, ni ella de él. Tengan en cuenta que el pelirrojo está borracho y la bebida siempre hace que veamos el mundo más lindo o peor de lo que es.   
**2-Draco Malfoy** no descubrió, de golpe y porrazo, que está enamorado de Ginny. Todavía la odia, a pesar de las fluctuaciones que tuvo durante su estadía en el cuarto. Así que no esperen que en el sig. cap aparezca con un ramo de flores diciéndole que se dió cuenta de lo linda que es.   
**3-Dumbledore y McGonagall** no se fueron a jugar al ajedrez, por mucho que ustedes quisieran que fuera eso y no "otras" cosas... U (_Sorryyyyy!!!_) 

**_Y ahora sí, con ustedes, lectoras, los hermosos reviews!!_**

**»ANGY Y MALFOY**: Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó hey! a todas nos gustaría acusar a Draco, así que me temo que inevitablemente vas a tener que compartirlo con el millar de chicas enamoradas de él, jejeje. Siempre fuí _demasiado_ imaginativa, ya desde pequeña, pero a veces mi imaginación se vuelve media... delirante... pero si a ustedes les gusta leer las locuras que escribo, yo feliz. ¡gracias por el review! 

**»ANVI SNAPE**: ¡Que review más largo! Me encantó. El tema de Ron espero que haya quedado un poquito más claro en este capi, es que él no quería decepcionar a Hermione. Pero no lo justifico, aunque me parece adorable. En este fic, Harry tiene mucho complejo con la fama y su personalidad es un desastre y bastante sosa, pero no tengo ganas de explorar el personaje de Harry. Lo utilizo de relleno, y si al menos te hizo reír un poco, mejor que mejor! (aunque de ahí a compararse con Drakito... !) No creo que los profesores sean tan liberales, pero como este fic es humor... después de todo, ¿porqué sean mayores significa que no puedan pasársela bien? jejeje Espero que te haya gustado todo lo que pasó en la habitación (todo lo que se insultaron, mejor dicho). Draco está cabreado, no quiere hacer privaditos y no acepta dinero. Dice que él vale mucho más de lo que podamos pagarle, en cambio Blaise aceptó con gusto (siempre tan lindo el chico) así que prestá atención cuando llamen a tu puerta, que cualquier día de estos se da una vuelta por allí ¡Mil besotes y gracias por tu review! (hey! Arwen y vos ya no escribirán "Simple juego"??) 

**»JERU:** Me alegra saber que logro mi cometido y que mis lectoras se ríen cuando leen... ¿querés probar los calzoncillos de menta con Blaise? XX jejeje Espero que te haya gustado la estadía de Ginny y Draco encerrados en ese cuarto. Te aseguro que Draco va a recordar las cosas, de ahí a que encaje bien lo que recuerda es otro asunto, pero no voy a hablar de eso ahora porque ya me ocuparé en capítulos venideros. ¿Te gusta la actitud de Gin? Es que Ginny tiene una lucha mental consigo misma, por un lado, se da cuenta de que se derrite como manteca al sol cuando está con Draco y, por el otro, quiere conservar su imagen de chica desinteresada "los- chicos- no- me - afectan- en - lo- absoluto". Y Draco es tan terco como ella. ¡¡¡Besitos!!! 

**»THURINGWETHIL**: Hay que entender que es duro para una chica que el chico que te gusta mencione a otra después de que te declara su amor y cuando estás a punto de besarla. Pero también hay que entender que Ron no está enamorado de Aly como cree Herm, sino que no quiere decepcionarla. Todo depende de a quien quieras apoyar, jeje Me encantó la calificación que le pusiste a Pansy: "La loca del perfume" ¡bien dicho! Lo siento por si alguien le gusta Harry, en este fic el pobre tiene una personalidad penosa y 0% de autoestima. ¿Te gustó la escena de Dean? Sos la única que lo menciona jejeje... Ups! No sabía que presentar a Albus y Minnie en plan íntimo iba a despertar las pesadillas de mis lectoras... jejeje ¿tan macabro es? Espero que te haya gusta el cap, después me contas...¡¡¡¡besotes!!!! (continuá pronto "Fallen Angel stately" que me quedé super enganchada!) 

**»HERMIGINNY13**: ¡Pobre Harry! ¡No lo quieren! En fin, no creo que Harry tenga mucho protagonismo por aquí, sólo lo pongo de relleno al pobre para que se rían un poco de sus desgracias y para no saturarlas con tanto Draco y Gin. ¿Luna? Todavía no tiene el futuro definido, consideraré tu opinión. Lo de Ron y Herm ya se verá como sigue... Sobre tu pregunta: el Draco amnésico se ha marchado definitivamente UU No va a volver... ¡pero la trama de la historia sigue, olvídense de ese Draco maravilloso y perfecto!(sé que es díficil peeero) ¡¡Gracias por el review! 

**»DI-MALFOY: **Bueno, cuando llegues por aquí leerás la respuesta a tu review De el segundo capítulo para acá pasaron muchas cosas, así que espero que te hayan gustado, luego me cuentas! ¡¡beeeeesos y grx por leer!! 

**»PILIKA- LASTHOPE**: Lo admito, mirar a Albus con intermitentes no es una idea... agradable, pero hay que reconocer que causa gracia! (además de que parece estar al día con toda la clase de chuchería erótica). Quedate tranquila, no va a haber acción muy fuerte entre los protagonistas, el fic va a seguir en la misma línea que ahora, aunque eso sí suelo incluir chistecitos de tendencia sexual o algún que otro comentario pero de ahí no pasa. Sobre lo del plan de Draco, ya se verá, no puedo decir nada! ¡besitos! 

**»YRE**: me encanta que te encante! Bueno, acá está el capítulo, espero que la desesperación haya desaparecido un pokitito así aunque sea... ¡¡nos leemos!! 

**»TEFI:** Hay que entender que Draco, por el momento, está hecho un revoltijo de emociones. No todos los días uno se besa con su enemigo o anda haciendo estriptís por ahí. Si Draco sentirá algo por Ginny, ya se verá, a seguir leyendo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. ¡¡besitos!! 

**»LUCIANA**: holitAs!! Me reí mucho con tu review jejeje. Bueno, depende de como lo mires, podés decir si la estadía de Draco y Ginny fue gratificante. (la pelirroja, al menos, se atrevió a robarle un beso) Sí, Harry necesita "mucha" acción en su vida, pero por el momento no tengo ganas de proporcionársela jejeje (sí, lo estoy castigando por todos los años de ignorancia a Ginny) Ron y Herm... bueno, ya veré como sigue todo ese lío que estoy armando, porque su historia la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha... UU La inspiración va y viene... pero juro que no tengo tiempo para poder acortar la espera por los caps... ¡¡gracias por tu review!! 

**»DIANEBLACK**: Gracias por tus elogios, me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar. Acá está el capítulo que pedís, espero que te guste como los otros! ¡besos! 

**»SABINA EVANS**: HoLiTaS!!! Bien, cuando decidí dejarlos encerrados, no lo hice porque pensé que fuera una idea original, de verdad. Ya he leído miles de fics en los cuales los protagonistas se quedan encerrados en cuartos, armarios y hasta baúles. Lo que sí hice, para darle un toque distinto fue inventarme toda esa tontería del cuarto que responde a los sentimientos de ellos. Todavía no leí ese fic que me recomendás, no soy muy buena leyendo en inglés y cuando tenga tiempo para sentarme con el diccionario en mano, lo haré. ¡A veces me da bronca, con tantos fic buenos que hay en ese idioma! Siento no poder actualizar más seguido, al menos intento hacer los capítulos más largos que cuando los publicaba puntualmente cada semana. Que bien que te reís con el fic, logro mi cometido!! Y ahora... ¿cómo es eso de que vas a tomar cosas de mi fic para tu vida cotidiana? A mi no me importa en lo absoluto, pero no sé hasta que punto sea saludable para tu salud tomar consejos de las locuras que escribo, jejeje... ¡¡Nos leemos prontito!! (¿cómo me va a aburrir tu review? ¡no digas tonterías! ) 

**»ABIN:** Que bien que te hayan gustado los capítulos, siento que te haya resultado asqueroso lo de Minnie y Albus, pero no me pude resistir a ponerlo, a mi me parece divertido... (si, soy retorcida, ¿y qué?) ¡¡Gracias por el review!! 

**»HITOMIFELTON: **Espero que tu salud cardíaca este bien y que hayas podido leer este capítulo. Y si lo haces, dejame un review para saber que seguís bien jejeje ¡besos! 

**»BMALFOY:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el cap!!! 

**»TAEKO:** No hay problema con que me hayas agregado al msn, siempre digo que pueden hacerlo. Espero que algún día tengamos la oportunidad de charlar un rato por allí. UU ¿te enojaste con Draco? ¡El pobre estaba molesto! Y bueno, lo de Albus y Minerva, sin comentarios jejeje... Espero que te guste como va siguiendo... ¡besos! 

**»JENNY POTTER BLACK MALFOY WEASLEY**: ¡Chica, cuanto apellido! U Gracias por considerar excelente el fic, no será la octava maravilla del mundo, pero si decís que te gusta, yo feliz! ¡¡¡¡besitos!!! 

**»GLIZ:** Acá tenes la continuación. Si querés ahorrarte el trabajo de entrar todos los días (considerando que tardo en actualizar), te puedo agregar a la mailing list y te mando un mail avisando cuando subo capítulo nuevo. Eso, claro, si querés. ¡¡nos leemos!! 

**»ANALÍA**: Sí, el capítulo anterior fue largo, y este también, pero considerando todo el tiempo que pasa entre que publico uno y otro es lo menos que puedo hacer. Es horrible esperar como un mes por un capítulo de míseras diez hojas. En este cap hay más Draco - Ginny, espero que te haya gustado... ¡besitos! 

**»LOKILLA:** Gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic, los aprecio mucho. Y acá te estoy respondiendo el review, pero ¿vos querías que te escriba un mail? (y no te preocupes, no voy a divulgar tu mail por ningún lado, aunque aviso que cuando firmaste el review y pusiste tu dirección, esta queda visible para todos los que entran a leer los revis) Y Ginny, bueno, ya se verá como sigue... si se deprime o se pone en pie de guerra jjejeje Grax por tus felicitaciones.!!! 

SEGUNDO REVIEW: No es bueno obsesionarse con mis tonterías... pero en fin, acá está el capí!! 

**»MAGIA:** Lindo nick Es un honor ser la primera persona a la que le dejás review ¡gracias! Y que no te maten los nervios, que acá está el capítulo 10... ¡espero que te guste! 

**»GIN-YNIA: **Ya habrás leído todo lo que pasó con D y G en una habitación durante la noche (¿qué? ¿que esperabas más romance? ¡Es que Draco está nojadito!) espero que me cuentes que te pareció ¡besitos! 

**»LOXMELYANNAXOL:** ¿Te imprimiste el fic con lo largo que es? XX Ojalá esa desesperación se vaya cuando estés leyendo esto y hayas terminado este larguísimo capítulo... ¡gracias por desearme suerte e inspiración! jejeje 

**»VANESA**: ¿Ya te saciaste la curiosidad? Espero que sí No te preocupes, continuaré el fic y todavía tengo varios ases bajo la manga, aunque me temo que los capítulos tardarán unas semanillas entre uno y otro... ¡besos y grax por tan lindo revi! 

**»DANIELA: **Gracias por tus felicitaciones, desde ya! No tengo una fecha exacta para poner los capis, cuando salen y estoy medianamente conforme, los publico... ¡besos! 

**»THECRAZYGIRLFORDRACOGINNY:** Lo que se dice un nick cortito jejeje Tengo que decirte que cuando acabé de leer tu review, llamé a los de San Mungo para que te vayan a hacer una visita, así que si ves unos hombres de blanco llamando a tu puerta, que sepas que los envié yo para que no cumplieras tu amenaza jjejeeje Es un halago que me consideres la mejor escritora de D Y G aunque hay muchos fics mejores que este. UU Como suelo decir, cada autora tiene su estilo... ¡¡besos y que estés bien!! (a propósito, tuve que contratar unos guardias de seguridad por eso de amenazar con venir a llevarme contigo para saltar amablemente del séptimo piso de algún edificio... jejeje) 

**»IMPOSSIBLES:** Lo admito, no es muy sano leerse todo lo que escribo en un par de horas... UU jejeje, pero si te gustó, no puedo hacer nada, aunque estás advertida... jjj Espero que te haya gustado todo lo que hicieron y no hicieron en la habitación... ¡¡nos leemos!! (y sí, Dumbledore tan viejito y aún....) 

**»KAIRI AKADE:** Es la primera vez que me dicen que mi fic es todo un show! jejeje ¿Tengo futuro como comediante? Sé lo que es reirse sola delante de la pantalla, siempre lo hago y todos en mi casa me miran como si fuera de otro planeta, pero es que no lo puedo evitar!! Cuando leo un fic humorístico o una frase bien puesta, me agarra la risa histérica... ¿Te gustaba el Draco amnésico? Mala suerte para vos! Se agotó el stock! UU (y no lo fabrican más... aunque si hicieran una junta de firmas, quizá se reconsideraría...) ¡¡Otro saludito!! (vos firmaste: "saludito" y de ahí mi tonta contestación... es que pasa tanto tiempo desde que dejás el review a que yo publique que quizá, mejor dicho, lo más seguro es que ni recuerdes lo que ponés en el revi) 

**»CONI LOVEGOOD:** Heys! lamento traumarte con la vida íntima del pobre Albus... Gracias por tus bonitos comentarios acerca de mis escritos, es muy lindo saber que gusta... Te hice caso y me apuré un poco... ahora... ¿qué te pareció el cap? ¡¡¡besos!!! 

**»LADYVEGA:** Y... por ahí arriba está lo que sucedió en el cuarto... ¡¡Que bien que te gustó la faceta picante de Dumbledore!! A mi me encanta jejeje...Me gustó tu última frase "se buena y no te demores, acuérdate de nosotras por piedad" Iba a tardarme un poco más, pero me hiciste cambiar de opinión y pensar en las pobres lectoras que se desilusionan cuando abren fanfiction y no ven la actualización de este fic... (waaaa!! ni que fuera tan importante!! hay mucho para leer!) Gracias por leer y por tu review, ¡besitos! 

**»ERI:** No hay porqué agradecer, no me cuesta nada responder el mail Me alegro que te hayas podido poner al día con la historia y que además te haya gustado. Espero seguir viéndote por acá... ¡¡besos!! 

¡Y eso es todo! ¡Cuántos reviews! Les agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo y las lindas palabras que me dejan... Y ahora, antes de dejarlas tranquilas para que vayan a pulsar el botoncito ahí debajo y dejarme review (porque iban a hacer eso, no? jejej) unas últimas palabras: 

A este fic le falta un poquitito de nada para llegar a los 200 reviews (que emoción!!). He leído miles de fics y ví que en muchos casos las autoras cuando llegan a los doscientos reviews hacen un fic o one- shot a pedido de la persona que estrena el flamante número 200 al dejar sus comentarios. Lo admito, pensé en hacer lo mismo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que me parecía una idea egoísta. ¿Porqué? Precisamente porque no es una sola persona la que llevó a que el fic tuviera tantos reviews, y entonces ¿qué hay con todos los demás? No podría ponerme a hacer one- shots para todas y cada una de las lectoras, me volvería loca y no acabaría jamás. Lo que les propongo entonces, es que me sugieran parejas. Haré un fic dedicado a todas con la pareja que obtenga más votos... Me pareció la mejor idea para intentar agradecerles a todas por su apoyo y no únicamente a una sola persona... 

Y ahora sí, me despido... ¡nos leemos! 

AIRILEE 

PD: ¡No se vayan sin dejar review! (y digan su pareja preferida, pliss)   
  
  
  
  



	11. El plan

**_EL AMOR TIENE FORMAS EXTRAÑAS_**

** SEGUNDA PARTE **

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL PLAN**

** Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de _J.K.Rowling_ exceptuando a Aly, Annalisse y Shane...**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a toda la gente linda que me venía preguntando por el fic cada vez que me conectaba al msn. Gracias por su paciencia y su constancia al no olvidarse de este fic cuando ya tiene casi un año sin ser actualizado!**

**Ah! me acuerdo de una chica que me había pedido como regalo de cumpleaños que actualizara ese día (creo que el 23/1 ¿puede ser?), en todo caso, acá está, dos meses más tarde, pero seguro... ¡feliz cumple!**

Blaise Zabini ya llevaba rato durmiendo cuando comenzaron los ruidos y las maldiciones. Masculló entre dientes, insultando a quien fuera que fuese el autor de los mismos. Pero los ruidos no cesaron, sino que se hicieron más continuos y, muy a su pesar, el apuesto moreno se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que era la hora del alba y el cielo se mostraba de un furioso anaranjado. Abandonó la calidez del lecho y recorrió con sus ojos de color zafiro la habitación de los chicos de sexto año. Crabbe, Goyle y Nott estaban profundamente dormidos, ajenos a el ruido que inundaba la habitación. Se percató de que la cama de Draco tenía las cortinas descorridas y estaba intacta. Y Blaise ya sabía de antemano que Draco Malfoy jamás había tendido su cama. 

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada, y pudo oír con claridad el correr del agua y las maldiciones que, sin margen alguno de duda, tenían el inconfundible tono de voz de su rubio compañero: esa voz ronca y acariciante, semejante al murmullo de un río que se pierde en la inmensidad de un bosque, y que volvía loco al sexo opuesto. 

¿Estás bien, Draco?- preguntó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos y recostando la espalda sobre la puerta del baño, aún somnoliento. Se frotó los ojos vigorosamente, intentando que el sueño lo abandonara. 

Lárgate, Zabini. 

¿Tienes resaca? Pansy preparó una poción para contrarrestarla. ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco? 

No estoy borracho- respondió Draco tajantemente. 

¿Y entonces que es?- preguntó con tacto, a sabiendas de que allí había gato encerrado.- ¿Puedo pasar? 

Draco no respondió. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Blaise oyó como cesaba el ruido del agua en la pileta el lavamanos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando ver la esbelta silueta del joven Malfoy. Blaise silbó, sorprendido. 

Mierda, Draco. Llevaba tiempo sin verte tan mal... 

En efecto, el rubio lucía el rostro desencajado. El pelo platino estaba húmedo y los mechones se le adherían al anguloso rostro, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Traía puesto únicamente los pantalones de seda negra de su pijama, del cual nunca se había molestado en usar la parte superior. Le incomodaba dormir con ropa, solía decir a menudo. Y si no fuera porque debía compartir cuarto, descansaría entre las sábanas tal y como su madre lo había traído al mundo. Su torso de blancura inmaculada, que contrastaba con la intensa negrura del pantalón, lucía pequeñas y diminutas gotitas de agua deslizándose perezosamente por el, lamiéndolo centímetro a centímetro. Blaise sólo había visto a Draco en tal estado de desaliño sólo en contadas ocasiones.   
-Ya se me pasará- dijo con acritud, pasando junto a su amigo y encaminándose en dirección a su cama.- Sólo necesito unas horas de sueño. 

¿Y que fue lo que hiciste en toda la noche que no has dormido, Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Blaise con picardía, preguntándose quien habría sido la nueva víctima del rubio. 

¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!- estalló Draco, enfurruñado, descorriendo las mantas y dejando al descubierto las sábanas verde oscuro. Ya completamente inmune a las amenazas de Draco, el moreno se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama azul y desandó el camino hacia el lecho de Draco, con lentitud y una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios. 

¡Ah!- Blaise ensanchó su sonrisa.- ¿Qué te ha hecho _la_ _pelirroja_ ahora? 

¿Qué pelirroja?- Intentó sonar casual, indiferente, pero había rabia en su voz. Sin dejar que sus ojos grises hicieran contacto con los de su amigo, se deslizó entre las sábanas y se volteó hacia un lado. Claro que Blaise ya lo conocía demasiado como para saber, o al menos intuir, cuando fingía. 

¿No te ha funcionado la mentirita esa del acoso sexual?- preguntó, recordando vagamente las intenciones de Draco la pasada noche. 

¿¿Es que tú no entiendes inglés, Zabini?- exclamó Draco, volteándose de repente y dejando ver un peligroso destello de ira en sus ojos nublados. Blaise enarcó una ceja sorprendido al sentir la punta de la varita de su amigo presionada contra su pecho. _Bien. Ése era el límite por ahora. No es nada prudente provocar a una persona que sabe un millar de maldiciones más que uno. _Draco empuñó un poco más la varita, sin variar la expresión irritada de su semblante.- _QUE- TE - LARGUES_. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO. 

Blaise se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se puso de pie, sin borrar la ligera sonrisa que curvaba sus labios. Draco pareció relajarse y su brazo fue bajando lentamente, sin desviar sus ojos de Blaise, hasta quedar inmóvil sobre las sábanas. 

Hablamos luego. Que duermas bien...- hizo un rápido gesto de despedida con la mano y regresó a su cama. _Todavía era temprano para andar despierto..._ Draco no dijo nada y vio en silencio como Blaise se acurrucaba entre las mantas. El rubio suspiró, desganado, y moviendo la varita y murmurando unas palabras ininteligibles, las cortinas que rodeaban su cama se cerraron, sumiéndolo en una vertiginosa oscuridad. Y otra vez, quedó a merced de sus pensamientos. 

_¡Qué carajo le importaba todo a Zabini! El muy estúpido no había hecho nada para evitar su relación, si es que se podía llamar así, con la comadrejita en el período de la amnesia... No, Blaise no sabía nada, y se creía gracioso preguntando sobre la pelirroja como si fuera otra más de sus conquistas... ¡¡No lo era, ni iba a serlo! La pelirroja se había convertido en una manchita molesta en su vida, era el símbolo viviente de su reputación arruinada, y para colmo de males, se había vuelto tan descarada..._

Porque Blaise no estuvo allí, en el lavabo, mientras se había restregado con toda la fuerza que era posible los labios, hasta que el dolor se había tornado insoportable, para quitarse el sabor de ese beso. Para olvidar su aliento a menta. Y empaparse el cuerpo, rogando por que el agua fuera suficiente para limpiar todos esos pensamientos extraños que vagaban por su alma. 

El despertar de Ron Weasley fue algo más alborotado de lo que él hubiera esperado. Al dar las once de la mañana de aquel sábado brillante y resplandeciente, la luz del sol entraba a su anchas por el ventanal y acariciaba el rostro pecoso de Ron con insistencia. _Picaba._ Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos, fue consciente de que parecía tener a Hagrid sentado a sus anchas sobre su cabeza y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su cráneo cedería y su cabeza se partiría en dos. 

Aaagghhh- masculló, quejumbroso. Abrió los ojos uno a uno, y maldijo a quien fuera que fuese que hubiera tenido la grandiosa idea de construir tantas ventanas en las habitaciones del colegio. _La luminosidad no lo ayudaba para nada. _Se incorporó a medias, apoyando todo el peso de su largo cuerpo sobre los codos y miró hacia un lado. Una figura se movía enérgicamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba porque tenía toda la claridad matutina estallando sobre su cara somnolienta. Ron parpadeó, intentando que sus ojos castaños se adaptaran a la luz del día. Entrecerró los ojos. 

¿Harry?- sondeó, y su voz salió ronca y débil. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la figura se había detenido y parecía estar mirándolo, pero... _¿desde cuándo Harry era tan curvilíneo?. Tenía una cinturita que... _Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.- Vaya, Harry... los ejercicios que has estado haciendo en la semana han dado resultado... te ves... _distinto_... - comentó, y volvió a mirar a la figura, con una ligera sonrisa. _¡un momento! _Las piernas de Harry se le antojaron, de repente, bastante delgadas y torneadas. Y atisbando un poco más por allí, notó que su amigo traía puestos unos calzoncillos rojos con florecitas amarillas. _¿Florecitas amarillas?¿Qué demonios...? _Aguzó la vista, intrigado, y esta vez se sorprendió aún más. _¡¡¡Lo que llevaba Harry no eran calzoncillos, sino unas delicadas bragas de mujer! ¡Carajo! ¿Harry se había vuelto travestí y nadie lo había notado? ¿Y ahora él, su supuesto mejor amigo, lo pescaba in fraganti en pleno despliegue de sus inclinaciones hasta ahora ocultas? _No pudo seguir con sus indagaciones mentales acerca de Harry porque sintió estrellarse una suave y mullida almohada sobre su cara con bastante fuerza. 

¡Deja de mirarme como un estúpido, Ron! ¡Me da vergüenza! 

_¿Y eso? ¿Harry ahora había cambiado la voz? ¡vaya, que bien le salía!_

No pensé que te despertarías justo ahora, me tomaste desprevenida... 

_¡Y hasta se refería a sí mismo en femenino! ¡Debía estar bastante avanzado en su conversión al travestismo! ¡Qué bien se lo había guardado para que nadie sospechara! _Eso confirmaba sus más oscuras y sórdidas sospechas: el cerebro del niño- que- vivió no había sobrevivido tan bien al ataque de Voldemort, no señor, aparentemente, aquel _"avada kedavra"_ había hecho que Harry se sintiera incómodo con su sexo. 

¿Me estás escuchando, Ron? 

_¡Un momento! Esa voz la conocía... de algún lugar._ El pelirrojo apartó la almohada de su cara y se incorporó hasta quedar prácticamente sentado sobre la cama. Tenía la camisa blanca casi desabrochada totalmente y su pecho pálido y surcado de diminutas pecas quedaba a la vista. 

¡¡¡PRYOR!- exclamó Ron, sorprendido, y en cierto modo, aliviado al ver que su teoría de Harry y su conversión al travestismo no eran más que tonterías. La rubia permanecía inmóvil, totalmente sonrojada de pies a cabeza y no era para menos: el hermano de su mejor amiga la había sorprendido a medio vestir. _¿es que no podía haber dormitado unos cinco minutos más?_ Ron sonrió.- Ehh... bonitas bragas... 

¡¡¡NO SEAS TARADO!- gimió ella, corriendo a ocultarse detrás de una cortina y volviendo a asomar su cara detrás de la misma.-¿¡¡Deja de mirarme, quieres? 

¡Si ya te cubriste!- le señaló él.- Sólo puedo ver tu cara... y estás como un tomate.- ella lo miró como si quisiera extrangularlo. Ron continuó:- No te preocupes, nadie sabrá sobre el estampado de tus braguitas... 

¿Que tienen de malo las florecitas, eh?- protestó ella, haciendo pucheros.- Son monas. 

Si tu lo dices...- Ron se encogió de hombros y se pasó la mano por el cabello._ Al diablo con los estúpidos estampados que las mujeres elegían para sus prendas interiores_.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo... eh... semidesnuda... cuando me desperté? 

Buscaba el cepillo de pelo.- confesó Aly, algo turbada. Ron enarcó una ceja. 

¿El cepillo de pelo?- repitió, sin entender. Desde el otro lado de la habitación y desde detrás de la cortina, Aly asintió.- Creo que tengo un peine por allí, ¿es lo mismo? 

¿Qué? 

¿Cruzaste el pasillo en bragas para venir aquí, Aly?- preguntó Ron, sonriendo al imaginarse a su amiga caminando en puntillas de pie por el pasillo y colándose en la habitación. 

¿Para venir adonde?- 

Aquí.- respondió Ron, abotonándose la camisa, aunque aún no lograba recordar cuando se la había desabrochado.- Admitamos que no todos los días una chica en bragas se mete en nuestra habitación... 

¿Perdón? 

Sabes que conmigo no hay problema- continuó Ron, mirándola fijamente.- Pero si te hubieras encontrado con Dean o Seamus, por ejemplo, no hubieras pasado desapercibida. Ellos son... bueno, les gustan _mucho_ las mujeres, ¿entiendes? Y si te hubieran visto no se hubieran tapado los ojos por respeto a ti, ¿comprendes? 

Me parece, Ronnie...- lo interrumpió ella, comprendiendo a lo que se refería Ron.- Que estás algo desorientado... 

Y fue entonces que Ron desvió por un momento la vista de su amiga y la paseó por la habitación. Y aquello no era una habitación típicamente masculina, claro que no. Una habitación que albergaba a cuatro muchachos adolescentes gran parte del año no tendría esos cuadros con tipos musculosos y carilindos que lucían a diestra y siniestra sus sonrisas. Ni tampoco tendría almohadones en forma de corazones desparramados por allí. Ni ositos de felpa asquerosamente abrazables. Ni las últimas ediciones de _"Corazón de bruja"_ y _"Sentimientos mágicos"_ apiladas prolijamente sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Miró la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama. _Aly, Aly, Aly_. Fotos de Aly con sus padres, Aly con Ginny, Aly en lo que parecía ser un inmenso parque, y un grueso libro titulado "Los recónditos pasajes de la mente humana". 

Pasó saliva y se atrevió a mirar detrás suyo, justo en la cabecera de la cama, rogando no ver lo que estaba temiendo. _Ay, carajo_. Tres estrellas plateadas, aparentemente de madera, colgaban una junto a la otra, portando cada una una letra. En conjunto, se leía A-L-Y, escrito con góticas letras negras bien trabajadas. _Oh, oh... ¿qué demonios hacía en la cama de Pryor? _Ron inhaló profundamente, desconcertado. No se atrevió a darse vuelta y encontrarse con la mirada de la chica. Continuó mirando con estupor la cabecera de la cama, maldiciéndose por no recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Y los detalles que acababa de descubrir no eran lo que se dice alentadores, no. 

En primer lugar, él jamás había amanecido fuera de su cuarto (_sí, sí, no necesitaba recordar lo nula que era su vida sexual en estos momentos..._) y ahora se percataba de que se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en una habitación de mujeres (_y ya que estamos, menores que él_), en segundo lugar, no era sólo despertar en una habitación de mujeres, no. Porque el hecho de que justamente se encontrara en la cama de su amiga Pryor no era irrelevante. Así como tampoco lo era el encontrar su camisa prácticamente abierta y a la dueña de la cama semi-desnuda.   
_¡Y él no podía recordar nada!_

Y Ron también tenía una imaginación desbordante, claro está. Porque tomando todos y cada uno de los datos que había descubierto, la faceta morbosa de su mente se las ingenió para revelarle un negro panorama. Y la metida de pata más grande de su vida, y eso que ya de por sí él odiaba sus pies de gigante. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle sin piedad y cuando intentó pasar saliva cayó en la cuenta de que tenía la boca seca por el horror. Y que le costaba respirar. Y también estaba seguro de que iba a morirse de la vergüenza en cuanto se volteara y viera otra vez el rostro de Aly. 

_Carajo, Ron, carajo... ¡Qué estupidez has hecho! En fin... ahora es el momento de ser valiente y, por una vez en tu vida, actuar como un hombre hecho y derecho._

Inhaló profundamente, rebuscando el coraje hasta por debajo de las piedras y se volteó. Aly enarcó una ceja confundida al ver la expresión descompuesta de Ron, que se debatía entre la seriedad y el desconsuelo. Muy, muy lentamente, el alto pelirrojo se puso de pie y se acercó a Aly con cierto nerviosismo. Se detuvo a unos dos metros de ella y carraspeó. 

Bien... Aly... estemm... yo... tu... 

_Maldición_. Nunca conseguía hilvanar las palabras exactas cuando los nervios se apoderaban de él. 

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aly suavemente, creyendo que todo se debía a los efectos del alcohol bebido la noche anterior. Ron asintió con pesadumbre, aunque en realidad no lograba aclarar la interminable maraña en que se habían convertido sus sentimientos: Hermione, Aly, el alcohol, y la cabeza que se le partía en diez pedazos. El vacío de su estómago, la sensación permanente de mareo, la angustia que le azotaba el alma, los gritos de terror que morían en su garganta, sin ser liberados. _Pero ya era tarde y lo hecho, hecho estaba_. No había vuelta atrás, sólo le quedaba salir lo más dignamente posible del embrollo en el que se había involucrado. 

Aly, quiero que sepas que...- clavó firmemente su mirada contra la de la chica, por más que ese gesto le costara un fuerte coloreo en sus mejillas pecosas.- Quiero que sepas que... yo me haré cargo de las consecuencias, sean cuales sean, ¿sabes?- sonrió apenas. _Hubiera sido más duro para ella si él le confesaba que no recordaba prácticamente nada. _Pero la expresión de Aly fue de sorpresa al principio, para luego ir transmutando a una expresión más relajada y amistosa. 

Si tú quieres...- se encogió de hombros con soltura, manteniendo aún firmemente presionada contra su pecho la cortina de terciopelo rojo que usaba para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo de los ojos del muchacho. 

Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ¿no?- respondió Ron, pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Después de todo lo que ha sucedido... 

Eso queda en tí, Ron...- dijo ella. Y era verdad, era tarea de él decidir cómo iba a resolver sus asuntos con _Hermione_. 

No, no. No digas eso. Yo también fuí... parte de... lo que pasó.- reconoció Ron, sintiéndose algo cohibido por el tema tratado. 

Ok- Aly ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.- Ahora te vas para que me pueda terminar de cambiar, ¿eh? 

En un momento- respondió Ron.- Pero... ¿Cómo va a seguir todo esto, Aly? Es decir... después de lo que sucedido anoche...- desvió la vista al costado, rogandole a Merlín por no haber dicho demasiadas tonterías la pasada noche. _Cosas como "te amo", o "eres el amor de mi vida". _O quizá Aly tenía intenciones de formalizar las cosas con él y... bueno, tendría que soñar en secreto con el aroma a rosas de Hermione o con sus ojos de color chocolate... 

¿Cómo sigue esto? Mmm- Aly puso expresión pensativa.- Creo que tendrás que ir de a poco, Ron. Ya estropeaste las cosas y ahora... si, la cautela va a ser lo mejor. 

¿Estropeé las cosas? ¿Tan mal estuve?- Ron la miró horrorizado. _Esta bien que él reconocía que era un completo desastre en los asuntos del corazón, pero que Aly declarara sin inmutarse que en su "debut" él había sido un desastre no era precisamente un mimo a su ya de por sí pobre autoestima._

Bueno, no fuiste lo más delicado del mundo, Ron... - admitió ella, apesadumbrada. La expresión de Ron se ensombreció aún más y unas repentinas ojeras violáceas hicieron acto de aparición bajo sus ojos. _¿Así que se había comportado como un bruto? ¡qué inútil era!_

Lo siento mucho, Al...- murmuró, bajando la vista.- Yo... bueno, tu sabes que estaba algo bebido y que no era muy... consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y... tu sabes que yo nunca querría... 

¿Ron? ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita?- lo interrumpió ella, mirándolo con una mezcla de interés y desconcierto. Él asintió.- ¿Dé que demonios estás hablando? 

¿Eh?- Ron parpadeó sorprendido.- Es obvio, estoy hablando de anoche... de tú y yo... y lo que _"hicimos"_... 

¿Lo que _"hicimos"_? 

Sí, ya sabes, _"eso"_... 

¿El beso?- sugirió ella, frunciendo el ceño, extrañada por que él lo recordara ya que la noche anterior estaba como una cuba. 

Entre otras cosas...- completó Ron, visiblemente sonrojado. 

¿Qué otras cosas, Ron? 

¡Mierda, Aly! ¡Si ya lo sabes!- exclamó él, molesto ante la actitud de niña inocente que había tomado la chica. _Gracias a él, ya no debía quedarle nada de inocente._ Le dio un puntapié a la cama más cercana.- ¡¿Acaso soy tan mediocre que hasta finges que no ha sucedido! 

Ella lo miró con escepticismo durante unos instantes, sin apenas parpadear. Ron gruñó por lo bajo, irritado y se cruzó de brazos, deseoso por marcharse ya mismo de aquella habitación de mujeres cuya atmósfera se le antojaba opresora. 

Un momento, Ron, un momento...- en la cara de la rubia apareció una sonrisa incrédula y abrió exageradamente sus ojos color miel.- ¿Estás sugiriendo que tu y yo... tuvimos relaciones... anoche...? 

El pelirrojo volvió a sonrojarse una vez más, al tiempo que asentía quedamente con la cabeza. Aly soltó un chillido que al segundo derivó en una risita histérica. Sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad y unas lágrimas provocadas por la risa comenzaron a deslizarse sin piedad por sus mejillas. 

Si, sí, soy pésimo. Pero tampoco necesito que te rías de mí de esa manera, Pryor.. 

Sinceramente, Ron- Aly hizo una pausa, intentando controlar la risa. Aspiró profundamente y agregó:- No tengo la más remota idea acerca de tu desempeño en la cama... 

¿¡Tu también estabas borracha?- se alarmó Ron, abriendo mucho sus ojos castaños y mirando fijamente a su amiga, quien volvió a soltar sonoras carcajadas. 

¡¡¡Por dios, estás lento!- chilló ella, secándose las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.- No hemos hecho absolutamente nada, Weasley. Nada. 

Ginny se encaminó con desgano a la biblioteca, decidida a hacer el esfuerzo de terminar el trabajo de investigación que le había encargado la profesora Sprout y que debía presentar el siguiente lunes. No era una perspectiva interesante ni atrayente en lo absoluto (y mucho menos aún tratándose de un sábado), pero al menos podría dirigir sus pensamientos a otro lugar que no fuera una persona cuyo nombre no quería ni siquiera recordar. 

Y esto no era una tarea sencilla, no. Porque prácticamente no había sido capaz de pegar un sólo ojo la noche anterior porque todo estaba demasiado vívido en su mente y pasaba ante sus ojos como una película una y otra vez... y otra... y otra... Y entonces, había renunciado a unas horas de sueño (_aunque aún no sabía porque Aly Pryor estaba durmiendo en SU cama... ya la interpelaría cuando la viera...)._

Pero como si el ver al rubito una y otra vez en sus sueños no hubiera sido suficiente para su pobre corazón, luego le había tocado cumplir su correspondiente castigo en las cocinas.Y eso había resultado ser diez veces peor: echó terriblemente en falta la ausencia de un Draco alto y delicioso que había sido capaz de transformar las horas de un simple castigo en experiencias inolvidables _(ni quería recordar las verduras, el caramelo...)_. 

Y después se había saltado el almuerzo. Se había excusado a si misma diciéndose una y otra vez que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre, aunque los gruñidos que salían de su estómago distaban mucho de corroborar la afirmación. Muy, muy en su interior, sabía que si asistía al almuerzo no iba a poder despegar los ojos de la mesa Slytherin y su dignidad y su orgullo se iban a ir al traste. 

Y en resumen, así fue como resultó ser que se encontrara en la biblioteca. Suspiró y volvió a bajar la mirada al libro, obligándose a centrar toda su mente en el despliegue de letras que debía leer. Durante los primeros veinte minutos todo fue bien. O casi, porque la pelirroja de veras lo estaba intentando con toda el alma. Pero el pus que uno podía extraer del tallo de una planta carnívora rosácea no se podía comparar con Draco Malfoy. Ni mucho menos las diversas propiedades que dicho pus aseguraba tener, porque Ginny estaba segura de que el maldito y asqueroso pus no podría volver a provocarle las sensaciones que los labios de Malfoy sobre los suyos habían despertado. Y tampoco dicho pus podría regresarle el tiempo perdido. 

La pelirroja cerró el libro con frustración, lamentándose de ser tan idiota e incapaz de concentrarse en sus tareas. Cerró los ojos con desgano y enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos. _Otra vez tendría que pedirle el trabajo a Aly._ Se reprochó esta actitud, no debería acostumbrarse demasiado a esta comodidad o acabaría como Harry y Ron, que le rogaban a Hermione dejarles copiar la tarea. 

Estaba recordando casi con desinterés un pequeño detalle sobre Ron, cuando la idea se instaló en su cabeza. Chiquitita y casi invisible, pero una idea que, al fin y al cabo, era una posibilidad abierta. Levantó la cabeza de la comodidad de sus brazos ocultos por el jersey azul marino _(se lo había regalado Percy para su último cumpleaños)_ y se encaminó hacia los interminables estantes que se erigían en el costado derecho de la habitación. _¿Dónde empezar?_

Avanzó hasta llegar a la zona de _"Enfermedades y dolencias"_. No era muy alta, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en puntillas de pie para alcanzar a leer los títulos de los estantes superiores, en los que parecían estar los libros más interesantes. Después de pasarse un cuarto de hora buscando y, de vez en cuando, tosiendo ante el polvo que levantaba al extraer los viejos volúmenes, una sonriente pelirroja volvió a la mesa en la que había quedado abandonado el aburridísimo libro de Herborología cargando dos libros especialmente gruesos. 

Con renovado interés, hojeó uno de los libros pasando las páginas al azar, poniéndose al conocimiento de curiosas enfermedades que no sabía que existían; hasta que, llegando a la mitad del libro, unas gruesas y góticas letras negras que delineaban **_"Amnesia y sus variantes"_ **captaron instantáneamente su atención. 

Sonrió y comenzó a leer con avidez, buscando saciar esa curiosidad que se agitaba dentro suyo desde hacía unos momentos antes. Si esa _"idea"_ que se le había ocurrido era verdad, entonces, no todo estaba perdido... 

**_"Si bien la tendencia popular tiende a dar por sentado que la amnesia consiste simplemente en una pérdida momentánea o duradera de la memoria de un ser humano, la realidad ha demostrado que esta dolencia no es tan sencilla como suele creerse."_**- rezaba el libro.- **_"A lo largo de la historia han podido comprobarse muchos casos diferentes y extraños. De más está decir que muchos factores juegan a favor o en contra en lo relativo a la duración de la dolencia y al grado de "olvido" que puede sufrir la víctima. Casi siempre la amnesia suele producirse por golpes especialmente fuertes, pero hubo un caso en las afueras de Glasgow en donde un mago quedó amnésico por el simple golpe de una varita..."_**

Ginny se salteó unos párrafos, algo decepcionada. _No, aquello definitivamente no le servía en lo absoluto._

**_"Cuando una persona está amnésica, suele quedar, en cierta manera, indefensa. Su personalidad, su modo de actuar, sus pensamientos habituales desaparecen (o se atenúan considerablemente), para dejar a la persona interior visible..."_**

¡_Oh, sí! ¡¡Aquí estaba!_ _"La persona interior visible..."_ Ginny pasó la yema del dedo por la superficie del libro, releyendo esos renglones una y otra vez, como si fueran su tesoro encontrado. 

Según el libro, el Draco que la había acompañado durante la idílica semana no había sido más que la _"persona interior" _de Malfoy al descubierto. _¡¡Resultaba ser que el muy cabrón no era tan cabrón después de todo!_

Y significaba también que _"ese"_ Draco no se había desvanecido para siempre, sino que estaba encerrado dentro de ese Malfoy témpano de hielo, resguardado y oculto del mundo exterior... 

Fue en ese momento en el que Ginny Weasley cerró el libro con una férrea determinación instalándose en su loca cabecita. 

Ya que no podía sacarse al rubito Slytherin de la cabeza, quería tenerlo de nuevo. Y si ese libro no se equivocaba, podría volver a ver al Draco que le había dicho _"Te quiero"_ al igual que aquel que casi había logrado que se deshiciera en un sinfín de emociones en el momento en que sus labios se habían rozado. 

Claro que no iba a ser nada fácil, tomando en cuenta la simpática actitud actual de Malfoy hacia ella. 

**_Para lograrlo, había que trazar un plan._**

**_Y había una persona que sabría perfectamente como hacerlo._**

A Luna Lovegood le gustaban los días soleados. La energía que desprendía el astro de fuego era muy propicia para realizar investigaciones de esas que tanto le gustaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Además, la energía también conspiraba para que aquella persona que quisiera realizar una lectura de runas obtuviera mayor veracidad en las predicciones. Por lo tanto, habría que aprovechar esta oportunidad que el universo le estaba dando. Luna sonrió complacida y continuó trotando por los corredores en zig- zag, vistiendo un largo y holgado camisón blanco, cantando a toda voz su canción de cuna preferida _( "Babosas color de rosa") _e ignorando soberbiamente a aquellos estudiantes que la miraban como si estuviera algún daño cerebral incomparablemente severo. 

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a la pajarera de las lechuzas y en cuanto alcanzó lo alto de la torre, una ráfaga de aire ligeramente fresca le onduló el largo camisón. Aferrando un gigantesco sobre marrón cubierto de pétalos de flores (que ella misma se había tomado el trabajo de pegar), elevó la mirada en busca de alguna lechuza para enviar la carta. 

Comenzó a caminar lentamente (había una lechuza negra al final de la fila dos que parecía bastante simpática), intentando aproximarse al ave cuando un generoso bulto en el suelo captó la atención de sus protuberantes ojos celestes. Ladeó apenas la cabeza, confundida. 

Oh, vaya...- musitó, en una risita baja.- Parece que ustedes han tenido _muchas_ necesidades anoche... 

En efecto, la montañita que había atraído la atención de la joven era ciertamente rara: parecía una extraña combinación de plumas de diversos colores, tierra, y una generosa cantidad de excrementos de las aves que habitaban el lugar. 

Pobre Sr. Filch... debe haberse quedado dormido - supuso, dado que nunca había visto algo parecido en la pajarera.- Espero que los estudiantes no presenten quejas sobre su desempeño en el cargo... ¡un momento!- los ojos de Luna habían recaído en un pequeño cobertizo destartalado que se alzaba en un lado. La muchacha se dirigió a el y abrió suavemente la puerta. -¡¡Oooh! ¡Ésta será mi buena acción del día de hoy!- decidió, tomando del cobertizo una gran pala de metal que -supuestamente- se usaba para limpiar el suelo de la pajarera.- Sí, sí, los hilos del destino me han traído aquí esta mañana para remediar el error del Sr. Filch... entonces, como claramente se sabe que esto no es una fortuita casualidad... debo aceptar mi destino... y limpiar este desastre... 

Feliz de que el destino hubiera tenido en cuenta su existencia, se arremangó con expectación las mangas del camisón, sujetó con fuerza la pala e intentó recordar lo que sabía acerca de limpieza. Una vez que hubo repasado todo, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era _minimizar_ todo lo posible la suciedad y luego volcarla en una especie de basurero que se encontraba en el cobertizo. Como la pala era bastante pesada, se vio obligada a sujetarla con las dos manos, la alzó en aire y descargó un golpe sobre la extraña montaña. Para disgusto de Luna, permaneció igual. Repitió la operación del golpe, esta vez con más intensidad. Y nada. El bulto de suciedad permaneció casi intacto, a excepción de un par de plumas que volaron un poco más allá. 

Ya un poco cabreada, Luna probó golpeando una y otra vez, sin parar. Estaba muy abocada en su tarea ( ¡no quería fallar en su destino! ), hasta que escuchó un extraño sonido que se oyó algo así como "e..eh..eh..", aunque en un tono ronco casi ininteligible. La rubia parpadeó sorprendida y se volteó a mirar detrás suyo, pero no había ningún estudiante recién llegado por allí. Alzó su vista a las lechuzas, preguntándose si alguna tendría genes cruzados con algún loro y por eso había hablado, formuló la pregunta en voz alta, pero ninguna lechuza o búho se dignó a contestarle. 

¿Y esto qué es? - se interesó. Iba a volver a los golpes cuando reparó en una extraña mata de pelo negro y revuelto que aparecía en una porción donde la mugre se había caído. _Las lechuzas no tenían pelo. _Con la pala, dio una serie de golpecitos en el revoltijo de pelo y se oyeron unos balbuceos ininteligibles.- ¡Oh! - exclamó visiblemente sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la boca y dejando caer, accidentalmente, la pala. 

¡¡Eeehh, que... me duele...! -dijo la voz, fastidiada.Y la montañita de suciedad comenzó a moverse. _¡Había alguien allí abajo! ¡¿Pero quien podía ser tan estúpido de quedarse dormido mientras las lechuzas hacían sus necesidades sobre uno! _Luna entornó los ojos y se puso en cuclillas, mirando con atención. 

¡¡Eres Harry! -chilló la chica, reconociendo al ser que apareció debajo de la suciedad. 

¿De verdad? ¡No me digas!- respondió el aludido, sarcástico. Le estaba costando mucho moverse y sentía como si un interminable tren hubiera utilizado su cuerpo a modo de riel. 

¿Es que no eres Harry y te has disfrazado de él? ¡Te ha quedado igual! -contestó Luna, quien tenía pocas luces en lo referente a los sarcasmos y dobles sentidos.-¿Y entonces quién eres, eh? 

Soy Harry- contestó el chico de muy mal humor. 

¿De verdad? ¿Puedes jurármelo? ¿Tienes pruebas que lo demuestren? 

Te digo que soy Harry, Lovegood -dijo él, secamente, intentando (y sin lograrlo) ponerse de pie. 

¡Mentira! ¡Harry siempre me llama «Luna», así que tú no eres Harry! ¿Quién eres? 

¡¡Carajo, te estoy diciendo que soy Harry! 

Sigo sin creerte. 

¿¿Estás loca o qué?- se desesperó él, elevando los ojos al cielo.- Soy Harry James Potter. El niño que vivió. El que derrotó a Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos _(modestia aparte...)_. El niño preferido de Dumbledore... El más odiado por Snape... El que ha tenido el ¿honor? de probar los labios de Cho Chang... Soy Harry Potter... ¿Ves? Mira aquí, en mi frente, aquí tienes la prueba contundente de que soy yo. 

Luna permaneció en silencio, procesando la información que el chico le había dado, hasta que finalmente dijo: 

Tienes dos cicatrices, quién sea que seas... 

¡¡Que soy Harry, maldición!- insistió él, molesto. -¿Y cómo es eso que tengo dos cicatrices? 

Que tienes la cabeza cortada en dos lugares... Y tienes salsa de tomate en el cabello. ¡Hey! ¡No sabía que se había puesto de moda entre hombres maquillarse los ojos! Aunque debo admitir que ese tono oscuro resalta el verde de tus irises... 

¡No soy afeminado!-protestó Harry. 

Tienes los ojos pintados- le aseguró Luna, muy seria, abriendo demasiado sus ojos redondos.- Creo que es la última moda en Slytherin... 

¡Yo no...- comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Una gota de lo que Luna había calificado como «salsa de tomate» cayó en el piso y Harry comprendió que provenía de su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente y el contacto con las yemas de sus dedos le provocó dolor. Miró a Luna a través de sus anteojos cuyos vidrios estaban rajados en muchos lugares y anunció:- ¡Esto no es salsa de tomate! ¡Es sangre! 

¡¡Ohhh! ¡¡Te han dado tremenda paliza! - se horrorizó Luna, llevándose las manos a la boca. 

¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- musitó Harry, desorientado. 

¡No lo sé!- exclamó.- ¡Pero seguro que debía tenerte mucho odio! 

Yo sólo recuerdo haber venido aquí en busca de aire fresco anoche... estaba muy borracho... 

¡Seguramente te atacaron cuando estabas desprevenido y te dejaron tirado aquí, inconsciente, y luego te cubrieron con la mugre de las lechuzas! ¡Sí, eso debió suceder! ¡Y fue una suerte que yo quisiera limpiar y te encontrara! ¡Fue el destino! -supuso Luna, asustada de que sucedieran esas cosas en el colegio. 

Quiero encontrar al que hizo esto y... 

Bueno, bueno, pero primero vayamos a la enfermería para que te sanen, Harry- propuso la chica, incorporándose con energía y sonriendo levemente.- Estooo... ¿puedes ponerte en pie? 

Eso intento...- masculló el chico.- Aunque no me vendría mal una ayudita, creo que me han partido la pierna...-miró significativamente a Luna, pero ella dio un paso para atrás. 

¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a alguien? ¿A Ronald? ¿A Hermione? 

Puedes ayudarme tú, ya que te encuentras aquí- repuso él, exasperado ante la poca capacidad deductiva de Luna. 

Es... es... 

¿¿¡Qué? 

¡Que tienes «pupú» de lechuza, Harry! ¡Por todo el cuerpo! ¡Y huele feo! -explicó atropelladamente.- Y mi camisón está bien limpito, ¿no sería una pena que lo ensuciara ahora? 

Oooh, seguro, Luna, no te molestes... -gruñó Harry, usando altas dosis de ironía y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para ponerse en pie.- Tengo una pierna rota (cosa que no duele casi nada!), ¡pero cómo podemos pensar siquiera en ensuciar tu camisón! ¡Qué estúpido soy, qué estúpido! 

¡Qué bien que me comprendas! -sonrió ella inocentemente.- Bueno, ya te has puesto de pie... ¿podemos irnos, entonces? Para que el trayecto sea más llevadero, voy a cantarte una canción. Es mi canción preferida, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres adivinar cuál es?- Harry la fulminó con la mirada, pero Luna lo ignoró.- ¡¡Es "Babosas color de rosas"! ¿La has oído, Harry? En todo caso, comienza así... 

La predicción de este mes era algo más complicada de lo acostumbrado, pero Aly no estaba decidida a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Volvió a repasar con la mirada todos los mapas lunares, planetarios, y las cartas astrales que había extendido sobre su cama, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que "le deparaban las estrellas": Saturno se cruzaba con Marte en la primera semana de noviembre, y la extraña e inusual alineación de sus lunas, sumado a la fecha de nacimiento de Aly, dejaba como resultado un extraño _mejunje incomprensible_. En primer lugar, Fobos y Deimos le vaticinaban _vaivenes amorosos colmados de indecisiones_. _¿Vaivenes amorosos? ¡Si ella no estaba enamorada de nadie!_ Júpiter auguraba problemas, una especie de _propuesta prohibida_, de la cual dependería una parte de su futuro... _Vaya. Qué perspectivas más negativas para comenzar el nuevo mes..._

No había hecho más que inclinarse nuevamente sobre los mapas astrológicos para volver a analizarlos, cuando alguien entró al cuarto entonando a toda voz el último éxito del grupo_"Varitas Rebeldes"_, llamado _"Ahogamos nuestro amor en el fondo de un caldero"_. 

_¡Correción!_ Aly frunció el ceño. _Entonando_ era una palabra que habitualmente se usaba para hacer referencia a una persona que hacía gala de una voz melodiosa, capaz de transformar las simples palabras en sonidos celestiales. Pero no, Ginny Weasley definitivamente no transformaba los versos de la canción en algo digno de ser considerado música. Muy por el contrario, la voz salía demasiado aguda, demasiado alta, demasiado desafinada... en definitiva: un castigo para el oído ajeno. 

La pelirroja cruzó la habitación con una inmensa sonrisa, y, en cuanto llegó a la cama su amiga, se sentó con naturalidad, ignorando la mezcla de horror y asombro que lucía la cara de la rubia. Continuó sumamente concentrada en representar la canción y al llegar al final ejecutó un horroroso solo, elevando tanto la voz que Aly casi juró que los cristales de las ventanas habían temblado y habían estado a menos de una milésima de segundo a hacerse añicos. 

¿Qué tal, Al?- preguntó una vez que hubo acabado, echándose el pelo hacia atrás. 

El canto no es lo tuyo- sentenció Aly con los ojos muy abiertos, al tiempo que se masajeaba las orejas con insistencia para alejar el persistente eco de los alaridos de Ginny que todavía resonaba en su cabeza. 

Mi tío Bilius decía que tengo una bonita entonación- repuso Ginny, a la defensiva.- y siempre me decía que cuánto más elevara la voz, mejor aún... 

Bueno, tu tío Bilius no era capaz de escuchar nada que sonara más bajo que una explosión de cincuenta cajones de magifuegos Weasley...-replicó Aly, irónica. 

Es que hay pocas personas que pueden apreciar mi talento natural...- repuso en broma, llevándose una mano al pecho en falsa modestia.- Y definitivamente tú no eres una de ellas... -Ginny suspiró y volvió a sonreír con todo el ancho que le permitía su boca.- ¿No es un día precioso el que ha salido hoy? 

Aly miró a Ginny como quien mira a un loco. _¿Qué bicho le había picado a su amiga? ¿Desde cuando Ginny estaba tan sonriente y se dedicaba a comentar el estado del tiempo?_

¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó casi al instante, apartando a un lado todo el papelerío referente a Adivinación.- Presiento vibraciones raras en torno a tu persona...-agregó, imitando a Trelawney.- Tu no vas cantando por ahí o sonriendo como si acabaran de despedir a Snape...Ni que fueras a contarme que Malfoy te ha besado... 

Ginny soltó un suspiro exageradamente teatral, ensanchó aún más la sonrisa y sus ojos celestes brillaron con picardía. La mandíbula de Aly quedó colgando por unos instantes, y por una vez se quedó sin palabras. 

¿Lo... lo ha hecho? ¿DE VERDAD? ¿te ha besado?- preguntó con incredulidad. Bueno, en realidad no era tanto incredulidad, porque cualquiera se daba cuenta de que el Draco amnésico estaba loco por Ginny, pero una cosa era fantasear como serían los besos del Sly y otra era tener información de primera mano. 

Ajá.- Ginny asintió con vigorosidad y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, como si una hilera de hormigas hubiera decidido desfilar por su espalda. 

¿TE BESÓ?- insistió Aly, palpando los bolsillos de su túnica con determinación, hasta que encontró sus diminutos anteojos. Se los colocó con rapidez. _Esto no era algo que sucedía todos los días... ¡Ginny había besado al más codiciado de Hogwarts! Obviamente, el hecho merecía un interrogatorio a fondo... exprimir todos y cada uno de los más míseros detalles..._ Aly batió palmas con entusiasmo.- ¡¡¡¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡Has besado a Draco Malfoy! -la sonrisa de Aly se tornó maliciosa y clavó fijamente sus ojos en Ginny.- ¿Y? 

¿Y qué?- 

¡¿Cómo besa el "casanova" de Slytherin! -exclamó Aly con impaciencia, formulando la pregunta que miles de féminas debían de hacerse cada día.. 

Puess... -Ginny se cruzó de brazos con expresión pensativa.- Es Malfoy. Todo lo que hace, lo hace condenadamente bien...- concluyó, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. 

Lo que significa que no hay ninguna queja de tu parte- se rió la rubia, al tiempo que Ginny se ruborizaba apenas y desviaba la vista hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver un bonito atardecer. 

En lo absoluto- respondió Ginny, divertida._NdA: ¡vamos, ¿quién tendría quejas ante un beso de Draco?_ . Aly ya había abierto la boca para formular una nueva pregunta, pero Ginny volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndola.- Ahora bien, Al...- se retorció las manos con expectación.- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda... 

¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y se puede saber para qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude a organizar un encuentro furtivo con tu "nuevo noviecito"? ¿Quizás en un aula oscura y... 

¡Oye, estás devariando! -la cortó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño. _Claro que no era nada despreciable eso de organizar un encuentro furtivo con el rubito, pero en las condiciones actuales, lo único que haría sería facilitarle al chico un lugar donde podría ahorcarla sin evidencia._ Volvió a concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. -En primer lugar, Malfoy no es mi "nuevo noviecito", ¿de acuerdo?. Y en segundo lugar, todavía te falta saber el resto de los acontecimientos... 

¿¿TODAVÍA HAY MÁS? 

Ginny asintió en silencio y se puso a juguetear con uno de los cordeles que sostenían las cortinas de terciopelo rojo que rodeaban la cama. Y, ante la mirada atenta de Aly, volvió a relatar todo lo que había sucedido la noche del dichoso baile de Halloween: el beso de Draco, la desaparición de la amnesia, la acusación, el como Dumbledore los había encerrado en aquel cuarto y todo lo que había pasado allí dentro, incluyendo, por supuesto, áquel último beso robado. Finalmente, cuando llegó al punto que ella consideraba relevante, habló pausado y claro: recitó las palabras de Dumbledore, lo que había descubierto en la biblioteca hacía un par de horas atrás y expuso su bendita idea. 

Aly silbó en cuanto Ginny dió por terminado su monólogo. 

¡Menuda nochecita has tenido! -sentenció, digiriendo toda información que acababan de revelarle. Entrelazó los dedos y miró a Ginny con atención.- Ahora bien, Gin, tu teoría es algo... _arriesgada._ ¿Dices que Draco _en realidad_ no te odia? 

¡Exacto!- exclamó Ginny.- Dumbledore dijo que ese cuarto raro no había percibido odio, lo que, según mis deducciones, se debió al momento del beso... y el libro de la biblioteca decía que cuando alguien está amnésico, su persona interior sale a relucir... y el Draco amnésico me ha dicho sin rodeos que me quería... Y juntando todo eso, la lógica conclusión es que Malfoy no me odia... 

Imagino que tampoco estará muy alegre al enterarse todo lo que ha pasado... 

¡Oh, no! ¡Está hecho una fiera!- admitió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.- Pero tiene los sentimientos confundidos ¿entiendes? Y yo quiero _aclarárselos_... 

¿Aclarárselos?-inquirió Aly, confundida. 

Ajá. Quiero que reconozca que en el fondo no me detesta- dijo tan tranquilamente como si acabara de decir que quería que Harry reconociera que le encantaba el Quidditch. 

¿¿¿Estás bromeando? -preguntó Aly con una media sonrisa incrédula asomando de sus labios. Pero Ginny movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha con toda la serenidad del mundo. -¡¡Es Draco Malfoy, Gin! -estalló, deseosa de hacer entrar en razones a su amiga.- Para él está primero su reputación antes que sus sentimientos. No va a reconocerlo ni aunque le demos un litro de Veritaserum... 

Por eso quiero _ayudarlo_ a que exteriorice sus sentimientos... -acotó Ginny, quien aún seguía dispuesta a no dar el brazo a torcer por nada del mundo. 

¡Un momento, un momento! - Aly entornó sus ojos color miel.- Se supone que ya lo has humillado._ El juego termina aquí, Ginny_. Lograste tu cometido (y hasta un beso que, supuestamente, no venía incluído!), ¿no es así? Pasaste su reputación por el barro y deben de estar retorciéndosele las tripas de rabia... _Punto final_. - En realidad, Aly ya presentía lo que iba a venir. Sabía de antemano que la situación de "punto final" no tenía una sola pizca, pero decidió arriesgarse. 

¿Sabes lo que sucede, Aly? - se sinceró la pelirroja.-El muy maldito me ha perseguido toda la semana, he tenido que soportarlo mañana, tarde y noche, y para colmo de males, comportándose condenadamente bien. Es decir, no era tan brusco como el Malfoy habitual, pero aún tenía cierto aire de picardía presente... era... -sacudió la cabeza.-Y yo no quería, pero era tonto seguir negando que había empezado a disfrutar los momentos compartidos... 

¡¡¡Yo te ... 

¡No me digas "te lo advertí", porque ya sé que lo hiciste! -protestó Ginny, airada.-Ya bastante me alcanza con la estupidez de haber cedido al los encantos del muy cabrón... Pero como él se empecinó en provocarme, seducirme y, además, decirme "te quiero", _ahora no se va a librar de mí tan fácilmente..._

¡Ése era el Draco con amnesia! 

Ginny soltó un suspiro de resignación y molestia. 

Es que son la misma persona, según el libro...-dijo con determinación, dejando a Aly con sus opiniones negativas a medio camino. 

¿Estás consciente de que puedes darte un duro golpe, verdad, Gin? 

Sí. Pero con intentar no se pierde nada, ¿verdad? - estiró su brazo y tomó un trozo de pergamino en blanco y una pluma. Mojó la pluma en el frasquito de tinta roja que Aly estaba utilizando para hacer los deberes y garabateó unas palabras en el margen superior. Levantó el pergamino, enseñándoselo a su amiga, que pudo leer con toda claridad _"El plan"_.- Vamos a idear un plan -decidió Ginny.- Y si una vez que lo terminemos, no ha dado resultado, te prometo que olvidaré toda esta tontería e intentaré prestarle más atención a ese simpático Hufflepuff de séptimo que me presentaste la última vez... -puso su sonrisa más adorable e, incluso antes de que Aly diera su respuesta, Ginny Weasley ya sabía que había ganado la batalla. 

El antiquísimo reloj de pie que se erigía en un rincón de la Sala Común de Slytherin sonó al dar las seis de la tarde. Pansy Parkinson dirigió sus ojos hacia el reloj justo a tiempo para ver como la larga aguja dorada se posicionaba soberbiamente. _Qué aburrimiento._ Volvió a tomar la botellita de esmalte negro y continuó pintándose las cuidadas uñas con desgano. 

¿No puedes dejar ese bendito libro, Blaisie cariñito mío? -protestó, haciendo pucheros, al tiempo que daba calculadas pinceladas a una de sus largas uñas. - Ya me duele la cabeza del aburrimiento... 

Blaise la miró por encima del grueso volúmen en el que estaba enfrascado. 

¡Deja de leer, Zabini! -chilló Pansy con exasperación. Una de sus pinceladas se le salió de control y se pintó gran parte del dedo índice. Soltó una maldición.- ¡Ya llevas tres horas sin soltar una palabra! ¡TRES HORAS LEYENDO! ¡Te volviendo un _nerd_! En vez de perder el tiempo en ese rejunte inservible de letras, podríamos estar hablando de lo gorda que se veía Millicent en su vestido de gala -añadió con malicia.- O de los horribles granos que le han salido a la Hufflepuff esa que te ha enviado una carta de amor una vez... ¡¡una estúpida Hufflepuff considerándose capaz de estar contigo! ¿Dónde has oído locura semejante? ¡¡DEJA EL LIBRO DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, QUIERES! 

Blaise suspiró con resignación, marcó la hoja que estaba leyendo y dejó el libro en la mesa que tenía justo al lado del sofá verdoso en el que estaba recostado. 

Se estaba poniendo interesante. 

Nada con tantas hojas puede ser interesante -sentenció Pansy poniendo cara de asco. 

Oh, ¿sabes, Pansy corazón? -Blaise ladeó la cabeza y unos mechones castaños le cayeron sobre el rostro, dándole pinta de chiquillo travieso.- No te matará el que alguna vez hagas trabajar a la única neurona solitaria que tienes en la cabeza. Hay vida más allá del hecho de que se le hayan florecido las puntas del pelo a Bulstrode, por si no te has enterado... 

Mi neurona está bien tal como está, pero agradezco tu preocupación, Blaisie -respondió la chica sarcásticamente. Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la voz.- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Es verdad que Bulstrode tiene las puntas del pelo florecidas... el otro día la observaba mientras estábamos en Pociones y... 

¡¡ERA UNA METÁFORA, PARKINSON! -la interrumpió Blaise, poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

¡Ya lo sé, que no soy estúpida, tonto! 

Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca en fingida sorpresa. 

¡No me digas! -soltó. Un instante después, el libro que había estado leyendo se estrelló contra su cabeza. - ¡¡Mierda, Pansy! ¡Qué susceptible! -recogió el libro y alisó algunas hojas que se habían arrugado.- No deberías haberlo arrojado. Es un regalo de Draco, muy costoso, por cierto, ya que se trata de una edición original del siglo dieci... 

¿Y a mí que demonios me importa? -siseó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés. -Es un estúpido libro. 

Hey, ¿Dónde está Draco? 

Pansy y Blaise giraron sus cabezas al unísono. En torno a una mesilla baja y de madera oscura, se agrupaban tres butacones forrados de fino terciopelo verde. Dos de ellos estaban ocupados por Pansy y Blaise, pero en el tercero se encontraba una muchacha alta y delgada, de cortos cabellos negros y cara de chiquilla que los miraba con diversión. 

Qué raro que _justamente tú_ estés preguntando por Draco...-repuso Pansy, mirándola fugazmente y regresando toda su atención a sus manos. 

La muchacha se encogió de hombros con desinterés. 

No me importa en lo más mínimo. Sólo que acabo de caer en la cuenta de que falta la interminable cháchara egocéntrica y chismosa que Draco suele dar cada domingo por la tarde...-se cruzó de piernas lentamente y la faldita del uniforme quedó varios centímetros más arriba. Los ojos azules de Blaise recayeron como dos imanes en las largas piernas lechosas, cosa que no pudo apreciar por mucho tiempo porque Pansy le arrojó el frasquito de esmalte contra la nuca. El chico ahogó un quejido. _Maldita gata celosa._

Pansy le echó a la chica una mirada gélida, tan fría que Blaise hubiera jurado que de haber estado en los jardines, el lago se hubiera cubierto de escarcha. _Era verdad que se extrañaba el discurso de Draco._ Él siempre tenía algo para decir, algo que contar, alguna idea original... También se extrañaba el licor de contrabando que, con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacaba del bolsillo de la túnica para que disfrutaran en sus sillones habituales, mientras hablaban de lo que les viniera a la cabeza. _Sí, sí, claro que se extrañaba, pero tampoco era cosa de que la pendeja ésa viniera a meterse en donde nadie la llamaba._

No es de tu incumbencia, _Hint_.-sonrió Pansy, exageradamente falsa. 

¿Acaso al _gran Draco_ se le ha mandado a mudar su impecable autoestima? -la jovencita ladeó la cabeza y puso una expresión de falsa inocencia. Continuó hablando con voz cantarina:- ¿Acaso está tirado en su cama, llorando por su reputación hecha añicos? ¿O quizá está soñando en secreto con los besos de Weasley? 

Draco no-sueña-con-los-besos-de-la-comadreja -gruñó Pansy entre dientes, poniéndose lívida de rabia. 

¿Cómo jode, eh, Parkinson? Eso de saber que alguien a quien consideras inferior pudo lograr todo lo que tu vienes intentando desde tu tierna infancia... No todo el mundo es capaz de envolver a Draco alrededor de su dedo meñique ¿verdad, Pansy? 

Blaise, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación en silencio, ya había visto venir la tormenta. Por eso, en cuanto la última palabra de la jovencita morena quedó flotando en el aire, Blaise ya se encontraba de pie, esperando el estallido de su amiga. _Y era muy seguro que habría uno, nadie le cantaba todas las verdades a Pansy sin ligarse una buena paliza luego_. Pero Pansy no se puso de pie en ningún momento. Y fue entonces cuando Blaise lo vio. 

Sólo para que lo sepas, Hint, nadie envuelve a Draco Malfoy alrededor de su dedo meñique. NADIE. 

La chica volteó ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy parado detrás de su sofá, mirándola con expresión calculadora. No parecía en lo absoluto deprimido y lloroso, sino todo lo contrario. Vestía rícamente de negro (quizá demasiado elegante tratándose de un domingo por la tarde) y cada hebra de su pelo platino estaba rigurosamente peinada hacia atrás, aplastada contra su cráneo. 

Hola, Draco-saludó la aludida, sonriéndole.- Gracias por molestarte en venir a refutar mis opiniones. 

Siempre es un placer -respondió el rubio con sarcasmo. Inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante y sus dedos finos se cerraron sobre el cuello de la chica ejerciendo cierta presión. Los ojos de Draco se habían convertido en dos pedacitos de hielo, pero la muchacha seguía sonriéndole y manteniéndole la mirada con serenidad.- Y hablando de refutar opiniones, _mocosa del demonio_, como verás, mi estado anímico se encuentra perfecto... no ando llorando por los rincones ni soñando con estúpidas comadrejas... -aflojó un poco la tensión de los dedos.- Ahora lárgate, que estás ocupando mi sofá.-ordenó, irguiéndose y cruzándose de brazos con majestuosidad. 

Me alegra mucho verte bien, Draco -asintió la chica.- Pero me temo que yo he llegado primero, así que búscate otro lugar. 

La boca del rubio se convirtió en una dura línea recta. 

Me importa un bledo. Dije que te vayas, Hint. Es MI sofá. 

¿De verdad? A ver... ¿dónde dice "propiedad exclusiva de Draco Malfoy, eh? -preguntó en tono inocente, al tiempo que Draco comenzaba a echar humo. La chica se puso de pie de improviso y se alisó la falda.- Bien, tengo un asuntito que atender. Nos vemos, Draco. -se alejó rápidamente en dirección a la salida y se perdió de vista. 

Malfoy se quedó de pie unos cuantos segundos, intentando serenarse. _¡Esa descarada de Hint! ¡Algún día tendría su merecido!_ Una vez que comprobó que sus instintos asesinos se hubieran relajado un poco, se dejó caer en el sofá. Pansy corrió a sentarse en su regazo y le pasó los brazos al cuello. Extrañamente, Draco no protestó siquiera. 

¿Cómo estás, Drakito ojitos de cielo? -se interesó Pansy, parpadeando estúpidamente de una manera que ella consideraba provocativa. 

Excelente -contestó Draco, sacando del bolsillo una cigarrera de plata. Tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con la varita. 

¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes como vas a castigar a la Weasley? -dedujo Blaise, quien había vuelto a recostarse en el sofá y miraba con atención a su amigo recién llegado. _Realmente envidiaba la compostura de Draco en las situaciones más adversas. Si él hubiera hecho un estriptís delante de medio Hogwarts, no podría actuar con tanta parsimonia... _Pero Draco estaba ahí, tan sereno y altanero, que era evidente que la chispa de la maldad había encendido una pequeña hoguera en su mente. Y Blaise lo sabía. El joven rubio se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. Aún así, una media sonrisa torcida asomó de sus labios ligeramente llenos. 

Eso mismo. ¡Oh, Blaise! ¡Cómo va a sufrir! -se regocijó, soltando una risa cruel. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y le dio una larga pitada. 

¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Golpearla? -quiso saber Pansy, sonriendo. Draco negó. 

¿Vas a hacerle un maleficio?-sugirió Blaise. Nueva negativa de parte de Malfoy. -¿Y entonces? 

Es aún mejor -reveló al fin Draco, enronqueciendo la voz al punto que se tornó fría y amenazadora.- Si la golpeo, se recuperará (además de que soy suficientemente importante como para rebajarme a golpear a esa pobretona...). Si le hago un maleficio, con la ayuda de Potty y la sangre sucia encontrará la forma de deshacerlo... pero... si hay algo en este mundo que realmente duele y decepciona, es la traición. - Draco hizo una pausa en la que soltó volutas de humo blanquecino.- Es un dolor hondo y amargo que hace mellas en el alma. Y no se olvida. Y que las personas por quienes sientes un relativo nivel de afecto obren contra tí tiene efectos ciertamente devastadores. 

¡No entiendo! -protestó Pansy con vehemencia. _Draco y su maldita manía de hablar ceremoniosa y rebuscadamente_. - ¿Quién va a traicionar a la pelirroja? Ninguno de sus amiguitos lo hará sólo porque Draco Malfoy está cabreado y quiere verla sufrir... 

A veces me decepcionas, Pansy.- suspiró Draco, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, con actitud sobrada.- Por supuesto que el cabeza rajada ni ningún otro Gryffindor va a _ayudarme_ de buena gana... _son tan estúpidamente leales_... -ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, hablando más para sí que para Pansy o Blaise.- La gracia está en tus habilidades. Lo divertido está en tejer cuidadosamente tu tela de araña y atrapar a tu presa... 

Sigo sin entender- murmuró Pansy, elevando los ojos al cielo, como si esperara que alguna gracia divina iluminara su cabecita falta de neuronas. 

Ya lo verán, ya lo verán...-concluyó el rubio, girando el cigarro entre sus dedos y regocijándose en silencio ante su próxima y sórdida venganza.   


En la sabia opinión de la aspirante a psicóloga Alyssa Pryor, había que comenzar por lo más simple. Y en caso de que la simpleza no lograra cumplir su cometido, entonces se recurría a medidas más rebuscadas. Para el final del día domingo, quedó asentado en un reluciente pergamino amarillento un plan que, por el momento, se regía de tres pasos. Los dos primeros estaban claros y detallados, el tercero, por el contrario, se catalogaba como _"medida drástica"_ de la cual Aly se había negado a decir palabra alguna justificando que ya se ocuparían de ella si los dos primeros no surtían efecto._(aunque Ginny pensaba que en realidad no tenía la más remota idea y sólo había dicho eso para salir del paso...)_

Al mediodía del brillante día lunes, Ginny Weasley abrió con ansiedad un paquete de babosas de gelatina. No era que estuviese particularmente interesada en comérselas, pero al menos lograría distraer a su famélico estómago de los deliciosos aromas que se escapaban del Gran Salón y la ponían al tanto del rico manjar que se estaba perdiendo. _Pero no. No podía entrar._ Tenía que llevar a cabo el primer intento del mencionado plan y un estúpido almuerzo no iba a ser más importante que cierto rubio Slytherin. 

Sólo quedaban tres babosas al fondo de la bolsa, cuando lo vio salir. Imposible no reparar en esa cabellera platina y ese andar soberbio y majestuoso. Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que se sintió estúpida por lo que estaba a punto de hacer (sobretodo porque él estaba acompañado por Pansy Parkinson y Zabini), pero el valor volvió a correr por sus venas nuevamente y se forzó a mantenerse en su actitud despreocupada y sarcástica._ (porque por mucho que le gustara Malfoy, tampoco le iba a lamer las suelas de los zapatos así como así...)_

¡¡¡ Malfoy!- lo llamó, adelantándose hacia él. El rubio no se inmutó: continuó su andar despreocupado simulando que la voz de Ginny no había resonado en su cabeza. A su lado, Pansy Parkinson lo miró, inquisitiva. La pelirroja volvió a la carga y se plantó justo delante de él, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con desafío.- Tenemos que hablar - ordenó, clavando su mirada sobre la del chico. 

¡Caramba, Blaise! - Draco rió con desdén y Ginny pudo percibir como deslizaba su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Pansy y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. _Maldito, maldito, maldito ¡no iba a ponerla celosa!_ Pansy sonrió con malicia mal disimulada _(bueno, en realidad dudaba de que Pansy quisiera disimular, desde el vamos...)_ y a Ginny le costó horrores contener los celos que trepaban descaradamente por su alma. Draco volvió a hablar, ignorando en todo momento a la muchachita menuda y furiosa que estaba delante de él: - ¿Oyes algo? - frunció el ceño.- ¡Debió ser el zumbido de una mosca! Creo que los insectos están muy ruidosos hoy... 

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta _(aún sujetando a una orgullosa Pansy con firmeza)_ y se marchó. Ginny contempló a Draco alejarse, tan lejano y altanero, y sonrió. _Draco Malfoy sería una tarea difícil, pero ella no se daría por vencida. No._

Es hora de pasar al plan B -anunció pomposamente al tiempo que entraba a su dormitorio como un torbellino. Aly Pryor dejó su último ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" a medio leer y se volvió a mirar a su amiga. 

¿Y qué hay del primero...? 

¡Tonterías! Hubiera sido demasiado fácil. No funcionó.- sacudió la mano con desinterés y se sentó en una butaca frente al ovalado espejo. 

¿Estás segura acerca del plan B?- titubeó Aly- Es un poco... radical... 

¡Estoy segurísima!- exclamó Ginny con exagerada emoción.- Me mirará esta vez. Lo sé. 

Tener _"a punto"_ la segunda parte del hasta ahora fallido plan les llevó aproximadamente dos horas y unos minutos. Pero una vez transcurrido ese tiempo, y cuando Virginia Weasley descendió por las escaleras hacia la sala común, fue conciente de cómo todas las miradas masculinas se clavaban en su cuerpo como numerosas dagas. Sonrió orgullosa: al menos sabía que tanto arreglo sí captaba la atención del sexo opuesto. Lo único que realmente temía era andar por los pasillos con esas pintas y cruzarse con algún profesor. Y no era para menos: la remera sin mangas negra e increíblemente ajustada que Aly había conseguido prestada exhibía una generosa porción del busto, mucho más de lo que Ginny se hubiera animado a mostrar alguna vez. 

Una preciosa faldita escocesa de color azul y negro había sufrido los efectos del encantamiento_ "Diffindo"_, habiendo quedado varios centímetros más corta de su estado original y en los pies, unas relucientes sandalias negras le agregaban unos ansiados centímetros de estatura. La cabellera de fuego había abandonado su aspecto liso para convertirse en una maraña de sensuales rizos que bailoteaban por su espalda al compás de sus rápidos pasos. Se había convertido justamente en el prototipo de chicas con las que solía andar Draco_ (y no es que ella quisiera convertirse en una, sólo necesitaba atraer su atención)._

Abandonó la Sala Común haciendo esfuerzos para no ponerse roja de la verguenza _(aunque dudaba mucho que se notara su sonrojo debajo de todo el maquillaje que llevaba en la cara...)_ y comenzó a desandar el camino hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia que estaba en el segundo piso. Según Aly y sus _"fuentes anónimas"_, los Slytherin de sexto debían estar en esa clase, lo que le daba la oportunidad para cruzarse _"en todo su esplendor"_ con Draco Malfoy. 

Una vez que llegó al correspondiente corredor del segundo piso, se quedó semi- oculta en una esquina vigilando atentamente, a la espera de que la clase concluyera. A Ginny ya comenzaban a dolerle los pies cuando el sonido de risas y conversaciones revolucionó el aire, los Slys comenzaban a desparramarse por el corredor en distintas direcciones y la chica esperó a distinguir una cabeza marfileña antes de poner en marcha su segundo ataque. 

Draco fue uno de los últimos en salir, acompañado por Blaise Zabini. Venían conversando muy animadamente _(vaya uno a saber de qué...) _y Ginny agradeció a Merlín que Pansy Parkinson no se encontrara con ellos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie en el corredor y comprendió que ése era el momento perfecto para atacar. Inhaló profundamente, se paró bien derecha, se alborotó un poco más la cabellera rojiza e irguió la cabeza con soberbia y desinterés. En cuanto ella saliera al corredor, era inevitable que se cruzaría con los chicos, que venían en dirección contraria y comprobaría el éxito del plan. 

Y, sin detenerse a pensarlo y repensarlo un instante más, dobló por la esquina con majestuosa naturalidad y comenzó a caminar por el corredor como si simplemente estuviera tomando un _"nada sospechoso"_ paseo por el colegio. Se movía con gracia, haciendo uso de todos y cada uno de sus encantos, sabiendo de antemano que Draco Malfoy no podría evitar verla, aunque proclamara odio. 

El segundo exacto en que pasaron el uno al lado del otro fue un estallido. No fue mucho más largo que un flash que deslumbra y se desvanece, y sin embargo, ese nanosegundo bastó para establecer una rara conexión. El tiempo pareció esfumarse _NdA: para recrear este momento en sus mentes, mis lectoras, gusten de imaginárselo como algún efecto de tiempo retardado al más puro estilo "Matrix"! Y ahora sí, prosigan con la lectura.._, y sólo quedaron ellos dos suspendidos en una especie de limbo. Los ojos de Draco brillaron con malicia y escudriñaron los azules de la provocativa pelirroja, que se dignó a lanzarle una mirada de lado bastante sobrada, al más puro estilo Malfoy. Y luego, tal como Ginny había supuesto, las irises grises rompieron el contacto visual y fueron recorriendo terrenos más peligrosos: bajaron sin escrúpulos por el redondeado escote y continuaron cayendo vertiginosamente por las piernas delgadas y esbeltas _(efecto óptico gracias a los tacones!)_. 

Y un segundo dio paso al otro, la burbuja de irrealidad explotó y los pasos de ambos siguieron su camino, extendiendo una inevitable y dolorosa brecha entre ellos. El corazón de Ginny latía con furia, casi desesperado en ganas locas de darse vuelta, correr hacia el chico y zarandearlo una y otra vez hasta hacerlo caer en la cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, pero logró continuar, solemne, como si nada hubiera sucedido allí. Los pasos de Draco se detuvieron de pronto y Ginny contuvo el aliento antes de cantar victoria._ Lo que sucedería a continuación iba a ser decisivo._

¡¡EH, WEASLEY! - la voz de Draco hizo ecos a lo largo del corredor vacío y se convirtió en música celestial al entrar en los oídos de Ginny. Una sonrisa de felicidad no pudo evitar brotar de los labios de ella, aunque recompuso su cara _"desinteresada"_ al darse media vuelta y enarcar una ceja de _"fingida sorpresa"_ ante el llamado del rubio Sly. _Esta vez lo había logrado... Draco no había podido resistirse y seguramente le pediría salir_. Entonces, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos parsimoniosamente y soltó, con evidente placer, mirándola de arriba a abajo:- ¡¡¡¡PANSY PARKINSON PIDE QUE LE DEVUELVAS SU ESTILO...! 

Ginny se quedó en shock, al mismo tiempo que la risa cruel y burlona del chico que le había robado el corazón se alejaba cada vez más, como si se perdiera en el fondo de un pozo, hasta que dejó de oirse definitivamente, dando paso a un abrumador silencio. Parpadeó repetidamente, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida y de pronto la faldita se le antojó asquerosamente corta, la remera sin mangas no era más que un pañuelito cubriendo apenas su torso y su cara apestaba de maquillaje exagerado. _Y Draco Malfoy la había llamado "ramera". No así lisa y llanamente, pero todos en Hogwarts sabían que Pansy Parkinson nunca cubría su cuerpo con algo que tuviera más de veinte centímetros. Además de su escandalosa fama con los muchachos. ¡¡¡Por dios, Draco la había comparado con Pansy!_

La invadió una oleada de asco hacia sí misma: _¿Cómo había caído tan bajo?. _Completamente enfurruñada y despotricando contra Draco, cayó en la cuenta de que iba algo atrasada a su última clase. Echó a correr por los corredores, tarea bastante difícil al tener los pies aprisionados en sandalias de tacón y por el hecho de que la dichosa faldita bailoteaba ante el movimiento y amenazaba con exhibir las partes íntimas de la pelirroja. Unos diez minutos después, tiritó ante las bajas temperaturas que reinaban en las mazmorras y se apresuró a entrar al aula de Pociones. Y esa fue, definitivamente, una mala elección, como pudo comprobar al momento siguiente. 

Una salva de aplausos y silbidos le dio la bienvenida no bien puso un pie en el aula. Ginny pasó saliva, al tiempo que una intensa vergüenza le subía por la garganta: _se suponía que debería haberse cambiado antes de asistir._ Desde uno de los asientos delanteros, Aly la miraba con incredulidad y diversión, pero justo delante de ella, la cara de Severus Snape era indescriptible. Pero al fin, (para disgusto de Ginny) reaccionó. 

Bien, bien, bien, bien...- suspiró, llevándose las manos a la espalda y dando vueltas alrededor de una temerosa Ginny como un buitre que describe círculos alrededor de su presa.- Miren esto, que interesante -hizo una pausa en la que los odiosos silbidos del público masculino volvieron a repetirse y Ginny fue consciente de que estaba más roja que su propio cabello.- La joven Srita. Weasley, aquí presente, ha decidido ventilar sus... _atributos_. Pero me temo, sin embargo, que el verano ya ha quedado atrás y Hogwarts dista mucho de ser un centro nocturno... por lo que considero a su conducta... _inadecuada_. Y, lamentablemente, me veré obligado a emprender ciertas medidas -sonrió con malicia, llevándose una mano al pecho en fingido dolor.- Por lo tanto, Srita. Weasley, descontaré a Gryffindor 100 puntos y tendrá tarea extra por no usar el correspondiente uniforme y por llevar a cabo este ardid con el cual esperaba lograr que sus pobres compañeros no pudieran concentrarse como es debido en la materia. Y ahora, si no es mucho pedirle, siéntese para que no sigamos perdiendo más tiempo valioso con su persona... 

Rumiando su bronca _(¡A las chicas de Slytherin sí les permitía vestirse a su antojo, y eran diez veces más descaradas que ella!)_, se dejó caer junto a Aly, quien le cedió su túnica para que cubriera su reveladora vestimenta a los ojos de sus compañeros cargados de hormonas revolucionadas. 

Casi me da un infarto al verte entrar aquí con esas pintas- confesó Aly en voz baja, mientras Snape estaba abocado a dar instrucciones de una nueva y peligrosa poción.- Por un momento creí que Snape iba a sacarte los ojos. 

Maldito viejo mugroso- masculló Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada. 

¿Y? ¿Cómo te ha ido con... ya sabes quién?- 

Olvídalo- respondió Ginny, cortante.- Tú tenías razón. Lo que quiero hacer es absurdo. Todo era una ilusión estúpida. 

Pero... 

Basta, Aly- insistió la pelirroja, con un suspiro resignado.- Voy a olvidarme de todo... 

Aly frunció el ceño, confundida. Ginny lucía enfadada, pero era evidente que los dos intentos fallidos habían aplacado su entusiasmo y convicciones del comienzo . La contempló en silencio un largo rato, intentando deducir cómo debía sentirse su amiga en aquellos momentos, cuándo había decidido tomar cartas en un asunto tan delicado y controversial como era el intentar obtener un poco de atención del rubio heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, y todo empezaba torcido. 

Oye, Gin...- titubeó, en un hilo de voz apenas audible. La aludida se volteó con suavidad.- ¿Lo quieres de verdad? ¿A Malfoy? 

¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!- protestó Ginny, sintiendo una punzada de rabia en el pecho al oír el nombre de Malfoy. 

Contesta- pidió la rubia.- ¿Lo quieres de verdad? 

Sí- respondió Ginny, con voz apagada. 

¿No es un capricho pasajero, cierto? 

No- dijo con convicción. _Por más que sólo hubiera sido una mísera y rápida semana, nunca iba a poder olvidarse del torrente de emociones por el cual Draco la había hecho transitar_. 

Bueno- Aly carraspeó.- Presta atención: nos veremos en la cena, no tomes asiento en nuestro lugar habitual, toma dos puestos en el extremo, que casi siempre está vacío. Te diré cuál es la tercera parte del plan. 

Ya te dije que no quiero continuar con el estúpido plan. No hago más que humillarme. 

¡Sht! Escucha: la tercera es la vencida- le recordó Aly con una sonrisa.- Y esta vez no fallará. 

¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? 

Ahora no es el momento para hablar- la interrumpió Aly, justo cuando Snape terminaba de apuntar los ingredientes en la pizarra y se volteaba hacia la clase:- Lo sabrás esta noche. 

**_¡¡HOLA A TODAS! ¡SORPRESA!_**   
**__**

**Sí, sí, ya sé que llevo siglos desaparecida, sin subir nada de nada, pero hoy se me dio por sacudirle el polvo a esta historia, terminar de pulir este cap y subirlo (sí, lo admito, lo tenía escrito de hace rato... ¡no me peguen! ¡al menos lo subí!). Espero que al menos les guste, y que la pasen bien leyéndolo. Con eso soy feliz...**

**Yo sé lo que me van a preguntar en algún que otro review, así que les gano de mano y lo respondo ahora (y de paso les ahorro tipear la pregunta... ¿vieron que buena que soy? ): ¿Qué porqué me desaparecí? ¿Qué porqué esa crueldad de dejarlas en ascuas y no continuar el fic? La respuesta es simple: echénle la culpa a la Sra. Vida, que se me vino de golpe encima y no de la manera más gentil posible. Traduciendo mis devaríos a un lenguaje más comprensible para todos, pasó que tuve que hacer frente a problemas familiares, personales y otros yuyos varios, como el trabajo y el decidirme que demonios iba a hacer con mi futuro (escribir fic no es una opción muy rentable, como verán...). Y bueno, en medio de todo ese embrollo la Srita. Inspiración voló lejos, muy lejos y pasé el año sin escribir una sola palabra. Hay un refrán que dice "yerba mala nunca muere" (era así? creo que sí... ), y como ven, acá estoy otra vez, aportando un poco de mi demencia al mundo de los fanfictions.**

**Otra cosa más antes de empezar mi pedido poco disimulado de reviews... UU No garantizo una continuidad regular en esta historia, así que les ahorro sus pedidos de pronta actualización. Acabo de empezar la universidad y eso demanda mucho tiempo, así que cuando tenga algún huequito libre veré si escribo algo...**

**Y ahora sí, mis adoradas lectoras (si es que no se olvidaron de este fic...), saben que pueden hacerme muy feliz y mimar a mi adorada Srita. Inspiración tan sólo dedicando unos escasos segundos de su tiempo a clickar ahí abajo en el botoncito de los reviews y escribirme unas palabras a su elección! (soy de mente abierta: acepto elegios, críticas, pedidos de desaparecerme nuevamente, tomatazos, y demás ocurrencias...)**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, hasta el cap 12 (jua jua jua! no saben lo que se viene! una rara vuelta a esta historia...)**

**Nos leemos!**

**BeSiToS MuChoS!**

**AiRiLeE!**

**Pd: ante alguna incoherencia en el relato... nada, que soy humana, a cualquiera le puede pasar!**


End file.
